From Dreams to Reality
by ravenriddles
Summary: It has been easy to forget that there are far older and insidious beings in Arda than Sauron. A young girl stumbles upon an ancient power dating back to the First Age. Now she, along with a band of elves, must journey across Arda to face the threat she awoke. The War of the Ring is over, but now begins a battle entirely different, a battle with the original dark power. Novel.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

What defines good and evil? Is there a drawn line, or are we just all inherently what we are? Never in my life did I realize how important these questions would become. Thinking back, I see now how gray my life has been. Constantly caught in a never-ending knot of right and wrong, shadow and light. It is a seemingly endless fog that clouds the mind, confuses the heart and blurs our judgment.

I've known this haze; I've seen it in my dreams. I wake up, never quite understanding where I have been or whom I was with. The one thing I do know is _him_. He, who is the visitor in my dreams. He is the gray that I am bound to. He comes when the light has gone and the shadow is closing in around me.

Running… running… constantly running.

Though he is not the darkness. He is the gray. My friend and enemy. My visitor.


	2. Chapter 2  Monsters

**Chapter 1 - Monsters**

The cobblestone street glittered in the moonlight as I ran down its center. It would almost be pretty if I was able to enjoy it, but that was not the case. There was no wind, and the rain had just let up leaving the street riddled with muddy puddles. I soak my shoe in one as sprint down the street. I pause, out of breath and frantic to find someone to help. I scream at the top of my lungs towards the blacked-out windows, but I know better.

No one will help me, no one ever does.

I spot a small dark alley that could serve as a temporary hiding spot. I take off towards it and slink along its sides, trying my best to become one with the darkness. In here, the light of the moon cannot reach me, which could mean my survival or doom. I reach the far corner of the alley and wait, trying to tame my breathing and wild heart beat. I hear faint footsteps not 30 yards away.

I flatten myself against the wall as much as possible, holding my breath.

_If you close your eyes and tell yourself it isn't real, the monster will go away…_

I close my eyes long enough to say a quick prayer, but when I open them… I see nothing. The only sound I hear is the rhythmic "pit-pat" of the last remaining rainwater dripping off the end of the building. I breathe a sigh of relief and quietly tiptoe to the open end of the alley.

I turn the corner only to see a figure cloaked in black inches from my face. I yelp in fright and try to take off out of the alley, but am quickly stopped by yet another figure in black. The only way is backwards. I run to the end of the alley, knowing that I am trapped. I snap my head around to see the rest of the group filing inside.

I look up frantically. _Maybe... maybe there's a ledge I can grab…. some kind of stone… I can use to climb up and out of here_…"

I feel around the edges of the brick wall to find a foothold of some sort. But, I know that my attempts are useless. Tears are streaming down my face as I realize that there is no way out. I picture my impending doom.

_I don't want to die here, alone and in the dark. I'm not ready!_

I slowly look over my shoulder to see the figures behind me, waiting for me to finish my desperate attempt at escape.

"Why, why are you doing this?"I manage to spit out.

In response, one of the figures seizes my wrist and pins me against the wall. I look at the others and plead for them to help me, but they do not falter. I frantically look around for the figure I have been acquainted with for a while.

He is my last hope of survival. _Maybe he would recognize me. _I kick and fight until I can hardly move. They close in and I let out the most desperate, piercing scream I could muster.

**"**_**HELP ME!"**_

A young girl shoots out of bed, her face stained with tears. The bedroom door flies open and an older brother is by her side. He sits there stroking her hair, "Hey, hey its alright, I'm here. It was just a dream Alexandra…" She refused to tell him what she had dreamt about. He did not need to know, it would be just one more thing for him to worry about. She didn't need to burden him with her childish nightmares. Eventually, she convinced him to get some sleep.

He hesitantly paused at her door, worry painted on his face, "if you need anything you know where to find me."

She looked at the clock. _Perfect, its 3 AM._ She flipped on her T.V. and watched one of her favorite movies, _The Pirate,_ starring Judy Garland and Gene Kelly. She drifts off to sleep to the sound of Gene Kelly's character, Serafin, having a conversation with Judy Garland's character, Manuela.

Serafin: "I can tell you your past, your present and your future."

Manuela: "You don't have to tell me my future, I know my future."

Serafin: "Am I in it?"

Manuela: "No!"

Serafin: "Then you do not know your future."


	3. Chapter 3 Dreamcatchers

Chapter 3 - Dreamcatchers

The rain had just let up, leaving the surrounding area coated in a saturated glaze. These are the days that Alexandra loved the most. The rain intensified the forest's already beautiful shade of green. She believed if you were quiet enough, you could hear it breathe.

Alexandra and Leon Fanell lived on their parents' property, which had been in their family for as long as anyone could remember. It totaled sixty acres of vast forests. Their home was all they had left of their parents. Thankfully, they left a large sum of money behind that enabled the two siblings to keep it. Much of her time was spent alone, exploring the serene forest, climbing trees and watching the occasional doe and fawn clamber by. Their home was something the family cherished, and Alexandra would never let anything ruin it.

She was much happier there, in the woods and alone. Peace and quiet… There was no one to judge her or order her around. It was her escape from things less pleasant.

The girl shuts her eyes as she hears her brother's booming voice call her name. She sat there, considering staying out for another hour and claiming she fell asleep. After a minute she sighed and looked at her watch.

_Has it already been two hours?_

She shut _A Tale of Two Cities_ and stood up, brushing the excess leaves off of her legs.

A few days had passed since her dream of the alley. She hadn't had a dream since then. The lack of excitement almost made her anxious. At least before she could expect it. She brushed off the thought and finally jogged home.

She entered to find her twenty-year old brother was standing in the kitchen with his back to her. He would seem pretty intimidating if you didn't know him better. He was a generous 6'3, with toned muscles and bright blue eyes, just like her's. Everyone swooned over her brother. He was a pretty boy, she would admit.

He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "Missy, you are in deep trouble."

_Uh oh…_

He spun around, "Did you eat the last of the gummy bears?"

"Guilty, sorry Leo." She gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. As usual, his fake anger melted. "You owe me. That's twice now!" He ruffles her curly hair as he walks into the living room.

People always said that she and Leo looked alike, but she never saw it. Well, that is besides the blue eyes. But according to her dad, they were the _Fanell family eyes_. She was the oddball though, one of her eyes was a shade of light green, almost the shade of the inside of a cucumber. She smiles to herself as she remembers her parents joking that she was as indecisive as a baby as she is now.

The only other difference between her and her brother was their hair. She was born with long, sometimes infuriating, loose curls, while her brother had thick shoulder length _flow _he calls it.

Leo turned around in the doorway, "Hey, isn't tomorrow Friday?"

"I'd sure hope so, if it wasn't you would have a very displeased younger sister."

With a gleam in his eye, "_Oh no, what would I ever do if Princess Alexandra was displeased?"_

"Your constant use of sarcasm ceases to amaze me."

He chuckles, "I'm funny, don't deny it."

She rolls her eyes, secretly knowing he was right.

"So does my cute baby sister have any brilliant plans for the weekend?" he says with a smile.

She sighs, "I swear you think I'm still five sometimes… and not currently. What about you, oh tall one?"

"Not really, I'll go where you go."

_Should have seen that coming…_

Friday night came quickly, as expected. Much to her brother's disapproval, Alex spent her night trying to finish _A Tale of Two Cities_, but unfortunately failed. Leo softly knocked on the door, "Al?" He poked his head in the room only to find a sleeping sister with her book in hand. He sighed, "Some things never change." Leo gently took the book and placed a blanket over the top of his sister. He held up the small bag he had been holding.

He took out the gift he was planning on showing her and hung it over her bed. As he left he shut the light off and left the door cracked, leaving just enough light to see the outline of a small dream catcher hanging over her bed.

I cough, the smoke was starting to fill my lungs.

_Keep going, you have too!_

I stumbled on the jagged rocks below me and looked at my surroundings, _its all the same!_

Ruins, as far as the eye could see. I look back at the encroaching darkness and double my speed. Eventually, I came upon what looked to be a large pile of fallen pillars. So I began climbing. The gap between the next heap of stone was too great, so I ungracefully slid down to the other side, but pause when I come to the next. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow pass over the top of me. I slowly grabbed the stone and pulled myself up another foot.

_Nothing. It was nothing. This place is just playing tricks on me._

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing, I reached the top of the pillar and stood in shock at what I saw before me. Atop the ruins a good ten yards away, stood a hooded figure. Though, it was not like the ones who visited me in my dream in the alley.

_It can't be._

I just stood there, feeling weaker by the second. I was so overwhelmed with emotions, and was physically weakened by the strenuous climbing.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

I cautiously make my way towards the man.

15 feet, pause.

10 feet, pause.

5 feet.

I timidly looked up to see his face, but it was shrouded in the shadow his hood projected. I go to speak, but find my voice had abandoned me. I grab my throat, desperately trying to make a sound come out.

I feel my eyes begin to water, _the one time I will probably ever get a chance to speak to him, I can't!_

The figure then reaches out slowly and I shy away.

_This is it. I should have never gone to him, I should have run when I had the chance! _I close my eyes and wait… I jump when I feel a slight pressure on my cheek. My chin is lifted and I take the opportunity to look at the darkness inside the hood. In a low voice, the man utters six words.

"_You just want to be free."_

He leans down and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4  New Beginnings

Chapter 4 - A New Beginning

The girl's eyes flew open as she shot up in bed.

_Did that really just happen?_

She sat there shaking in the dark and whispered, "It was just a dream, there's no way…" She reached up and touched her fingers to her lips.

_But I can still feel his lips on mine?_

She had only ever been kissed once, she knew what it felt like and this was scary realistic. She could still hear his voice…

"_You just want to be free."_

She shivered. It wasn't scolding or judgmental. It was understanding… almost sad. She laid back down and decided to think about it in the morning.

That morning she woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon. She groggily walked down the stairs to find Leo cooking over the stove. She sat down at the kitchen table and finally regained consciousness. Leo turned to face her with a wide grin.

"You're finally up! How'd you sleep?" he asked cheerfully.

"Like a rock." _Lie._

He flopped a pancake down on her plate and went back to cooking.

"What's the occasion, Leo?"

"Oh just thought it'd be nice to break routine, and I know how you love your pancakes."

"Oh yes you do," she replies.

"Hey, once you're done eating go put on that nice dress I got you for your birthday, will ya?"

She is thrown off by the strange request, "Uh, sure… Why?"

He sighed, "I'm having a visitor."

_Who could he possibly have coming over? _After breakfast Alexandra pulled out the dress from her closet. _It is really pretty. _It was a little white emperor style dress with flowing material that reached a half an inch above her knees. It had thin straps and an uneven, wavy hem. The dress was slimming and reminded her of something a fairy would wear, but in a good way.

She walked down stairs and found Leo sitting at the kitchen table with a dress shirt on and tie.

"What's going on, Leo?"

He looked at her and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the front door. She heard the door slowly open and shut while a woman in heels walked in. She could barely make out the short exchange of words.

The look on Leo's face made her realize that something big was about to happen. A woman she knew all too well soon followed. "Hello, Margaret," I say warily, "what brings you here?" The woman was the lawyer that had worked with the siblings for years.

Leo replied without even looking up, "She's come to discuss ownership of our home…"

"WHAT?" I yell. Leo winced. 

"Al, we can't afford to keep this place forever… it's only a matter of time. I can't get a good enough job around here to even think about paying for it… I mean, we are at that age now, you're nineteen and I'm almost twenty-one. We should probably find places of our own," he explains. "What do you mean places of our own? This is our home!" I retort. "It is, but we have the money to get educations…" he answers. "Educations! Leo! We're already going to school!"

He shakes his head, "I am going to have to leave for grad school soon… and my best option is two states over. Sis, we have enough for our needs, but we couldn't keep this place forever…" he explains with sincerity.

She shakes her head, tears spilling from her eyes, "I don't want that Leo! I want to stay with you! Home is wherever you are! You're my brother, my last real family! This is where we grew up, its our family's home!"

"We have no choice, Alex! Either we sell it or we lose it!"

She couldn't digest what was happening. She had to leave. She needed fresh air. Alexandra stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house. She ran. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore until she ended up somewhere deep in the Fanell family's back woods. She stopped and looked around, not quite recognizing her surroundings. _Great, just great. I'm lost. _She had never been lost before, let alone lost on _her _own property. Alexandra continued on her accidental expedition.

In here, the sunlight hardly shone though, leaving large shadows scattered about. The wind didn't even make the trees sway... She noticed how old the trees appeared, even the air felt ancient. Some intertwined with each other like God had braided their branches. It was beautiful in a dark way…

_Khila amin…_

She jerked her head up, "what was that?"

_Gwenwin in enninath… (long years have passed)_

"There it is again!"

_Khila amin…. (follow me)_

She stopped walking, "Who's there?"

_Avo 'osto… (fear not)_

Alexandra spun around, looking in all directions.

_Lasto beth nin… (listen to my voice)_

Without even realizing it, she began walking towards the direction of the voices. They were calling her. She felt a slight pull and followed it, it was as if someone was leading her by hand and she could not, would not resist.

_Khila amin… (follow me)_

She walked deeper into the woods in a near trance-like state, the voices growing louder with every step she took.

_Tolo hi, poikaer… (come now, pure one)_

Alexandra looked ahead and saw a beam of light shining through the thick tangle of trees. She walked ahead and came upon a small clearing. The clearing was lined by large stone pillars and in its center, was an extremely tall, and twisted tree. She walked up to one of the pillars and traced her fingers along the intricate designs engraved in the stone. After a moment of admiration, she examined the designs closer. _Is this… a language?_

She turned around and looked at the tree. Its roots were sticking in and out of the ground at random, reaching all the way to the edge of the clearing. The trunk was twisted like a rope, and fanned out into an explosion of branches and leaves. Once her eyes made it up to the leaves, Alexandra gasped in awe.

"But its still summer…" she trailed off. She looked around her to find that not a single leaf had fallen to the floor. Alexandra began to walk around the tree but stopped when she made an even greater discovery. _How is this even possible? _A door, framed with twisted branches was growing in the trunk of the majestic tree. The same script from the pillars lined the edges of the mysterious door.

_Edro gur lin… (Open your heart)_

Alexandra felt an overwhelming sense of belonging flood her. She slowly closed her eyes, and welcomed it. A large gust of wind blew through, causing the leaves of the tree to rustle and fall. She opened her eyes and saw the magnificent display around her. She was surrounded by the golden leaves that whirled around her in a beautiful dance. She looked up, the words and the door began to glow a brilliant color of blue. Alexandra reached out cautiously and ever so gently touched the door.

The sound of a voice softly whispering in her ear was the last thing she remembered.

_Avo acheno! (Don't look back!)_


	5. Chapter 5  The Caves

A/N: As promised! Comments and suggestions welcome! Have a wonderful day!

Chapter 5 - The Caves

_Falling… falling… falling… warm… so warm… then she was consumed in a peaceful darkness._

The dark haze began to dissipate as hushed voices started to break through the barrier of Alexandra's mind.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure, we'll see what the boss says."

"She's a pretty one, what do you think she was doing out there on the shore? You don't think she's a sea nymph, do you? Is it possible?"

"Anything is possible these days…"

Alexandra's eyes flitted open as she gradually took in her surroundings. She was enclosed in a room of jagged stone with a little amount of light provided by a single torch. _Where am I? _She balanced her weight on her elbows as she laboriously attempted to sit up in her bed…or what resembled a bed. She looked down, she was lying on two folded blankets (that were slightly itchy). She groaned, "Uhhnnn…" Her entire body was sore and she had a pounding headache.

She attempted to stand up but was yanked abruptly to the ground when her ankle remained stationary. She looked down at her foot and saw that it was bound to the stone wall by a chain. _What the hell? _She jerked her head up when an obnoxious booming voiced flooded her small cavern.

"Oi! The lass is finally awake!"

Alexandra hurriedly scooted herself as far away from the man as the chain allowed. The man, dressed in strange clothing chuckled, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I don't bite… much." "Where am I?" she demanded.

"Well I can't quite disclose that information, but I can tell you that you are currently being held by-"

"Bandits?" she interjected.

He scowled, "We prefer the term "rogues". How'd you know?"

"Well I'm chained to a wall for starters!"

"A few of our scouts found ye' out laying on the shore like you were sleeping in your own quarters! Hah!"

"The shore? But there aren't any shores anywhere close to where I live! That's impossible!"

"No shorelines you say? Where do _you _hail from? Aye, you were found on the shores of Belegaer, the Great Sea!"

"Belegaer?" she tested the name out on her tongue, "you're lying, there isn't a sea with that name!"

"Lass, you live in Middle Earth and you don't know of the Great Sea? You are a sheltered child, _indeed_," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Middle Earth…why does that sound so familiar?"

Before the man could let out another laugh, four men trudged into the dim room. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little nymph has finally awaken!" one bellowed.

"Little? I hardly think 5'6 is little!"

The men stood in a mutual silence before they collectively burst into a fit of laughter. "Why she's certainly a bold one!"

"Maybe that's why they cast her out of the sea!" another added. The men fell into another fit of laughter.

Alexandra went through all of the possibilities. Either she is asleep and dreaming this entire ordeal, or… no, she had to be dreaming. Alexandra sighed, "So yeah, I still haven't forgotten that I'm chained up. You need to let me go, I have to find my way home. Or at least wake up." Cue laughter. A roguebroke through the laughter, "It seems as though the nymph has forgotten who her _captors _are! Ahahahaha…"

_Home…_ That's when it all came back to her. The memories hit her like a speeding train. The argument…running into the woods…the voices…the door… THE DOOR! She cocked her head to the side, "Hey is there a large mysterious door around here, or a gigantic tree?" One caught his breath and replied, "No lady, we're in the caves!" More laughter.

Out of nowhere, the group of men fell deathly silent. Alexandra poked her head around and saw a large, burly man standing behind the group. He wore layers of dark clothing and a cloak that touched the floor. "What are you lot of orcs staring at? Move aside, let me see the girl." He parted the seemingly fearless men like the Red Sea and stared Alexandra down with a looked of arrogance, then grinned.

"She'll go for a good price. Tell me, what is your name, _wench_?" he sneered. "Wench! I'm not a wench! And my name is Alexandra. Now release me, I need to find my way home!" He growled, "You have some nerve to be speaking to your captor in that manner. Any chance you had of being freed has now diminished. You will be sold to the highest bidder."

She was outraged, "WHAT! I am no one's property! You can't just sell people, it's against the law! What kind of world are you living in?"

"A dark one where pretty little girls are sold for a fine amount of money," the man replied with a sinister smile.

With that, the men left the dark cavern and a chained Alexandra. After a few hours of waiting and counting the number of drips of water that collected in the cave, the burly man from before led her to a much larger and open part of the cave. She decided his name was going to be Ludo, because he reminded her of the character from Labyrinth. There were clusters of men standing about, talking in hushed tones. Each man carried a quiver of arrows, and sheathed knives. She could literally feel their stares.

One group of men in particular caught her eye. They stood on the far side of the cave and were dressed in black. They wore long cloaks that reached the ground. Hoods covered their heads and their faces were halfway masked. One of the three men turned his head and caught her eye. They held their gaze for a few moments, but were abruptly interrupted when Ludo harshly shoved her into the wall and chained her once more. Her head pounded as she attempted to stand, but the blow to her head made her too dizzy to be successful. Blood trailed down he side of her face. "Oh my God… this isn't a dream…" she spat out as she tried to speak through the pain, "please, I have to find the door… the door in the tree…it will take me home, I promise…" The men burst out in laughter and mocked her.

Alexandra looked up and saw the man in black staring at her intently. He silently walked to Ludo and whispered something into his ear while glancing at her through the corner of his eye. A wide, ugly grin spread across Ludo's face as he nodded to the man. She put two and two together; she was being sold, and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at the man in black desperately, "Please… I'm not from here!" He sent her one last fleeting look, signaled his group, and exited the cavern.

A few hours passed and from what Alexandra could tell, night had fallen. The blood had dried on her face and her head pounded uncontrollably. She had just begun to nod off when she heard muffled cries and the brief crashing of metal. She jerked her head up and tried to make out what was happening. Rogues were falling dead left and right, most before they could even brandish their weapons. She sat there, eyes wide open with fear. The attackers moved with an inhuman swiftness and fluidness, killing men with precision.

Once the commotion was heard, more men came charging into the cavern swinging their swords and sending arrows flying. _Whoosh! _Alexandra sat frozen as an arrow hit a chest to her left. Suddenly, one of the attackers quickly made his way over and lifted his foot as if to kick her. Alexandra flinched waiting for the impact, but found that he had instead kicked the table next to her over, creating a barrier between her and the fight.

She sat there, shaking and eyed a body that landed close to her. She sprawled out on the ground and barely reached the sword near the body. She gripped the sword for all she was worth until the sounds of the fight had ceased. The silence was broken by a short exchange of words in a language that was foreign to her. Alexandra braced herself and steadied her sword.

Suddenly the table was ripped to the side and she let out a yelp in surprise, shaking all the while. She steadied her sword in front of her. The man slowly put his hands in the air and dropped his weapon, "I mean you no harm." His voice was soothing. He made a gentle motion for her to lower her sword. She did, but kept it in her hands just in case, "who are you? What do you want!" She looked up at his eyes for the first time. They were a piercing shade of blue. They held their gaze and she heard one of the others call out to him, "_Lle desiel_?" He replied, "_Tulien," _never once breaking the eye contact. He then dropped to his knees and began releasing Alexandra from the chain. "Come, we must make haste. There may yet be scouts returning to the caves." With that, the cloaked man helped Alexandra to her feet, but the blow to her head made her wobbly. The man reached out to steady her, but at his touch she fell to the floor.

Darkness overcame her. She saw fire, and ash. But, within the ash, she saw a glimmer of light. The light twinkled and grew until it flashed and she was surrounded in a white haze. The vision was interrupted when she pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

Her breathing was shaky and she looked up at the man with wide eyes, confusion painted on her face, "What_-" _The man interjected, "Can you walk?" he asked with haste. She nodded, not truly registering the exchange. He then took off out of the cave with his companions. "Wait!" Alexandra ran after the man, "Where are we going?" He replied, "Away from here, you will ride with me." He turned towards her and without warning, lifted her onto a large white horse. He swung up onto the stead with ease, grabbed the reins and called back to his companions, "We head north."

_Lle desiel_ - are you ready?

_Tulien _- coming


	6. Chapter 6  New Company

Chapter 6 - New Company

The group set out with haste, taking care not to leave any trace of their presence behind. Finally, after at least an hour of silence, the masked figure behind Alexandra spoke up, "What is your name?" She sighed, "My name is Alexandra."

"Alexandra, that is a beautiful name. Though, I do not recognize it in the slightest. Where do you hail from milady?" She looked down, remembering her home, "I am from a place called America." There was a small silence between the two of them. He looked up, as if thinking and shook his head, "I have never heard of this place, where in Middle Earth is it located?" She sighed, "That is what I have been trying to figure out, I don't live in Middle Earth."

He stopped his horse, and looked down at her. "What did you say?" She played with the material of her dress nervously, "I said that I am not from Middle Earth. I have never even heard of it." He sat there pondering, and finally answered, "You mentioned a tree when we were in the caves, what is this tree you spoke of?"

She returned his gaze with distrusting eyes, "I would feel more comfortable telling you if I at least knew your name and purpose." He replied, "That is a fair trade I suppose. But, it is in both of our best interests that I do not divulge you in that information just yet. Though I can tell you that you are in good company and that no harm will come to you."

Alexandra reluctantly agreed and launched into the story. She told him of home, the argument, her getting lost, the strange voices, the tree, the door, and where the rogue men had found her. When she concluded, he sat there very deep in thought. She did not need to see the rest of his face to realize this.

After what felt like hours of riding, the group stopped their horses and dismounted. The man that Alexandra rode with helped her off the horse. He stood there and looked at her. Her shiny curls flowed down her back and her dress was slightly torn at the hem. The man walked to the other side of the white horse and opened a pouch. He returned and threw a large, green cape over her shoulders while looking away, "That dress is not decent for a young lady such as yourself, I will attain a proper dress for you when I can. Those rogues must have given that to you to attract buyers, did they not?" he asked with sincerity. Alexandra couldn't decide if she was more grateful or offended, though she brushed it off and realized he probably meant no offense.

The men started setting up camp as Alexandra sat at the base of a large tree. They insisted that they didn't require her help, so she waited. Once the men had finished cooking, they offered her a bowl of warm soup, but to no avail. She was much too tired and distraught to be hungry. She laid down on her bedroll and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to someone lightly shaking her shoulder. "Milady, we must continue on our journey." She turned away, "Five more minutes Leo…" The man looked at her, "I am sorry, we cannot spare any more time." Alexandra opened her eyes, it was still dark out. She shivered as the morning air chilled her skin. She slowly sat up and looked at the man, but found that he had already walked over to his white horse.

She rolled up her bedroll and carried it to him. He strapped it in and boosted Alexandra up. He must've noticed her chill because he followed by wrapping her in a blanket. They continued on their way in silence until the man riding with her broke it, "Did you sleep well?" She yawned, "Fine, but I would have enjoyed a few more hours of it." She could feel his chest seize in a silent laugh, "I apologize, you are free to sleep now as you please." "I might take you up on that offer," she laughed. After a moment of silence he continued, "If you do not mind me asking milady, who is Leo?"

She paused, "Why do you ask?" "You spoke his name quite frequently in your sleep." Alexandra looked down, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and sadness. "He is my brother," she replied shortly. They rode in considerable silence for a few minutes, neither one wanting to speak first.

"Do you miss him?" he asked softly. She kept her eyes on the pommel of the saddle, trying not to show him her tearing up, "Very, very much. He is my only family and now he probably thinks I hate him and that I left him and there is no way I can get back to tell him... to tell him that I didn't leave him all alone… He is probably so lonely and hurt…"

The man awkwardly rested a hand on her arm, "I find it incredible that you were kidnapped by ruthless rogues, witnessed a battle, traveling with people whom will not even release their names to you and are in a place you have never even heard of and _you _are worried about your _brother _being hurt and lonely," he chuckled. "I admire your heart. Do not fret, we will help you find your way home."

Alexandra rested her head against the man's chest, she could tell he meant what he said, "Thank you." A man in the group spoke up in that same language she had her in the caves to which he replied. Alexandra looked up curiously and was met again by his striking blue eyes, "Where is it that we're going?"

"We make for the city of Minas Tirith."


	7. Chapter 7  When Bunnies Attack!

**A/N: Hello again! I have been more than thrilled with the feedback I have been getting! I soon as I get a new comment I automatically want to update. You guys, it really means a lot to me. Especially since this is the first story I have written... ever! Thank you so much. And for those who are wondering about the plot... its unlike anything you've ever read about, I'm hoping it will pretty much blow your beautiful little minds. But then again, that sounds a little on the painful side.. so I'll have to come up with another saying. Thank you all again and remember I welcome and suggestions, thoughts, or constructive criticism. So, without further adieu, here is chapter seven! _dun DUN DUUUN..._**

**With love,**

**- A**

I do not own anything from LOTR. I own Alexandra and Leon Fanell.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Peace is shattered<p>

The group traveled North for another two days without the slightest bit of trouble. Alexandra noticed that they never let their guard down, even the slightest bit. She honestly couldn't imagine why. What were they so afraid of? The men took turns keeping watch throughout the night as well as destroying any evidence showing that they had passed through the area.

They also insisted that Alexandra wear her hood at all times, for they never let theirs down. Even when they ate, they took special care not to reveal their faces. The men even insisted that she wear her hood. When she asked why, one simply replied, "There are unfriendly eyes." She wondered why they used such caution; never revealing their faces, avoiding towns and people at all costs, and most of all how they were constantly on edge. Could the bandits be following them?

Thankfully, the third night was slightly livelier. The men made camp on the edge of a beautiful golden field. The terrain was flatter with smaller forests scattered about. At one point, Blue Eyes (her new name for the man who shared a horse with her) sat down next to Alexandra at the base of a tree. They looked on at the field, the tall grass swaying gently in the wind. In the distance, Alexandra could make out a majestic mountain range. Blue Eyes spoke first, "They are the Ered Nimrais. It means 'Mountains of the White Horns'. That range is what separates the realms of Rohan and Gondor."

She looked on in awe, "They are magnificent. How close will we get to them? I'd love to see them up close." He sighed, "If you think this is beautiful, I wonder what you will make of the White City…" She replied, "I'm sure the White City is beautiful, but I honestly prefer the wilderness. I don't feel as confined. Where I am from, people don't appreciate the extraordinary beauty of the natural world as much as they should…" she trailed off.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Blue Eyes replied, "Tell me then, what about the wilderness do you like?" She sat there, thinking for a minute, "I have always loved forests. Our forest surrounds my house in America. Everything is so green, so full of life… and the birds sing constantly. Its peaceful."

He nodded in agreement, "I myself am a lover of the trees."

She smiled to herself, "I always told my brother that if you listen hard enough, you could hear the trees breathe. Of course, he was never patient enough to sit and listen. He would say, 'Alexandra Evangeline you are full of it, I don't hear anything.' Then I would try to tell him that hearing and listening are two completely different things. I would tell him, 'You don't hear anything because you aren't listening.' And then being Leo, he would become frustrated and throw a fit like a child and give up. Most of the time calling me something along the lines of weird…"

She felt Blue Eyes next to her begin to shake. She quickly looked at him to see what was wrong, but found her worry was for nothing. Blue Eyes let out a clear and sweet noise, he was laughing! She huffed and stuck her chin up, "That's the last time I have a heart to heart talk with you!" She began to stand but was crudely interrupted when her head collided with a low branch she had forgotten was there.

She wrapped her arms around her head and crouched down to the grounded and groaned. The wound the elves had cleaned in the cave was once again bleeding. She expected the man to laugh at her, she would have. But, instead he was quickly at her side with a small cloth stopping the bleeding.

She noticed that at this point that man was shaking ever so slightly in what appeared to be an attempt at hiding laughter. "Alright alright, get it out of your system…" she muttered. The man quickly regained his composure at her words, "I sincerely apologize… it was ill-mannered of me to-"

"Find humor in my misfortune? What? You act like laughing is a sin." He continued to press the cloth against her head, "Laughter is not a privilege I am spared often, and you are quite comical. It is nice to be traveling with someone like you." He then slowly released the cloth from her wound, which had now stopped bleeding, "How does it feel?" She cocked a sideways smile and replied, "Better. You have the healing touch!"

After about an hour of enjoyable conversation, Blue Eyes stood up and held out a hand for Alexandra. They walked back together, finding the other two casually conversing around the fire. They also were starting to warm up to the new addition to their group. One asked as they entered the circle, "Hello milady, how are you fairing?" She was starting to catch onto their strange way of speaking and replied, "I am well, and yourself?" He sighed, "I am well thank you, though I am longing to see the White City. It has been far to long since I have seen it." They continued talking until the last bit of light had left the sky.

At one point in the evening, the two men burst out in song. Blue Eyes noticeable stayed back and watched. They pleaded Alexandra to join in, offering to teach her. She reluctantly joined after ten minutes of pestering. Blue Eyes smiled as he watched the girl try to learn the song and simple cheerful dance. She caught on quite quickly and joined in as if she had known the song her entire life. Multiple times she glanced over and smiled at him, hoping that he would join. She soon realized that he was different from his two companions, more reserved.

He sat back, smiling to himself, enjoying the evening's lighthearted mood.

Blue Eyes had the first shift that night. He perched himself upon a rock that was sticking out of the ground. He scanned the area and found himself looking at the strange girl who was fast asleep near the fire. She was wrapped in a bundle of blankets, yet he still found himself concerned. _I wonder if she's warm enough..._

He gracefully hopped off the rock and made his way towards the packs where the extra blankets were stored. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a near silent rustle in the tall grass. He waited, reaching for his bow, his hand twitching with anticipation preparing for whatever may come. The rustling grew louder and closer. He realized that whatever it was, it was not alone… Then, it burst out of the grass. He spun around and whipped out his bow, knocked and arrow and aimed at the creature.

A fluffy brown bunny stood on his hind legs, too terrified to move. Blue Eyes chuckled to himself and lowered his weapon. _Prepare for battle! The rabbits have made advanced! _He scoffed at his own stupidity and glanced at his companions, not one had shifted the slightest bit. He took another step towards the packs. Then he sensed it.

Blue Eyes whipped around and sent an arrow flying just in time to see the orc fall to the ground. He knocked another arrow and shouted,

_**"AMBUSH!"**_


	8. Chapter 8  First Blood

Chapter 8 - First Blood

Alexandra's eyes flew open and she jumped out of her bedroll. Her companions were already swinging their swords, cutting down their enemies. She gasped in shock at what she saw before her. These were no bandits. The attackers were ugly, black skinned, hunched-over beasts. She grabbed the small sword Blue Eyes had given her previously, its weight foreign in her grasp.

_We're outnumbered… I can't just stand here and do nothing! _The fear she felt was paralyzing, but for every one man there were at least five beasts. She wouldn't stand a chance, but she had to help. Alexandra raised her sword and attempted to join the battle, but out of nowhere someone roughly grabbed her shoulder from behind and began pulling her away from the fight… She looked up at the figure and screamed. "_Oi, quit yer yellin or I'll cut yer tongue out!_" it snarled. "_Masta' won' be happy if I don't bring back da girly." _he sneered.

The horrid creature began jerking her into the dark woods. She tried to fight back as best as she could, but soon received a hard blow to the head, must likely from the hilt of his knife. Once she was on the ground the beast kicked away her sword and drug her along. She continued to struggle against the creature, but was disoriented from the blow.

_Snap out of it! Get up Alex! You have to help yourself! _She thought. _I really hope this works! _Then with a final show of protest, she yanked the creature down and kicked it where she assumed the sun didn't shine. Their anatomy seemed pretty similar after all. It fell to the ground heaving, "_You little worm!_" She ran back to where the beast had kicked her sword.

She snatched it up and began to run but was pulled to the ground. She looked behind her, the creature had a hold of her ankle. She yelled, "Let me go!" She swung her sword at his arm and left a large gash, but it did nothing. Alexandra wrestled with the creature and finally gained the upper hand. She sat on top of it with the beast's own knife raised above him. With an exhausted cry she threw her arm down and stabbed the creature in the throat. The beast looked at her and laughed through the blood that was now filling his lungs. _What is it laughing at? _It was then she felt a searing pain in her side.

Alexandra looked down and saw a small spot of red slowly begin to grow on her dress. She looked at the creature's hand and found a small dagger with blood on it. Fear spread across her face as she slowly rose up, clutching her bloodied side. A few more snarls erupted behind her. She whipped around and saw two more devilish creatures enclosing on her. In the distance she could hear a voice yelling her name among the clash of metal. They would never get here in time.

The two creatures let out a sinister chuckle and slowly made their way towards the wounded girl. She let go of her side, temporarily forgetting the pain and prepared herself.

A scream echoed over the fighting, only a few orcs remained standing. The one known as Blue Eyes hacked down his enemy and began running as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. The others did the same after finishing off the remaining creatures.

Blue Eyes could hear her. He could hear her terrified shrieks and the clash of metal. He burst into the woods at full speed, searching for the girl. Then, the clashing of metal ceased and an eerie silence crept into the area. No… no….

What he saw would haunt him forever.

A girl with long curly golden hair, in a little white dress and green cape… sitting on the ground… her legs folded back at her sides, staring off into space. The bodies of three dead orc lay around her.

He bounded over to her, but stopped when she jerked her head up and raised her sword to strike. "Alexandra, I am no foe." he said soothingly. She slowly looked up at him and slightly lowered her sword, still ready to defend herself, not quite aware of reality. Her eyes were left in a desolate state of shock.

Adrenaline caused her to shake uncontrollably. He set his sword down and held his hands in the air. The others came upon the site and stood frozen. Blue Eyes took slow, cautious steps towards the bloody girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Lady Alexandra, look at me. You are safe now, _lle ume quel._" She slowly lifted her eyes and met his gaze emotionless. She whispered, "Leo?" She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I don't like it here… Take me home, I missed you." She reached out her hand to touch his face, "_Please_." Blue Eyes looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in her blood. She touched his masked cheek and blacked out.

_Quel esta, poikaer… (rest well, pure one)_

_Lle ume quel _- you did well

LittleMissDreamer 7: Thank you for the compliments on the story! And as much as I would like to tell you Alexandra's origins and fate as well as the strangers' identities….but I can't just yet L I feel like a bad person for not telling you all, but the plot will soon be unraveled and the pieces will fall into place. Like I said before, its going to be a long story J Or so I hope. The next chapter should explain some.

Metoochocolate: I'm glad you like where I'm going with this, I thought it would be cool to do something a little different! Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews!

I'd also like to thank AuroraBella1212, aliben, and CountryGirl6699 for the encouragement. The reviews are what keep me inspired! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9  A Battle with Darkness

**A/N: So I was originally going to include more of Minas Tirith in this chapter, but decided it would have been way to long. So I split the two and the next chapter should be up by the end of the night. I'm trying to be good, I swear!**

**Loooove you :)**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Tolkien's LOTR. I own Alexandra and Leon Fanell.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - A Battle with Darkness<p>

_She was floating… floating in a never ending haze that seemed to envelope her entire body and mind. She was detached; no more violence, no more worries… Just an endless and secure, nothing._

Alexandra didn't know how long she had been shrouded in darkness. It could have been minutes or years, she had no way of telling. She just felt so weak, so alone… Then, out of the darkness emerged a small light. The light grew, casting shadows across her endless nothing. She saw a little girl standing in a forest and heard a voice, so sweet and innocent.

"_Angel, why are you crying?"_

A different voice answered-

"_I have fallen from heaven and cannot find my way home."_

The vision morphed and she saw fire. The little girl was crying and holding a little boy. A dark shadow loomed, drawing closer to the children every second. The shadow then took the form of a man. The little girl kissed the little boy on the forehead and pleaded for him to wake up. She looked up at the figure, eyes wide with fear as it closed in. Alexandra screamed, "Stop! Please stop!" But her attempt did nothing.

She then saw the little girl gently set down the boy, and step in between the two. She held her little arms out to her sides and looked directly at the figure.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The thing then slowly turned its head toward Alexandra, and back to the children. The last thing she saw was the shadowy figure raising an arm to strike.

_Alexandra, tolo dan nan galad…_

Alexandra bolted upright, "NO!" She was trembling and gasping for air. She laid her head in her hands and sobbed. The next thing she knew an arm encircled her shoulders, "It is not real milady, you are safe… You are with friends now… _Ceno? Avo 'osto…"_

She whimpered and shook her head, "Just leave them alone… Why…why would it want to harm them? They were so scared, so helpless… so alone!"

She was gently pushed back down and a hand was placed on her forehead. After catching her breath, Alexandra looked up and examined her surroundings for the first time. She saw a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes and relaxed. "I am relieved to see that you are awake milady, we all are. Your slumber has been plagued by darkness. We were all very worried that you would fall to it..."

"What happened?"

"You were wounded in the ambush by a dark blade. You have been unconscious for the past three days. Luckily, the dagger wound was not very deep, and you fought the darkness well. But…you lost a considerable amount of blood."

"If I may inquire, what did you see?" he asked softly.

She looked away, then decided to tell him of her visions. After she had finished, she glanced at Blue Eyes who seemed to be very deep in thought. He didn't look at her, "How did you get to the woods on the night of the ambush?"

"I was just about to join the battle because I saw that we were outnumbered and-"

He stopped her and gave her a disbelieving look, "You were going to fight?" She furrowed her brows, "Yes, why?" He shook his head, "Nothing… it is just that you have never even been trained to use a sword…"

She ignored his comments and continued, "Anyways, I was just about to join when someone grabbed me and pulled me towards the woods. Oh my God…" she suddenly recalled every detail of their attackers and grabbed his arms. "Oh my God, what were those things! They're monsters! That would have been nice to know about!"

"Orc," he replied with disgust, "vile and dangerous creatures… I had hope we would not run in to any. I did not think to tell you… are there no orc where you are from?" She violently shook her head and answered angrily, "No! Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about!"

He waved off her anger, "Later. Did it say anything to you?"

She looked away, "It did." She thought back and responded, "He said to quit screaming, and that his master would not be happy if he didn't bring back _the girly_." Blue Eyes stood up and glared at her, "Then that was no ambush, that was a search and retrieve mission." He continued in a harsh tone, "Why were they after you?"

Did he not trust her?

She looked up at him, "How should I know! I didn't even know what Middle Earth and those damned things were until a few days ago! Where I'm from monsters are just stories!" Blue Eyes's looked away and sighed, "I apologize for my behavior, it is hard to trust strangers these days…"

"I'm sorry." she replied. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you. You took me in and I have done nothing but hold you back and endanger your companions, forgive me." Blue Eyes sat there for a minute, she wondered if he was thinking about accepting her apology. "By the Valar…" he shook his head. "Lady Alexandra, _u-moe edaved_. You took on three orcs by _yourself_ and had never even held a sword. If anyone should be doling out apologies, it should be I. I promised you that no harm would come to you and I failed. I failed to notice the orc party and I failed to protect you."

Alexandra looked around her and saw that the other men had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two of them. She looked away in embarrassment and made a move to stand, but hissed in pain. She looked at herself for the first time, her side was bandaged and she was wearing a long green tunic and tan riding pants, all of which were much too big on her. She gasped in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. The men shifted awkwardly. Blue Eyes looked away, obviously uncomfortable, "it was necessary." If it weren't for the stab wound she would have run right from that spot, but she meekly responded with, "I see… Where are we?"

One companion answered her, "Nye a days travel from Minas Tirith."

The next day passed without any disturbances. Her encounter with the orc left her constantly on edge and frightened. She wished she could be braver, like in the movies. But, she realized just how real fear could be when you are face to face with an actual monster. She also quickly found out how ill timed it was for her to be injured. Long horse rides were not very fun, especially with a stab wound.

The Ered Nimrais grew larger with every step the horses took. The companions were now traveling across an extensive flat called Pelennor Fields. Alexandra had drifted to sleep, but woke up to Blue Eyes gently shaking her. He leaned down, his face next to her's and pointed, "There Milady, is the White City in all of her glory. We have finally reached Minas Tirith."

Alexandra gasped, her mouth open in awe. She looked on at the city. It was settled in the side of the mountain and was nothing like she imagined. The city was built with seven levels or citadels. The banners flew majestically in the wind and the white stone of the city itself seemed to radiate a proud glow.

The companions passed through the Great Gate. They traveled through the many levels of the White City until they had reached the final level. They were stopped at the gate and Blue Eyes jumped off his horse and carefully helped Alexandra down. He and the guards exchanged a few short words and the group gained access. Blue Eyes steadied her on his arm, careful not to cause her pain as they made their way into the stone halls. She looked up and asked through pained breaths, "What are we doing here?"

He responded with a smile in his voice, "Making an appearance before the King."

Alexandra stopped and stared in disbelief. _THE KING?_

* * *

><p><em>tolo dan nan galad - come back to the light<em>

_Ceno? Avo 'ost. - See? Fear not._


	10. Chapter 10 The King of Gondor

**A/N: THE KING! ahhh! When I say I'm going to upload a chapter by the end of the night, I mean it! I will try to answer some reviews in the next chapter, I've just been so busy trying to crank out chapters for you all! I would also like to personally apologize to PatonxJulia and Metoochocolate for being an evil writer. But I have to keep you all interested! For those who are dying to get some answers, it will happen eventually! Trust me, I have it all planned out, but I want everyone to try and draw their own conclusions! That's the fun of it! Again, thank you all. If you review I will send you assorted cupcakes with dinosaur sprinkles.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from LOTR, including King Elessar, Lady Arwen, Legolas or Minas Tirith. I own Alexandra and Leon Fanell, as well as Thalion and Arandur.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 -The King of Gondor<p>

"Come milady! If you wish to meet the King!" Alexandra blinked her eyes in disbelief, "The King… I'm going to meet the King! You have Kings here?" The little girl inside of her was jumping for joy, but the woman in her was nervous and very self-conscious.

She caught up with Blue Eyes and overwhelmed him with questions, "Wait, am I even suitable enough to see the King? What should I do when I see him? Do I not speak unless I'm spoken too? I have never met royalty before! I don't want to disrespect him…" He laughed out loud. She wondered why he thought this was so amusing. "You will be fine, milady."

They reached the doors of the grand hall and were escorted by guards inside. They stood there and waited. Stone ceilings soared above her and black banners adorned with a silver tree swayed in the breeze. Alexandra looked around, _"_It is magnificent. Truly fit for a king…" The sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the stone room.

"Thank you, I find myself admiring it everyday as well." She looked at the direction of the voice and stared wide-eyed. _The King. _

The man strode in, clad in shades of black and silver. He wore a black vest with a white tree on its center and a cape of red. He had wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair and soft blue-grey eyes. Upon his head he wore a pointed silver crown. She had to admit, he was handsome.

Though, Alexandra tried her hardest not to gasp at the person to his left. She was beautiful, actually beautiful was an understatement. If she didn't know any better, the woman seemed to emanate a soft glow. The woman (which she assumed was the Queen) was tall and had long, flowing dark brown hair. She was wearing an intricately designed silver dress that flattered her milky skin. She looked like an angel.

A delicate silver tiara rested on her hairline and draped down her head in a regal manner. Though, one thing caught Alexandra's eye in particular. Her _ears._ _They're pointed! _The lady's eyes were bright with intrigue as she examined the group. The King looked at Blue Eyes, who was then heading the group. He kneeled and the others followed suit.

"Who is this masked stranger kneeling before me?" the King asked with a glimmer in his eye.

Blue Eyes responded with his head still lowered, "One who is ever faithful to his friends."

The King smiled, "_Sullaid, mellonamin. Im gelir ceni ad lin. _Rise, there is no need to bow."

Blue Eyes stood up, lowered his black mask and threw back his hood. Alexandra looked on in shock.

The man had long blonde hair that shone brilliantly, setting off his azure eyes. His face was angular and beautiful which was adorned with an excited smile. She did a double take when she saw that his ears matched the Queen's. _How strange…_ Alexandra looked down, feeling more self-conscious than ever with all of the beautiful people she was surrounded by.

Blue Eyes looked the King in the eye, "_Le hannon a tholel_." The King answered, "I always have time for old friends. You are most welcome here."

Blue Eyes and the King embraced, grinning ear to ear. The King must have noticed Alexandra staring and sent a warm smile her way and nodded in her direction, "I take it that this is the first time you have revealed your identity in front of the Lady." Blue Eyes nodded in agreement.

The King made his way over to Alexandra and she bowed once more, not quite sure what to do. "Rise, young one. What is your name?" She stood and replied, "My name is Alexandra Fanell, your highness."

"That is an intriguing name milady, but I do not recognize it. From where do you hail?" This sounded all to familiar to Alexandra, "I-"

Blue Eyes cut in, "That is but one of the many things I must discuss with you, my friend." He glanced at her and added something in a voice too low for Alexandra to hear. The King looked at his friend in disbelief and then turned to her. "Regardless, I believe a few of us owe you introductions," he smiled warmly at Alexandra again and nodded towards the angelic woman. She gracefully came forward, "I am King Elessar of Gondor, and this is my love and queen, Arwen Undomniel. The Queen nodded her head and smiled timidly, "Welcome to our home."

The King smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. _They are so in love…_ Alexandra hadn't known them for more than a minute and she could already feel the great amount of love the two held for each other.

"I believe that another introduction is at hand," King Elessar gave a sideways glance at Blue Eyes, "if I may?" Blue Eyes nodded and looked at Alexandra.

"Lady Alexandra, I would like to formally introduce you to Legolas Thranduillion, Elven Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood."

She gaped at the Prince, mouth open in disbelief, "A…prince? I'm sorry… I didn't know…" _So that's why he had laughed earlier… she had been in the presence of royalty the entire time! _She quickly bowed and hid the pain from the sudden movement. He quickly straightened her, seemingly aware of her discomfort, "You need not to bow milady, after all, we are friends," he looked at her with a sideways smile.

Alexandra blushed, she didn't know why, but she was happy that he considered them friends. She looked up, "Is everyone here…royalty?" Legolas answered, "No milady, our companions are not." She turned around and looked at the others who were now standing.

They too had removed their masks and hoods. They had long hair, similar to Legolas, except in different shades of brown, as well as pointed ears. Legolas walked her over to the group and began introductions, "This is Thalion, bringer of death to orcs and waterfall enthusiast." The man, or _elf _rather, chuckled and bowed slightly, "milady." She had a feeling there was a story behind the whole waterfall thing. He had chestnut brown hair and wore an inviting smile.

Legolas moved to the next elf, "and _this _is Arandur… watch out for him." The elf bowed just as Thalion had, "it is nice to meet you _officially_ milady." He had near black hair and a mischievous look in his eye, it fit him well.

"It truly is nice to "meet" you all, and I thank you for allowing me to accompany you on your journey." She turned back to the King and Queen, "I also would like to apologize for not being dressed more suitably…" she looked down in embarrassment.

Legolas could tell that Alexandra felt uncomfortable and added on, "She was wounded in an ambush while we were traveling, and my companions and I had to give her suitable travel clothing. It would have been rather difficult to change her bandages in a dress-"

The King held his hand up, "there is no need for explanations, these eyes are not judging. How are you fairing milady, I hope that this wound is not serious," he looked at her with concern. _The King of Gondor is concerned about me? _

"I am better than I was before," she put her hand on her side, she had forgotten the pain with all of the overwhelming introductions. "If I may ask, what kind of wound did you receive?"

Legolas answered for her slowly and carefully, "She was pierced by a dark blade…" Alexandra heard Lady Arwen gasp. She rushed to her side and gently put her hand on her shoulder, as if she was afraid Alexandra might collapse right there. Arwen looked at her, "How long ago did you receive this?"

Alexandra answered, slightly embarrassed with all the attention she was receiving, "Four days ago… I have been unconscious the past three." Lady Arwen looked at her with disbelief, "And you have healed this well?"

The Queen looked at King Elessar, "_Amin dele ten'he…"_ King Elessar then looked at Prince Legolas, "_Sut?" _

Alexandra could feel the tension radiating in the air, "Am I…going to die?"

There was a pause in the conversation and then the group chuckled simultaneously. Alexandra looked down, mortified. _Did I say something stupid? _

"No sweetheart…" Arwen said soothingly while placing a kiss on her forehead. King Elessar answered, a smiling playing on his lips, "Quite the contrary actually…"

Alexandra let out a dramatic sigh, "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that! I can't die yet, I have too many things to do. Dying just doesn't fit into my schedule at right now…"

The King looked at Legolas, "She is charming, my friend." Prince Legolas answered, "Charming, indeed."

"However, I shall arrange for a healer to take a look at her wound as soon as possible. I would heal her myself, but I have a feeling that there are urgent matters that must be discussed," he nodded at Arwen, "Arwen will show you to your quarters."

Alexandra looked at the prince as he walked over. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Go, I will find you later." She nodded and let Lady Arwen lead her by hand away from the ones she now called friends.

* * *

><p><em>Sullaid, mellonamin. Im gelir ceni ad lin - Welcome, my friend. I am happy to see you.<em>

_Le hannon a tholel - Thank you for coming_

_Amin dele ten'he… - I am worried about her_

_Sut? - How?_


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

Chapter 11 - Revelations

Alexandra lay in bed with Arwen sitting at her side. She had just given her an overview of the elven race when they heard a soft knock on the door. "_Yallume!"_ Arwen sighed and swiftly made her way to the door and opened it.

A man with long dark brown hair the same shade as Arwen's entered. Pointed ears stuck out of his locks. He radiated fatherly wisdom. She gave the man a kiss on the cheek, "_Quel amrun, Ada_." He nodded to her and then offered Alexandra a gentle smile.

"Miss Fanell, I would like you to meet my father, Lord Elrond. He has decided to stay with us at Minas Tirith for a few months before he departs for Valinor." Alexandra looked at the man, "It is very nice to meet you, Lord Elrond." He strode over to her bed and smiled, "I have been told that you were in need of a healer. What ails you, child?"

Arwen fidgeted nervously and answered for her, "Ada, she was pierced by a Morgul blade." Lord Elrond shot her daughter a shocked glance and returned his gaze to a slightly confused Alexandra and shook his head, "You must be mistaken." "If only I were, Thranduillion was there to witness it. The child was unconscious for three days and then she awoke."

He looked at her with worry, she could tell that he was still recovering from what he had just heard. He replied with haste, "Where is your wound, my child?" Alexandra nervously held her hand to her side. He kneeled next to her, "if I may?" She nodded and he slowly lifted up the side of the flowing white shirt she had changed into. His eyes widened as he stared at her injury, "how long has she had this wound?" Needless to say, Alexandra's entire day was spent with a very perplexed Elrond.

Lord Elrond called a meeting with Legolas and the King immediately the next morning. "I have examined Miss Fanell and done my best to heal her wound. I cannot deny that it is one of a dark blade… though I am at a loss for words at her rate of healing. It is not natural... She should have been at death's door when she arrived… How has she not fallen to the darkness, especially with the lack of treatment she received?"

"I have some information about Miss Fanell that may come as shocking and useful to you both…" Legolas started carefully, "Lady Alexandra claims that she is not from this world…and strangely, I believe her. From the moment I saw her in the caves, I knew there was something different about her…" Aragorn and Elrond eyed Legolas, deep in thought. He continued on with the story that she had told him, concerning the voices and the tree.

Aragorn search Elrond's face, "Can it be?" Lord Elrond thought to himself and answered slowly, "We must learn who her parents are."

The next morning came swiftly and Alexandra was less than happy about being bedridden. Her adventurous spirit was ever restless and she could not _stand_ the thought of having to lie in a bed all day. She broke away from her thoughts when there was a polite knock on her door. "Come in!" Her door opened and a familiar face popped in through the crack. "_Good morning_ milady!"

She sat up and smiled, "Why good morning, Arandur, what brings you here?" He answered cheerfully, "I just thought I would visit you to see how you were fairing." She ran her hand through her hair, "I'm doing fine, but I cannot _stand _being cooped up in a room all day…" His brow relaxed in a sad gaze, "Ah, so they have bedridden you I see." "Yes, and I am perfectly fine! But, Lord Elrond insists that I fully regain my strength," she sighed. The dark haired elf took another step inside the room and leaned his muscular frame against the door. With crossed arms he continued, "_Oh well_, I was hoping to explore the castle with you…"

LIGHTBULB!

Alexandra looked at Arandur with mischief in her eye, "_Heyyyy Arandur? _I have a proposition for you…" He straightened up and returned the look, "and what might that be _milady_?" "How would you feel about sneaking me out of this room?"

He sat there, pondering the idea, then gave her a devious look, "That _does_ sound like fun I suppose, after all, Lord Elrond is in a meeting with Prince Thranduillion and the King…" he paused and winked, "-but you didn't hear that from _me_."

Arandur waited outside Alexandra's room and was shocked at how fast she was ready. She was wearing a dress that was a deep shade of purple with gold trim. Her hair was freshly brushed, making her shiny golden curls cascade down her back. She was smiling from ear to ear. Arandur blushed, despite himself. He cleared his throat, new to the cleaned up version of the human girl, "You look very nice, milady… Shall we?" She answered in a secretive whisper, "Let's!"

The two crept through the grand hall with ease, slinking along the stone walls (though whether that was necessary is debatable…). They tried their best to contain their joy after sneaking past a palace guard into the gardens.

They reached the palace gardens and found a nice place to sit down and enjoy the sun. Colorful flowers and pools of water surrounded the two. Alexandra sauntered over to the ledge and peered down to the level below them. Her eyes widened at her discovery. "Arandur, what is that?" A tree white as snow sat in the middle of the courtyard. "Ah, that is the White Tree of Gondor. You've probably seen it on every scrap of material here…" he muttered half jokingly. Her eyes stayed trained on the tree. Something about it drew her, but she couldn't place it. Finally she broke her gaze and ventured back to the grass. They talked about their homes and told each other stories for a time. Eventually, Alexandra laid her head on the elf's lap and they both stared into the clear sky. With the sun shining, warming her body and the sound of a maid singing a sweet hymn across the garden, she fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a room of marble. There were shadows everywhere, moving as though they were dancing. I was suddenly cold… very, very cold. I turned around to see a dark figure slowly make its way toward me. It reached out its hand for me too take, but I refused. It growled. Then, a searing pain ripped throughout my body and I fell to the floor screaming.

I heard a low and ominous voice echo in my mind,

"_You cannot escape what has happened, embrace the darkness into the very depths of your soul…" _Then, all I saw was black.

"Lady Alexandra… Lady Alexandra! What is wrong!" I could hear Arandur's worried voice, it sounded so far away… I tried to find him, but could not see anything in the black. Then, after a few seconds, another voice filled the air, "Alexandra, wake up!"

I listened harder, "You must be stronger than the darkness! You must follow my voice, _lasto beth nin!" _it pleaded. I screamed out, "I hear you! Where are you!" I ran towards the voice and did not stop. _"Lasto beth nin! _I am here, follow my voice!" _Its getting louder! _I could feel the darkness behind me catching up.

_There is no life in the void, only death._

I screamed again desperately, "Where are you, its coming!" This time I somehow reached my voice, I managed to breathe out two words, "Its coming... its so… dark…" "Listen to my voice, follow it Alexandra! Come to me!" I saw a glimmer of light in the distance and a charged ahead as fast as I could. "Come to my voice, I am waiting for you in the light!" I reached the end of the dark tunnel and burst into light just as the darkness grabbed a hold of my arm.

Alexandra shot up and gasped. She coughed uncontrollably. It felt as though she had been underwater and could not breathe. She was trembling and looked around at her surroundings. To her left was Arandur, who audibly gasped. She looked to her right and saw a pair of eyes she knew all to well.

Legolas sat there, holding her hand. His eyes searched her and then shot his hand up to her arm. A large handprint was singed into her skin. A few guards had gathered around, watching their every movement, unsure of what transpired.

She spoke in a near whisper and looked him in the eye, "I could hear you, I heard your voice..." Before she could even react, he scooped her up in his arms and bounded back to her room. Lord Elrond and King Elessar had just reached the courtyard's edge by the time Legolas grabbed her. Both, along with Arandur followed closely behind.

Lord Elrond was the first to speak, "What happened, child? I told you to stay in bed!" Arandur averted his eyes in shame and answered, "I am at fault, I was the one who escorted her to the gardens-" "and Miss Fanell was the one to pay the price for _your_ stupidity!" Legolas answered harshly. Alexandra spoke up, not opening her eyes, "No, do not blame him, I am the one who asked him to go..."

Lord Elrond kept his gaze focused on the strange girl lying in bed, he spoke in slow, measured tone, "What did you see?"

She looked up at the men, fear still present in her eyes, "I saw a marble room…shadows danced around me... A dark figure appeared and he offered me his hand. I refused him…and he hurt me. Then, it was black. I could hear Arandur in the distance but it was too dark to see. Then I heard Legolas as he called to me. I ran to his voice until I saw light.. the darkness was right behind me and it grabbed my arm just as I woke up."

"Did the figure say anything to you?"

She shivered, still remembering his voice. He said, "_You cannot escape what has happened, embrace the darkness into the very depths of your soul…"_

She paused, "He said one more thing to me…"

"There is no life in the void, only death_."_

The men froze. The room became deathly silent. Lord Elrond lowered himself to her level and looked in the eye, "Miss Fanell, what are your parents' names?"

* * *

><p>Something will be revealed next chapter ;) drum roll please! dadadadadadada... (that's a drum roll)<p>

_Yallume - Ah! At last!_

_Quel amrun, Ada - Good morning, daddy_


	12. Chapter 12 Tales of Old

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Now its very important that you all tell me how you like what is about to be revealed!**

**And the curtains rise...**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the LOTR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Tales of Old<p>

Alexandra looked at the men in shock, "How does that pertain to anything that just happened?" Elrond raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, "Their names were Nostalion and Lothiriel Fanell, but I don't understand how they could be involved in this. Our family is originally from a small country in Europe, there is no way they have anything to do with Middle Earth?"

Elrond let out an amused laugh, "Oh, is that what they told you?" She drew her eyebrows in with slight annoyance, "Yes, and I believe them! Their names are pretty foreign if you ask me!"

He continued, his arched eyebrows rose in amusement, "They are foreign indeed!"

Alexandra looked around the room, "What is going on?" The men fell quiet, wondering what to say. Legolas stood by her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elrond spoke first, "Lady Alexandra, it is true that your parents were foreign. But not from this land you call "Europe". He drew in a deep breath, "Your parents are known by few scholars in Middle Earth."

She stuttered, "H-how? That's impossible! Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents but they were nothing out of the ordinary!" Elrond wore an amused look on his face, "On the contrary, that statement could not be any more false." She gave him a sharp look, "You speak in riddles, My Lord."

Elrond moved himself to a sitting position on her bed, "Your parents are also know as _Nostalion and Lothiriel the Giving_, to us in Arda." She nodded carefully, "go on…"

"You may want to prepare yourself _penneth_, for this is a tale that has withstood the test of time." Alexandra glanced nervously at Prince Legolas, he looked down at her sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "I am ready."

"It is known only among those who have lived to see the many ages of Middle Earth that a portal exists between itself and another world entirely. They are sister worlds you could say, connected by one door, and one door only. When Melkor, now known as Morgoth, turned from the Valar, he created a door that physically connected the two worlds. It was created in an attempt to overrun and control your home of Earth and its people. Morgoth planned that once Earth fell to the shadow, he would have enough power and resources to then win control of Arda.

The door was originally created during the first age of Middle Earth, and once the Valar had caught word of its making, they assigned two elves of the light to seal the door from the other side. In doing so, they willingly gave up their lives in Arda in order to ensure it and Earth's well being.

Though, the Valar knew that the elven kind did not exist in Earth, and gave them the appearance of humans. But, it was the elves' duty to guard the door, so that none may happen to open it once more and jeopardize the fate of both worlds. The Valar blessed them with immortality, as well as power similar to the Maiar. The elves became known as Nostalion and Lothiriel the Giving, and there they have stayed for thousands of years, loyally guarding the accursed door."

Legolas looked at Alexandra and was shocked when he saw tears streaming down her face. He looked on with worry, "you are crying?" The others averted their eyes. "They gave up all they had ever known… their home, their family, friends…their race… their _identities! _They willingly left their world to live in another that was completely foreign to them in order to protect it. They must have been so lonely…"

She furiously wiped away a tear, "When they disappeared, I cursed them for leaving my brother and I all alone. But, all I can feel now is shame and remorse for ever feeling that way about them. Hah, I used to think them selfish! I have no right to ever pity myself... I am not worthy of being called their daughter!"

The men were quiet. Then, King Elessar walked over to her bed where she sat up and kneeled. He held her hand and looked her in the eyes,

"Miss Fanell, instead of pitying yourself at this time, all you think about is your parents' struggles. You shed tears for their sacrifices. You are most worthy of being called their daughter. Never think otherwise."

She looked at the King, and made a move to hug him in thanks, but stopped halfway when she realized there was one obstacle in the way. _He's a King, you can't just go around hugging Kings smart one!_ Alexandra looked down in embarrassment, "Thank you for your kind words King El-" The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a bear hug. She looked up, too afraid to move, but eventually gave King was grinning while the others wore a mixture of shock and amusement on their faces.

Elrond muttered, "Some things never change…"

Alexandra was still recovering when King Elessar spoke up, "Now that her heritage has been discovered, we can begin to answer questions that for now remain a mystery."

"Miss Fanell, you said that your parents had left you and your brother?" Elrond asked with urgency once again.

"Yes, they left us…"

Elrond looked perplexed, "That is simply not possible, never would they have abandoned their duties and left their children…" Arandur spoke up for the first time, "What are you suggesting, My Lord?" He averted his eyes, "I am suggesting that something has happened to them and that Miss Fanell is not in Arda by mere accident… We must uncover the truth behind the disappearance of Nostalion and Lothiriel, and if what I fear may be true, what has become of the door?"

A sudden wave of realization was shared amongst the group. King Elessar looked over at Elrond with alarm in his eye, "we must discover the location of the door in Middle Earth before someone else does."

Lord Elrond and the others had just left to make preparations for the long journey that lay ahead. Alexandra was told to stay put and recover from the incident earlier that day. Arwen stayed at her side stroking her hair while Alexandra lay there thinking.

"Lady Arwen?" she near whispered. "Yes, dear?" "If my parents were truly once elves, does that make me an elf too?" Arwen looked up, deep in thought, "I suppose it does…" She sat up and felt her ears, but found that they were still rounded. "Then why do I still appear human? I am so confused… I am in desperate need of a _How to Embrace and Explore Your Past_ book…" Lady Arwen giggled softly, "Well you do not look entirely human..." That did it. Whatever she had been confused about before was magnified by ten.

"I…don't?"

Lady Arwen looked her in the eye, "Nay, you have many elven features!"

"Enlighten me, your highness," she said with a laugh.

Arwen laughed, "Well to begin, your hair is beautiful and golden, a very common trait among elves. You also have a very fair face." Alexandra reached up and grabbed her face, "You consider my face fair?" Silence swept over the women for a few seconds, but was then broken when both burst out laughing. She paused and looked at Alexandra curiously, "If I may ask, why is one of your eyes green?"

Alexandra laughed, "You look at me as if I have two heads! My parents told me that I was born that way. Defective little Alexandra…" she stuck her tongue out. The Lady giggled. "I still don't understand though, if my parents were immortal, what does that make me? I have aged like a normal human child, or so I think…"

Arwen looked on, "The Valar only know…" She seemed deep in thought. The Queen straightened up and suddenly became rigid, "I must go child, rest and regain your strength…" She kissed her on the forehead and swiftly left her room, leaving Alexandra considerably baffled.

She blinked,

_What just happened?_

After a day of rest (much to her dismay), Alexandra was allowed to wander the halls of the castle. King Elessar had made arrangements for Alexandra, Legolas, Thalion and Arandur to leave in a weeks time. In the meantime, Alexandra spent the majority of her days exploring the castle with Arandur. Though, he was still very cautious and watched her like a hawk, afraid that she might be thrown into another episode.

One evening, after unsuccessfully trying to pry the story out behind the "waterfall enthusiast" comment with Thalion, Alexandra decided to spend some time in the castle gardens. She had not been there for less than a minute when she heard a voice from behind her, "Are you sure that being here alone is a wise choice milady? The last time you were here, the end result was unsettling, and that was _with _Arandur."

She jumped at his words, "and your habit of sneaking up on me may send me back into a fit Prince Thrandu-"

"Legolas."

She huffed with attitude, "Prince ThranduLegolas."

A smile played at the corner of his lips, "That is not quite what I meant..."

"Then maybe next time you shouldn't scare me like that. We can't all be sneaky little elves!"

Shock made its way across his handsome face, s_neaky little elves_? He shook his head and looked at her with amusement trying to hide his smile, "I'd imagine you would be used to it with your par-" He stopped abruptly when she glanced at him. He quickly changed the subject. "Why are you all by yourself on a beautiful night like tonight, shouldn't you be out causing mischief with Arandur?"

She sighed laughed, "Actually, I just needed to cool off. Thalion can be quite exasperating when it comes to the meaning behind your _waterfall _comment." He chuckled, "That does not surprise me, he becomes flustered quite easily." They stood there and enjoyed the view. The sky was a mesmerizing mixture of pinks, oranges and purples. It looked as though the Gods had painted it themselves.

"I've been meaning to ask Pr-.. Legolas."

He smiled at her adjustment.

"What were you and your companions doing at the caves when you found me?'

He shifted slightly and responded, "I was gaining intelligence. I was given word from a group of rangers that more orc parties had been spotted. We all had our suspicions…the air is thicker…a looming shadow approaches... We were trying to discover who or _what_ was behind it."

She laughed softly to herself, "Well, I am very grateful that I was at the right place at the right time, or else I would've been sold off!" He winced at her comment. They looked at each other, and quickly returned their gazes to the sunset.

They were both thinking the same thing but Alexandra spoke first.

"What are the odds…"

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you guys think? The plot is about to get real interesting here soon... and as far as who the voice was... oh just you wait ;) I will be out of town being a camp counselor until Friday, so if I can I'll try to work on as many chapters as I can this week and post them all this weekend! No promises though, because I'll be supervising little kids while they learn to kayak and do other fun camp activities. We all know how hazardous combining hyper little kids and camping can be... Please! Let me know what you guys think about the plot twist! I've been stressing and overthinking reactions way to much!

Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13 Awakening

A/N: I am finally back! Sorry about the week of silence, but I'm home now! I am extremely pleased with the feedback I received about the plot twist! I'd like to thank TheOddestParadox, metoochocolate, PatonxJulia (your review seriously made my week!), aliben and Deusluxmea for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome. As promised, here is your chapter! Please to continue R&R! If anyone wants to add me on facebook search Alexandra Kai :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from LOTR.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 - Awakening<span>

The next two days passed by like a speeding train. Preparations had been made for the four companions to leave as soon as possible. Alexandra had healed remarkably well, and was itching for another adventure, even though her last excursion was slightly on the life-threatening side…

Alexandra held up her newly gifted sword, admiring the way it gleamed even when the faintest light hit it. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, other than the horses standing patiently in their stalls waiting for their masters to return.

_Score..._

She swung her weapon around in a pattern Thalion had so kindly taught her. She had caught on quickly, but sword play was nothing compared to the feat of fighting live enemies. She playfully spun around, skirts following her every movement.

"_Soooo…." _

She swung at post, "You think you can just-"

She jerked around to her right and parried an imaginary blow, "gang up on a girl-"

Lunge forward, "with no fighting experience, huh?"

Dodge a slice, "You know what I think about that?"

She raised her sword over her head, "BOOM! Head shot!"

-and swung down on a pile of hay with all of the force she could muster out of her body. It exploded into a million pieces, polluting the surrounding area. She stood there, admiring her work.

_**Doink! **_

She reached up and rubbed the top of her head.

"Boom. Head shot."

Her eyes darted towards the ceiling, only to find a blonde elven prince perched on one of the rafters above. He was idly tossing a grape in the air, wearing an obnoxious smirk… obviously proud of himself.

She narrowed her eyes, "I suppose that goes for _you_ as well." She pointed at the nearly destroyed hay bale and looked away nonchalantly, "Take that as your warning."

He cocked his head, "But, you seem fairly capable of defending yourself... My attack should have been considered fair by your standards, _milady_."

She rolled her eyes, "I thought princes were supposed to be chivalrous, not sarcastic."

He gracefully swung himself down from his perch and dropped before her, hardly making a sound. He bowed and offered her a hand,

"I would like to apologize for my behavior My Lady, it was not appropriate and incredibly rude of me to attack your head with a grape. Though, if you can forgive me for my actions, it would be my pleasure to escort you on a stroll through the city," he finished with a charming smile.

She stared at him, trying to hold back a smile, "_Oh_, I just don't know… It is quite apparent that I must adjust my practice schedule and make more time for aerial assault defense…"

She could see the corner of his lips twitching, trying to hide a small smile.

"Hmmmm…." She tapped her chin with her finger as if truly pondering the invitation. If she didn't know any better, he was giving her puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "If you insist."

* * *

><p>They had not even made it past the palace gates when two guards came jogging up behind, "King Elessar and the Lady Arwen request the presence of Lady Alexandra and Prince Thranduillion in the thrown room."<p>

Legolas gave the guard a questioning look. The guard continued, "It is of utter importance."

Legolas and Alexandra swiftly made their way back inside the palace and found the King and Queen of Gondor speaking in hushed tones. It seemed like they were having a slight disagreement.

They paused their discussion when they saw the two enter and give small bows. Aragorn called Legolas over and led him away from the two women. Whatever the King had told him must not have been good, because it made Legolas very upset.

Arwen looked down, hearing every word they were saying. Legolas glanced over at the beautiful queen and looked at her desperately.

Never looking up she replied, "I also believe it would be for the best…"

Alexandra shot looks at the three, "If this is about the hay, I am truly sorry! It just seemed to resemble an orc at the time…" Arwen sent her a warm look, "No dear, that is not what this is about… do not fret."

Legolas and the King returned after a few moments. Legolas looked at her, eyes filled with sadness. He looked down and nodded at the two. Lady Arwen gently took Alexandra's hand and began to lead her away.

She looked over her shoulder, "Wait, what's going to happen?"

The men followed closely behind, and did not speak. Eventually, after winding through a myriad of halls and corridors, they came to a large wooden door. After unlocking it, they entered an extensive chamber.

At the end of the chamber, Alexandra could make out a stone wall. They continued down the candle lit path and reached the wall. Lady Arwen took in a deep breath, and gently spoke a beautiful language that Alexandra assumed was Sindarin,

"_Alae! Eem Arwen Undomiel, edro!"_

In response, the outline of a door began to appear on the wall. The door glowed brilliantly, and slowly opened. Alexandra stood there, not believing what she was seeing. Arwen turned around and took hold of her hand, leading her into the dark room.

She looked ahead at a glowing object. The men stopped following after a certain point and kept their distance. Alexandra looked at what was sitting before her.

It was a beautifully ornate basin of some sorts. She pulled out a glass pitcher and began to pour water into the mysterious basin.

Lady Arwen spoke first, "This is the mirror. It has been passed down to me by my grandmother Lady Galadriel of Lotholorien. It can show you things that have already occurred, things that are occurring, or things that have not yet come to pass."

Alexandra became wide eyed and glanced at Legolas who returned her look, apologizing with his eyes. This worried her.

"Will it show me what happened to my parents?"

Arwen looked her in the eye, "I cannot predict what it will show you. Though, you must know that not all of what you see may come to pass… I do not know what will befall you when you look into the mirror, for there are many questions left unanswered..."

Alexandra could feel herself beginning to tremble, "Why is it that I shake with fear when I am about to see into the unknown, but stand true when I am in the face of an enemy?"

She heard Legolas whisper harshly behind her, "She is not ready, do not make her do this!"

_Not ready? I can do this… I can do this… _

Alexandra slowly let her gaze fall to the dark water. At first she saw nothing, but then an inkling of light began to filter through the darkness and she became enraptured at the sight.

Colors swirled and Alexandra began to make out a scene. It was similar to what she had seen before, a little girl walking in the woods. She heard her speak once again,

_Angel, why are you crying?_

…and then the other voice,

_I have fallen from heaven and cannot find my way home._

The image morphed and the little girl was facing a large tree, again, she heard the voices,

_What is your name child? _

She responded,

_My name is Alexandra Evangeline Fanell, do you want to be my friend?_

The vision morphed.

She was standing in front of the same tree, her body surrounded in an ethereal glow.

_Angel, can you go home now?_

_Yes, small one. I can finally go home now, will you come with me?_

She heard two familiar voices calling in the background,

_Alexandra! _

_Alexandra!_

It morphed again.

The little girl was running and surrounded by fire. She charged at the dark figure and latched onto his arm. She was thrown back by a sudden burst of energy and let out a sharp scream.

She picked herself up off the ground, holding her hand to her eye. Blood streamed down her face. She laboriously made her way to a little boy laying on the ground near here.

She dropped to her knees and tried to get him to wake, but he laid limply in her arms. Then, the same dark figure made its way over to the two children.

A different male voice entered the image. _No, leave them!_

The figure answered, _I will spare the children, but I cannot leave them like this if they are to be of further use to us. _

It grabbed her chin.

_You are either the bravest or most stupid little soul I have yet to cross. Though, if we cross each others' paths in the future, know that I will not spare you twice. _

He grabbed her face and held his hand to her eye and began chanting in a terrible and foul language. The little girl screamed and fell to the floor.

The vision morphed.

It became extremely dark and she heard a woman scream but one thing,

_Morohtar, go back to the shadow! _

The mirror then let out an impressive flash of blinding white light that surrounded Alexandra's body.

She screamed out at the others, "What's happening!"

She couldn't see through the light, but she could hear Legolas yelling, "We must help her! Let me go, Aragorn! Get her away from there!"

She was then blanketed in a comforting warmth. Beautiful voices surrounded her, whispering sweet words. She could hear wind through the trees, the restless waves of the ocean, children laughing…

_Edro gur lin…_

She felt all of her strength fade and fell limp.

The incredible light then retreated into her chest as if it were a book being closed. Legolas and Aragorn sprinted to her side. Legolas quickly grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse-

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Nothing.

Tears streamed down Arwen's porcelain face. Aragorn took a half step back in shock. Legolas frantically look at the two, "Get Lord Elr-"

Suddenly, Alexandra shot upright, desperately gasping for air. She rolled over, balancing her weight on her forearms and knees, in an attempt to calm her breathing.

She slowly looked up through the curtain of curls that enclosed her face. She began to stand, but dizzily wobbled.

A strong arm encircled her shoulders, giving her stability. She looked up and saw the piercing blue eyes of Legolas Thranduillion. He looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and worry, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

King Elessar was still in slight shock, "Miss Fanell… what happened to you?"

She looked up at him, still struggling to get her breathing under control. _I feel so weird… _She looked around at her surroundings, noting that they were much clearer and focused. Lines were prominent, even in the dark.

She jumped when she heard something fall to the floor, "What was that?" Aragorn looked at her with concern, "What was what?"

Her mouth hung slack in disbelief, "You didn't hear that? It was so close! I think there is someone else in here!" she looked around frantically.

"That was a maid dropping a book four doors down." She shifted her gaze to the elf supporting her weight. "Now is not the time for sarcasm Sir Thranduillion…"

He looked at her fiercely, "That was not sarcasm. You heard a book being dropped four doors down!"

She looked him in the eye, realizing that he was being completely serious. Alexandra slowly reached up and tucked her hair behind her left ear.

Lady Arwen gasped. King Elessar took a half step backwards. As for Legolas, he stood there, slowly outstretching his hand to the side of her head.

He brushed his calloused fingers over the tip of a pointed ear.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay elves! By the way, metoochocolate, I'm sorry I don't really understand your question. :( ?<p>

_Alae! Eem Arwen Undomiel, edro! - Behold! I am Arwen Undomiel, open!_

_Edro gur lin - Open your heart_


	14. Chapter 14 Making Adjustments

A/N: It's finally happened! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it, because I sure do! Thank you all again, I answered some reviews at the bottom! Reviewers will get bear hugs from King Elessar and escorted on a walk by Legolas! ;D

-A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from JRR Tolkien's LOTR. (Womp womp womp...) I do not intend on publishing or making a profit off of this story, it is purely for fun.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 - Making Adjustments<span>

She slowly rose her hand to the side of her head, holding her breath all the while. She traced the outer edge of her ear until she reached the top, noting the way it came to a pointed peak. She inhaled sharply and met Legolas's perplexed eyes,

"H-how?"

He merely sat there, eyes wide, drinking in her appearance.

Gone was her once humanly presence. She now emitted an ethereal glow that reminded him of the soft glow of the moon. Her loose, curly locks now reached just above the small of her back. Her face looked that of porcelain, angular and delicate. And her eyes… it was like they had a hold on him.

Her mismatched eyes were filled with uncertainty and fright. It took him all he had not to just pick her up and hide her from all that was terrible and wicked in the world.

He had seen that look before, the night of the raid. The strange girl from another world, golden hair in disarray, sitting on the ground, little white dress stained with blood. He tensed, forcing the image out of his head.

"By the Valar…"

Aragorn made his way over to the frozen ellon and elleth. Arwen soon followed. He continued, "This is unheard of…"

So many things had been running through Alexandra's mind that she could not slow her thoughts enough to make sense of them. Though one thing she knew was for sure, she was now an elf.

"I-I'm no longer human?" she whispered.

"You never really were to begin with my dear…" Arwen cooed while stroking her hair.

"Maybe you would be able to comprehend your situation a little better if you were to evaluate your new body," Aragorn looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

She began to stand, "I can't be that different, after all I-" Suddenly she found herself roughly back on her butt. She huffed and tried to stand again. She let out a girly yelp and immediately fell forward and face planted into the ground.

She moaned, slightly muffled by the cold stone, "Whaaaaat is gooinngggg oooonnnnnnn…"

She heard the others attempt to stifle their laughs. She kept her face pressed to the stone,

"_Oh yes, let's all make fun of the elf who cannot stand!" _

"Here-" Legolas snaked his arm around her waist, "you are not used to elvish movement yet…" He slowly lifted her, "you tried getting up too fast and over shot your bounds, you must keep in mind that your movement is much lighter now. You do not need to expend as much power..."

She was now successfully on her feet, with a little help that is.

She reminded herself, "Okay…not as much power…got it…"

She took a few cautious steps forward and began walking. The feeling was other worldly to say the least. Alexandra felt as though gravity held no effect on her body, and her steps made little to no sound. She looked back, an eager grin spreading across her face. She hopped up in excitement, "This isn't so har-"

Stumble.

"…hard."

This time it was Legolas who let out a clear laugh.

She continued, a twinkle present in her eyes, "I'm going to try running!"

The group exchanged bewildered looks. Aragorn raised a hand, wearing an amused smirk, "Why don't you master walking first, Miss Fanell."

In response, she began marching around. Over-exaggerating her steps and playfully skipping around.

"I think I have mastered walking," she said with a mischievous smile.

Stumble.

"What was that?" The King asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I am sure that Legolas and my wife would have no problem helping you adjust to your new…self. Am I correct?" His eyes darted between the two. They both nodded in agreement.

Alexandra looked over her shoulder at the mirror, it was in that moment that the memories came flooding back to her. She stood rigid, staring at the mysterious object. She could still hear the words spoken in the back of her mind.

_My name is Alexandra Evangeline Fanell, do you want to be my friend?_

The dark figure, the pain, the fire…

_Morohtar, go back to the shadow!_

Legolas stood there and cleared his throat, "My Lady?" She looked up, snapping out of the trance.

She replied emotionless, "I am the little girl."

"The little girl from your visions?"

"When I looked into the mirror, I saw the little girl again. Only this time, she told him, whoever _he _was, that her name was Alexandra Evangeline Fanell. The vision changed again and the little girl was running. There was fire everywhere. She ran to the dark figure and grabbed onto its arm, trying to hold it back. It turned around and struck her with what seemed like a burst of energy… She flew backwards and held her right eye which was bleeding terribly…"

She shuddered, took a deep breath and continued.

"She crawled over to a little boy and tried to wake him up, but he appeared to be dead… The scene was enough to shatter a person's heart…" She continued, not letting her tears fall.

"The figure attempted to kill them, but was stopped by a voice I hadn't heard before today. He told the figure to spare the children, and the figure agreed. It spoke of the children's use in the future. What it did next haunts me…"

Arwen strode over and held her hand comfortingly.

Alexandra focused her eyes on small crack in the floor, quite shaken, "It grabbed her face and ripped her hand away from her eye. It placed its hand where her's had been, and begin chanting in a terrible language. She screamed in pain and collapsed."

She looked up at the three, "The last thing I heard, was a women screaming _Morohtar, go back to the shadow."_

…

"Those are no mere visions, those are memories!" Legolas spoke hastily.

"But how is that possible? I do not recall any of that!" She put her head in her hands.

"It seems as though your memories had been locked away. The mirror reflected your mind and unlocked these memories, as well as breaking the seal on your elvish characteristics," Aragorn spoke up, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Wait..." He strode over to her until he stood not inches from her face, "Legolas, _tula sinome…" _He nodded towards her face,

"_Tiro..." _

Legolas stood next to the King. They were both very close to her face, making her blush self consciously.

He barely spoke above a whisper, "_Mani naa tanya?" _

Legolas moved closer and brushed away a stray curl from her face. She could have sworn her face was the shade of a rose. He examined her eye for a few moments.

"You were not born with a green eye."

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. He continued, his azure eyes still studying hers, "-I can see marks in your right eye, the green one. You said that in your vision the figure placed his hand over your eye?"

"Yes but-"

"That must be how your memories were sealed away. He healed your eye the same way he injured it. The bright green color and marks prove it!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "That cannot be, I distinctly remember my parents telling me I was born this way?"

He looked at her, eyes brimming with a deep sadness.

"I do remember that…don't I?" Her voice cracked.

He averted his eyes.

"You don't mean to tell me-"

She frantically looked at Arwen who was also looking down, "That's not possible, no…its not true! Sure, my memories may have been locked away, but that is just not possible!"

No one spoke.

"You're saying that they've been distorted? I mean… how do I even know if half of my memories are true! Its so real, I can **hear** my father teasing me, saying how I couldn't decide what color I wanted my eyes to be!"

Tears were spilling out now. She spoke in a whisper, "How do I even know if Leo is real? Oh my God… _Leo!_" She furiously wiped away another wave of tears.

"What do I look like, a TOY? You can't just go around playing with a person's mind! Their memories!" She was yelling now, unable to hold her anger in any longer.

"MY MEMORIES ARE ALL I HAVE!"

With that, she stormed out of the dimly lit room, skirts flying behind her. Thankfully, not stumbling on the way out. Legolas made a move to follow, but was stopped by Aragorn's large hand on his shoulder,

"Give her some time, she has much to sort out. She has been through a lot for one day…"

Legolas was heartbroken. The only other time he had felt this way, was when he thought his comrades had perished. At that moment he would have given anything to take the pain away and make things right for her.

_Why had this one strange girl affected him in such a way?_ It remained a mystery to him.

* * *

><p>Alexandra stormed through the great halls of Minas Tirith, receiving curious looks from numerous maids and guards. The fury in her eyes is what probably made them keep their distance. She could be pretty scary if she wanted to be.<p>

She made her way out to a secluded part of the palace gardens. She made sure no one was around and sat down. She didn't know how long she had sat there and wept, it could've been minutes, it could have been hours. But, by now the sun had set and the land was cast in shadow, and Alexandra had run out of tears to cry.

She stood silently and slowly made her way to the stony edge of the balcony. She peered out over the magnificent city below her. Even in the dark, she could make out houses and a few people scattered about finishing their daily duties.

Alexandra closed her eyes and listened.

She could hear a group of men laughing heartily at a joke. She heard horses whiney and knicker in the palace stables….she heard a mother lovingly tell her children a bedtime story.

It was about a knight who married a beautiful woman, only to find out later that she was a witch and put a spell on him. The children laughed,

"_Momma that's not possible!" _

Alexandra sadly laughed to herself, _Oh, you would be surprised…_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the near silent footsteps approach her from behind.

"I figured I would find you here…"

She recognized the voice right away, and waited a few moments. Without turning around she replied, "Hah… I don't understand the point of this elvish hearing if I still can't even hear you approach…sneaky little elf..…..."

A smiled attempted to break through his frown, but failed, "How are you feeling?"

"About as good as someone can be when they find out their life was a lie… Wow, that was really dark… I'm sorry, I get kind of weird with things like this…" She let out a soft laugh and rested her head in her hand.

Legolas joined her by the ledge and looked out on the horizon like they did before a few nights ago. He looked over at her, the moonlight illuminating her face, giving her a soft glow. He looked up at the waning moon.

_They are one in the same, each missing a piece…_

"You refrained from telling the others the rest of what you saw…" he spoke in a near whisper.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I do not know what I saw..."

"Would you care to tell me?"

She let her gaze drift out to the surrounding landscape. The rugged mountains near pitch black in the night.

_"I was blanketed in warmth._

_I could hear the ocean…_

_the wind through the trees…_

_children laughing and playing…_

_I felt the fresh breeze…_

_I could smell the air after it had just rained…_

_Stars passed by me and I was one of them…_

_There were beautiful voices speaking to me…_

_and then there was nothing._

_Until out of the consuming black I saw a glorious light. I lay there, and saw another form. I assume it was an angel, because it was enveloped in light and beautiful in every way. I was filled with warmth and comfort when it drew near. The angel bent down and blew a breath of air onto my lips. It was then that I could feel life in my body once more."_

She finished and closed her eyes, remembering her experience.

"You have been blessed by the Valar," he said breathlessly. "They favor you."

She returned his gaze, "They granted me life, I am forever grateful."

"As am I."

She smiled tentatively, "I cannot wait to see the look on Arandur's face when he sees me…"

The ellon chuckled, "I will be sure to accompany you when that happens."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"When do we set out to find the door?"

He placed his hand on the back of her head, a comforting gesture.

"The day after tomorrow, at the break of dawn."

She sighed, "and so our adventure begins."

* * *

><p><em>Tula sinome - come here<em>

_Tiro - look_

_Mani naa tanya? - What is that?_

A/N: Get ready! Next chapter: beginning of their journey! WHOOOH! :)

aliben - well it happened! It took me a while to figure out just how I wanted it to be done! I'm glad you liked it!

PatonxJulia - BOOM I loved your review :D I wanted to show the growing attachment they were all developing, I'm so happy you are into the story!


	15. Chapter 15 Wrestling Elves and Departure

A/N: Hiiiee. I don't know why, but this chapter was slightly harder for me to write. Probably because of the dialog. Darn you writers block -_-' ! I just want everyone to know that I am open to ideas or suggestions! I want to make the story great for you all, so feel free to let me know what you guys are thinking! Review responses below! Also, review of the week goes to franks-not-dead. I was absolutely over the moon when I read it! Well I should probably let you all read now.

With loving feelings,

-A

DISCLAIMER - Idonotownlordoftheringsokay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Wrestling Elves and Departure at Last

"Arandur…? Arandur?"

Legolas stood there shaking the rigid ellon's body by his shoulders, his dark brown hair swaying side to side respectively. His normally mischievous light blue eyes were wide in shock and a soft shade of pink was present on his cheeks.

Thalion on the other hand, was busy running circles and examining her like he was a little elfling who just received a new toy. His equally long chestnut hair was trailing behind him like the tail of a kite.

"Okay, okay, okay… I'm going to run down the hall and whisper something. _You _tell me what I said! Okay?"

She nodded warily, unable to let the poor guy down. Arandur remained lifeless.

Thalion took off at light speed down the long stone corridor and turned his back to the group.

...

Alexandra burst into a fit of laughter. Legolas wore an amused grin. He whipped around, eyes wide with excitement. Even though he could clearly be heard, he shouted in excitement, "Okay, what did I say!" She caught her breath enough to spit out a few words,

"Y-you said Arandur likes to wear women's dresses!"

Before she could even glance at the frozen ellon, she felt a large gush of air blow past her.

**"-OOF!"**

She whipped her head towards the end of the hall only to find Arandur standing with his foot on top of Thalion's body, cracking his knuckles in approval.

Arandur raised an eyebrow and asked coolly, "What do I like to wear Thalion?"

"Wome-"

He jumped on top of Thalion and put him in a tight chokehold, making him gasp for air either from strangulation or laughter. Probably both.

Arandur hissed through his teeth, "What was that?"

He barely choked out, "_I-I said…m-men's cl-clothing_!"

Alexandra strode over with an air of authority, "Alright children, that's enough… Arandur stop picking on your little brother!"

Catching on, Thalion responded tauntingly from his position on the ground, "_Yes Arandur, listen to naneth!" _

This got him another tight squeeze from Arandur's arm.

"O-oKAY sth-sorry, _SORRY!_"

With that, Arandur released the poor ellon, dusting his hands off all the while. Thalion scurried behind Alexandra, who was giving Aradur a disapproving look.

Legolas shook his head, "Temperamental as always…" Arandur shrugged his shoulders,

"He asked for it."

~#~

The last day was spent making final preparations for the long journey that lay ahead of the four companions. Though, the elvish princely was spending the remainder of his time with Aragorn.

"So my friend, this is quite an expedition you are about to embark on. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be successful. There is no one that I trust more than you to accomplish this task… I would send more men with your party, but we must maintain the utmost secrecy. We cannot afford for others to learn of the Door..."

The blonde elf looked down at his drink, "I suppose it is, and I will stop at nothing until we discover its location. Middle-Earth depends on it."

"As does Lady Alexandra," the King nodded.

Legolas swished his drink around, watching the fluid lap around the edges of the wooden cup, "She has witnessed so much in so little time…" he muttered darkly.

Aragorn patted his friend on the back gruffly, "She is strong willed my friend, do not fret. Though I must point out… you seem fairly concerned for the girl."

A grin began to make its way across the King's bearded face.

"I-"

Before the elf could finish, the King continued, "I have but one word of advice for you my friend, do not deny yourself the right of happiness. Follow your heart, it will never lead you astray."

The tall ellon smiled and glued his eyes to his drink, reflecting on his old friend's words.

~#~

Alexandra spent most of her spare time chatting with Lady Arwen while the others were off doing who-knows-what. Over the course of the time they had spent in Minas Tirith, the two became quite close.

Arwen folded a spare blanket and stuffed it in Alexandra's bag, "So, how are you adjusting to your…situation?" Alexandra shrugged, "Fine, I suppose. Though, I haven't gotten used to elvish hearing… I still find myself jumping at noises that aren't even in the same room as me…You should see the looks the maids give me when I gasp at nothing. They think me to be one pea short of a pod if you know what I mean…"

The Queen paused her folding and smiled sincerely, "Oh, you will adjust too it soon enough, just be patient. Remember, you _are _traveling with three other elves. I am sure they would be more than happy to help you adapt."

She groaned, "dear Lord… I'm traveling with three _guys_."

Arwen laughed, "They are honorable elves… loyal and brave. _Especially _Prince Thranduillion, he is quite the warrior you know..." She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Alexandra looked down and waved it off.

She gazed warily out the wide window of her room, "Oh, I like them very much, and have always known that they were honorable. But… I really will miss your company." She averted her eyes and twirled a long curl anxiously with her finger, "In all honesty, I've come to think of you as a sister…"

Arwen threw her arms around Alexandra and kissed her cheek, "-and I, you."

~#~

That night King Elessar and Queen Arwen made their formal goodbyes to the companions. The four elves lined up as the royals made their way into the grand throne room. Thalion and Arandur bowed deeply and thanked them for their hospitality. The King nodded and insisted that they were always welcome. When the King reached Legolas, he latched his arm onto his shoulder. The elven prince followed suit.

They stood there for a moment, smiling. The corner of her lip pulled up in a sideways smile. _If it weren't for appearances, you'd think they were brothers… _

A brief exchange of words was given in elvish. "Be safe my friend, may the Valar keep you." In a split second, the King attacked the elf with yet another bear hug. Alexandra gave a sideways glance at a smirking Arandur who then rolled his eyes.

"Miss Fanell."

Alexandra snapped her head forwards and found King Elessar standing directly in front of her. She began to bow, "Your high-" A rough hand on her shoulder stopped her movement.

"Aragorn."

She continued, "Thank you for everything you have done for us, _Aragorn._ You hospitality and kindness is unsurpassable."

He grinned, "You are most welcome, I wish you the best of luck on your journey, and pray to the Valar that you will be successful in discovering the location of the Door. And stay close to your companions, they will surely guard you with their lives." He nodded towards Legolas who returned the gesture.

"Be safe, My Lady. Never doubt yourself, for even the smallest can turn the tides. And remember - there is _always _hope."

With that, he leaned in and gave her a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He backed away and nodded towards his angelic wife. Lady Arwen floated over and wrapped her arms around Alexandra once more. The two released each other slightly, allowing Arwen to look into the elleth's tear filled eyes.

She spoke in a soft whisper, "You will always have a family here waiting with open arms my child." She sweetly wiped away a stray tear from Alexandra's face. "Be strong and stay close to Legolas, he will look after you. I will pray to Eru for your safe return every night."

The Lady leaned in and placed a kiss on her forward. She paused for a moment and gazed into the elleth's watery eyes, "Where there is shadow, there is light." She then backed away and joined her husband's side.

The King nodded his head and gazed upon the companions, "May all stars shine upon your path. _Belain na le._"

~#~

Alexandra yawned while the companions were hurriedly whisking around the palace stables. Alexandra felt like a child, an absolute child. While Thalion and Arandur were finishing saddling up the horses, she was stuck standing patiently. Legolas Thrandullion, _Elven Prince_ of the Woodland Realm insisted on bundling her up himself.

The tall ellon stood there, fidgeting with the girl's cloak and mask. Pausing every now and then to examine his work, then undoing and fixing it.

She would've retaliated if she wasn't still half-asleep. Finally, he stopped and took a step back. He scanned her form and nodded in approval. Her eyes and forehead were the only part left visible.

"You are worse than a nervous mother…"

Legolas looked at Arandur innocently, "What?"

Arandur merely shook his head and continued strapping on packs to his saddle. "Come milady, it is time for us to depart." Alexandra opened her eyes groggily and nodded without a word.

Legolas stood by his faithful white stallion, "You will ride with me for the time being, we must eliminate any and all suspicion of our group." She strolled over and looked up at the blonde elf. Instead of hiding his hair in a low ponytail, it was halfway pulled back out of his face. His black mask covered his nose and mouth as it did before.

Thalion had his chestnut hair pulled back, donning a mask as well. Arandur wore the same. She blinked, still trying to get used to seeing men with long hair.

Her eyes drifted back up to Legolas's sapphire ones. With one final adjustment, he reached back and pulled Alexandra's hood over her head, making her long golden curls spill onto her cloaked chest.

"Make eye contact with no one, and do not speak a word." With that, he boosted her onto his horse and swung on behind. The others followed suit. The group silently made their way out of the palace stables and through the stone streets of Minas Tirith.

Alexandra looked over her shoulder one last time at the White City, already missing her new family.

"Looking back only makes it harder, you know."

She sighed, and turned her head towards the front once more and eyed the rolling plain in front of her

"I know…where exactly are we going again?"

"According to the scripts Lord Elrond and I encountered in the palace library, there is a possibility the Door may be hidden somewhere in the East. Though, I would not take you there if my life depended on it…" he trailed off, and looked ahead.

She sighed, "Your vagueness is exasperating."

He glanced down, amusement in his eyes, "I sincerely apologize."

She rolled her eyes, "Always with the sarcasm… So if we aren't going East, then where _are_ we going?"

"Northwest to Rohan. I have a friend there who might be of use."

She yawned again, "Oh yes, Rohan… right….right…another strange place I have never heard of…Well, you know the way, carry on…"

His soft laughter made her eyes even heavier and a small smile grace her lips.

"Sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us."

She leaned back slightly and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to the rocking motion of the horse and the warmth of the masked elf sitting behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Naneth - mother<em>

_Belain na le - Valar be with you_

**Preview for next chapter(s): **Hmmmm, who could the friend be, eh? ;) Get ready for more characters and…. The clash of metal maybe? I just dunnooo…

PatonxJulia - As always, I look forward to your reviews as much as you seem to look forward to updates! Its great to know that I have readers who are really enjoying the concept of the story, I was worried that everyone would be more interested in the quest, so that is really good to hear! Thank you!

LittleMissDreamer7 - I love your use of a crowd noise for Legolas! It definitely made me smile :D and just wait for the next chapters where the plot really gets thick :O

Aliben - I hoped the reactions suited you, let me know! J

Metoochocolate - I really hope it isn't killing you, because I'd really miss your reviews! When I read your comment about this chapter being my best I did the disco in my computer chair. Yeah, DISCO. It happened.

Mitsume4eva - I appreciate your use of symbols to screen your word choice…I just don't know what I would have done if poor little Legolas would have seen it… Poor sheltered little elf.. L Thank you for being considerate, for his sake.

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST!**

Franks-not-dead - Thank you so much for your review. It really means a lot to me, especially since this is the first story I have ever written. You know, I never thought I would be getting this kind of feedback from readers! I always thought to myself how great all of these other writers and their stories were and that I'd never get a comment like that. So really, thank you. It means a lot to hear that. J I hope you keep reading and letting me know what you think!

RANDOM QUOTE : I used to think I was indecisive, but now I'm not sure.


	16. Chapter 16 Watch Your Back

**A/N: Dear my beautiful little readers,**

**So here's the deal, first I would like to apologize for the slight delay in my updating, my cousin left again for the Middle Eart- just kidding - Middle East because he's in the army so I've been spending as much time as I can with him. Also, I've been working with my horse because she's been injured the past few months…L REGARDLESS! I wrote a really long chapter, but decided to split it in two. So if I get reviews for this one (even though it is kind of short and kind of a filler and not my favorite…) I will post the next one tomorrow and possibly another as well….possibly TONIGHT! But regardless of reviews I'll probably post tonight because I love you all so much.**

**And just you wait…. The next one will make you go AwWwWw… and WHOAH! -and AHHHH! So get ready to "OMG" for the next chapter, it's one of my favorites so far! Review responses below!**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: ""**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Watch Your Back<strong>

On the fourth day of travel, the company decided to stop and make camp early. Fortunately, they found a nice flat with the rugged terrain of the mountains to one side of them, creating a nice stony wall. Since they hadn't experienced any signs of trouble, they were allowed to remove their masks for once.

The sun was shining and the four elves were enjoying the nice weather. Legolas gracefully swung off of Arod and held a hand out for Alexandra. She hopped off and fixed her clothes.

Alexandra threw back her head and shook out the curls that had been held captive for the past few hours. She looked down at herself and smiled. The Queen had been kind enough to give her new travel clothing. She smiled to herself, remembering the kind Arwen and Aragorn.

Besides the dark cloak that Legolas had given her, she was wearing a pine green tunic that was drawn together at the waist by a brown leather vest. Her slender legs were covered by tan breaches and chocolate brown riding boots that reached her knees. A woven belt adorned with a scabbard rested on her hips.

She fingered the small necklace her brother had given her on her thirteenth birthday, grateful to still have a piece of home with her. The chain was silver and grew into an elegant weave towards the center. In the middle, there was a circular, white opal stone that gave off the slightest hint of blue and pink when the light hit it right.

_I if he's staying out of trouble…_

In the meantime, Arandur and Thalion had been working with Alexandra on her swordsmanship, sparring whenever possible. She had to admit, they had a nice system going. While one ellon was sparring, the other shouted pointers.

"Ready milady? One….two…three…" The clatter of metal rang through the makeshift camp.

"Watch your back, I can assure you no orc will wait for you to finish off one enemy at a time," chimed Thalion who was leisurely stretched out on a rock, obviously enjoying the warm sunlight.

By now she had the steps down and was bored with rehearsing the repetitive dance. "Arandur, come at me like you would an enemy!" A wide, arrogant smirk made its way across the elf's face.

"Are you quite sure about that?"

She sighed in exasperation, wondering if they would ever take her seriously, "Yes I am sure, what good is practice without _real _practice? The only way to improve is to fight someone better than I, _after all_."

The ellon casually admired his sword, dark strands falling lightly in his face.

"If you wish it."

His light blue eyes flitted up to her's. He crouched down in an offensive stance and reversed the edge of his sword. She readied herself,

_Move your feet… _

_Never take your eyes off of your opponent…_

_Watch your back… _

She squinted her eyes and flipped her blade as he did.

"Bring it, elf boy!"

He sneered, "Gladly, _milady_."

In one blindingly fast movement, the ellon charged forward.

CLANK!

She parried his first blow. He spun around on his toes, and struck at her once more. She leapt to the side, letting out a girlish yelp and making the ellon slice through air.

_Yes, now I got him!_

As she was about to strike, the strange sensation of a metal edge pressing against her back became all to real.

"_Watch your back_."

She peeked over her shoulder, and found a smirking blonde elf, much to her dismay… Though her eyes became wide with realization, mentally grasping how _dead_ she would have been had it not been Legolas. Thalion snickered in the background.

She sighed in defeat and raised her hands, "I see you are back from scouting _Sir Thranduillion."_ He cringed. He hated when she used his title...

The blonde elf lowered his blade, "I am back, and might I say it was perfect timing too. If it weren't for my intrusion then you would not have realized the importance of awareness," he retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe she will listen to from now on when I tell her to watch her back…" Thalion trailed off, still lounging on his rock.

"Yes, Thalion can be intelligent was in a blue moon…" Arandur scoffed. Thalion shot him a dirty look in return, "-the same could be said for your _wit_."

She turned to face Legolas with a knowing look in her eye, "Here it goes again…"

A smile played at his lips. He then made a motion with his head for her to follow. They walked a good distance, far enough that the bickering voices of Arandur and Thalion were only but a dull roar. She paused, pretty sure she heard the clash of metal.

The two looked at each other. Legolas sighed, "They need to work it out." She nodded in agreement.

They continued on, not speaking, but simply enjoying each other's presence. Alexandra looked up at the tall blonde ellon and felt her cheeks become warm with a blush. Sure she may not be the most experienced when it came to dealing with the opposite sex, but she wasn't _completely _ignorant.

No matter how much she tried to put it off, she couldn't keep herself from admiring the elf. Of course, she knew from the moment he removed his hood and mask at Minas Tirith that he was good looking, but something seemed different now… Had he changed in the time that she had spent with her companions?

…or had _she_ changed?

She furrowed her brows in contemplation and focused her eyes on a large tree in the distance, deciding that thinking about that kind of thing was too much for her brain to handle at the moment. Besides, she had much more important things to think about…such as the Door and the location of her parents. How disgraceful of her to be thinking of _Sir Thranduillion's_ appeal at a time like this! There was another thought that crossed her mind at that instant for the first time… _How OLD is he? _

She glanced back up at him, but quickly averted her eyes when he caught her stealing a look.

His soft voice interrupted her thoughts, "Is there something that troubles you?"

She kept her eye on that oh-so-curious tree and thought for a moment, "No… I was just wondering-" _Crap, I'm caught… _"how far we are from Rohan?" _Quick thinking, score one for me! _She mentally sighed in relief.

Little did she know, the elvish prince caught on to her antics, but did not feel like pressing her any further for the time being. "If travel is well, then we should cross its border tomorrow…"

"Oh, well that's good news!" She forced herself to laugh.

"Miss Fanell-"

"Please… enough with the _Miss_ and _milady_. Really, you can call me by my name," she smiled sincerely.

He stared at her and nodded his head, eventually letting an amused smile grace his handsome face, "As you wish, _Alexandra_."

She glanced at him again, but this time curiosity overtook her. "How old are you?" She jumped slightly, realizing the bluntness of her question.

He ceased walking and grinned at her, "How old do you think I am?"

She took a step back and playfully sized him up, "Not a day past 23!" This earned her a loud fit of laughter from the elf. She blushed in embarrassment. He caught his breath eventually and responded, "Try again."

She contemplated for a minute, "Well, you are an elf and elves are immortal… Two hundred?" Cue laughter. By now she was slightly annoyed.

"How old are you then?"

"2,931," he said proudly.

The look on her face must have been quite comical, because it sent him into another fit.

_Two thousand, nine hundred and thirty-freakin'-one… _She felt lightheaded.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" He looked at her with inquisitive eyes. She snapped back into reality and carefully answered, "I am seventeen, but very close to eighteen if that counts for anything I suppose. But, I cannot beat your two thousand some years…"

"Ah, if you had grown up an elf you would be merely a babe…" He trailed off, "but you grew up human…"

There was a slight pause in the conversation. "I have also been wondering if you could teach me a little about elves, I would really like to know about your-…our people." It is safe to say he was pleasantly surprised by her question.

He was always willing to talk of his people and their culture. He began with the origin of the elvish kind and the Valar. He continued on about the different groups of elves and the various realms in which they lived. It was a long, beautifully woven story, filled with hope, compassion, despair and above all - beauty. Alexandra drank in every single word.

Legolas spoke proudly of his home and his father Thranduil, but a sadness began to peak through his light demeanor when he spoke of the shadow that was cast over his home during the War of Wrath.

She couldn't help but want to hug the poor guy, but she didn't want to give him a stroke at the same time. So she sat there and listened, admiring the compassion he expressed when he spoke of their race. Never before had he opened up this much, and Alexandra felt very appreciative that he trusted her in this way.

After a while, he had moved onto the topic of Sindarin, the common Elvish language. She had been meaning to ask about it sooner or later, so she was grateful he brought it up. They went over various words, and also how names had their own special meanings.

For example, Legolas meant "Greenleaf". Then, he surprisingly switched demeanors and became very curious about Alexandra and the culture in her world.

"Do names have meanings in Earth as they do Middle Earth?"

She smiled widely, happy that he was taking interest, "Yeah, actually most do! Though, most couples choose names because they simply like them, not for their meaning…" A frown made its way across her face, "It is not nearly as romantic as it is here in Middle Earth…"

"Oh…But you did say that not all are like that, does your name have a meaning?"

Her eyes drifted towards the ground, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "Yes, it does actually.."

His eyes became bright with curiosity, "What is it?"

"Alexandra means _Defender of Mankind_."

He stared at her for a moment, "That is a very noble name then."

"-and slightly ironic considering our situation," she chimed.

He chuckled, "What about your brother, Leo?"

"His full name is Leon, but it means _Lion_. Which is again slightly ironic because he couldn't hurt a fly."

He sat there, thinking it over, "But a lion also symbolizes a leader."

"Now _that_ fits him perfectly!"

Legolas met her eyes, noticing how they hardened with sadness.

"You miss him."

She gulped and nodded, remembering his youthful blue eyes and goofy, toothy grin, "I think of him every single day, and pray for him every single night."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If be the last thing I do, I will see you and your brother reunited."

* * *

><strong><span>Franks-not-dead<span> : No, this is the first time I have written anything so your reviews seriously inspire me to keep going! So thank you -and as far as Legolas's character goes, I know exactly what you mean! I have read some where he is a love sick pup who constantly pines away for a Sue and goes on constant rants about his undying love. BLAAAH! NO! NO NO! But being a LOTR fan I'm sure you have heard the rumors about a certain blonde haired elf making an appearance in The Hobbit? Even though I don't exactly know where he will fit in, its always nice to have some eye candy! ;D I think I am digressing here though, so before I go on a rant about one of my favorite elves I'd like to say… thank you, merci, gracias, efhharisto and thank you! Please keep reviewing! Have a lovely day filled with cake!**

**Metoochocolate: that's a good hunch, huh? ;)**

**PatonxJulia : Hello! I am happy to see that there was no angry mob on my doorstep, because quite honestly, playing tennis doesn't build that much muscle and I don't know how well I'd be able to defend myself L So thank you for that, and thank you for your wonderful review! I'm happy you find it refreshing, I thought it would be fun to create a completely different adventure, you know? **

**Aliben : SUCCESS! I was really looking forward to your response about the reactions! So I'm glad that you enjoyed it and found them appropriate! **

**Mitsume4eva : There will be more quotes, oh yeahhh! **

**LittleMissDreamer : My goodness, your review made me bust up laughing! That is so something I would do, but like you said, I wouldn't care! Hahaha. Don't worry, you aren't alone! Sooooo happy I got a reaction like that out of you! **

**RANDOM QUOTE THAT MAKES ME SMILE!**

**I was standing in the park wondering why Frisbees get bigger as they get closer… Then it hit me.**


	17. Chapter 17 Deja Vu

**Chapter 17 - Deja Vu**

The group traveled with haste and eventually reached the border of Rohan. Alexandra looked on at the rolling grasslands and rugged hillsides. The wind tousled her hair making her long curls whip around her face. "Rohan, home of the horse lords, ruled by King Eomer." Legolas nudged her softly and bent down low enough to softly speak into her ear, "If you like Lady Arwen, you will certainly like Lady Eowyn, she is the King's sister." Arandur and Thalion spurred their horses on and rode up on either side of Arod. "There is a small town not an hour's ride from here, shall we rest there for the night? The lands here are well protected," Arandur suggested.

Legolas thought it over for a moment and glanced at the tired looking elleth sitting in front of him. His eyes softened and he nodded, "We will make for the town and find an inn."

~x~

The number of small settlements increased as they closed in on the town. Eventually, they reached their destination called Orondel. By now the sun was setting, but there was just enough light to illuminate the town and its inhabitants. It was quaint. A single cobblestone road sat at its center and a mixture of wooden and brick buildings lined its edge.

Before she knew it, her hood was thrown over her head, slightly blocking her vision. She attempted to lift it from her eyes but found a stern hand reinforcing its position. The archer leaned down once more and mumbled lowly, "Keep your eyes down."

She did as she was told, but wondered _why all of the secrecy_? The town seemed nice and the people happy. It breathed "safe". But then again, she was also completely oblivious to the fact her parents were actually elves from a different world. So she decided to keep her mouth shut and keep her eyes down.

The four made their way through the town, the only sound being the cluck of their horses' hooves as they met the cobblestone. Legolas nodded to Thalion who rode ahead to a small inn down the street. She could hear the quiet conversation between the elf and a stable hand about boarding their horses. Legolas obviously heard the conversation as well because he spurred Arod on when the it came to an end.

A young boy with sandy blonde hair met them, no more than thirteen years of age. The hooded Legolas swung off of Arod and helped her down. Thalion nodded and the boy disappeared with the horses into the inn's stables, not once looking back. She turned to Legolas who gave her a hesitant smile and adjusted her hood so that it effectively shaded her face.

"Stay close, do not wander."

She nodded quickly in response. No one wore masks, for it would draw far too much unwanted attention. He signaled to the two other elves who adjusted their hoods accordingly.

They entered the inn single file. Legolas led, followed by Thalion, Alexandra and Arandur, who scanned the dim room warily. She titled her head up enough to peak under the brim of her hood. The inn was filled with a variety of men. There were the weary travelers who kept mostly to themselves, and there were those who appeared more familiar with the inn. Large, burly men laughed obnoxiously in a drunken stupor, slapping each other's backs and cheering.

Legolas led them to a long wooden counter and was met by a hearty fellow with thinning hair pulled back into a ponytail. While they discussed boarding, Alexandra closely listened to those in the room. She could hear conversations from each corner quite clearly. Most of the conversations concerned travel conditions. Though, what truly caught her attention was the large mount of gossip being spread amongst the men at the bar. One man leaned over and spoke in a hushed tone to another sitting to his right, "Oi, you 'ear that another pardy of orcs was spotted on the edge of the mark?"

She tilted her head, taking an interest in the conversation. Unfortunately, her eavesdropping was cut short when she found herself being abruptly knocked to the floor. A voice thick with liquor boomed, "Oh, terribbibly sorreh' missy, I guess I didn't see-"

Before the man could finish a hooded Arandur was shoving him against the near wall. He hissed, his voice laced with venom, "I suggest you remove your drunken self from this vicinity before I do, myself." The man stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry, I swear I-I didn't mean t-" His eyes suddenly became wide, "Oi, you're a lot of elv-" Arandur tightened his grip on the man's shirt, _"Keep your tongue in your mouth."_ The man quickly nodded and scurried away.

Alexandra sat there, gaping at what had just happened. She was then quickly pulled to her feet and hurried up the stairs by Legolas. The other two followed closely behind. They reached their destination in a matter of seconds. Luckily, the inn had three rooms available. Two next to each other at the end of the hall and one near the stairs. It was decided that Alexandra would take a room next to Legolas. Thalion and Arandur would share the room near the stairs.

Normally, they would throw a fit about having to share a bed. But, considering all they have had to sleep on was cold ground and bedrolls, they kept their mouths shut. Legolas led her to her room and opened the door. Before she could enter he gently grabbed her forearm, "If you need anything, I am right next door."

She removed her hood and met his eyes, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and bowed slightly, "I bid you goodnight, Miss Fanell."

She giggled at his formal air, "Goodnight, Sir Thranduilion."

The handsome ellon grimaced. _Was she mocking him?_

He cleared his throat once more and quickly turned to enter his room.

Alexandra chuckled softly and muttered, "Silly elf…"

She plopped down onto her bed and let out a huge sigh. She loved the whole idea of "roughing it" and camping out under the stars, but she had deeply missed the simple pleasure of resting in a bed. She shut her eyes and listened, she could hear the ruckus downstairs. Though by now it was dying down, men were becoming either sleepy or drunk to the point of passing out. Either way she was grateful.

Alexandra changed her focus to the room next to her wondering if the royal archer was asleep yet. She could barely make out his light elvish footsteps. He sounded as though he was pacing, but eventually they became less frequent as he seemed to be getting ready to rest. She jumped slightly when she heard him lay down on his bed, which happened to be on the other side of her wall.

Not knowing what to do, she leaned over and blew out the lone candle that sat next to her bed. She rested her head on her pillow, trying to let sleep overcome her. But, the consuming darkness of the room gave her an uneasy feeling. After tossing and turning for at least fifteen minutes she gave up.

"…_Um_, Legolas?"

….

"Yes?"

It was slightly muffled by the wall that stood between them, but her elvish hearing picked up his soft voice well. Hearing his voice made her smile…it made her feel warm and safe.

"I can't sleep…"

"What is wrong _mellonamin_?"

"Do elves ever have nightmares?"

She heard him chuckle slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just because since I changed, I haven't had one… Its.. nice.. very nice."

…

"I am happy to hear that, and to answer your question… yes they can."

…

"Have you ever had a nightmare?"

There was a long pause.

….

"Yes."

She left it at that for the time being, not wanting to push him any further.

She hesitated before continuing, "When I was little, I was terrified of the dark…lately I've begun to feel it again."

….

"and what makes you say that?"

"I've felt a change in it. Its no longer just an empty shadow… There are times that I feel that if I linger in it too long it will grab hold of me and pull me into nothingness. When I was injured and unconscious for those few days, I felt helpless. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak… there was just nothing… nothing except the lonliness and hopelessness of the dark. I was cold, my body chilled to the core as if I was sitting outside with nothing shielding my skin from a neverending winter wind. It terrifies me."

…

"Do not fear. I will never allow it. You will never tread in darkness again as long as I live."

She smiled, "Legolas?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

…

"Get some sleep. May the light fill your slumber. _Quel kaima_."

She slowly shut her eyes, feeling safer knowing that her Blue Eyes was just on the other side.

…..

…..

Suddenly, from the darkness of her half-asleep state, a flicker of a light appeared. In the background, she could hear a soft, melodic voice singing a lullaby in a language she did not know. Though in her tired state, she didn't quite realize that the owner of said voice, was sitting just on the other side of the wall…

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silivren penna miriel,_

_O menel agla elenath,_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel,_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon,_

_Nef aear, si nef aeron…_

Before she knew it, fell into a deep slumber.

….

….

…..

_Lasto beth nin…_

_Khila amin…_

Voices…the voices…

Alexandra's eyes flitted open.

_Lasto beth nin…_

She slowly rose out of and looked around, "Who's there?"

_Avo 'osto…._

She quietly crept out of her bed and peered out of her small window. The streets were black, except for the gleaming puddles that reflected the light of the full moon.

_Khila amin…_

_Gwenwin in enninath…_

She focused her elven eyes in the darkness. She looked to where the voice had come from. Below her window stood a familiar body, tall and well built. His hair was shaggy and a shade of chocolate brown. She could make out two blue eyes.

She blinked in disbelief, "Leo?"

"I am waiting… I missed you."

In a near trance like state, she threw on her cloak. She silently made her way out of her room, down the stairs and out of the humble inn.

"Where are you? Leo?"

In the distance, she could make out his figure. He was staring at her.

_Tolo hi, poikaer…_

"I'm coming Leo."

She walked down the middle of the dark street, but stopped when he turned his back to her and began walking away.

"Wait, Leo I'm here!"

She frantically began running after her brother.

"Don't leave me!"

Her foot splashed in a puddle as she sprinted after him. He turned a corner and disappeared into an alley. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She peeked over her shoulder and saw a group of hooded men stalk down the road behind her. It became all too familiar then. Was she dreaming?

"Leo! Please don't leave me alone!"

She took off full speed down the street towards the alley where her brother had gone. The wind began to pick up, creating a eerie howl.

_Faster! You have to run faster!_

The footsteps behind her quickened their pace. Fear took over, she screamed desperately.

"LEO! Where are you! Please, HELP ME!"

Finally, she reached the end of the alley her brother had disappeared into. She ran blindly into the dark. She whispered frantically, careful not to reveal her location to the men.

"Leo!"

The footsteps were growing closer.

40 yards

…

30 yards

…

10 yards

She pushed herself against the wall, not enjoying having to hide in the shadow. She pinched herself in an attempt to wake her from her nightmare, but to no avail. She had never been a very religious person, and was never really sure who to pray too… But, despite all questions, she crouched down and whispered a prayer she had learned from her friend in elementary school.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep, _

_If I shall die before I wake, _

_I pray the Lord my soul to take._

She waited.

The sound of footsteps faded. Alexandra cautiously rose and peered out the edge of the alley.

"Boo."

She let out a terrified scream, but was cut short when a hand clamped over her mouth. A body restrained her from behind. She managed to spin around and knee the man in the groin. He doubled over, gasping in pain. Alexandra took off down the alley, "LEO! PLEASE!" But by the time she reached its end, her brother had not revealed himself. It was too late. The men filed their way into the alley, snickering all the while.

"Whaddo we got here? A little birdie who can't fly? Aww, tsk, tsk… don't worry, we'll teach ya."

She clawed at the brick, and managed to pull herself up a few feet off the ground, but was violently pulled to the ground by a large hand on her leg. She let out a pained grunt. Her wrists were seized and her back pressed against the cold wall. She tried her best to fight back, but the man's grip was too strong.

"I never seen an elf before, and I gotta say, I like you."

He leaned in and she shrieked at the top of her lungs, "HELP ME!"

A loud grunt erupted from behind the hooded man, followed by sounds of struggle. The man whipped around and unsheathed a long knife. His four comrades lay on the floor dead and bloodied.

"Leronath? B-b-bernarde?"

He moved his gaze up from the floor and gasped. Alexandra shakily wiped away a stream of blood flowing down her face and peeked around the trembling man.

A tall, hooded figure stood there, wielding no weapons.

_Amin feuya ten' lle._

In the blink of an eye, the man collapsed to the ground.

Now, nothing stood between Alexandra and the mysterious figure. Her gaze moved from his legs to his face. Her eyes widened at the sight, she sat there frozen…

"Its _you_."

* * *

><p><em>Mellonamin - my friend<em>

_Quel kaima - Sleep well_

_Lasto beth nin - Listen to my voice _

_Khila amin - follow me_

_Avo 'osto - fear not_

_Gwenwin in enninath - Long years have passed_

_Tolo hi, poikaer - Come now, pure one_

_Amin feuya ten' lle - You disgust me._


	18. Chapter 18 Uncertainty

**A/N: I am writing this at 3:57 A.M. I have been rewriting and rewriting the crap out of this chapter. So hopefully my work paid off! I also would just like to say, that my new favorite T.V. show is Wilfred. For all of you Elijah Wood fans out there, you should probably watch it.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: "**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 - Uncertainty <span>

The figure stood unmoving, returning the gaze of the wide-eyed elleth sitting against the wall. The only sound was the unceasing _drip_ of water falling off the edge of the building. She could only make out the faintest lines of a face in the darkness of his cloak.

Finally, she gathered up enough courage to speak, "I…know you."

Her less than intelligent speech was interrupted when a metallic smell began to enter her nose. She glanced down at the five dead bodies that lay around her, but kept her eye on one in particular. The man who had seized her lay at her feet, a pool of blood drawing closer to her every second. Her eyes became filled with horror and disgust. She inched away hurriedly.

Without a word, the figure bent over. As his hands made contact with her arms, everything went black. For the briefest second, she saw the flame of a small candle flickering as if it was struggling to stay lit. An unfamiliar, low voice harshly whispered…

_You are mine. _

She returned to reality before she could even comprehend what she had seen.

"Wha-"

The next thing she knew, she was in his arms and they were standing over the bodies.

"Do not look."

She shuddered and kept her eyes on his black cloak. He maneuvered his way around the carnage and began to silently bound down the gloomy, puddle-riddled street.

She could not speak… she knew this feeling. The confusion...his voice…the dreams…

_Should I be afraid? _

They continued down the street in complete silence, until the figure abrubtly ceased walking.

"Not another step."

Without turning, the figure responded, "That would not be wise, master elf. She is injured…and I do not take well to arrows aimed at my face."

Alexandra turned her attention to the direction of the voice and saw a hooded blonde ellon aiming a threatening arrow at the man's head.

"Do not test my patience, _morier_."

The stranger reluctantly gave in, "Very well."

Legolas signaled into the shadows cast by the wooden buildings. Thalion and Arandur quickly came to his side and surrounded the cloaked figure with swords drawn.

The stranger gently set her down on her feet, only to have her knees buckle. Legolas quickly replaced the arms of the figure with his own. He nodded to Thalion and Arandur who drew closer, encircling the stranger.

"Wait… wait…." Alexandra meekly spit out, attempting to compose herself.

"He saved me… don't hurt him."

"She speaks the truth, she was confronted by a group of men with…indecent motives..." A flash of pain crossed the blonde ellon's face. He nodded to Legolas, "and you are her _guards_, I presume?" He scoffed.

Thalion interjected and placed his blade against the man's back.

"_It is not wise to tread on __**thin **__ice, sir_." She could literally hear the malice dripping from his words. It kind of scared her…

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Thalion." Thalion lowered his blade just enough for his superior to be happy.

"Let us move this conversation elsewhere," he muttered, scanning the shadow filled street.

With that, the elvish prince glanced down at Alexandra and swiftly turned towards the inn. Once inside, she was taken to her room and the gash on her head was cleaned. Thalion and Arandur accompanied the nameless stranger by the inn's fireplace.

Her head hadn't hurt all that bad, but the impact made her mind slightly hazy. She would have been arguing for a good five minutes by now that she was fine, but was too preoccupied with the memory of what had just happened.

_Its him… It has to be him... But, just who is he?_

_~X~_

Legolas lightly dabbed at the small wound, but did not speak a word. He was ashamed of himself. Never before had he felt so unworthy. _They call me a prince… a master warrior… I can purge a caravan of Easterlings and oliphaunts near single-handedly, but I cannot guard a girl? _He shook his head. _How could I let this happen…_

He paused, and let his eyes fall to the floor, "My Lady… those men didn't… um… harm you in another way… did they?"

She looked up at him. A mixture of emotions flickered across her tired face. Mostly of shock, confusion and eventually comprehension.

She averted her eyes quickly, "N-no… no they didn't get that f-"

Legolas winced, pained by her words.

"No… the man stopped them… I'm fine, really!"

His expression remained unchanged.

She looked around awkwardly and then stood up, "See! Look! I'm completely fine!" The odd, blonde elleth began bending her arms and legs, even dancing, grinning all the while.

He knew she was trying to make him feel better. He knew she was forcing the smile.

"You do not have to act, I know you are greatly troubled… you should never have to experience a situation like that…it is my fault. You are supposed to be safe with me." He sighed, "I find myself apologizing for my inability to protect you far more than I am comfortable with…"

She looked at him in disbelief, realizing the amount of guilt he was doling himself. Alexandra sat down and considered giving him a hug…but then again there was always that constant worry that it might send him into a coma.

So she settled for resting her hand on his shoulder, he jumped at her touch, but met her eyes for the first time that night. It was a start.

"It was my fault for leaving, please…don't blame yourself even the slightest bit."

He shook his head and leaned in closer, "Why? Why did you go? Why did you leave without one of us?"

She looked down in shame, realizing the magnitude of her stupidity. Sure, she would like to think that she was perfectly capable of defending herself, but let's be honest… Five men versus one girl? As much as she was anti-sexism, and as much as she would like to be a great female warrior-type, she couldn't deny the obvious. Men are big and strong, she is small and untried. She sighed.

"I woke up to the voices again."

He looked at her incredulously, "They have returned?"

She nodded. "It was like they were calling me. I followed them and looked out my window and found standing in the street below me…was my brother."

He sat up straight, "It cannot be. That is impossible! You had to have been dreaming?"

She laughed, "and I thought I was!" Legolas raised an eyebrow. She continued, "I don't really remember leaving the inn, but I remember seeing him in the distance, so I followed… That is when I heard the men behind me. Leo vanished into an alley, so I went after him… When I got there, he was no where to be found… and then you can assume the rest…"

He tensed and tightened his grip on the bloodied cloth.

_Ooooo…bad choice of words…_

Realizing the elf's demeanor, she quickly changed the subject and stood, "I need to see him." The ellon stood as well, towering over her, "That is out of the question for tonight, we still cannot trust him…"

Her eyes were pleading, "_Please._"

He looked away, attempting to ignore the puppy dog eyes she was giving him,

Never once making eye contact, Legolas responded, "Why must you see him now?"

_Crap… I hadn't got that far…_

"Um.. I would…like to thank him for saving me tonight."

_OH YEAH! Good cover up._

With one last look at her big mismatched eyes and a disapproving sigh, he turned and held the door open for her. As they walked down the stairs, a thought crossed Alexandra's mind. _What am I going to say to him? "Hi! I'm Alexandra Fanell and I dream about you a lot! Wanna be friends?" _She shook her head, but by the time they reached the last step, she was out of time to formulate a plan.

_So much for quick thinking…_

She examined the room, which happened to be completely empty minus the three individuals by the sad excuse for a fire. Thalion was leaning against the wall, peering out the window. Arandur kept his gaze on the hooded figure who was gazing intently at the fire.

Both elves glanced over at the two descending down the stairs. The stranger did not budge. Legolas lead the way, keeping himself close to Alexandra.

There was a long moment of silence.

"We have stripped him of his weapons," noted Arandur.

Legolas nodded towards Alexandra, who returned the gesture. She wrapped her cloak around her tightly and slowly made her way over to the mysterious person.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

"Who are you?"

_That's it? Of all the things you could've said, you say the most unintelligible._

The hooded man stood, making the other elves lay their hands on the hilts of their swords. Alexandra made a subtle motion with her hand, making the group relax slightly.

"I have many names, My Lady."

The stranger reached up and grabbed the brim of his hood, pulling it off to rest on his back. Pieces of long, raven black hair fell down to his chest. The dim glow of the fire illuminated his face.

Alexandra's eyes widened, "You are no _man_."

Legolas whirled around and examined him.

"An elf?"

Pointed ears stuck out of his long, black locks.

"My name is Naranmil."

Alexandra kept her gaze on his face. So many times had she heard his voice, so many times had he been in her dreams. Now, he was here, standing in front of her…showing his face for the first time. Well… she was pretty sure it was him? It was difficult, but she had to remind herself not to jump to conclusions. After all, she could just simply be looney. Hopefully not…

He had high cheekbones and an ageless face. Though one thing caught her attention the most, his _eyes. _They were as black as his hair. She blushed in spite of herself. He was quite handsome..

Legolas looked at him suspiciously, "What business does an elf have in Rohan?"

"I could ask the same."

She quirked an eyebrow. _Well played… _

Legolas glared at the mysterious ellon. "From where do you hail?"

"I have no true home, I come and go as I please. I am a bit of a ranger you could say."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Well, _Naranmil the Wanderer.._. I would like to thank you for your services this night." He glanced at Alexandra, who was still transfixed with the raven haired ellon.

He bowed, "We are in your debt."

Naranmil nodded, "May I inquire as to what your names are? For I have given you mine."

Legolas contemplated for a moment, until Alexandra shot him a reassuring look. Eventually he gave in, "This is Arandur and Thalion." Each elf acknowledged him respectfully. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood…and this is Alexandra Fanell."

"Ah, I see that I am in the presence of royalty, My Lord Thranduillion," He bowed.

Naranmil then nodded to Arandur and Thalion, and gently took hold of Alexandra's hand. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles,

"My Lady."

Legolas and the others stiffened. Alexandra could feel her cheeks become hot, "H-hi." She cleared her throat and regained composure, "Thank you again, for saving my life…really."

"No thanks are necessary. Never would I condemn a jewel such as yourself to that fate..."

She backed away uncomfortably and took a spot near Legolas who gladly made room and gently rested his hand on her nearest shoulder.

"Would you like some form of payment?"

Naranmil thought it over for a moment and replied, "I am not interested in money or valuables, though I do have but one request."

This time it was Legolas who quirked an eyebrow, "and what might that be?"

"Allow me to join your group on your travels."

Legolas responded quickly, "I am afraid that your request is out of the question."

The raven haired elf's determined demeanor did not falter, "I would hope that you consider my offer, for I could be a very useful addition. I have seen every corner of Middle Earth and am a very proficient warrior."

Thalion interjected, "If you have seen every corner of Middle Earth, than why do you wish to see it again?"

"I never tire of Arda's beauty." He stated simply.

Alexandra glanced at her companions who seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, Legolas spoke up, "To what extent does your knowledge apply to the East?"

"The East, meaning the region of Rhun?"

"That is correct."

A small smirk began to tug at the ellon's lips, "I have studied the Eastern regions extensively."

Legolas continued, "and you have been there personally?"

"_That is correct,"_ he responded cleverly.

The conversation came to a break. Without meeting his companions' eyes, Legolas gave an answer.

"We leave at first light."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will this change things? And for those who are trying to connect the dots, I suggest appointing a handy dandy little notebook to do some sleuthing! Also, I really like to use symbolism... so I don't know if that will help. **

**Loves!**

Nessa Leralonde - I'm sowey L I just had to do it! The little goblins that hide in my woods made me do it! I had no choice -_-

LittleMissDreamer7 - Let me know what you think!

Metoochocolate - Did that answer your question? :D

Mitsume4eva - I have to admit, I died a little after I heard it for the first time lol… and I would like to formally apologize for the cliff hanger. So, I FORMALLY APOLOGIZE TO YOU MITSUME4EVA. Please let me know if you accepted my apology. (^.^) Hug!

Aliben - I'm glad you think so! -and I have a seven year old sorrel overo paint J Cute as a bug! She injured her deep digital flexor tendon a year ago and it has just gone downhill L She compensated with her other hoof and managed to injure that one as well. So I've really been laying off hard riding like long trotting and long periods of loping. Right now I mainly ride her bareback and do lots of stretching (and not trying to sound like an elf… but I'm okay with not using a saddle for a while! I actually prefer bareback, its so much more comfortable and my horse is spur broke so its all leg pressure anyways!) But anyways I am getting off topic, I could talk about horses all day.. Basically, this is the last year I will really be able to ride her..L After that, hopefully we can get a few foals from her and then try to give her the best life possible before she gets to be in too much pain… I don't even want to think about that right now.. So I'm pray for lots of years! I'm just grateful the doc didn't give us worse news.. Anyways, are you a fellow horse lover? J and btw, if you want to see a picture of her I'll post a link in my Bio sometime!

Valadhiel - Why thank you! I'm happy you took the time to read and review my story! I hope you stay with it!

Gwilwillith - Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you think of the story's progression and character development if you can! It would mean a lot to me!

PatonxJulia - UPDATE! WhHoOoOoOoOohHhH! *bring it aroooouuunnddd town!* and I am sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Phew, and I am glad to hear that you like the cutesy moments. I think some of the cutest stuff is subtle, ya know? Keep the reviews comin' darling! If you do, I will surely jump three times, clap my hands and make cupcakes. That's a promise!

**WORD OF ADVICE : Never play leap-frog with a unicorn.**

**That review button looks a little lonely, maybe it needs someone to talk to...**


	19. Chapter 19 Nostalgia

**A/N: **

**Hello my readers! If you can all please review that would be lovely! Feedback keeps me going! Love you all dearly!**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Nostalgia<strong>

As promised, the group set out at dawn before any further suspicion could arise. They left cloak-and-dagger. As swift as a coursing river and as silent as the night. Much to Arandur and Thalion's dismay, Legolas filled Naranmil in on their imperative objective sometime during the night. As they rode on through the darkness of the early morning, Alexandra's mind wandered as to what now lay ahead.

_How long will it take to find the Door?_

_Where is it?_

_What will we do when we find it?_

_Will I ever see Leo again?_

_When will Thalion and Arandur admit that they love each other?_

She snickered at the last one, knowing that the idea was just preposterous. She glanced over at the mysterious ellon riding next to her and Legolas. He was so still, with an unwavering air of detachment. She couldn't tell what it was; arrogance or aloofness? Regardless, he was different than the others she traveled with.

He met her curious gaze and responded with a smirk. She searched his dark eyes, trying to read him as best as she could. There was something about them... His eyes were weary, as if they had seen too much for one lifetime. Strangely, she felt a sting of sympathy for the ellon. She could see that there was no evil or malice in his eye, just sadness.

_His eyes… his sad eyes…_

He quirked an eyebrow, which in effect made her realize that she had probably been gawking. Alexandra hurriedly averted her eyes. Her thoughts strayed back to home and she imagined the losers in her school going at it when they gave each other dirty looks… She imagined the stoic Naranmil standing up and puffing out his chest like a tough guy. _Take a picture, it'll last longer ya' jackass! _ She let out a muffled laugh. Legolas gave her a confused look. She coughed in an attempt to stifle her little outburst.

"Sorry… sorry… just thought about something funny…"

He gave her a questioning look and shook his head, "I will never understand your antics, I'm afraid…"

Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes. Realizing this, he added on with a sideways smile, "-but it is very refreshing." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he let out a pained grunt and chuckled.

~X~

The rest of the day was spent in silence, the group was still cautious around the new addition. So, talk was minimal and travel was fast. They spent most of their time galloping. Luckily, Arod was a smooth ride. Thankfully, she had ridden before. Her family had owned a few horses when she was little, but they were old and passed away years ago… She was glad she had _some_ experience with horses. Alexandra thought back, remembering how her parents preferred to teach her to ride without a saddle… she wondered if it was to build skill or for their own amusement. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

'_Daddy! Daddy! Look! I didn't fall off this time!'_

_Nostalion sat leisurely on the bare back of his large dapple gray and watched his young daughter canter by_, _wearing an excited grin._

'_Very good! But you must stay focused, if you are caught off guard you could slide right off!'_

_She yelled over her shoulder, 'What did you sa-… kyaa!'_

_The next thing he knew, his small, curly-haired daughter was clinging like a monkey to the neck of her small palomino, who was now trotting. _

_Even though the sight was probably one of the funniest things he had ever seen, he urgently whistled to the horse. It trotted over to his side and lowered its neck so that the child could let go. _

_Alexandra released her grip and hit the ground, making a soft thud. Nostalion swung off of his large gray and bent over to get a closer look at his daughter. His straight, shoulder length blonde hair fell in his face as his amused blue eyes examined her small form. _

'_-and what did we learn today?'_

_Alexandra drew small circles in the dirt and answered sheepishly, 'Don't fall..'_

_He chuckled, 'Well that too I suppose.'_

_He gave her a small kiss on the forehead scooped her up. He sat his daughter back on her horse and smiled, 'Come! Let's find your mother.'_

_They made their way through the field of tall grass and through a small patch of woods. Eventually, they reached their home and found Lothiriel reading a book on their front porch. Her long chocolate brown hair fell over her right shoulder. Her sky blue eyes moved up from her novel to her loving husband and small daughter. Her full lips pulled up into a warm smile as little Leo ran out of the house and sat on her lap, welcoming them home._

Alexandra clutched the ends of her cloak and pulled it tighter around her body.

_Mom… Dad… what happened to you…_

~X~

After hours of riding, they finally came to a stop and made camp in a small wood bordering the vast plains of Rohan. The group's cautious demeanor hadn't changed, and it was starting to become tedious. Normally, Thalion would have voiced his opinion about something and Arandur would have shot the poor guy down. Which then would have lead to insults and eventually a tussle. She sighed.

She missed seeing those two banter like siblings; it made for a good laugh. Alexandra looked around at her companions. Thalion was stoking the fire and Arandur was sharpening his blade in a rather intimidating way. Intimidation was a talent of his. Legolas was nowhere to be seen; she figured he was out scouting again/

"What troubles you, My Lady?"

She inhaled sharply, "My God, don't do that!"

She whirled around and saw a smirking Naranmil, "_Do what_?"

"T-that! The sneaky elf bit!"

"I apologize for frightening you, it was not my intention. I merely figured you could hear me." He quirked an eyebrow and pointed to his arched ear. "Any normal elf would have heard me quite easily." She heard Arandur clank his sword rather loudly as a warning, making her mentally roll her eyes. Alexandra furrowed her brows and stuck her chin up, "I've only been an elf for so long you know," she took a step away, "-and I don't appreciate the sass!"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Apologies. Though, you never answered my question." She thought back, "Oh…that…" She stared into the woods and searched for a blonde elf clad in green and brown.

"You are worried for him."

It wasn't a question. Her eyes flashed down to her feet, "Well it's pretty reasonable... He is alone after all." The ellon tucked a stray black hair behind his ear, "This is Legolas Thranduillion you speak of. Believe me- he is more than capable."

"But, what if an orc party ambushed him? Warrior or not, he would be greatly outnumbered and…" The raven haired ellon sighed and patted her shoulder, "Oh you would be greatly surprised My Lady..." Before she could question what he meant, he had already turned and began walking away. He called over his shoulder and waved it off, "Do not fret. You're prince will return soon."

A small blush crept to her cheeks as she eyed him crossly. _Your prince? _

She stood their dumbfounded and shrugged it off. "Pff. What does _he_ know." She turned and glared at Thalion and Arandur who were snickering. "You know, I do not care for the fellow very much, but his humor is proves refreshing," Arandur muttered with a smirk. Alexandra blew a stray curl out of her face and stuck her tongue out.

Arandur gasped dramatically, "My Lady! I am hurt."

"Oh, you _poor dear_," she cooed as she stuck her lip out.

"Truly! _See_, Thalion! Do you see the way she treats me?" He pointed a finger at the girl. "Terrible. Utterly terrible…"

"On the contrary, I think it is right time that someone whipped you back into shape," Thalion retorted.

"WHIP _me_ into shape? I am a fearless warrior of Mirkwood! Never would I let a mere human-turned-elf maiden alter me in such a way! Why the very thought is just preposter-"

"Arandur, are you done prattling yet?" she interrupted.

"Yes."

"Good, now hand me the water sack, please."

He reached down, "Of course."

Thalion burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh no, Arandur the Great will _never_ be tamed!"

The banter continued on for a good fifteen minutes, and she was happy that the two had at least lightened up a bit. Before she knew it, an hour passed and the sun was setting. Alexandra searched the forest with her keen elven eyes, but did not find what she was looking for.

She found green.

She found brown.

She found yellow.

But she did not find the precise mixture of the three together in one being.

The curly haired elleth glanced back at the sun. Only a sliver of light was left, just enough to bathe the land in a soft glow. Without a second thought, she made her way through the quiet forest. Maybe she was worrying too much…why was she so worried?

_He's fine, just go back to the camp and wait. _

She paused, contemplating the idea.

_No, I've made the commitment! _

The elleth silently trailed through the wood and kept her senses acute, listening for any movement. But, movement found her. Something small and solid smacked her head from above.

"Ouch!" She reached up and rubbed the top of her head.

"I see that your aerial-assault defenses have yet to improve."

Alexandra rolled her head back. Directly above her, standing on the limb of a tree, was the one she had been searching for, clad in green and brown, flaxen hair restrained in a warrior braid as usual. "Well excuse me, but I didn't expect to run into any monkeys on this side of the wood…" she muttered, still rubbing her head, "What did you throw at me this time?"

"An acorn. It was hardly a throw."

She sighed, "Of course."

"What is a monkey?"

"You!"

"I fear you are mistaken milady, for I am an elf."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. He gracefully leapt off his perch and landed directly in front of her, hardly making a sound.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, _you _were sneaking off." She stuck her hands out in front of her, "You caught me! I suppose I should be arrested now.." He smiled and tilted his head down in an interrogative manner, "Why have you ventured into the woods without a guard?" Alexandra met his scolding eyes. His height was a little intimidating. "Oh come on.. I didn't go far! I was just trying to find you was all."

He furrowed his brows, "Why? Is something the matter?" She waved her hand dismissively, "No, no... I was just worried…It's getting dark and you weren't back so I decided to check on you…" she trailed off. The blonde ellon's eyes widened and an amused smirk presented itself on his handsome face, "You were worried about me?" She rested her hands on her hips and responded coolly, "Who said that?" Without thinking she spun around and began walking, "Alright then, back to camp!"

"My Lady."

She responded with an air of authority, "Yes, Sir Thranduillion?"

"Camp is the opposite direction."

She held her raised foot in the air and performed a smooth 180, "right, of course."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Of course, My Lady. Never would I have doubted you."

She cocked her head to the side, "Are you mocking me _elf-boy_?"

_Elf-boy? _The blonde ellon attempted to hide a grin, "If that is what you would like to call it."

They stared at each other for a few moments before simultaneously chuckling. Legolas quickly composed himself and held out his arm, "We should return, I fear that leaving Thalion and Arandur with our new companion for too long would be an unwise decision. We do not want to scare him off too soon." Alexandra nodded in agreement, "We better hurry then."

With that, she looped her arm through his. Legolas glanced down and smiled shyly. The elleth smiled back, trying her best not to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming next! <strong>

**Starts with an E and ends with -doras! **

**And moments that will make you go… awwww**

**As well as strange Naranmil-ness. **


	20. Chapter 20 Return to Edoras

**A/N: ATTENTION! Go to my bio and look at character pictures! Let me know what you think!**

Originally this chapter was really long and cute, but I split it and the next part is where the AWW comes in. FYI. I apologize for the delay in review responses! You can find them for chapters 18 and 19 at the bottom! Woot! I also would like to apologize for the filler-y chapters, but you can't just get to Edoras in a day I suppose. I'm trying really hard not to get off focus with my story's mood, its not going to always be light and happy. But then again, it can't be dark 100% of the time. I didn't realize how tough it was to keep it balanced just right! Regardless, I'm trying my best to keep it a more serious story than others, as much as I love reading romantic comedies! Nevertheless, the story's plot will start to come into play a little bit more here within the next few chapters. Blah. Now I'm rambling.

P.S.

I saw Harry Potter, Deathly Hallows pt. 2 opening night... I bawled my eyes out. Snape is definitely my favorite character. What about you guys? I really feel for the poor guy..

-A

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything from LOTR. I only own Alexandra Fanell, Thalion, Arandur and Naranmil.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20 - Return to Edoras<span>**

The next two days were spent the same as always.

_Wake up. Eat. Ride. Doze off. Ride. Ride. Ride. Stop. Make Camp. Eat. Sleep._

Needless to say, Alexandra was ready for some change. It was almost midday and the conversation had ended some time ago, creating an enveloping silence. She looked around at her companions…Thalion did not look the least bit interested in anything, which was most unusual for him. Arandur looked bored out of his mind. Legolas kept a watchful gaze, and Naranmil was stoic as ever.

"Are we there yet?"

She heard Legolas sigh behind her, "No, we have at least a half of day's riding yet to go I am afraid."

_Lightbulb!_

Alexandra glanced mischievously towards Arandur, who responded by raising his eyebrows and nodding his head.

..

"Are we there _yet_."

The tall blonde ellon responded confusedly, "No we are not. I told you not twenty seconds ago?"

"Oh."

…

"Are we there yet."

He pressed his lips into a hard line, "No."

"Oh."

Alexandra glanced back at Arandur who was trying his best to contain his laughter. She winked at him, and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Legolas?"

The elven prince sighed once more, "Yes, Miss Fanell?"

"Are we-"

"Unless you prefer walking the rest of the way to Edoras, than I suggest you stop asking me if we have reached our destination _yet_."

She stared at him incredulously, "You wouldn't."

He chuckled, "and what makes you so sure of that?"

The elleth tucked a few stray golden locks behind an arched ear and held up her pointer finger, "First of all, that would go against your chivalrous _code of honor_." She held up a second finger, "And second of all…." She shrugged nonchalantly, "you would miss me and my brilliant comic relief."

The prince's mouth pulled up into a sideways smile as he looked down at her, "Would I now?"

She crossed her arms, "Oh yes! How dreary would it be without me here to lighten the mood?"

"She has a point," Thalion interjected.

Alexandra continued, "-_and _not to mention I'm warm! You know on those cold days we sometimes get when we travel? I'm like your own little bundle of heat! Aren't you glad that we share a horse?"

Legolas kept his gaze up and replied, "Ah, but you see the cold hardly affects me."

"Because you have me!"

Legolas grinned and turned his attention towards the other three ellyn, "_Amin n'rangwa he…"_

Arandur answered, "_Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta!"_

The foreign conversation was beginning to irritate the elleth, so she decided to say a little something that Arandur had taught her…

"LLE MERNA SALK!"

_Go kiss an orc… that'll shut them up._

_.._

Her companions became deathly quiet. Naranmil pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Now she was a little nervous.

_Was that too mean?_

Before she could even spit out an apology, the group burst into laughter. Arandur was the worst, who nearly fell off his horse. Even though she was trying to keep up a good glare, she couldn't help but want to smile. The sound of their laughter was light and musical, a very pleasant sound...

"She is a persistent one, she is!" Thalion broke through the laughter.

Legolas smirked at her, "I do not think that this is the time and place to do so, My Lady."

She crossed her arms, glad she got the point across. "I think it is."

"We have no music."

Now she was confused. "You need music to kiss an orc? Elves are so strange…I'd imagine you wouldn't want it to be romantic, but whatever suits your fancy.."

Her comment sent Arandur back into a laughing fit, who was now starting to tear up. Eventually, he caught his breath and was reduced to snickering, "I-I will return later My Lord, I think I will scout ahead now."

With that, he trotted off over a hill and away from the group.

Alexandra cranked her head up to look the leering blonde ellon in the eye. "I didn't tell you to kiss an orc, did I?"

He shook his head, making Alexandra call after the dark haired ellon who had just fled the scene, "Arandur! You're DEAD! "

~#~

Long hours of riding eventually paid off. Alexandra could finally make out the outline of the Rohirric city of Edoras with her new eyes. Though, it was not as she imagined. The earthy hills of Rohan began to flatten and a single stream snaked through the prairie. In the distance, the earth jutted out into an impressive mound. Homes dotted the rugged hillside, and a large golden hall rested on its peak, adorned with proud banners whipping in the wind. It certainly did not match the grandeur of Minas Tirith, but it was just as majestic in its own rustic way.

Legolas was the first to stop his horse. Thalion, followed by Arandur and Naranmil soon took their places next to the curly-haired elleth and elven prince.

"If we quicken our pace we should make it to the city before nightfall," Thalion advised.

Naranmil stepped forward, "Then let us make haste."

Legolas shot the raven haired ellon a look that Alexandra couldn't quite comprehend and softly spoke a command to Arod. The horse took off at a hasty gallop and Legolas's arm shot down to Alexandra's side, securing her as she came out of her saddle the slightest bit, not expecting the sudden take off. The others quickly urged their steeds on and followed after their superior to the home of the horse lords.

The beating of their horses hooves imitated the sound of a soft thunder sweeping over the prairie, but Legolas knew that it was nothing compared to the Rohirrim's effect. As Arod galloped on, he couldn't help but let nostalgia get the best of him.

His thoughts strayed to his first meeting with the men of Rohan and their captain Eomer when they were tracking the band of Uruks across the riddermark. Little did he know, that he would become comrades in arms with them for many battles to come. Battles that would decide the fate of Middle Earth and its inhabitants…

A crooked smile broke through his concerted façade as he remembered his friend Gimli as he huffed and puffed, trying to keep up with his and Aragorn's pace as they dashed over the plains of Rohan.

_Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances!_

Legolas smiled to himself… _well my friend, there is no need for running in the Glittering Caves..._

His thoughtful gaze drifted towards the curly haired elleth who was sitting in front of him, and he realized he could not have picked two better partners to share a horse with then the gruff dwarf and this silly girl. He chuckled.

Alexandra cranked her head up to look at him, big mismatching eyes meeting those of blue, "What are you laughing at?"

He kept a soft smile present on his lips, "Memories."

~#~

The group trotted up and through the village that befell the great hall. Humble villagers ceased their doings and provided curious gazes. Legolas leaned down and half-whispered in her ear, "It is not common to see a group of elves our size visiting the Golden Hall."

She glanced around nervously, "Wait, we're friends… aren't we?"

He chuckled at her uneasy demeanor, "Do not fret, elves and men have fought side-by-side for ages. The Rohirrim are good men, proud and brave… but they still ail from the loss of their great King, Theoden, and many riders in the war…"

The bounciness of the trot made it difficult for Alexandra to speak, "W-what w-AR?

He spoke in a voice so low she could hardly comprehend what he had said, "The War of the Ring."

..

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Aye, but not here… I dare not speak of such dark times and reopen old wounds. These people have suffered too greatly... Many are still grieving for those who were lost…"

Alexandra looked around at the gathering villagers who had not yet resumed their activities. Their looks were not unfriendly or guarded, but curious and full of wonder as they looked on at the group of elves whom swiftly made their way up the hill. Children laughed and played, mothers sat together and conversed quietly. They were halfway to the hall when they slowed their horses to a walk.

She heard one little girl with long, blonde braids whisper to her mother, "Momma! Momma look! Who are they? They are so pretty!"

The mother hushed the girl and replied, "They are elves darling, remember? They assisted us at the Battle of Helm's Deep. -And lower your voice, they say elves have very good hearing you know..."

The little girl clamped her small hand over her mouth and gazed at the five as they rode by. Alexandra waved at the child, who then shyly waved back and smiled.

This time, she turned to her mother and whispered, "Momma! I like her." She paused, "Do you think the elf behind her is her husband? He is awfully handsome!"

Alexandra could feel Legolas straighten up and become slightly rigid. She blushed and pretended like she didn't hear a word. _Husband? Him?_

~#~

Their horses climbed higher and higher until they reached a small courtyard. A guard with curly, dirty blonde hair and a bearded chin stepped forward, "Good day, My Lords. What business do you have at the Golden Hall?"

Legolas spoke for the group and replied, "We are friends of Eomer, King and his sister Lady Eowyn."

The guard further questioned, "And what be your names?"

"Sir Legolas!"

Alexandra turned her attention to the direction of the feminine voice calling the prince's name. A woman with incredibly long, strawberry blonde hair and beautiful creme colored skin strode over. She wore an elegant dress that matched her complexion.

Legolas slid off of Arod and helped Alexandra down. The lady gestured towards the guards to be at ease, "What brings you here?" He continued, "I wish to speak with you and your brother. I bring news and seek counsel." The lady stiffened and answered carefully, "I see.."

She glanced at Alexandra and the rest of the elves, "Right this way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boo fillers! Sorry again. But hey. Hmm, what trouble could the five elves possibly get into at Edoras? Wait and see!**

**_Amin n'rangwa he - I don't understand her…_**

**_Uuner uma n'dela no'ta - Don't worry, no one does_**

**_Lle merna salk - Would you like to dance?_**

Gwilwillith - Firstly, I am glad that the quote made your day! -And as far as who the ellon is… you'll just have to wait and find out ;D I love how much you are thinking ahead! Actually, its given me some new ideas. I appreciate the input! Secondly, I'm happy that you like Alexandra. I had to put some real thought into how I was going to portray her. The last thing I want is a Mary Sue. I don't think people always truly think about how a person would act if they were in that situation. I highly doubt a young girl would be all 'spitfire badass' the first time she fought an orc. I would be absolutely terrified, but I'd still do my best. Anyways, I'm rambling. Thank you for your reviews! They really keep me inspired!

Metoochocolate - I have considered what would happen if she hugged him! Haha, we will see J -and I haven't thought of him as Edward Cullen-y before! But, I see what you mean! Glad you like him!

LittleMissDreamer7 - That chapter was so much fun for me to write! Probably one of my top 2! You should check out my character picture for Naranmil in my bio! *squeal* I am so excited to unfold his character, hopefully you will like it!

Nessa Leronde - Keep pluggin' away! I want to hear what you think could be going on!

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - Oh don't worry, you will find out sooner or later!

PatonxJulia - Glad you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about the new elf!

Aliben - I am so happy to hear I have a horse lover reading my story! Yay! I absolutely LOVE buckskins. That's too bad you had to leave her at home, but competing for your university must be a lot of fun! What do you compete in?

Hyuuga sayumari - No, ramble allll you want! Believe me, I am a fellow rambler. You definitely get the comment of the week award! It made me feel so good about my writing! I'm always worried that my writing isn't good enough, but maybe that's just part of writing your first story. Thank you so so so so so so so much!

**WORD OF ADVICE!**

If you die in an elevator, make sure you press the Up button.

**QUOTE THAT MAKES ME SMILE!**

Energizer bunny arrested, charged with battery.


	21. Chapter 21 The Glorious Dead

**A/N: Sorry its been a little longer than normal, but I was showing my horse at the Fair all week! Guess what? I was showing in 98 degree weather every single day! It is NEVER that hot for that long where I live. Heat index reached 120. Anyways, I worked on this chapter all week, and hopefully I made up for the delay with quality and length! Don't eat me!**

**P.S.**

**I love this chapter!**

**Love, A**

**DISCLAIMER: Pretty sure I don't own anything from LOTR. Come on now.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 - The Glorious Dead<span>

After handing off their horses to the guards, the group silently made their way into the Golden Hall. Nobles and advisors were scattered about the open room, conversing in hushed tones.

Alexandra nervously fidgeted with her tunic, aware of the stares she was receiving. Legolas leaned down, "You must keep in mind that it is not often the Rohirric people encounter elves, let alone a party of elves our size. Try not to take the stares personal…"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's easier said than done.. They look at us like we have purple skin or something…"

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile, "I would like to see an elf with purple skin…"

She smiled at the ridiculous thought. Suddenly, the woman stopped walking and turned to face them, "If you'll excuse me, I will notify my brother of your arrival." With an excited smile and nod, she strode off down another corridor.

Alexandra curiously examined the hall. Instead of the white stone that made Minas Tirith, the hall was built with beautiful old wood. The walls were covered by intricate tapestries that depicted various history and legends of the Rohirrim. The high rafters held flags bearing a lone horse, and at the end of the hall, sat a throne. She could easily tell the people of Rohan were proud of their history.

Soon enough, the woman returned with a man whom Alexandra assumed was her brother. The man was tall and well-built with long, strawberry blonde locks. A golden crown rested upon his head. His face was partly covered by matching stubble and his large eyes were filled with shock.

"Sir Legolas…? The last time you set foot in Rohan, the lands were plagued with the gloom of war and death.. It gladdens my heart to know that you may know this beautiful country once more as it was before it knew the filth of Sauron and his pet wizard.."

She couldn't help but notice that he practically spit the last sentence. Alexandra made a mental note to ask Legolas about this Sauron character later…

The elven prince laid a hand over his heart and bowed his head, "Rohan is a beautiful country, no matter the circumstances. Even the blind can see that."

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

_I wonder if sucking up is a formality…_

Legolas returned to his normal stance, standing tall and proud.

The King grinned, "That she is master elf! This country has been near completely restored to its prior glory, though it could not have been done without your kind. So thank you my friend, once again."

He continued smiling, "What brings you and your party to the Golden Hall this day?"

Legolas replied calmly, We bring interesting news you could say… and seek council."

The Lord's eyes widened slightly, "I hope this news is not ill."

The blonde elf just stood there.

"Pray tell."

"I think it would be best if we speak of it in private, your Highness."

The King muttered something along the lines of an agreement and bellowed a command to the audience that resided in the Hall. Soon enough, it was just the elves and the two Rohirric royals that stood in the large room.

"Speak freely, my friend."

The elf nodded, "Are either of you familiar with the tale of Melkor, now known as Morgoth?"

This time it was the fair lady that spoke, "Very little, the people of Rohan are not very acquainted with the Valar you see..."

Legolas nodded, "Then I will do my best to explain."

Alexandra looked tiredly at Arandur who returned the expression. She rested her head on his arm. Both sighed deeply.

_This might take a while…_

~X~

"So if what you say is true, this gateway, so to speak, is real…and your party is searching for it?"

"I am afraid so."

For the first time, Legolas turned towards the rest of his companions and made eye contact with the bored elleth. He spoke so softly that only the ears of the first born (as Thalion had put it one time…) could hear.

"Alexandra…"

She looked up and shyly stepped forward.

The elf softly put a hand on her shoulder, "I would like to introduce you to Miss Alexandra Fanell."

Alexandra bowed respectfully, "It is an honor to meet you, your Highness."

The blonde man kept a curious eye on her. He outstretched his hand and took hers. He then raised it to his lips, whiskers tickling the top of her hand. She bit her lip, trying her best not to let a laugh escape.

_Wow…she could be immature sometimes…Its okay, no one had to know._

The King replied smoothly, "The pleasure is mine. I am Eomer, ruler of Rohan."

She glanced nervously at the blonde elf that stood next to her, intently staring at something to the right. It was then that the lady stepped forward and grabbed Alexandra's hand and covered it with her's.

"I am Eowyn, the sister of Eomer."

Alexandra smiled, it was nice to see another woman again. The King spoke up, "If I may ask, why is this charming young girl traveling with you on a journey such as this? It must be tiring, not to mention dangerous.."

Suddenly, Legolas's gaze returned to the bearded King.

"Miss Fanell is no ordinary girl, My Lord," he glanced down at her, "-and she has become quite accustomed to traveling."

He quirked an eyebrow in response, "Who is she then, if not an ordinary girl?"

"Miss Fanell is none other, than the daughter of the fabled Nostalion and Lothiriel the Giving."

The Lord and Lady stared on in bewilderment. Legolas nodded at the now slightly uncomfortable elleth. She reached up and tucked away a few curls, exposing a distinct elven ear.

"She was once just as you are, human for a time... But, fate had a different plan. Now she is here with us, searching for the Door in Arda and coincidently…her missing parents."

Its safe to say that Lady Eowyn and King Eomer needed some time to take it all in…

~X~

After some tedious, but much needed Q&A time, the party had been shown to their rooms. Legolas joined the King in a private meeting, disusing the safest travel routes, according to Arandur that is… but you never know what to believe out of that ellon's mouth…

About an hour or two passed before Alexandra ventured out of her room. She wandered aimlessly about the Golden Hall, admiring the various tapestries. Eventually, she found herself at the stables, loving on all of the large Rohirric horses. She had changed out of her green and brown travel attire, and was now sporting dark brown leggings and a long, flowing white tunic, adorned with a brown leather vest. She chose it for comfort.

She inhaled, loving the smell of the horses and freshly cut hay. Down the aisle she heard a horse whinny. Alexandra strode down the row and found the source of the sound.

"Why, hello Arod!"

She scratched his white face and gave him a kiss.

"You're such a good horse.."

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

"You miss your master don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

The big white horse just nickered. Alexandra assumed it was a horsy response for "yes".

"I feel ya'. I wish I was invited to important meetings with the King. I mean, this is twice now…and we're supposed to be a team, right?"

Arod let out a deep sigh. She reached up and played with the horse's long forelock, weaving its threads. She giggled as she finished braiding the chunk of hair and tied it with a piece of twine.

"Arod, you look so cute!" she squealed.

As she began to make her way down the rest of his mane, a voice broke the silence.

"I do not think your prince would appreciate finding his horse's mane in girlish braids."

She whipped around, attempting to hide her work from the black haired elf standing behind her. He simply raised his eyebrows.

She was caught.

Alexandra looked at him desperately, "Don't tell on me.. Please?" The corner of his mouth perked up mockingly, "Why should I not?"

"He needs to lighten up a bit anyways! Naranmil, you're no fun.."

The ellon leaned back against the stall door, "Be at ease, I never said I was going to tell…at least not for a price that is…" She sighed, "What do you want? Let me rephrase that, what could you possibly want? Because we all know that I do not have any kind of money or valuables."

"Oh, you have plenty that is valuable."

She answered with a hint of exasperation, "What do you want."

"I want a kiss."

Arod snorted in the background while Alexandra just stood there, dumbfounded. Unmoving and slightly blushing out of embarrassment. Just staring at the raven haired elf standing in front of her, who was gazing at her with mischievous, yet all-too-serious eyes.

_Aren't elves supposed to be really flighty about these things? What's his deal?_

Alexandra opened her mouth to speak, but was beat to the punch. The dark eyed elf chuckled, "-and you claim that I am not fun."

He looked on in amusement and waved, "Your expression was payment enough."

With that, he turned his back and began to walk away.

"Have a nice day, Miss Fanell."

The elleth felt a nudge and looked at Arod. She blew a stray curl out of her face, "Did I seriously just get Punk'd by an elf?"

She shook her head and continued braiding.

~X~

"Orc parties have been spotted roaming on the edge of the mark for the past few weeks, each week they move in closer. Our riders have been doing their best to patrol the borders, but our numbers still ail from the war. The strange part is, the orcs have not attacked any villages. They are just there.. Perhaps they have caught wind of your expedition?"

Legolas sat there, staring at the cracks in the wooden table they were sitting at, deep in thought. Finally he answered, "Perhaps… Our group was attacked once when we first found Alexandra in the caves… we have also narrowly evaded numerous of their parties," Legolas met the King's eyes quickly, "Though do not tell her… we do not wish to frighten her more than she probably is… they attempted to take her with them that night, but failed."

Eomer looked at the elf curiously, "Why would they want to abduct her? What purpose would that serve?"

The blonde elf kept his focus on the table, "I do not know…"

Finally he looked up, "Have you heard the name _Morohtar_ before?"

The King shook his head, "Nay, tis not familiar... May I ask why?"

Legolas further studied the grain of the wood, "When the seal on Miss Fanell's memory and elvish characteristics was broken, she saw many things… heard many things… One of the last things she heard was a women threatening someone or something named _Morohtar._"

The King rubbed his chin, "I will do my best to gain information.."

Legolas put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands, "If we could learn more about this _Morohtar _character, it would be a great lead…"

"What would you have me do my friend?"

Legolas sat there and thought for a moment before glancing at the King, "Share any information on orc activity, safest routes… possible leads… right now it is like finding a needle in a haystack… The Door could be anywhere and the enemy could be anyone…"

The elf sighed, "In reality, this mission is quite high risk… we have no way of telling what we are up against…"

The King gruffly put a hand on the anxious elf's shoulder, "Stay here for a time, let my men ride out and track the orc's movements, we may not be able to help much with gaining intelligence, but we can at least provide shelter and safe passage. Where is it that you head next?"

Legolas looked at Eomer with gratitude in his eyes, "Thank you, and we will head North, where hopefully we can gather more information…"

Silence crept over the two as the conversation came to an end. The new king of Rohan stood and roughly patted the blonde elf on the back, "Come, let us forget this troubling news for the night. I will have my page show you to your room where you can receive some much needed rest!"

~X~

The next day passed quickly, mainly because Alexandra spent most of it sleeping off the large meal the King and Lady had prepared for their group. After some sparring with Arandur and a quick Sindarin lesson with Thalion, Alexandra set out to find Legolas.

Hall - negative.

Stables - negative.

Room - negative.

Kitchen - negative.

Balcony - negative.

By now, the elleth was becoming slightly frustrated with the elf's disappearing act. After all, she was a little worried about him…he didn't seem like himself at dinner. Maybe the guy needed to have a vent session? Leo and her had monthly vent sessions, they'd talk about life...people…their parents.. She knew how nice it was to have someone to talk too.

Eventually, she found herself roaming about the quant city of Edoras. The sun was just about to set, and the clear sky was a mixture of oranges and pinks. Alexandra looked around, fathers and husbands were coming home from the fields and their shops, being greeted by their wives with open arms. The children were all walking home, tired from a long day of chores and playing.

Alexandra could hear a father stoking the fire in one of the homes next to her, talking to his wife about their crop. She sighed, thinking about how simple and content the city was…it was certainly refreshing.

She walked on, exploring different sections of the city until she ran into a strikingly peculiar sight on the eastern bank of the hill. Large, grass-covered mounds dotted the land, giving it the appearance of rolling green waves. Of course, curiosity got the best of her and she ventured down the hill and towards what she assumed was graves.

Alexandra weaved through the spider web-like paths and admired the large mounds. Though, she stopped in mid-stride as a voice as gentle and clear as a summer breeze broke the silence. Even her elvish hearing was slightly strained in order to pick up the soothing sound.

_Noro go hul, bado go Eru.. Quel esta astalder.._

Alexandra picked up her light purple dress (provided by Lady Eowyn) and made her way over to the origin of the sound as silently as possible. She peaked around the corner and found what she had been looking for.

The silver haired ellon sat, kneeling in front a mound that was easily more significant than the rest. It was covered it what appeared to be remnants of white flowers, but many were wilted and dried.

_Maybe I should go…_

Alexandra turned to leave.

"Do not go."

She rested her foot back on the ground and turned to face him, "I don't want to disturb you, really it's okay.. I'll go."

…

"No, do not mind me… I was just visiting an old friend."

…

"He was the late king of this land, Lord Eomer's uncle, Theoden. He led his people to victory and gave his life selflessly, fighting bravely in the War of the Ring… Even when all hope had been lost and the end was immanent, he fought."

Alexandra slowly walked over and couldn't help but frown, she had never heard him like this before…

…

"I want to say a prayer."

His blue eyes met her green and blue curiously, "…you do not know him?"

She looked away and studied the mound, "…but his was your friend, and I want to wish him well."

The next thing she did not expect… a beautiful, warm smile spread across the elf's face. "It will be in Sindarin, repeat after me." She nodded and did something _she _didn't expect _herself _to do. Alexandra reached over and grabbed the elf prince's hand, he jumped at her touch and met her eyes. He gave her a hesitant, but sincere smile and tightened his grip. He bowed his head, Alexandra did the same.

"_Na Elbereth veria la.."_

She repeated, "_Na Elbereth veria la.."_

"_na elenath din sila…"_

…"_na elenath din sila.."_

"_erin rad o chuil lin."_

…"_erin rad o chuil lin." _

Legolas looked and Alexandra and then the mound. He reached into the pocket of his casual light blue tunic and pulled out a handful of white flowers. The ellon handed her a few and then tossed some on the grave. The golden haired girl did the same.

They stayed like that, until they had no more flowers to throw and the sun had taken its last breath before giving way to the peaceful, Rohirric night.

…

"_I Melain berio le…"_

* * *

><p><em>Noro go hul, bado go Eru.. Quel esta astalder.. - Run with the wind, be with God. Rest well valiant one..<em>

_Na Elbereth… - May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine down on the path of your life_

_I Melain berio le - May the Valar keep you_

**Metoochocolate - Oh Arandur… what will we do with him ;)**

**PatonxJulia - Arandur loves you back! Haha, and the Sev/Lil pairing is growing on me too! I felt so guilty about hating Snape when I found out how much he must have been suffering… Blahhhh! I'm gonna make myself cry again!**

**Gwilwilltih - I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me how you feel about each chapter! If there's anything I need to improve, tweek… yada yada. Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming please! :D**

**Hopefeather - No worries! Better late than never! Thank you so much for your review! I just ecstatic knowing there are readers who are on the edge of their seat trying to figure out what's going to happen next! Please keep the reviews coming, let me know what you think!**

**Aliben - Aww I'm glad you liked that married bit! Kids say the darndest things.. Haha. That's awesome that you show! I show the same but I can't say I have ever trained with the polo team before! Lol. I'm hoping to make my university's equestrian team when I graduate high school next year!**

**Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - Glad you liked it! I bawled my eyes out during the movie! Of course my friend made fun of me but hey. Whatever. I have to agree, it was incredible! A great way to end the series :'D**

**FireWingedWolf - Its incredible to hear that I get that kind of response of out my readers! I love when an author can make me laugh out loud, or cry, or blush… and knowing that I can make people do that is just… *insert corniness* magical. You know? Thank you so much for your amazing review, its words like those that keep me inspired! Thank you thank you thank you! Please keep reviewing, let me know what you think!**

**RANDOM QUOTE THAT MAKES ME SMILE!**

**I dream of a better tomorrow… where chickens can cross the road and not have their motives questioned.**


	22. Chapter 22 Doubt

**A/N: I would just like to say a couple things. A. This chapter is by far the longest yet and is named Doubt. Which reminds me, who has read the play and/or seen the movie Doubt? It is brilliant and I recommend that everyone should read and watch it... B. This chapter is a little darker than the others, and a little more angsty, but I really like it.. SO I would really appreciate it if you all would let me know what you think about it. For some reason it was easy for me to write, maybe because we can all relate a little. Who knows. LET THE ANGST BEGIN! …kind of**

**P.S.**

**There is still a lot of plot left, so keep those noggins' going!**

**P.S.S.**

**I quit my summer job because of sports and stuff, so more time for writing! Yay!**

**P.S.S.S.**

**Have I told you all how much I absolutely love you?**

**-A**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22 - Doubt<span>

Knock-knock.

"Miss Fanell?"

The blanketing fog of sleep began to dissipate at the sound of the less than gentle rasps on Alexandra's door. The tired elleth groaned and covered her head with a quite soft goose feather pillow and answered groggily...

"_Go away _Arandur… John Stamos is taking me on a romantic horseback ride through the countryside…

no… come back John Stamos…

your horse is too fast… teach me how to speak Greek…"

…

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your…erm…expedition with John son of Stamos… but it is late morning and Lady Eowyn requests your presence the main hall."

Alexandra flipped over onto her side, "Kay…fih minutes…"

She heard Arandur chuckle from the other side of her door, "Very well."

After changing out of the nightgown provided for her by the maids and into a simple short sleeved, light blue dress (again provided for her), Alexandra made her way to the great hall. Lady Eowyn stood near a post, speaking to one of the guards. Alexandra stopped and cleared her throat.

The Lady perked up and made her way over, "Ah, Miss Fanell! How nice it is too see you again!"

She was soon captured in a soft embrace, "It is so nice to have another woman in the Hall!"

Alexandra smiled, "You're telling me! I've been traveling with four men for the past month!"

Lady Eowyn laughed and began to pull her away towards the doors leading to the outside of the hall.

The two chatted away like little girls for hours, walking here and there as they pleased, receiving friendly greetings wherever they went... Alexandra couldn't believe how nice it was to be in the presence of another woman. After covering the topic of pizza, the conversation took a turn for the interesting…

"So what is it like traveling with Legolas of Mirkwood?" The Lady said with wide, curious eyes.

Alexandra thought her answer over, "Okay I guess.. Nothing to out of the ordinary I suppose."

"Well surely you have witnessed an example of his skill yet?"

"I guess so… only very briefly.. He seemed pretty equal with my other companions, but then again I have not seen much... Why do you ask?"

The Lady was taken aback, "Miss Fanell he is no ordinary warrior, why the stories I have heard-"

"_Ahem_."

…

"Lady Eowyn, Miss Fanell."

Both women whipped around.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I believe that I promised Miss Fanell I would give her a brief history lesson today."

Eowyn smiled mischievously at Alexandra before nodding her head and turning away, "I will take my leave then."

Now it was just her and the handsome blonde elf. Only this time, something was different. She'd felt it the one day when they were on the way to Edoras, just the two of them sitting together.

Alexandra glanced nervously at the elf who stood there, waiting for her to make a move. The slight breeze tousled his long, silver hair and he wore a familiar amused smirk. A small blush crept to her cheeks.

"…Miss Fanell?"

She blinked twice and was snapped back into reality. She laughed, "Sorry, sorry… just spaced out for a moment.."

The elf shook his head, "I do not think I will ever understand your strange way of speaking… Come, let us have this history lesson."

Legolas lead her to the stone balcony of the Golden Hall, where they could be away from the prying eyes and ears of their companions. The balcony overlooked the vast rolling plains of Rohan, and the rugged mountains could be seen in the distance. Legolas made a motion for the girl to sit next to him.

"I went to the stables this morning."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh did you?"

"Yes, but it was the strangest thing… Arod's forelock, mane and tail had pink ribbon braided into it…"

She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, "How demeaning!"

The elf turned his head to look at her, "Quite. I wonder who could have done such a crime…"

She furrowed her brow, "It must have been that stable boy with the long blonde hair… I never got a good feeling from him…"

The elf suddenly became very serious, "I have had my suspicions as well… and I hope it was not… for tampering with the royal stable's horses is a high crime in Edoras. It has already been reported to the King. If it was indeed the boy then he may go to the gallows… but if the King is merciful, he may only subject the boy to lashing and a year in the dungeon."

Alexandra's eyes widened with every word, "B-but that's nothing worthy of such harsh punishment! I mean, we don't really know if it was him. Actually, I quite like him! He gave me an apple, I like him! I don't think someone as nice as him could do something like that!"

He continued sternly, "Oh but many times it is the most unlikely that are in fact, guilty. The poor boy…" He shook his head and muttered and soft prayer in Sindarin.

Alexandra's lips began to quiver, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I did it! The stable hand didn't braid that pink ribbon into Arod's hair! I did! Please please _please _don't send him to the gallows!"

She rested her head in her hands and waited for her judgement. Instead, she was met by laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm gonna go to the gallows and you're laughing at me!"

The ellon was now grinning from ear to ear, making her realize how big of a fool she just made herself.

Alexandra glared at the amused elf, "That. Was. Not. Nice."

"I think it was only fair!"

She paused, "Wait, did you, Legolas Thranduillion, just make a joke?"

He continued to smirk and reached into his pocket. His hand emerged with a bundle of pink ribbon.

"I believe this belongs to you My Lady."

She snatched it away quickly, "Just for that, do not be surprised if you find this very same ribbon in _your _hair."

"I find that highly unlikely."

The two studied each other for a while, attempting to hide their smiles.

Eventually he leaned back and breathed deeply, "Now, where to start…"

Alexandra answered immediately, "From the beginning."

The elf glanced over at her, blue eyes illuminated by the sunlight.

"Very well, but I must warn you… this is no simple bed time story…"

"I will be fine, I should know the story of my homeland after all."

Legolas nodded and gave her a hesitant smile, "It all began when Melkor, one of the most powerful of the Valar (besides Manwe) turned from his kin. He was tempted by a creation of Eru, who is the father of all life and creator of everything. Eru created what is known as the Void…an empty and endless nothing. Melkor was fascinated by the idea of the Void and questioned Eru's motive for creating it…"

Legolas continued on, explaining how Melkor became Morgoth and how the spawn of Morgoth came to be. He then explained how Sauron the Deceiver came to be, as well as the rings of power. The elf sadly moved onto the War of Wrath, and how the free peoples of Middle Earth formed the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and how they fought together on the slopes of Mt. Doom against the Dark Lord Sauron and the One Ring.

He spoke of Isildur, and how after taking the ring for himself, it betrayed him. Then there was the Watchful Peace… and eventually, the rediscovery of the One Ring. He explained the creature Gollum, the Wizard Gandalf and the hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins.

His demeanor changed when he brought up how the ring came under the care of a hobbit called Frodo Baggins. Alexandra couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different about the elf when he spoke of the next chapter in Middle Earth's history. Maybe it was because it was the most recent and the wounds were still healing. Regardless, she did not want to pry for fear of upsetting him.

Alexandra learned of the ranger Strider and how he guided the four hobbits to Rivendell, where the Lord Elrond called a secret meeting that gathered men, elves and dwarves to discuss the future of the One Ring. He explained how the Fellowship of the Ring came to be, and how there were two men, one elf, a dwarf, four hobbits and one wizard assigned to the task of escorting the ring-bearer to Mt. Doom.

The next stage of the story was the longest, as Legolas tracked the fellowship's movements across all of Middle Earth…including the hardships they faced…the battles…the forged alliances…Helm's Deep, the Dead Army, Pelennor Fields, the last stand at Barad-dur… and eventually the destruction of the One Ring and the return of the King to Gondor, which was none other than Aragorn, or King Elessar.

…

Alexandra sat there, absolutely awestricken. She had no idea how much the people of Middle Earth had gone through in order to maintain their freedom. What she was most taken by, was the story of the fellowship. She couldn't believe how two hobbits snuck into orc-infested Mordor and destroyed the One Ring of power, and how what remained of the fellowship solely united all of Middle Earth under one banner. What incredible people… and she had the honor to meet one! Probably the most important next to the Ringbearer.

She couldn't decide what to call it.

Inspiring?

No. The word doesn't do it justice.

The pure beauty of the tale made her want to cry, let alone the hardships every single race went through. There just weren't words in any language ever spoken to describe what she was feeling. At that moment, she would've given anything to heal the world's wounds.

And she was sincere!

How she would've given everything to save another in this world from feeling the pain of losing their father…son…mother…..friend….family… -and for some, everyone they have ever known!

She knew how it was to lose someone she loved dearly. Never, ever, should someone have to feel that pain.

The pain of your heart shattering into a million tiny pieces when you hear those terrible and cruel words…

In that instant … your life is flipped upside-down and you wish you could live eternally in that one moment of blissful ignorance before reality hits you like a speeding train, and everything you have ever known crumbles to the ground.

Gone.

"Miss Fanell?"

Alexandra glanced up, no longer a prisoner to her thoughts.

"Huh?"

He responded quickly, "You are crying… Did I say something to upset you? Forgive me, I should not have gone into such detail!"

She reached up quickly and wiped away a lone tear, "N-no I'm not crying, I yawned… made my eyes water. Don't worry about me, y-you silly elf.."

His eyebrows knitted together as he gazed into her eyes, answering softly,

"You are ly-"

Alexandra stood up and straightened out her dress, "Speaking of yawning, I'm really tired, you know… all that sparring with Arandur and what-not. Thank you for taking the time to tell me about Middle Earth, really.. I appreciate it! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sleep now…"

With that, she turned and quickly strode away from the elf who was at war with himself, debating whether he should go and console her or leave her to her thoughts.

Once she closed the door of her room, it was like the a dam had burst. She threw herself on her quilted bed and she cried…a lot.

She had not realized it fully until that moment.

The fate of the world rested in her hands. Not just Middle Earth, but her world also. The fates of both worlds depended on her. If she was unable to find and seal the door before the enemy got to it, than everything that the free peoples of Middle Earth sacrificed, would be for nothing.

Everything Legolas had spoken about… the thousands, maybe millions of men, women and children that gave their lives… would be for nothing and it would be her fault. Hell, she didn't even know what she would do _when _she found the Door. She was just a not-so special girl trapped in a world completely foreign to her, entrusted with the duty of saving it with no idea how.

Where did she even start?

She didn't have any kind of superpower, let alone any real power besides what she could do with a sword… and even that was meager!

She laid there and cried until she was too tired to even open her eyes.

_Mom… _

_Dad…_

_What do I do? _

..

…

…

Knock-knock.

…

"Miss Fanell?"

Against all of his better judgment, he opened the elleth's door. He had heard her crying for the past hour and wanted to check on the girl. He was never very good with words, and had not the slightest idea of how to comfort someone… especially a woman.

He was a soldier after all. A battle hardened warrior.

For as long as he could remember, all he knew was war. Even in his homeland of Mirkwood, his people were constantly under siege by the spawn of Morgoth…

It was true, he had been hardened by death and war. Never being surprised when a comrade had not returned from guard duties. When others would ask, they might get a reply as simple as "spider"… and it be nothing but normal.

Even in his time with the fellowship, he would receive incredulous looks pertaining to his emotionless mask. He remembered back to the day that his old friend Gandalf the Gray had fallen…

_He could not breathe. The suffocating black of Moria had been taking its toll heavily on the elf for the past four days. But he could not show it. He had to stay strong for the others. _

_He had to provide stability for his old friend, now brother, Estel. _

_He had to show that bothersome dwarf that he was the superior warrior. _

_He had to show courage for the four little "hobbits" as they called themselves. _

_They looked to him as a symbol of courage, never showing his fear… his weakness. Little did they know that they were doing the same for him. Four little hobbits who had never seen anything but their quiet green home, were determinedly trekking through the tomb that was Moria. Little did they know, that he was the most fearful. No, fearful is an understatement. _

_He was terrified. _

_He longed to see the bright blue sky, feel the fresh breeze, smell the green forests… _

_In the mines, it was like he was breathing spent air. There was a never ending dampness. At times he would feel like he was breathing more water than air. The mines were absolutely barren of all life, other than that of the goblins he could hear every now and then scurrying around miles away in the darkness. _

_The only person that could see through his pseudo-façade was Estel, though he spoke little of it, for there was no privacy in that tomb… no one dared venture off into the black. So every now and then, his Dunedain brother would whisper encouraging words in the elf's native tongue. That was the extent of their privacy. _

_After his dear friend had fallen into the never ending hole of Khazad-Dum, what remained of the fellowship fled through the remaining stretch of Moria. Out of instinct, he had grabbed both Merry and Pippin, whom were too grief stricken to run. _

_The white daylight blinded the elf, making him curse the dwarves for their lack of modern and practical architecture. _

_His eyes flitted from left to right, making sure that all of his companions had made it out of the tomb that was Moria. _

_Estel… Frodo… Boromir… Merry… Pippin… Samwise… Dwarf…_

_Mithrandir…_

_Where was his friend Mithrandir?_

_Then it hit him. Mithrandir was dead. He took a few unconscious steps forward. It was simply not possible. The most powerful of the fellowship had just fallen, his long time friend Mithrandir…Olorin…Gandalf._

_If he had fallen…what chance did the rest of them have? They would fail their mission. They would fail Middle Earth. He would fail Middle Earth...he would fail his father… _

"_Legolas. Boromir. Get them up."_

_His despair was crudely interrupted by Estel, and for that he was grateful. Another minute and he may have lost his composure. _

_He looked around emotionless at his companions. The closest were Merry and Pippin. Without thinking, he sauntered over and gently grabbed one of their little hands, somewhere between a comforting gesture and an attempt to break them from their grief. _

_Merry met his blank gaze with one wrecked by sobs, "H-he was your friend t-too.. H-how can you not s-shed a tear?"_

_His words stung the elf deeply. Oh little one… if you only knew how strenuous it was not too…_

_He was only trying to protect them from further grief? That was the best comfort he could give them. Stability and courage. For he could not ensure that he would be able to keep himself in check if he tried to further comfort them. He had to stay strong for them. He could not let his guard down. _

_For them, he would do this._

The elvish prince peered into the dark room and found the golden haired girl laying on her bed. He silently strode over to the nightstand and lit a candle.

The dim light illuminated the space enough for the elf to examine her face. Her eyes and cheeks were slightly red and swollen, but were beginning to return to normal. He watched her for a few seconds before grabbing the folded up blanket on the end of her bed and draping it over her.

He knew he should have followed her, even though he was not the best at consoling others… he should have tried. She needed someone.

As he had turned to leave, a small whimper broke the silence.

He looked over his shoulder at the girl who was now beginning to fidget. He made his way back over, pulling a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to the bed, ready to wake her from her nightmare.

~X~

Alexandra opened her tired eyes when she felt the most peculiar sensation…

She didn't remember her bed being this uncomfortable.

Alexandra sat up and took in her surroundings. Instead of seeing her small, temporary room, she was encircled by trees, trees she knew all too well.

She quickly jumped to her feet and began running, running as fast as she could. The scenery grew more and more familiar. The forest was beginning to thin out, and Alexandra could make out a clearing in the distance. The girl charged ahead, long hair trailing behind her like a kite.

Finally, she burst through the edge of the woods and into the opening. About 200 yards away, was her home.

The sky was dark, and storm clouds littered the sky.

She breathed out, "Leo…"

"LEO!"

She continued until she reached the front steps of her home made of gray stone. The front pillars were still covered in vines, and her mother's rocking chair was remained in its spot on the porch. She bounded over the low stairs and burst into her home. There were no lights on and the windows were all ajar.

Alexandra frantically shouted throughout the house, "LEO! I'M HOME!"

…

"Where are you? I'm home!"

…

Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew open her front door. Alexandra stepped outside and was caught off guard when a large gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet.

"_Alex…"_

She felt her heart skip a beat. She heard him, she heard him call her name… ever so softly and carried by the wind…

"LEO!"

The girl took off in the direction of her brother's voice, once more entering the ancient Fanell woods.

"_Al…"_

"Leo, hold on I'm coming!"

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"_Where are you.."_

The girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Alex, please.. Help.."_

She knew where he was.

Alexandra pleaded, "LEO, STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

She charged ahead, knowing exactly where to go. As she was running, a low branch met her face, scraping her cheek. Though the stinging sensation didn't faze her in the slightest bit.

Finally, the trees began to grow taller, and the air older. Eventually, she reached the clearing… that infamous clearing…

Her eyes frantically searched the circle, but stopped when they rested upon something that lay in front of the primordial golden-leaved tree.

"No.."

Leo Fanell lay near death at the foot of the tree, his body sprawled about, wrapped in its gnarled roots.

"You can save him."

Alexandra jerked her head up, searching for the owner of the voice that seemed to echo from all sides. She knew that voice…somehow she knew it. She'd heard it before…

The frantic elleth replied shakily, "H-how"

The echoing voice answered in an even tone, "Trust in me. I have the power to save him."

"W-what's wrong with him?"

"He was looking for you."

Her voice began to quiver with anger, "What do you mean?"

"After you ran off, your brother followed you. He attempted to follow after you into, but was caught in between the two realms, for he was not meant to be transported. Now, the Great Tree is ever so slowly consuming your brother's life. Once it has been awoken… it needs life to thrive off of, lest it be sealed. None can stop it from taking your brother, but I."

She balled her fists and whipped around, furiously searching for the bodiless voice, "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled darkly, "I am your friend, do you not remember?"

By now, the girl's patience was wearing thin, and she found herself shouting.

"If you are truly my friend, then you would save my brother! DO NOT play games with me! Do you not see that he is DYING? I… I cannot just sit around and take the time to decipher your riddles! If you are truly my friend, THEN YOU WILL HELP ME! SAVE MY BROTHER'S LIFE!"

As she attempted to slow her breathing she desperately whispered a few words, "How can you be so indifferent?"

….

There was a long silence…

"I see that you have not changed much… do you really wish for my help?"

Alexandra calmed her breathing and answered hesitantly, "Yes."

The only response she received was a fading sinister laugh and a pain so great that she fell to the floor convulsing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh… This could be bad…**

**Metoochocolate: How was it? ;D**

**Gwilwillith: I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was a nice way to get things going! I absolutely loved writing it. Probably my favorite scene so far. I'm also working on speeding it up a bit, its just that there is so much more plot and mystery to be uncovered that I'm afraid I'll end up rushing it too much and then it'll be a bad Mary Sue. Last thing I want, and I'm also trying to make this a good adventure story, not just fully romance. Its hard to find a happy median -_- But don't worry, there's gonna be some more romancing in Edoras ;) Its killing me not saying what's going to happen! Keep up the great reviews! Thank you again, I love hearing your opinion!**

**LittleMissDreamer7: Not gonna lie…I did a little happy dance when I wrote that scene!**

**PatonXJulia: Just you wait, there will be much more Naranmil epicness in the near future ;)**

**Dreaming Fantasy Dreams: I am in dire need of a Harry Potter marathon. I haven't seen the first half in what feels like centuries… I miss Hogwarts when it was all happy and bright ^_^ Stupid freakin' Voldemort… the guy just has no life.**

**Aliben: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was a little concerned about his forwardness at first, but you'll hopefully understand later as his story unfolds more why he acts so strange. We haven't even touched his part in this story. There's so much more to come! I just want to throw out as many chapters as I can just to get to it, but alas, I can't. I have to keep up quality and make sure I don't leave any loose ends. -_- bah! ****Thank you again for the reviews, I always look forward to them!**

**RANDOM WORD OF ADVICE SLASH QUOTE THING THAT MAKES ME SMILE!**

**Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience.**

**May the force be with you my readers. 3**


	23. Chapter 23 Tension

**A/N: Hi guys.. I'm sorry I kind of cut this chapter off, but there was a terrible wreck last night and I couldn't bring myself to write more. Last night, a car full of five of my friends T-boned a car with two of my other friends coming home from work… my good friend Lauren was airlifted to the hospital and is unresponsive with countless internal injuries and very bad damage to her spinal cord… Her brain is very swollen and the prognosis is not good… We fear she is not going to make it… She is going to be a senior in high school with me… I have one favor to ask of you all, can you please pray for her? I know none of you know her, but she needs a miracle right now, and I'm trying to get everyone I know to pray that she'll have one and be okay… I know some of you might not be religious, but if you can at least send good feelings her way that would be great… She's the sweetest girl and is in theater and was planning to go to college for it. I'm kind of rambling now, but I've been kind of a wreck..**

**Again, I'm sorry that I cut the chapter shorter than I'd like, but I'll update as soon as possible.. I'm not going on a break, I can't leave you guys hanging, so don't worry.**

**Love you all, and at least take some time to show your loved ones how much you care for them… because you never know when the last time you'll be able to see them will be…**

**-A**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - Tension<p>

The pain was unlike any other. Unlike the hot, searing, sharp pain she felt when she was stabbed… It was like someone was clawing their way into her head. She threw her hands to the side of her head and squeezed her eyes shut, thrashing around on the floor.

She shrieked in pain as her mind went suddenly blank. Out of the seemingly endless hurt, an image flashed through her head.

The land was racing past her, much to fast for the eye to interpret. Large shapes flew by in a blur, and something in the distance was growing nearer at an alarming rate.

~X~

Legolas crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, resting his left leg on his lap. He had been sitting there for a few minutes, waiting to see if his assistance was needed. So far, she had only whimpered a few times, as well as tossed and turned every now and then.

For a while longer he sat there watching over the sleeping girl. He leaned forward and cocked his head to the side, admiring the way her long, shiny curls billowed around her body, and the way her delicate heart-shaped faced looked in her relaxed state. She was very beautiful when she slept… Well, she is always beautiful but-

…

"Who.. are.. you…"

The elf narrowed his eyes. _Who are you?_

The sleeping elleth unconsciously furrowed her brow and muttered lowly to herself.

"Help…"

…

"Help him…please… please.. save him…"

She whimpered pathetically, "Please.."

Legolas frowned as he closed his eyes, focusing his will. He gently laid a hand on her forehead and soothingly spoke to her the words of his-… their people, "_Quel kaima_…"

…

He smiled as her body relaxed once more and she softly breathed out. "There now, it was just a dream."

The blonde ellon leaned back once more and slowly shut his eyes, feeling them become heavier by the second… He had not truly slept a night in at least three months, but they were relatively safe in Edoras, so he allowed his guard to fall this once…

…

Not four minutes had passed and an ear-splitting shriek tore through the girl's room.

His stormy blue eyes shot open and found the other-worldly girl writhing in pain. Her hands clutched her head and she was in between desperately pleading for it to stop and letting out more pained cries.

Legolas quickly leaned forward and placed his large hands over her's which had a death grip on her head, "Alexandra… Wake up… It is not real, wake up!"

It was then after a few futile attempts of waking her up that he realized she was having no ordinary nightmare.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He tightened his grip over her hands and hurriedly chanted an elvish spell, hoping to break her from whatever had its hold on the girl. Though no matter how hard he tried, he could not release her, and she was becoming more violent by the second. Desperately, he placed his forehead against her's and continued chanting.

As their heads touched, he saw it. It was only for a brief second, but it was enough. His vision went and he saw a figure cloaked in black, hovering over the squirming girl. He gasped and fell backwards. The elf sat there, eyes forced open with shock.

Another pained cry brought him out of his distressed state. Legolas lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the girl, pressing his forehead to her's once more. He squeezed his eyes shut and spat out a command through the pain, praying to the Valar that they would give him strength.

"Free her… I demand you free her…. NOW!"

…

After a few more twists and turns, Alexandra shot upright with a sharp intake of air. She quickly slumped over and held her head, somewhere in between gasping for air and crying.

Without thinking, the elvish prince wrapped his arms around her broken form.

"Shhh… shhhh… it is over now… sshhh…"

She was shaking uncontrollably, "H-He's in my head… get him out… he's in my head…he's in my head…"

"No, he is gone now… shhhh… he is gone…"

They sat there like that for a while, Legolas slowly rocking the terrified girl back and forth while she regained her composure. He softly stroked her golden curls and hummed a sweet lullaby.

He did not ask questions. He waited. He waited until she was ready.

_What just happened?_

…

"H-he showed me my brother.."

The elf nodded, "Who showed you?"

She shook her head from side to side, "I don't know, I have heard his voice before but I don't know, I don't know…"

He tightened his grip on her, "Shh it is alright.. Now, what about your brother?"

"-h-he was dying"

She felt his body stiffen.

…

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me he could help him… I asked him who he was, and he told me that he was my friend…"

The elf met her eyes sternly, "You did not accept his help, did you?"

She quickly averted her eyes, but instead he placed both hands on the sides of her face and redirected her gaze, "Did you?"

Her mismatched eyes began to water at his interrogation, she nodded her head slowly…as if she was ashamed of herself.

"That's when he hurt me… he showed me places, places I have never seen before.."

Legolas held her out so he could look at her fully, "What did you see?"

"For a while, I watched as never-ending deserts sped past me… then there was a great lake…or sea…I couldn't tell.. Finally, after seeing sand and water for so long, I saw a forest. It was unlike any other forest I have ever seen, Legolas."

Her eyes widened, "It was like the trees were all connected to each other, like a gigantic web. Then… I heard strange voices that seemed to radiate from all sides, almost like there were people there... But I couldn't understand what they were saying.. Right before it ended, I saw it…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Saw what?"

"I saw the Door."

The blonde elf came closer, "You really saw it?"

For the first time, she smiled, "Yes.. I did.. Legolas isn't it great? We have a lead now! We can find-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a strong embrace, her head resting right below his shoulder. The girl sat there frozen, "-it."

Legolas was astounded, never before had he met a person as strange as her. She had just been nearly tortured to death and is if he was not mistaken, glad. All she could think about was the fact that they now had a lead. Did she not worry that this thing might return again? Did she not worry that the next time it might kill her?

He was upset to say the least. Finally, he released her and sternly peered into her green and blue eyes, he spoke with a hidden intensity, "Never, accept his help again. Do you understand me?"

Her eyes widened at his sudden change of mood, "But-"

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, "No buts. It is far too dangerous, what if I am not there the next time it happens? Swear to me that you will never ask for his help again."

She narrowed her eyes, sensing the edge in his voice, "You think that I am helpless."

"Yes! Well no, but-"

"Exactly! You think that I am a helpless little girl! You don't understand, I will willingly go through the pain again if that means gaining more information! I have to help somehow, and that is my way of doing so! I cannot just sit by and watch as everyone else is putting themselves in harm's way to complete our mission!"

He was dumbfounded. _How foolish can she be?_

"We do not know what we are up against, and I will not have you risking your life just to gain these visions! Eru forbid, but that could be Morgoth speaking to you for all we know! You cannot be so reckless!"

She glared at him, "Why can everyone else risk their lives, but not me? Why is Arandur any different then me? Or Thalion? Because they're warriors? They're meant to see death? Does that make it okay for them then?"

He was furriated! _Did she not see how rash she was being! _

He stood up and peered at the golden haired girl, "Yes! It does! You are just a girl who has seen nothing of the world you speak of! I will not have you gallivanting about Middle Earth, needlessly risking your life for things that we can find out through research!"

Now Alexandra was on her feet, glaring up at the aggravated elvish prince, "Research? We don't have that kind of time! My brother is dying! I will make sacrifices that I see need fit to destroy this Door once and for all and save Leo!"

The elf clenched his fists, "I am doing all that I can _Miss Fanell! _If we can get to my people, they will surely know something! Now if you will cease your idiotic behavior and-"

"So now I am _idiotic_? Idiotic and helpless, that's a great combination! I apologize for plaguing you and your companions with my company _Sir Thranduillion_!"

"Y-you infuriating… That's not what-" The girl continued to glare at the tall, blonde ellon. He snapped his head to the right, looking off into the corner of the room.

"Fine, so be it. Next time you ask for help from your _friend_ and you are writhing in pain, do not expect me to be the one to help."

With that, Legolas turned and bounded out of the girl's room. More furious than he had been in centuries.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>

_Quel kaima - Sleep well_

Metoochocolate : Gotta love the drama! Haha, please don't have a heart attack! I heard those are painful L

Lotrfan234 : Thank you so much for that wonderful compliment! It is absolutely incredible to hear that you think that about my story, it's the comments like that, that really keep me motivated! Thank you again! Please, continue to review! I'd love to hear what you think about the story's progression and installments!

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams : I love and hate Voldemort's character, it has so much depth. He just exudes hopelessness.. Like he has given up on himself and wants to take everyone down with him.

LittleMissDreamer7 : I sorry : I love angst! (In healthy amounts that is!) Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner for ya! L Let me know how you liked this one? XP

Gwilwillith : I couldn't agree more! I absolutely love Eowyn, she and Alexandra were destined to be friends in my mind. When I wrote this I had just remembered the all of the parts that made me want to cry.. Like when the elves of Lothlorien assist Rohan at Helm's Deep and they are all slaughtered(even though it wasn't in the books), and the charge of the Rohirrim at Minas Tirith etc etc.. and then fast forward to Aragorn's coronation and it just leaves you awestricken. I can't exactly put it into words, you know? As far as Legolas and his joke, I thought it would be refreshing for our favorite elvish prince to show just a little immaturity ;) Thanks for the wonderful review once again, it really helps me out when readers give me feedback so I can adjust and improve the story! Keep it up! J 3

PatonXJulia : UPDDDDAAAATTTEEEEDDD! So what'd ya think? ;)

: I am beyond ecstatic to hear that you like how I portrayed Legolas. It took me forever to try and write his character, because I can't stray to far and pretty much make him an OC, but I don't want him to be strictly "movie" or book Legolas. Let me know what you think about their little quarrel, muahaha

The Narnian Phantom Stallion : Might I just say, that I absolutely love your stories. I was so excited when I saw that you read and liked mine! I'll update as quickly as possible, normally I get two chapters up a week!

Horselover245 : Thank you! Let me know what you think, or any suggestions you may have!

Aliben : 100TH REVIEW! First off, I'd like to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reviewing almost every single chapter. I find myself always looking for your review every time I post a new one (please don't take that in a creepy way lol) Secondly, we will start to see more of Naranmil within the next chapter and so on. I have big plans for him ;)


	24. Chapter 24 Differences

A/N: Dear Readers,

**WARNING: After the update on my friend's condition, I kind of go on an emotional rant, if you wish to avoid then skip to the chapter below. Also, this chapter is filler-y mainly because I have to take a break between last chapter and the next ;)**

I would just like to say that I am in absolute awe of everyone's kind and supportive words, concerning my friend and story. As for an update on the situation… Everyone is alive, with minor injuries… as for Lauren…I cannot determine how I feel concerning whether it is good or bad news. This week has been absolute hell, pardon my language. Lauren is alive, but not fully. She is now in a coma, but according to the neurologist… she will more than likely never wake up again, and if she does, she again more than likely (I am trying not to be too cynical) won't be able to register anything. As it was explained to me, its just like there is white noise in her head. She doesn't feel, she is not aware of anything...she isn't alive, just existing. The most we can hope for now is that someday she will open her eyes and recognize us. I want to be optimistic, but I can't afford to be naïve and then be broken down. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as pessimistic, but I have to be realistic and deal with the facts. In lack of better terms, I'm just extremely conflicted. I feel like I shouldn't be carefree and smiling while her family is going through a personal Hell that no one should ever have to go through.. I feel like I am being selfish for crying and people asking if I'm okay when its her family and Lauren they should be worrying about.. I can't determine what's worse, losing her or halfway losing her but never getting her back, having to see her laying in that bed, teasing them with appearance. I don't want her to die, but what more cruel? They can't heal in this situation, and I'm worried for them. I'm also worried for the girl that was driving, she too is just the sweetest girl…and she is just relentlessly beating herself up.. I fear for her, I fear for her life… Kids are stupid, you never know when one will say the wrong thing and set her over the edge with guilt! I don't think people realize the gravity of the situation, and I can't say anything because I will come off as pessimistic or realistic..? I still have not determined it.

I could go on writing a novel on what's been going through my mind, but I won't torture any of you who are still reading this. For those of you who are, you are wonderful and have my undying gratitude for attempting to listen to the madness I've been going through the past week.

Regardless, my family and a few others are doing numerous benefits to help with the bills. So far we are selling those Livestrong type bracelets and countless other events.

Who knows, maybe she will get her miracle. Stranger things have happened.

**With complete gratitude and admiration,**

**-A **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24 - Differences<span>

"Foolish… irrational girl…" The elvish prince stormed down the dark hall, or the closest thing an elf can get to storming down a hall at least... _Did she not see that he was only trying to protect her?_

He flew down the dark corridor and grumbled, "Women…"

~X~

Alexandra stood frozen, still glaring at the door and shook her head, "Men…" _She just wanted to do her part? Give a little! How could he honestly expect her to just sit idly and watch as everyone around her made sacrifices? After all, it was her mission… they were the ones who pulled into this horrible mess of her's! It shouldn't be their burden to bear. -And how dare he call her helpless and idiotic! _

She spun around on her heels and ungracefully bumped into something solid. She rubbed the spot on her hip that was now stinging and looked down at her attacker.

"Stupid chair…"

She took another step forward and inevitably began a rant, "If you get something out, put it back where it belon-" The flustered girl paused, realization swept across her face.

…

_He was watching over me…_

She then remembered the look on his face when she awoke… the way he held onto her, as if she would disappear any second. He was _worried_.

"_It is far too dangerous, what if I am not there the next time it happens? Swear to me that you will never ask for his help again."_

She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her hands, _how could she be so thick? _She had been so terrible to him…but still! He didn't make things better by calling her helpless!

The tired girl rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of the conflicting emotions. Well, if that was what he thought about her, then she would just have to prove him wrong…and maybe apologize…if she felt like it.

~X~

The very next morning Alexandra went in search of a good sparring partner. Thalion and Arandur had already left with some riders to help patrol the land, so they were out of the question. Naranmil was a no-go because he kind of creeped her out… She would have asked Lady Eowyn, but there was no way such a beautiful and gentle woman of the court would know how to spar, and she would certainly _not _ask a particular blonde pointy-eared prince… so Alexandra settled for whacking at a few dummies she constructed out of various things she had found lying around. She picked a nice, quiet spot in the large Rohirric stables.

"Three…one…five…"

The curly haired girl danced around the dummies, whacking them in the patterns that the elves had taught her. She'd been at it for at least two hours now and was starting to get tired of hitting inanimate objects, but if she could at least drill the steps and maneuvers into her brain through repetition, hopefully she'd be able to integrate them into a real battle scenario.

She would no longer be the helpless little girl that _Sir Thranduillion _thought her to be. Man, she would prove him wrong... Just as she was finishing her spin and was about to slice into the dummy's gut, she was stopped by a loud whooshing noise.

Alexandra yelped when she found an arrow protruding from the chest of the dummy, right where the heart would be located. She quickly spun around but surprisingly found no one. As she took a step back, she bumped into something solid. Letting instinct take over, she swiftly raised a fist and threw it forward, only to be stopped by a large hand.

"Now that, was _not _very nice."

She narrowed her eyes and focused on the raven haired elf standing smugly in front of her.

"Neither is shooting an arrow at me."

He smiled arrogantly, "I was only defending you from your opponent."

"Uh huh. Sure you were."

She quickly snatched her fist away from his hand and turned around to leave.

"Are you looking for a sparring partner?"

"No, I just finished actually. I have been going through those sequences for an eternity and its become extremely tedious.."

"Well, would you be interested in learning how to use a bow?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. What way to become less helpless, than to become more versatile?

"Actually… I would." Before turning to face him, she gulped something down… probably her pride. She mentally punched herself for giving into the arrogant elf's game.

…

"Naranmil, would you teach me?"

~X~

Naranmil handed Alexandra his large black bow which happened to match his casual deep red tunic and dark hair quite nicely. She grabbed it but stifled a grunt when she realized that it was heavier than she had imagined... They had managed to find the small archery range outside the city's armory. She brought it closer to her face, noticing the way the language of the elves wrapped around its wood delicately.

"Naranmil, what does this say?"

His face showed some kind of emotion that she could not decipher, but he merely waved off her question. "It says curiosity killed the cat, now stand with your feet shoulder length apart…"

Alexandra followed his command, "Wait, is that what it really says?" The irritated ellon sighed, "No, now do you want to learn how to use it or not?"

"Alright alright, pretty writing on the bow is a sore subject… dually noted."

"Mhm.. Now, as I said.. Stand with your legs shoulder width apart, raise the bow and relax your arm a little more…good…"

~X~

The next few days were fairly uniform and were filled with a mixture of practicing swordplay, girl time with Eowyn, moseying around Edoras with Thalion and Arandur, meeting Naranmil and practicing archery, avoiding prince-boy…

On one particular sunny afternoon, Alexandra was spending her time laying in the large hay stacks in a small barn near the stables. Her, Arandur and Thalion had resorted to a game of hide and seek. Sure it was a little childish, but there was no denying it, Edoras had become boring. There was only so much to do in the city on the hill! Not to mention that overprotective pointy-eared prince forbade her to leave the safety of the city...indirectly of course. They hadn't spoken since that night, so he had Thalion relay the message because Arandur sure couldn't be trusted with keeping her from having adventures..

She snickered to herself. She loved that about Arandur...

After a while she poked her head out and looked down the center of the barn and out to the street. She saw a group of men walking with horses in hand, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Alexandra squeaked in surprise as she saw Arandur mischievously walk past the entrance of the barn, pausing and scanning the area with his keen elven eyes. He walked over to an old wooden wagon and discretely looked under it, making sure no one caught an elf acting so strangely.

Only did she and the rest of her companions know that elves were not always as poised as those that did not belong to their kind saw them as. She watched him as he huffed childishly and continued on his merry way. She giggled, but quickly covered her mouth, forgetting how sharp their hearing was.

After about another ten minutes of laying in the hay (which by the way was becoming very itchy), the elleth poked her head out once more, deciding to find an easier hiding spot. As she was checking to see if the coast was clear, she saw a young boy struggling to carry two large sacks of what was probably grain.

Alexandra quickly lowered herself from the top of the stack and dropped to the dirt ground, landing soundlessly on her feet. She jogged over to the boy who was maybe thirteen at the most. He was lanky and shorter than her, with shoulder length light brown hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Here…"

Before he could interject, she quickly grabbed one of the grain sacks that the boy was dragging and lifted it onto her shoulder, discretely wincing. It was heavier than she'd thought…hm…she really needed to start working out more.

She smiled warmly, "Where to?"

His cheeks warmed to a shade of pink and he stuttered, "M-my Lady, this is completely unnecessary! Please, I-I insist… this is no job for a Lady such as yourself!"

She rolled her eyes, but decided she had to cut the boy some slack. After all, she did look a little regal. Eowyn had gifted her with a few dresses that women of the court would wear. She felt bad, knowing that the long dark blue, quarter length white sleeved dress she was wearing would probably get dirty now.

Alexandra waved off the boy's persistence, "Please, it is nothing. Really! I would love to help!"

"But-"

"Oh hush. Now where too?"

The boy nervously glanced down, "A-alright follow me then.. thank you My Lady.." She smiled and followed the young boy clad in red and brown down the hill. Little did she know, that a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes were amusedly watching her from Meduseld.

…

Alexandra shifted the bag so the weight was more evenly distributed, "So, what is your name then?"

The boy glanced at her, "I am Havhen, son of Vehnhail."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Havhen, son of Vehnhail! I am Alexandra, daughter of-" She stopped herself, realizing that she is not supposed to reveal her identity, even though the boy most likely had no idea who her parents were.

"-just Alexandra."

"A-lex-an-dra." He paused and looked up at her, "You have a lovely name, My Lady."

"You can call me by my name, no need for formalities." The boy blushed again, obviously not very comfortable in the presence of a girl. By now they had reached a row of humble wooden houses.

"This way My L-… Alexandra." She nodded and followed him to a small house with a pointed roof. They walked around back and he showed her where to place the bags. By now they were both a little out of breath, and sat down on a small set of stairs that led into the home.

After some more small talk Hahven stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your assistance, it was very kind, and much appreciated." She laughed and ruffled the his hair, "Don't worry about it! I had fun!" This earned her a strange look, but before he could respond, a little girl's voice shouted his name. The owner of the voice darted out of the house and collided into him with embracing arms.

"Havhen! You are back, Momma wants to see y-" She paused and stood shyly behind her brother, "Havhen, who is that?"

"Maera, this is Lady Alexandra… a friend of mine. Say hello."

The little girl with blonde hair and big eyes matching her elder brother's peeked out from behind him, "Good afternoon, My Lady."

"Hello Maera, you can just call me Alexandra."

She beamed at this and ran to her, hugging her like she did her brother. She giggled, "How old are you Maera?" The child held out one hand and showed her five fingers. "Wow, you are such an adult for being five!" Maera smiled brightly at her compliment, but quickly turned to face Havhen.

"Momma wants to see you, brother." He nodded, "Alright, I will go to her." He began to run into the house but stopped abruptly and glanced back at his sister, "Maera sit on the porch and do not stray." "But there is nothing to do!" she whined. Before her elder brother could retaliate, Alexandra piped in, "I can watch her for the afternoon if you'd like! I haven't anything I need to do for the time being anyways."

"Please, I don't want to cause you any more trouble My Lady, really…"

"It's no trouble at all."

Havhen grinned from ear to ear, "What say you sister? Would you like to spend the day with Lady Alexandra?" The girl nodded excitedly. With a grateful look towards the elleth, he disappeared into the house.

She sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how to cheer up the girl…then it hit her.

"Maera, have you ever seen the Golden Hall?" She shook her head, "No I have not, Momma said that only gwown ups can go there when they want to see the King."

"Well, I happen to be friends with the King. Would you like to meet him? He is very nice."

The girl sprang up, and hugged the Alexandra with all of her might, "I would love too!"

~X~

Alexandra trekked up the hill with Maera's tiny form riding on her back. Again, it was probably not the most ladylike thing to do, but she didn't really care. When they reached the top stair, she set the girl down.

"Miss Alexandra, am I pwetty enough to see the King? Momma says you must look nice to see the King.." She said while looking down self-consciously and rubbing her foot on the stone. She was just to freakin' cute.

"You look very pretty (she almost said pwetty…)! But if you would like, I could do your hair for you!" The girl nodded giddily. She led her to her room and retrieved hair pins, ribbon and flowers. Within ten minutes, she had braided Maera's long blonde hair into a single rope, adorned with white flowers and red ribbon.

Hand in hand with a beaming Maera, she led her into the throne room where King Eomer sat with his advisors. The hazel eyed King glanced up and met the two girls that entered his Hall.

"Your Highness, I would like you to meet my friend, Lady Maera, daughter of…um.." The blonde girl stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Alexandra's ear, "Ah.. Laerwyn and Vehnhail."

The King curiously quirked an eyebrow at Alexandra and she winked back. Eomer nodded and kneeled to the girl standing shyly behind the elleth. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Maera," he smiled and courteously grabbed her tiny hand and bowed his head.

"She tells me she is five, My Lord." Alexandra added with a smile. "Why, you are nearly a lady!" He answered.

The girl giggled, "Your Hall is so pwetty your Highness!"

He smiled chuckled at her sincere compliment. "Why thank you, young one! What brings you to Meduseld this day?"

Alexandra answered for her, "I am babysitting her."

He severely furrowed his brow and looked as though he was about ready to snatch the child from her grasp, "Baby-sitting?"

She quickly corrected herself, "Sorry sorry, it is a term that we use in-" She mentally slapped herself, "Uh, I am watching her for the time being."

He chuckled uneasily, "Ah, I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in my Hall. Feel free to wander as you please. Miss Fanell, I believe you know it fairly well." She thanked him and he made his leave.

~X~

The rest of the day was spent showing little Maera around the Golden Hall and of course…causing mischief here and there, but it was in healthy amounts. Somehow, the little sprite had managed to drag Thalion around. Alexandra couldn't help but laugh at the ellon's weakness for the child's puppy dog eyes. She had even managed to get him to chase her as she squealed her little head off, and _Eru forbid _that any respectable elf was caught dead doing such a juvenile thing! (This is more according to Thalion's philosophy of course…)

By what Alex had guessed was about eight o'clock, the bubbly fair haired child had become adorably drowsy. Maera had fallen asleep comfortably on Thalion's shoulder as he carried her in his arm's down the hill to her humble home with Alexandra walking at his side.

"You seem to be quite taken with her," she whispered.

The corner of Thalion's lips tugged up in a small smile, "She reminds me of my niece when she was young, albeit this child is a mortal." He sighed, "She will grow up to have a family of her own… and by the time her day comes and she leaves this world, I will surely have remained in the same state... Maybe some day I too will have a wife and children…"

…

"Is that what you desire most?"

He looked ahead and continued to softly smile, "Yes, that is my dream."

The rest of the way back was quiet as they did not wish to wake the child from peaceful and well deserved her slumber. They reached the wooden home and were greeted by Havhen who sweetly took his sister from Thalion's arms and graciously bid them goodnight. She could tell Havhen was slightly caught off guard by Thalion's exotic appearance, but she decided against telling him that they were elves, for fear that it would make him uncomfortable. Luckily, both had worn their hair down, successfully covering their pointed ears. They tiredly made their way back to the Golden Hall, and Alexandra couldn't help but wonder what the proud elvish prince was doing after all this time…

~X~

Only two days remained until the companions would depart from Edoras, and Legolas was becoming more anxious by the hour. He respected the Rohirrim and their bravely fought for home, but he could not help but feel uneasy with staying in one spot for too long. As his cloaked form sat silently on the roof of the Golden Hall overlooking the shadow filled plains of Rohan, he tensed.

Something was moving, he could feel it.

He scanned the land and the edge of the mountains, searching for the source of his paranoia, but found nothing…as usual.

No matter how many times his friends had told him to rest, he just could not bring himself too. How can one rest at a time like this? The Rohirrim guard had been working ferociously on tracking orc movements, and had finally decided upon the safest route after much debate.

Unfortunately, travel was not his only worry… The most recent addition to their group was not one to be trusted, in his opinion at least. Thalion and Arandur had grown more fond of him, but still had their own doubts for the time being. There was something that ellon refrained from telling them. Whether it be harmful is another thing in itself, but the secrecy was unsettling nonetheless. Maybe he was being overly perceptive…maybe his suspicions were well placed… For now only time would tell, and the elvish prince would have play the waiting game…settling for research and observation.

For a moment his thoughts ventured to a peculiar curly-haired elleth before he quickly attempted to shove her to the back of his mind. Needless to say, his attempt was futile. He had seen her carrying that small child to and fro, as if she had not a worry in the world…and for that he was glad. Despite his anger, he had to force himself to keep in mind the personal struggles she was going through as well.

He had been at war with himself on whether he should swallow his pride and make amends or not. His heart and head were in a tedious battle with one another. If he would be true to his heart, than he would have apologized long ago…but his pride continues to tell him differently.

He could be stubborn, and he knew it. Blame Ada for that one…

_For the love of Eru_… why is it so difficult to speak around her? He had never had much of a problem with words and peacemaking before? Hell, it is easier to compliment a dwarf than to find the right words around that girl…with her strange way of thinking and unpredictable behavior. It was maddening! Absolutely maddening! How can she expect him to explain himself if she constantly threw twists at him? She always managed to find his blind spots… his limitations.. But, he will not show her his weaknesses. He is a warrior, a warrior on an imperative mission. It is no different then before, whether it be the Fellowship or his two best men, a stranger and a bizarre girl from another world. He will see his mission completed, be it the death of him.

Legolas peered out into the black of the night.

Two more days, and then they take their leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the filler, but there had to be something between the argument and the upcoming event that will happen in the next chapter. I will update quickly, I swear. I also apologize if quality was lacking, but the next chapter is ****much**** more exciting.**

Patriot16 - Thank you for your extremely kind review, you have no idea how much words like those keep me going. So, thank you again, I truly appreciate it.

PatonxJulia - I'll have to make sure to check out your stories, especially your portrayal of Legolas! I've really just been focusing on writing and not reading, so I apologize for not R&R your stories sooner! I'm excited to start reading them though! I'm so happy to see that you continue to enjoy my story, I can keep my readers excited! WOO HOO! *happy dance*

Aliben - I'm sorry I didn't broadcast it better, but I didn't really think it was the time to do so… Anyways, you win Legolas's warm, forest smelling cloak! *drool* Actually, I might want that. Hahaha. Thank you for your kindness and prayers, everyone really needs it.

Metoochocolate - Thank you so much for your kindness and generosity. That means so much to me to hear that you and your family are praying and wishing her well even though you have never met her, and let me tell you she is just the most happy-go-lucky girl to walk this earth, very spunky and outgoing.. So thank you again. Hopefully this chapter isn't as dark, I plan on the story becoming slightly darker as it progresses, but that's because they will be getting closer to the climax. I swear it won't be depressing and filled with angst, or anything like that. It will still have happy, carefree whatnot… its just not a goofy romantic comedy Suefic. Also, I love your idea. I'm going to try to coordinate it as best as I can with what I think I'm going to have happen. Muahah.. I'm scheming like a villain right now…

Horselover245 - Glad you liked it! There needs to be some kind of tension to make everyone's heart clench *_* Thank you for your awesome review!

Lotrfan234 - Your review absolutely made my life. Seriously, it fuelled me to write for hours straight after that. Thank you so much, really, thank you. I hope to hear back from you soon! PS, I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of boring, but I have to take a break from the excitement and build up to what's going to happen next! Just you wait for the next chapter XD

Gwilwillith - Thank you for your extremely kind words, its was really comforting to hear that. Even though things have been bad, I won't leave you guys hanging! I can't do that to you all, but it is really nice to know that you wouldn't mind waiting.

I'm happy you liked the little squabble they had, I think making up after a confrontation only makes you closer in the end. So hopefully that what this will do ;) Also, I think Eowyn and Alexandra should start a League of Extraoridnary Maidens… in my opinion.

XXxWolvesInTheNightxXx - Glad to hear that you like it! Let me know what you think as it progresses even more!

LittleMissDreamer7 - WOO! Mission accomplished! Glad that you enjoyed their spat J Hopefully it'll make them stronger…and closerJ Also, thank you for your concern. I could care less what religion a person belongs to, we are all human beings and breathe as one. That's how I see it. Thank you again, it means a lot to me.

Dalonega Noquisi - Thank you for your words, its wonderful to know that my readers won't hate me for not updating soon enough. But, I promise that I will not go on a break and will continue to write, I can't leave you hanging. Thank you so much.

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - I feel ya' my sympathy only goes so far for Voldemort. Lol. Thank you for sending your thoughts (and maybe prayer!) her way, either way I am equally grateful and in awe of the kindness everyone has shown. Thank you so much.

BornToBeCountry - Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy it!

Lyra13x7 - Thank you for your generous offer, I would send a picture but I don't think it would be okay without permission. I just don't want to intrude on her family's wishes. She has big beautiful blue eyes, long perfectly wavy dark blonde-light brown hair, she had a lovely wide smile, thin, and a spunky personality. She wanted to be a teacher or go into drama and loves the movie Elf. She loves blue and pink and loves the beach. If I can post a picture I will, but I can't promise it.

Thank you for your generosity, I am in absolute awe of everyone's kindness. I just don't have words for it.

**Everyone should read _This I Believe, _it is a book filled with personal philosophies in 100 words or less. Authors range from Bill Gates, to soldiers, to professors and average sixteen year-olds. It is incredible the things these people have been through and absolutely inspiring. It's really opened my mind in more ways than I can count. **


	25. Chapter 25 Absolution

**A/N: I would like to say that I was extremely happy with the reviews I received! I was so worried because it was a filler and I'd bore you all to death, and that would not be good. But! I'm a certified lifeguard so I could just revive you anyways. Regardless! It is very late and school has started, I didn't have time to do individual review responses but for everyone who has given me ideas, thank you! Keep the ideas coming! I hope to coordinate them in the best I can! **

**Also, this is my favorite chapter. Ever. ****;D! Let me know what you think! ****To all of you reviewers, I am so sorry I couldn't respond on this one, but momma bear is shutting the computer off and I wanted to get this up asap! **

**IMPORTANT: If you want to hear the song I chose for…well you'll see. ;) There is a link in my profile! Along with her dress!**

**I love you much! Please review!**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 - Absolution<strong>

It was the companions last night at Edoras, and King Eomer had announced a banquet be held to send off his friends. Of course no one but he and his men would know it was for them, for the group must still travel in secrecy.

"**Ouch!** That hurts!"

The maid huffed and tightened the built in corset more, "My Lady, please it is hard to properly adjust the gown when you are sucking air in!"

_Dangit… foiled again! Damn maid…_

Alexandra released the air she had held captive in her lungs in a large gush, but inhaled sharply when the blasted maid tightened the dress tenfold. Eowyn laughed in the background, earning her a glare from the oxygen deprived blonde.

"Oh you think this is just _so funny_, don't you?"

Eowyn grinned obnoxiously, "I find it quite comical how not two hours ago you were over the moon about being able to wear a formal dress and now you wish to tear the thing to shreds!"

"I don't wish to tear the dress to shreds, just the cors- **AH!**"

The maid merely shook her head and half-heartedly apologized for her discomfort. Finally Eowyn piped in, "That is enough Gwenalyn, her figure is quite nice as it is, a few more inches will not make or break her."

Alexandra bore her eyes into the back of the maid's head, "I beg to differ…"

After making a few more adjustments and waiting patiently for the other maid to finish her hair, the elleth stood in front of the large standing mirror that sat in the corner of her room.

She stared at the person in the glass for a long time, not quite able to register what she was seeing. Lady Eowyn walked up beside her and laid a hand on her opposite shoulder, "Ready?" The only response she received was a mute nod.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the party grew louder with every minute as people piled into the Golden Hall from the surrounding city. Women wore their finest dresses and the men sported dress tunics. The rafters of the Hall had been adorned with brilliant red and gold banners, and large barrels of ail were set in their respectable place. A group of men and women played a cheerful tune on their instruments in the corner.<p>

Meanwhile, Legolas was sitting near the end of the royal table, taking a break from a not-so-interesting story a soldier was sharing with his men. Something about a drunken excursion that led him to waking up in a barrel…

He sat back smiled as he watched the men and women laugh together; it was nice to see the people of Rohan living to see brighter days. He scanned the room and found what he was hoping to avoid dearly…

A group of maidens in their fancy dresses stood along the wall, eyeing him and giggling all the while. He quickly averted his eyes.

_Sweet Eru_, it was like the parties his Ada would throw…most of them so he could play matchmaker for his son… _how sadistic_.

If he was to survive the night he needed Thalion and Arandur by his side…and an escape plan. He stood and his eyes flitted from left to right, searching for a possible route out of the wooden hall when they landed on something that made his immortal heart stop.

She wore a gleaming dress of light green and gold, with draping white sleeves and an elegant matching tie rested on her hips. Her hair cascaded in shiny golden curls down her back which was slightly restrained by a graceful braid that exposed an innocent heart shaped face. She seemed to radiate her own soft glow in the dim light of the hall, easily separating her from the hoards of people.

She smiled nervously, obviously feeling out of place. At her left was Lady Eowyn, who too looked very lovely in her elegant cream colored gown. Though, she showed no comparison to the one at her right. The women locked arms and made their way into the hall, receiving unconcealed stares from all sides.

She glanced around and met his eyes for the briefest second before quickly averting them. Any anger he had felt previously melted and he wanted nothing more than to see her smile again.

He took a long stride towards her but was quickly stopped when the music ceased and the guests took their places at the tables. Eowyn gracefully led her over to the royal table and showed her to her seat.

* * *

><p>She couldn't be any more awkward if she tried. First of all, she couldn't properly walk in this dress. Second of all, everyone kept staring at them like they were aliens. Maybe it was because she was walking with royalty…<p>

_Eowyn, girl I love ya, but I might have to ditch you so I can go find a hole to crawl in... _

Its not that she didn't like parties, she was actually extremely excited for tonight. But, she hadn't realized up until that moment that she had no idea what to do when she got there. She didn't know any dances or songs or whatever else you do at a Rohirric banquet…

She mentally groaned, _Dear God…Eru…Valar… who ever is listening… please, help me…_

Her attention was caught when Eowyn leaned over and smiled warmly, "You are doing wonderful, smile! Tonight is for merrymaking!" Alexandra did her best to put on an encouraging smile and glanced around the room, looking for a way out.

_As soon as the King made his speech, she was out._

Then, the most peculiar thing happened… Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimmer of light. Her eyes flashed to its source and she froze. It was like the room had gone quiet in that one moment, just that one tiny moment there was peace.

A man, no.. he was too beautiful to be a man… stood on the opposite end of the hall. He wore a glistening light blue tunic that molded perfectly to his tall, muscular yet lean figure. His silvery-blonde hair shone even with the lack of light. But, the feature that stuck out the most was his eyes. The way they captured her, it was like she was staring into the ocean and never wanted to break her gaze. She felt her cheeks warm and her pulse quicken.

"Lady Alexandra, this way."

She quickly broke her gaze and followed after Eowyn, feeling more self-conscious than ever. Alexandra followed blindly behind the Lady through the thick crowd, until they reached their table. Remember when she said things couldn't get anymore awkward?

Well. She was wrong.

It just so happened that she would be sitting right across from none other than Prince Thranduillion of Mirkwood.

Before either could say a word, the room fell quiet. King Eomer made his entrance and gave a welcoming speech. Soon enough, the crowd erupted into cheering and music filled the air.

Alexandra met the unyielding eyes of the otherworldly creature standing tall in front of her. They hadn't spoken in days and this really was the first time they'd made direct eye contact… she had missed those eyes..

He bowed respectfully, face devoid of all emotion, "Miss Fanell."

She responded carefully, not quite sure if they were still on ill terms, "My Lord, Prince Thranduillion."

He frowned slightly, but before he could respond, two forms surrounded his body.

"My Lord, you really should try this ale! It is quite pleasing; the mortals know what they are doing!" Thalion who was wearing a bright red tunic grabbed his long time friend and superior by the arm and pulled him away with some hesitance from the prince. Arandur, who was wearing a dark green tunic stood coolly and winked at the unmoving elleth before following after the two other ellyn.…

"So you two have not been honest with each other yet, have you?"

Alexandra blinked and looked at Eowyn who was rather amused by the entire exchange. She flushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

"He doesn't feel that way for me."

Eowyn giggled, "I beg to differ!"

She snapped her eyes back at the smiling royal, "He thinks of me as a liability, nothing else..."

Eowyn frowned, "Sir Thranduillion is very kind hearted, I doubt he truly thinks that."

She narrowed her eyes, "He _told_ me!"

_Oops… that came off a little harsher than she had meant.. _She sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap like that Eowyn."

Eowyn laid a hand on her head, "It's alright my dear. Listen, if there is one thing that I know about men, it is that they do not always mean what they say. Men go about expressing how they really feel in different ways than we do. Do not take to heart what he said, surely he did not mean it, or had a very good reason for it."

"Thanks Eowyn… by the way I have been wondering… Do _you_ have a love interest?" The features on her face softened and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You do!" she squealed.

Eowyn dreamily spoke of her betrothed, Lord Faramir, and his part in the War of the Ring. She was happy for her, someone as wonderful and kind as Eowyn deserved a man like Faramir.

Not five minutes later she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She craned her neck around and jumped at whom she saw.

"Good evening, milady. I was wondering if you would grace me with a dance?"

Alexandra widened her eyes at the raven haired elf standing tall behind her. He wore a masculine black and deep red tunic, and his hair was neatly pulled out of his face by a single braid. She shot Eowyn a questioning glance and was answered by a discrete shrug.

The golden haired girl scanned the room hesitantly and felt her heart drop. Off on the far end of the hall was a group of girls….swarming _him._

_What a PLAYBOY!_

She felt rage building inside of her. _How could she be so foolish to think for one second that a man like himself would ever be interested in a girl like her? He probably thought she was barbaric compared to those well-mannered maidens… _

She sighed. _Well that's just too bad, because I'm not changing who I am for __**anybody**__._

Alexandra snapped her head back to the waiting ellon and smiled sweetly, "Naranmil, I would love to dance."

With that, she stood and he held an arm out for her. She took it and he lead the way until he found a suitable spot. He smiled deviously at her uncertainty.

She looked around nervously, "Um.. Naranmil…"

Before she could even finish, he was swiftly maneuvering her body around the floor with ease. His pace was fast and powerful, and her feet could barely keep up with his quick movement. She could easily tell the difference between his elvish style of dancing and the others'. It was more fluid, yet powerful all the while…almost too powerful..

* * *

><p>"<em>Sa farn palan!" <em>

Thalion stopped in his tracks, "_Goheno nin, lasto… You have feelings for her, do you not?" _

Legolas looked over his shoulder at the girl who was laughing happily with her new friend.

"_Avo acheno!" Don't look back, "_She will be on to us if she sees us looking at her!" Legolas nodded unsurely.

Arandur took a step closer and laid a hand on his superior's shoulder, reverting back to their native language, "My Lord, we have loyally followed you for ages; we wish nothing more than for you to find happiness. She has changed you; the darkness of the past has caused the carefree Prince Legolas Thranduillion we once knew into a hardened elf. You cannot deny the way she makes you feel... We see it every time you lay your eyes on her, even when you are not with her, we can see it."

His expression softened when he thought of the way her eyes lit up when she laughed… the way she puts others before herself… the way he felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness over her….

He looked away, "She does not feel for me that way… not after what I said to her."

"She will forgive you My Lord, now go. The men have been eyeing her since she arrived…I figure they are working up the courage to speak to her… and if you do nothing to put an end to it, then _I _will..." Arandur said as he crossed his arms with a hint of annoyance.

Legolas inwardly scowled at the thought of a group of men attempting to woo her innocent self. Suddenly, his expression shifted from its prior state of irritation to a newfound confidence. He met the eyes of his two best men and grabbed their shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"Long are the ages we have fought side by side, I could not ask for better brothers than thee. Thank you my friends, thank you."

With that, the elvish prince strode off in the direction of the strange girl from another world he had found in the caves, hoping to make amends and see that smile once more...

He had been deprived of her company for too long. As he was walking with strict determination towards the elleth, he was abruptly stopped.

He was surrounded on all sides by maidens of Rohan, whom had invariably created a wall, blocking his path quite effectively.

"Good evening My Lord, how are you enjoying the festivities?", a chestnut haired maiden asked sweetly.

The elf drew back and looked over their heads, trying to find the one he was looking for…which was quite easy considering he towered over most women, mortal and immortal.

"Uh, very well, it is quite festive."

The women collectively giggled, and he inwardly shuddered.

The same woman stepped forward, "I am Lanya, and what might we call you, sir..?"

_Rike…_

The elf cursed himself. He could not find it in himself to be too terribly rude..

He answered distractively, "Legolas Thranduillion."

The cluster of females chattered all around him, and another spoke up adoringly, "Sir Legolas Thranduillion, the elvish prince? One of the Nine Walkers?"

A few excited revelations were shared amongst the group. "Is it true?"

Legolas wearily answered, "Yes, tis I.."

Seeing his opportune moment, he continued, "If you will excuse me, I must be on my way. It was a pleasure."

"You wish to dance with that golden-haired child that has been the pet of Lady Eowyn, are you not?" one scoffed.

He balled his hand into a fist and attempted to keep a cool façade, "Ay, that would be correct, and I prefer that you not speak so lowly of her."

"I apologize My Lord, but it seems as though her interest as already been taken."

He quirked an eyebrow and scanned the hall, "Whatever do you me-"

To his surprise, he found the curly-haired elleth swirling across the floor with _him. _His blood boiled at the sight. He could hear the townswomen giggle in the background, which only infuriated him more.

* * *

><p>Twirling…spinning…swinging…<p>

The room began to spin and Alexandra was growing weary of the black haired ellon's overwhelming dance. He moved her as if she was nothing but a leaf caught in a draft. He was not rough, but strong and passionate…yet not gentle. So many feelings had been going through her head as he moved her around the floor.

The look he gave her when she was caught glancing up at him…it made her nervous… not frightened…no, it was not menacing… but provoking and alluring.

It was in that moment, when she held his gaze her mind went blank.

The image flashed through her mind once more, imprinting into her memory.

A lone light, flickering…trying to stay alive.

She was brought back to reality when the music ceased and Naranmil's overpowering dance came to a stop. The crowd applauded and cheered, it was then that Alexandra realized that the crowd had formed a circle around the pair.

She looked back up at the elf and he returned the gesture. He was looking her in the eye intently, as if searching for something. Though, all she could see when she looked at him was that image…a lone light, battling to stay lit.

Soon enough, the crowd returned to its original place and the music began again. Only this time, a happier, upbeat song was played. Before she even knew what was happening, her hand was grabbed and she was being pulled into another direction. Her partner was a random man, with a friendly grin.

She looked at him questioningly and he winked. The next thing she knew she was being twirled in another direction into the arms of another partner.

It was a group dance.

The music picked up and the pace quickened. She was being spun in all different directions, doing her best to get the steps down right. Alexandra laughed as she was picked up and set into another's arms.

She was having fun.

No, she was having a **blast**.

Everyone was laughing and singing, like they had not a care in the world…and she felt light as a feather as she playfully spun around the dance floor, along with every other dancer.

Faster and faster… the music and drums consumed her. Her skirts flew around her form as she fell prey to the moment. She forgot about her home, she forgot about the Door, she forgot about her mission, she forgot about Legolas… Just for that one moment, she allowed herself to be selfish.

* * *

><p>He could see her.<p>

Legolas entered the dance and made his way closer to her with every switch. His anger melted away as he drew nearer by the second…

She was blissfully captured in the music. The last time he had seen her this happy was when it was just the four of them traveling to Minas Tirith… The light he saw in her eyes was the same as the night they taught her an old elvish dance by the fire…before she was attacked… before she was shown her past…

Forward. Forward. Back. Left. Spin. Switch.

Her golden locks trailed behind her as she floated across the floor.

He was so close…

* * *

><p>The song was nearing its end as the music drastically picked up its pace.<p>

Forward. Forward. Back. Left. Spin. Switch.

Forward. Forward. Back. Left. Spin. Switch.

The drums were playing out and the last paring had begun. She was picked up by her most recent partner and set into a pair of strong arms. She looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

Her partner kept a stoic, yet slightly amused expression as he flawlessly and elegantly moved and twirled her around to the last beats of the song. With a final lift that seemed absolutely effortless, the song ended.

The crowd erupted into cheering.

Alexandra fought to keep her breathing in check and her big mismatching eyes were met by piercing and endless ones of blue. His hands rested on her waste and her's on his arms.

A faint smile graced his features, which instantly warmed her. Without a word, his hand captured her's and he silently led her out of the hall and onto the stone balcony of Meduseld.

They reached the farthest end of the balcony which overlooked the dark plains of Rohan. For a while they just stood apart at arm's length. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze directly.

Finally, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when he saw her eyes begin to glaze over with unshed tears.

Without thinking, Alexandra clashed into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He stood frozen for a second, processing the situation. She cried silently into his shoulder, letting a few tears glide down her cheeks.

She whispered ever so softly, "I missed you…"

He then wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and rested a hand on the back of her head, letting a truly happy smile grace his features. He embraced her tightly, not ever wanting the moment to end… He leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

He was forgiven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sa farn palan! - This is far enough<strong>_

_**Goheno nin, lasto… - Forgive me, listen…**_

_**Rike! - Curses!**_

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWW. Did I get any "aww"s? :**


	26. Chapter 26 Flight to the North

A/N: **WOW!** YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! I was just blown away by the amount of reviews I got, definitely a record breaker for me! Sorry this chapter took slightly longer, but I had to get the first week of school out of the way! I would like to personally thank **LittleMissDreamer7, aliben, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, alli, ClimbAPineTree, PatonxJulia, anonymous, Lynathia, Lotrfan234 (twice!), Horselover245, Chidori-No-Kyoku, Gwilwillith, lyra13x7, niknik55 (Twice!) StarlightShivers, Rowanita and LuellaandLegolas (Twice!)**. I hope you can all understand why I didn't do individual review responses, I've just been packed with homework and fundraising for Lauren's family. But, I thought I'd make a collaborated response…

I am so so so so so so soOoOoOo happy you all enjoyed my fluffly scene! For those of you who are waiting for a kiss, don't worry I have the time, place and manner planned out. Read my note at the bottom hehe. **You have to keep in mind that elves move slower in relationships than humans do,** but believe me I won't make them court for years or anything like that. I'm just not going to make Alexandra a Sue who meets Legolas and is whisked away after four chapters and they get married and have tons o' babehz. I've had this planned for a while now, I won't let you down!

One last thing.. I think a few of my readers are afraid I'm just going to stop updating out of nowhere and leave you all hanging… which I would never do. So here is my oath.

***I, ravenriddles, solemnly swear to finish the story From Dreams to Reality in a timely manner and update weekly, bi-weekly at the most… lest I be squashed into jelly by a troll. **

**Again, thank you all! Keep the reviews coming, it really makes a difference!**

**-A**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26 - Flight to the North<span>

Alexandra heard a gentle knock on her door, and whimpered to herself.

_Ugh… too freaking early…_

"Alexandra?"

The girl groaned and rolled onto her side, "Fih more minutes elf…"

Legolas chuckled as he cracked open the door and walked towards the girl curled up in a ball of blankets, "I am afraid we cannot spare any more time, I have let you sleep for too long. We must depart now."

With her face buried in the crook of her arm she squeaked, _"Peas?"_

His lip twitched as he tried not to smile, "You can sleep as we ride, come." She continued to mumble into her arm, "I still don't get my own horse?"

"Is riding with me all that terrible?"

"That's not what I meant… I mean riding with you is a good deal, but I have just always wanted my own horse is all."

The elf crossed his arms, "I see… Well, I would have found you a suitable horse but I do not trust you to ride alone just yet. If something were too happen I would prefer you to be with me."

Alexandra huffed and continued with her eyes closed, " '_Scuse me_, but I can handle myself… When orcs go to sleep, they have nightmares about me.. Just call me Capn' Kick-Ass, BEYAAHH..."

Legolas quirked a brow and bit back a smile, "You really do need more sleep… Come, I have brought your travel attire. I will be waiting for you outside when you are finished." With that he promptly turned and left the room.

Not ten minutes later, Alexandra appeared from her room and was met by none other than the elvish prince. Instead of her usual green, she wore a dark blue and white tunic that was drawn together at the waist by a brown vest. She wore matching brown leggings and tall, dark riding boots. Her golden curls were falling in her face as she sleepily peered up at the ellon who wore his normal forest colored attire.

She yawned and pointed a finger forward, "Let's do this." He chuckled and offered her his arm, "Lead the way, _Captain_."

The morning of the party's departure was bittersweet. Alexandra wished nothing more than to move on with their mission, but loathed the idea of leaving another family member behind. The women tearfully made their goodbyes while the men stood impassively in the background.

Legolas watched as Alexandra embraced Eowyn with all her might. He heard her as she sadly asked, "Will I ever see you again?" Eowyn glanced at him unsurely and returned her gaze to the girl. Lady Eowyn is not as naïve as she once was… she knew all to well the dangers this journey would bring…

He frowned and looked at the ground, forcing himself not to think about the future. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Of course sweetheart…we will see each other soon."

The words of the King echoed in his head…

…

_Travel swiftly and do not falter… the path to the North is clear for the time being. The Uruk's numbers are not what they once were, but few parties still linger that have not been finished off by our forces or the rangers… I do not doubt you and your men's ability, but __**do not**__ risk the chance of a battle. They will take her, as they attempted too before. You know how those beasts treat their hostages… You must find out who you are facing and their location…otherwise if the journey turns ill, I am afraid you will never find her…_

He watched as Eowyn pulled an object wrapped in cloth and handed it to Alexandra. She quietly added as a tear slid down her cheek, "They have been with me through many dark days, may they protect you as they did I."Legolas smiled when he saw the girl hug her and goofily wipe away the Lady's tear.

"Don't cry, I'll be back sooner than you know it! The Door will be destroyed, evil will be vanquished from Middle Earth, you will marry Faramir and live happily ever after and have tons of little Farawyns running around!" Eowyn laughed and gave her a final embrace.

She bowed and thanked King Eomer who then laid a hand on her head and wished her luck. With that, Alexandra made her way back to Legolas's side. She smiled tentatively at him, and he laid a hand on her shoulder as they turned to leave the Golden Hall.

As the five made their way down the hill, a little girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes sprinted out of her house followed by an older boy who grabbed her gently by the shoulder.

"Lady Alexandra! Lady Alexandra! Come back soon and pway wif' us!" She laughed and yelled back, "I will be back soon Maera, be good and listen to Havhen!" The girl nodded and waved with her brother to her and Thalion.

Thalion smiled and nodded, "Farewell, Maera."

The elves spurred their horses on and cantered out of the city on the hill.

* * *

><p>The group traveled swiftly through the night, little was said, for none dared to make their presence known. Alexandra had overheard a few of the guards as they were returning from a scouting mission. She knew that travel had become more dangerous, and the reason behind their haste.<p>

They needed to do one thing and one thing only for the time being. Get out of Rohan.

She didn't know where they were going, but she trusted Legolas and decided to ask him later when he wasn't so stressed. She could tell he was anxious to leave, and was often the one to spur them on when their horses began to lag. The Rohirrim had been sent out to different locations in order to prevent any Uruk party from venturing further North, but from what she heard they were fast. Very fast.

Alexandra scanned the rolling hills, weary of any movement. She had heard horror stories about the Uruk-Hai in her time at Edoras, and she was terrified to say the least. They weren't like the orcs that ambushed them before. They were bigger, stronger, faster and smarter with fangs and yellow eyes that glowed with a burning hatred for everything that breathed.

Yep, that's just what they needed tailing them.

Alexandra leaned into Legolas's chest as they sped on, too scared to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After four days of travel the group finally had a true night of rest. They had only been stopping for a few hours of sleep a night before returning to riding, and this night they would finally be able to set up camp and rest fully.<p>

As Legolas kneeled next to the fire he had just lit, he couldn't help but wearily scan his surroundings. Old habits die hard. He looked around the camp at his companions who were doing various chores. Thalion sat sharpening his blades, Arandur was grooming the horses and Naranmil was setting up bedrolls. One, two, three elves. Where was the fourth?

Legolas stood fast and spun around quickly.

"_Manke naa re?"_

The four ellyn tensed and took off in different directions. Legolas sprinted towards the woods. His eyes flitted from left to right as he silently darted across the leaf littered floor. As he quickly turned the corner of a large tree something to his left moved, but before he could react he collided into another… or so he thought.

After staggering to a stand and drawing his knives his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Eru, Alexandra.. I-..I did not see you!"

He quickly threw down his blades and knelt down to help up the girl lying on the forest floor. She too staggered a bit and held her hand to her forehead, "Hah, it's alright… God, I feel like I was just hit by a linebacker…" Legolas chose to ignore her strange metaphor and studied her.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

She looked up from the curtain of disheveled curls that enclosed her face. She blew one away from her eyes and dramatically tested her limbs, "Everything seems to be in order, no bones sticking out, it's all good. No blood no foul." She grinned.

He mentally punched himself. _Some protector he is…_

He studied her face and frowned when he saw a small gash on her forehead. He shot his hand up and examined it further.

"I believe I have fouled..."

She reached up and felt the wound, "Oh that's nothing. It's not even bleeding. I've had worse, remember?"

"I prefer not too."

Neither said anything for a moment, and it was then that he noticed the dark rings under her eyes and the tired smile she gave him.

"You look terrible."

She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, "Bruise my face _and_ my self-confidence why don't ya!"

That earned him another mental punch.

"No… I meant.. You look tired."

She bent down and began picking up sticks, "I'm fine." Legolas followed suit and picked them up for her, "Let me." She stood back up and watched as he gathered the wood she had been carrying prior to their mishap. "You have not slept."

She averted her eyes, "I said I'm-"

"Do not lie to me."

Unable to be dishonest she sighed and answered, "I'm scared."

The elf paused and stood. He looked her in the eye and stepped closer, "Of what?"

"What we are being chased by."

He knitted his brows together, _how did she know? _"What do you mean?"

"Do not play games Legolas, I'm not oblivious…I've heard stories about the Uruk-Hai…"

He averted his eyes, "I was hoping that you would not find out… We have taken extra precaution in order to avoid them. Do not fear, they will not come near you."

"That is not what I'm afraid of!"

Legolas flinched at her outburst. She looked away, "I don't care what happens to me… I just don't know what I would do if one of you was ever hurt…" She met his eyes, "You have all been so kind and wonderful to me, you cannot fathom the amount of pain I would feel if someone were to… I just.. I can't lose you.. Please, let's just ride until we reach our destination, I don't need any rest…We can easily outrun them if we keep going, really I'm a trooper!"

He set down the pile of wood and gently cradled her face in his hands, "Nothing will happen to any of us. I swear this to you." He rested his forehead against her's and spoke just above a whisper,

"Do you have such little faith in me?"

She smiled tentatively as they stared at each other for a while. Finally, Alexandra pulled back her head and playfully knocked it against his. Legolas looked at her incredulously and answered in a very un-elf like way, "_Ow. _That was completely unnecessary."

She kept a straight face as she answered, "Oh, it was very necessary. That's what you get for thinking I don't have faith in you. Silly elf-boy."

The two burst into laughter and Legolas bent back down to pick up the pile of firewood for the second time.

"How many times must I tell you not to go off by yourself? I might start tying you to a tree when we make camp if you refuse to stay put." As soon as she opened her mouth to interject (what was probably along the lines of going against his code of chivalry) Legolas continued, "-in times of war I can put my code aside. Eru only knows the years you take off my life… and that is _very _hard to do to an elf."

He grinned at the smirking elleth.

"For some odd reason, I take pride in that. _Oh mighty prince_."

Legolas winced, "-and you call me the sarcastic one…" He shook his head and peered through the trees and in the direction of the camp, "Come, we should return. The others are searching for you as well."

"They're all looking for me?"

"Well you did not expect them to just sit idly whilst you could be in trouble, did you?"

Alexandra looked down at her brown leather boots, "I just didn't expect them to notice I was gone…" He shook his head, "Than you were very mistaken."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the last light had burnt out and all but two of the companions slumbered in their bedrolls. Legolas and Thalion sat against a large fallen tree as they surveyed their shadowy surroundings.<p>

"Do you really plan on going through with this, my friend? The road is dangerous…much too dangerous for one to travel alone…"

The golden haired prince stared emotionless into the black, his hood casting shadows on his fair face, "It is what must be done, I know the land better than anyone…When we reach the border of Lorien, you will take her to Galas Galadhrim and await my return."

"Galas Galadhrim is nearly **emptied**! If not completely! The inhabitants left when their Lord and Lady sailed!"

"-but it will still serve us as a safeguard for the time being. The spawn of Morgoth have not ventured this far North for nearly a year, their masses were taken out when Isengard fell and the remaining hid deep within the mountains… surely they would not know how few the elves are. They are too cowardly to leave their caves.. They would not dare go near the Golden Wood as weak as they are."

Thalion thought over his superior's theory carefully, "She will not be happy.." Legolas glanced past the brim of his hood to his companion sadly,

"The world is shrinking. Where else is there to turn?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Manke naa re?" - Where is she?<em>

**A/N: BIG things in store for the next few chapters…. I've been waiting forever to get to this point ;) Muahaha… oh my goodness things are about to get awesome..**


	27. Chapter 27 Fear

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long this week, but I've been busy with school and raising money for Lauren. So far in less than two weeks we have raised $20,000 and the TV news stations have been spreading the story! I am just in absolute awe. We still have tons of benefits coming up too! **

**Okay so about this chapter! I promise I will update more than once a week when I can, golf is ending so I'll have more time. This one just took me forever to write for some reason… I just kept changing things around because I have to set it up right for what's going to happen in the future.. Anyways! Let me know what you all think! **

**I love you much! **

**PS**

**My coworker dislocated his knee today and we had to pop it back in place. It was fairly disgusting but it had to be done. Blah. I will elaborate more on any of the subjects above if anyone so wishes. They are all very interesting. **

**-A**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27 - Fear<span>

It had been somewhere between one and two weeks (she had lost count) on a comfortably cool day when Legolas decided to give the horses a break. The companions then continued on foot for a while; which everyone was grateful for…sitting for hours on end can become extremely uncomfortable...and boring.

The long days of riding were becoming overwhelmingly monotonous, leaving the companions with little to say. They had even grown tired of the long Sindarin lessons… which could actually be quite comical at times.

Regardless, Alexandra had eventually found out where they were headed.

"_Lothlorien… LOTH-lorien… Lothlorieeeen…" _

Arandur rolled his eyes at the elleth's extravagant pronunciations and promptly received a glare. "What? It has a very nice ring to it! It just rolls off the tongue. Loth-lor-ien…"

"I think it will be interesting to see her reaction to the kingdom itself if she is already this taken with merely its name…" he added with a smirk.

"What is it like?"

"I believe Legolas is the one whom you should be asking _milady_," Thalion added.

Alexandra craned her head around to look at the regal ellon who was walking behind her with Arod in hand. "Have you been there?" He nodded, "Aye, I have." She continued eyes wide with curiosity, "What is it like?"

His eyes swelled with remembrance as he pictured the beautiful realm.

"When one enters the woods of Lorien.. It is like they have stepped into another world. The trees grow tall and the leaves are a gold so vivid…one would think they have ventured into the woods of Orome… It is as if every breath of air you take cleanses your body and mind… Though the greatest spectacle of all lies in its center. The home of the Lady of the Light, Galas Galadhrim…"

…

"I think he's in love," she whispered to the others who snickered in response.

You speak so highly of it, hopefully I'm not let down," she added with a playful grin. He glanced at her with an equally playful look, "You will not. I can assure you."

"Aye, our captain has spent his fair share of time in Lorien, not too long ago if I recall correctly…" Arandur added with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dear Lord, if looks could kill…

Legolas shot the ellon a threatening glare and muttered something in elvish… she still wasn't near fluent enough to understand what he had said…

Despite his reaction, her eyes widened with a bubbling curiosity, "What were you there for?"

"Business."

Feeling the tension she decided to back off, obviously it was a touchy subject…

…

"My Lady, did the prince tell you the tale of the Nine Walkers?"

Everyone's heads perked up at the slightly unfamiliar sound. Alexandra glanced to her left to look at the smirking raven-haired elf. She smiled, "Yes he did, about the ranger Aragorn, now King Elessar, the son of the steward, the dwarf, the elf, the four hobbits and the wizard."

He continued, "Tis a truly…intriguing story." Naranmil glanced at Legolas who was watching him warily.

"What ever happened to the rest of the Fellowship? I've been wondering… I would love to meet them someday after we finish our task and all…"

Naranmil opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted by a slightly agitated prince, "The ring bearer sailed West with the Wizard Gandalf. The other three hobbits returned to their home in the Shire and the dwarf founded the Glittering Caves."

"Well…what about the elf?"

…

Alexandra furrowed her brow when she did not receive an answer. "Legolas?" The ellon glanced at her absentmindedly, "Yes?"

"What happened to the elf?"

His gaze became distant as he answered with a small smile, "I am sure he returned home to his family."

"Oh."

…

"You know, the elvish Walker has become quite the legend... They say he nearly slaughtered the entire army at the battle of Helm's Deep," Thalion added.

"-and they say he took down an entire mumakil with its riders by _himself_," Arandur stated matter-of-factly.

"What is a mumakil?"

"A mumakil is a gray beast so large that it towers over forests. The Easterlings are known to use them as weapons of war. They stand on four legs and have long snouts that they use to grasp and fling anything in their way. But, that is not the best part! They have horrendously long, sharp, white tusks that can impale any poor soul that dares venture too close.."

"That sounds like an elephant! We have them in my world, but they aren't half the size of a mumakil, and aren't nearly as terrifying… Maybe we will see some when we head East."

The group fell silent until Arandur spoke up again, "It is also said that he knows no fear, His skill is famed these days you know… They even gave him the name _Nurudil_…"

"Thalion, I believe that is enough," Legolas warned.

"What does it mean?"

"It means _friend of death_."

…

Alexandra's eyes hardened, "I think it's sad that he fears nothing.."

Legolas glanced over at the girl who was deep in thought, "Why?"

Alexandra glanced despondently at the interested ellon, "Because it's almost like he has nothing to lose… and I think that's sad…"

Legolas kept his gaze ahead and answered absentmindedly, "Perhaps you are right.."

After another hour or so of walking, Arandur left the girl's side and joined his superior whom hadn't said much since their previous conversation. Arandur couldn't help himself, he had to quench his burning curiosity… He knew Legolas all too well, something was bothering him and he guessed it had something to do with the elleth who happened to be playing a strange game called "I Spy" with Thalion. It was quite comical actually, with Thalion who tried to be the more _mature_ of the two warriors…

"Why do you insist on keeping it from her? She will find out eventually."

"With your help she will…" Legolas retorted with a hint of annoyance. Arandur chuckled, "I am sorry my Lord, but I thought it would be best to inform her…only a little."

Legolas lowered his voice, "Do not tell her, please... I will tell her when the time comes."

"What is it that you are so concerned about?" His breathing ceased as he pondered the question, "I do not quite know.."

"She will not see you any differently, my friend."

He turned once more to leave but paused, "I think the mighty warrior does fear something… I think, he fears losing the one he loves the most."

Arandur looked back over his shoulder at the prince and winked, "and a warrior should never let his fear get the best of him."

With that, the dark haired ellon sauntered back to Thalion and the golden haired elleth, whom then welcomed him with a goofy bump of her hip to his side.

_Fear does strange things to people… doesn't it?_

xXx

The sun began its dissent, basking the hilly terrain in a soft glow. Legolas sat back as he watched Thalion and Arandur spar with Alexandra. They had stopped to make camp, a habit they were getting into as of late. Legolas ignored the burning desire he had to continue until they reached the safety of Lorien, but he knew that they needed their rest.

Exhaustion was out of the question, they could not afford to be caught off guard…not this far away from protection.

The weary prince examined the elleth as she danced around her opponents soon after draping her cloak over a fallen tree. He frowned as he noticed that her clothes were beginning to wear. Her dark blue tunic had a few snags, but the leather vest was holding up nicely. He knew he had chosen wisely. They would last her a while… at least until he could find her new things. Elvish clothing would last much longer than that of Rohirric-make.

He had to admit, she looked fairly…what was that word she liked to use?

…

_Cute. _

Yes, she looked quite "cute" in her travel attire… He never quite understood why the other ellyths were so against tunics? Yes, it may be frowned upon… but tunics are much more practical than traveling dresses… and there was something about the way her's was a few sizes to large on her lithe body that made him smile..

_She looks like a child pretending to be warrior._

Which, in a way she was..

The clash of metal rang through the camp as Alexandra successfully blocked Thalion's attack from behind. Then, seeing his opening, Arandur came at her from the other side. Surprisingly, she successfully blocked his blow and lunged forward.

He smiled in approval. _She has improved…_

The battle's intensity heightened as the ellyn were tired of going easy (in their terms). Thalion raised his sword above his head and administered a powerful blow, but was again blocked by the girl's weapon, "Good!" The power of the blow caused her to stumble backwards. "Stay on your feet, it is over once you hit the ground."

Arandur swiped at her from behind, but thankfully she arched her back enough to avoid the back side of his blade. A little to close for comfort for her… it would have left an impressive welt…

Finally, she began to become more aware of the sword's weight and was promptly disarmed by Thalion who had not even broken a sweat.

Arandur swaggered over and picked up her sword which was now lying in the dirt, "Much better! Remember, the Uruk-Hai do not fight with skill, but with power… so you must be quick and agile. If you can dodge our blows than you should be able to hold your own against a beast… Dodge and block until you see it fit to attack."

"Or scurry up a tall tree and throw rocks… I prefer that mean of action…" Thalion mumbled as he sheathed his curved elvish sword. Alexandra was still catching her breath as she happily strode over to the lounging prince, a thing he did not do often.

"Did you see that Legolas? What do you think?" she pried with an excited grin. Her long golden hair had been put back in a low ponytail, but was lazily draping over her shoulder while a few stray curls fell in her face, product of a well fought fight.

A crooked smile spread across his face, "I think you have definitely improved, but I prefer Thalion's idea, truthfully."

She rolled her eyes, settling for somewhere between annoyed and amused.

..

"You _honestly_ think that you are a match for the Uruk-Hai?"

Alexandra flinched at the harsh statement and kept her eyes on the ground as the group fell silent, "I would like to think I could at least hold my own-"

Naranmil stepped forward, "They are ruthless, merciless…murdering **monsters**. Some stand near seven feet tall and are built of pure _skull-crushing _muscle. They pity nothing and would no sooner slaughter a man than a child without a second thought. After all, it was an Uruk that murdered Boromir, son of the steward… one of the finest warriors and captains Gondor has ever seen!" He paused.

"What chance would a mere girl stand? They would take you and fulfill their purpose, and once you were of no more use they would rip you limb from limb until your body is reduced to nothing!"

"_Daro i, Naranmil!" _Arandur growled as Thalion held him back.

Naranmil did not break his gaze from the shaken girl, "Go to safety. Hide. Give up the mission and let the warriors handle it."

Naranmil winced and raised his palm to his forehead, "Heed my warning, Miss Fanell…before it is too late."

With that, he strode away and disappeared into the woods, leaving the elleth frozen in her tracks. Legolas took a few cautious steps forward and laid a hand on the back of her head.

"I…I'll be back."

She took a few steps forward but was stopped when he grabbed her hand lightly.

"I won't go far… I'll be right over there.."

Legolas nodded silently, understanding that she needed to be by herself, and watched as she sauntered off in the direction of a large fallen tree resting in the distance.

xXx

"What was he thinking! He has the empty head of an orc!" Arandur growled lowly.

The ellon paced back in forth in front of Thalion who was leaning against a tree.

"Did you see the look on her face? She is terrified!"

"-and she should be! But that does not by any means make what he said acceptable…"

"Why is he here? I say that we leave him at Lorien."

Thalion inhaled deeply, "Because, he knows the eastern regions. Very few Westerners have ever ventured there, do you realize how hard it would be too find a guide?"

"Elessar has been there!"

"Aye, but Elessar has his hands full with mending the West. We cannot expect him to just leave after the greatest war of our time has ended and left his kingdom ravaged! He has his own duties he must attend too."

"I do not trust him. There is something in his eyes… something I have never seen before.. _especially _in an elf." He continued to pace and breathed out, "You cannot deny it!"

"Arandur, I do not deny anything, but I am saying that we need him… and it is what our captain has ordered, we must abide by his wishes. We swore an o-"

"Yes, yes.. I know the oath we swore. But, if that damn ellon slips up one more time then I will deal with him _personally_…"

Thalion merely shook his head at his friend's anger and glanced over at the large fallen tree. He could easily see the top of the elleth's head as she sat against its wide trunk. He then glanced to his left to see his superior walking towards her.

He rolled his eyes. _Finally_.

xXx

"May I join you?"

Alexandra looked up at the handsome elf leaning against the tree's bulky trunk and nodded.

Legolas gracefully leapt over the barrier and took his seat right next to the girl who was peering into the distance. They sat there for a while, not speaking, not moving… just watching the last remaining bits of light fade from the sky.

"Long ago, a great king whom was loved by his people received an extraordinary gift. It was a gift that made him an even greater ruler and it granted him immortality. Though, in the King's long years… the gift began to show its true nature... He became a slave to the one whom gave it to him and he inevitably fell into darkness. The once great King then ruled over eight others whom had also received the same gift. Under his master's command, he led the dark armies across Middle Earth and destroyed all that was good. After many ages and countless battles and wars, none had been able to defeat the King…who was by now renamed the Witch-King of Angmar.

To say that he was feared is an understatement. He stood near seven foot tall and wore a cloak of black that covered near every inch of his ghostly body. Even his voice was marred with the crimes he had committed… It is as his voice was the sound of every scream he had wrenched out of his victims' throats. When one is even in the presence of him for too long, they contract a sickness called the Black Breath and fall into an endless darkness that engulfs their entire mind and body.

A wise elf-lord once prophesized that he would not fall by the hand of any man… Then, on the day that the armies of Gondor and Rohan fought together on Pelennor Fields, there was one who stood up to him.

The Witch-King had just gravely wounded King Theoden of Rohan atop his fell beast. As he closed in on the near-death man, a lone warrior came between them. The fell beast struck at the warrior, but was decapitated. The Witch-King dismounted the dead beast and laughed at the foolish warrior who was surely about to meet death. He swung his large mace and broke the warrior's arm, but as the warrior's life was about to come to an end, he fell to his knees when another soldier stabbed his leg. The warrior that was protecting Theoden then removed their helmet and thrust their sword into the head of the Witch-King. The once great King, whom many had tried to kill and failed, had been defeated."

The elf glanced at the girl who kept her gaze frozen in place on the horizon.

"The elf-lord was wrong then."

Legolas smiled faintly, "Ah, but you see it was not a man that defeated the Great Witch-King of Angmar."

She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"The soldier that stabbed the King's leg was Merriadoc Brandybuck, hobbit of the Shire… and the warrior that threw down their helmet and pierced the King's head, was none other than Lady Eowyn of Rohan, niece of King Theoden."

Alexandra's breath hitched as she took in what the elf had just claimed, "That.. T-that cannot be… No… no Lady Eowyn is such a gentle person! She is a princess! She is a woman and she goes to banquets and dances, and she tends to different errands in the palace and she wears beautiful dresses and travels to Gondor to visit her love Lord Faramir!"

Legolas frowned as he watched the startled elleth frantically search for answers, "Yes, she does. But, Lady Eowyn is also the slayer of the most powerful dark lord next to Sauron."

Alexandra laid her head in her hands and whispered, "She never told me…"

"I think it is something she wishes not to remember, do not condemn her for keeping it from you. She is still healing to this day."

"Condemn her? Never would I even think about it! It breaks my heart just knowing what she went through…"

Alexandra hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head down, hiding her face from the elf. It was then that Legolas reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth.

"Alexandra?"

The girl peeked at him and raised her head when he held it out to her. She then cautiously took the small bundle Eowyn had given her when they left Edoras, she had forgotten to open it…

Legolas nodded and she slowly pulled back the strings that held the cloth together. She unfolded the layers and gazed wide-eyed at what she was holding.

In her hands, lay two dark brown arm guards, each with their own scars.

"She wore those in her battle with the Witch-King of Angmar."

The elleth stared at the armor, her mouth slack in awe.

"Hold out your arms."

The girl silently obeyed and allowed him to attach the guards. She outstretched her arms and stared at the gifts.

"If a mere palace-dwelling princess can defeat the second greatest dark lord in Arda, then you can defeat anything the enemy throws at us."

The next thing he knew, Alexandra threw her arms around the prince's neck and squeezed him tightly. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you." The elf chuckled and hugged her back, "You are most welcome."

xXx

The group continued on horse for another three days and were nearing the borders of Lothlorien. Naranmil hadn't said much since their previous quarrel, and no matter how hard she tried, Alexandra just couldn't get the ellon to return to normal…whatever that was.

It was a little past midday and somewhere nearby to the east was the river Anduin. The companions dismounted their horses and let them rest while the elves cooked a small meal.

Alexandra had been allowed to go and fetch some firewood, which she was always grateful for alone time. As she walked deeper and deeper into the silent wood, she had lost track of which way she came from.

She stopped and looked at her surroundings.

_I don't recognize any of this…_

**crck.**

Alexandra jumped and whirled around as she heard a twig snap behind her. She would have assumed it to be one of the elves, but she knew that elves did not make any sound as they walked.

After going through every possible threat from an orc to Bigfoot, she grinned. It was just Arandur trying to scare her… She smirked, remembering the times he had done it before…but this time would be different. She would catch him before he could the chance to scare her.

"All right Arandur, you can come out now."

**Fwick!**

Alexandra shrieked as a black arrow embedded itself in the tree to her right. She whipped around and screamed when she saw her attacker standing with a gnarled black bow on the hill behind her.

The horrendous dagger-toothed beast roared like a wild bull and shouted behind him, **"I FOUND THA GIRL."**

* * *

><p><em>Daro i - Stop that!<em>

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm so so so so so so so sorry but if I get a lot of reviews than I'll update in the next three days max! Well… I'd update within the week anyways but… just review anyways! Haha :D**

LittleMissDreamer7: Glad you found it funny! I love comic relief :D

Aliben : I'm sorry it took so long! I've been gone with golf matches every night, homework and benefits for Lauren :/ I'm sorry I left it at a cliffy but the next chapter is going to be BEYOND epic…. Muahahaha I can't wait to see what you think when I post it….

PatonXJulia: Hahaha I so know what you mean! I stay up late reading all the time and have to make sure I don't straight up laugh out loud.. My parents have probably heard me so they probably think I'm possessed or something… but oh well J

Metoochocolate: Wow, who knew a review so short could make me happy over the moon. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

XXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: Thank you! Glad to know you are still with me! :D

Gwilwillith: I'm glad you like her! I haven't gotten much feedback on her character, so I'm glad to hear that. I'd like to hear more about her if you ever get the chance. Just, so I know I'm not making her annoying or anything.

Niknik55: I won't make you wait a week most of the time, I've just been uber busy lately! Sorry again! :P

Nessa Leralonde: I haven't seen you around for a while! I meeezd you L So happy that you're liking my story! Also, thank you very much for your kind words, it really means the world to me.

Horselover245: Hahaha I'm glad you thought it was funny! I would have so much fun confusing everyone with our sayings if it was me! Lol, thank you for the review!

Lotrfan234: When I wrote the scene where he runs into her the entire time I was thinking, "Smooth, Leggy. Real smooth." Hahah. Thank you for the awesome review!

DreamingFantasyDreams: Don't worry about it! I'm just happy you left me one! Glad you are enjoying the story! Drop a review every now and then and let me know what you think! Also, thank you for your kind words. She is doing better now, but is still in a coma and the doctors are wiening her off of the machines right now but has very bad brain damage. We all miss her, she needs to have her miracle soon.

Please review : It makes me so happy!


	28. Chapter 28 Parting Ways

**A/N: OKAY, so I know it wasn't three days, and I know I got a loooot of reviews… but I had to rewrite this chapter like five times because I couldn't decide between a couple of things… SO. I already have my next chapter written out and will post it in two days (I can't tomorrow and the Monday will be for final changes and what-not). Deal? :D**

Thank you so much for all of your love and support, really… Thank you.

Lauren update: Lauren is out of her coma but she is very….damaged… She can breathe and just recently swallowed. The doctors have to reteach her everything… She can't talk, stand… anything... but on the bright side, she is improving. Baby steps… itty bitty baby steps… we hope that one day we will be able to hear her sassy little self laugh again. Thank you for all of the moral support, I've really needed it.

**Here's a bit of a heartwarming story that everyone should read****: **One of our rival schools heard about the accident and on the night our football team played theirs, they held a night for Lauren at the game. The students packed their lunches and donated what they would normally spend to her family. That in itself raised $1,200, the cheerleaders also did Fly High for Lauren where they tossed people in the air for donations, they also sold t-shirts, bracelets and glow sticks for her. The feeling I had was just indescribable when the entire school's bleachers (students and adults) chanted "We love you Lauren, stay strong for Lauren." Its safe to say we all cried.. The students were so kind and they came up to us (the friends of Lauren that were fundraising) with tears in their eyes and hugged and kissed us. Their kindness and generosity is just beyond words.. It didn't matter to them that we were a rival school that was an hour away… it didn't matter that no one knew Lauren… I have never held more hope, love and respect for humanity than in that night.

That school, that community…raised over $4,000 for Lauren in one day.

So my friends I shall leave you with this,

"An individual has not started living until he can rise above the narrow confines of his individualistic concerns to the broader concerns of all humanity." - Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28 - Parting Ways<span>

A high pitch scream was heard above the sounds of the elves setting up camp. It was then that they could hear the heavy, unyielding footsteps of the Uruk-Hai...a sound they knew all too well. Legolas's heart dropped as he roared in anger.

All four dropped what they were doing and prepared for battle. Naranmil quickly snatched up his sword, confusion sweeping over him as quickly followed the others who darted full speed into the darkening forest.

Legolas lead the pack as they sprinted towards the direction of the scream, bow in hand. All he could think of was getting to her… praying that they were not too late. Yet, he had to constantly remind himself that she was strong, she was not a helpless little elleth… She had made sure he knew that. The other three elves brandished their bows and sent arrows flying as a few Uruks flooded over a wooded hill to their left, covering their superior as he searched ahead for the missing girl.

xXx

The Uruk called to the others and charged towards her. It was even more terrifying than she had imagined. The orcs were like petting zoo animals compared to this thing! Before she could react, the Uruk surged forward and wrapped its large steely arm around her waist and threw her over its shoulder. She shrieked in protest and repeatedly punched the creature on the side of its head as it bounded through the forest, though nothing she did seemed to phase it in the slightest bit. She desperately reached for the dagger that rested on her belt, but the beast's hold was too tight.

Realizing she would not be able to reach her knife, she continued to administer blows to Uruk's face, but was stopped when it roughly shifted her so that half of her body was laying against its back, to far away for her to hit it in the face.

At that moment something caught her eye and she grinned at what she found. She outstretched her arm and wrapped her fingers around the handle of a knife that was strapped into the beast's belt. Finally, she yanked the blackened blade out and shouted at the top of her lungs, "LET ME GO DAMMIT!" She thrust the dagger into the Uruk's thigh as hard as she could.

The beast roared and dropped her in its pain. The Uruk fell to the ground and reached behind him to remove the dagger but was too late. Alexandra drew her sword and swiped at the monster's head. The beast let out a sickly grunt and became motionless. She slowly opened her eyes when she realized that her sword had stopped halfway.

Alexandra suddenly became nauseous when she saw her blade embedded in its thick neck. She raised her foot to the Uruk's now lifeless body and strenuously yanked her sword out.

"Damn Hollywood…" she grumbled, trying her hardest not to get sick. Soon enough, more snarls erupted behind her. She quickly removed the greasy black bow and quiver of arrows from the Uruk's body and sprinted blindly through the forest. The only thing she knew was that she was running: running in any direction that was away from the terrifying grunts of the monsters that were now gaining on her.

She darted down hills littered with fallen leaves and hurdled over dead trees in her desperate attempt to escape, but the sounds of the advancing Uruk-Hai made her realize running was useless.

They would catch her.

Alexandra eyed her surroundings frantically in an attempt to find a spot to make her stand.

"Think Al, think! Advantage…. Advantage is.. **high ground! **High ground…" she breathlessly chanted as she spun around.

Her eyes widened when she saw in the distance a mound so steep that the trees could barely cling to its side. A loud roar erupted behind her and she could make out the black creatures making their way towards her through the trees.

Taking that as her cue, she sprinted towards the base of the hill. She reached the bottom and charged forward; gaining all of the momentum she could to reach the top. Thankfully, her pace made it easier for her to quickly grab roots and pull herself up. In a final burst of speed she reached its summit and threw herself up over slight the overhang.

_God, she loved being an elf…_

She frantically looked around and found nothing but a rocky wall behind her. There's no way she'd be able to climb it!

By now, she could hear the group of Uruk-Hai as they were closing in on the clearing that befell the hill. She guessed there was about twenty or so… for now at least. If she was going to survive this she needed to pick them off before they could get much closer.

Alexandra knocked an arrow in the Uruk's bow and pulled. To her surprise, the bowstring didn't budge an inch. She groaned in annoyance. _Of course it's going to be harder to pull for her than one of them…_

She relaxed and pulled harder, finally it gave way and she unsteadily drew it back until the blackened feathers brushed her cheek. Just then, the first Uruk burst through the tree line and into the small clearing. She set her aim and shakily released the first arrow.

Surprisingly, the beast flung himself backwards as the arrow embedded itself in his right arm. He wasn't dead but it would slow him down…

Soon after, the next Uruk burst into the clearing. Alexandra strenuously drew back another arrow and released. Thankfully, this one hit it in the leg. That would slow him more than the other.

As if on cue, two more entered the clearing and charged toward her post. The frantic elleth knocked another arrow and laboriously pulled. She managed to hit a few of her marks, but most of the arrows went astray. By now, one had begun climbing. Deciding that she could get him later, she aimed at the others that were filing into the clearing.

Thankfully, the Uruk-Hai were not nearly as good at climbing as she was, and their heavy bodies made it difficult for them to pull themselves up. Her steps were so light that the ground did not shift below her, unlike their's who kept sliding down with every step.

Alexandra repeatedly shot unpredictable arrows at the beasts, making a few fatal shots here and there. Soon enough, the first Uruk reached the peak, catching her off guard. She quickly threw down her bow, unsheathed her sword and swung at the Uruk's neck, successfully knocking it to the bottom.

By now, the rest of the beasts had entered the clearing and began climbing. Alexandra grabbed the black bow and readied another arrow, aiming downwards at the beasts scaling the hill. Though, the bowstring's strength slowed her immensely, and the Uruk-Hai were too many. Before she knew it, one had successfully pulled itself over the ledge and charged forward in an attempt to restrain her, but she jumped out of the way just in time, leaving the beast enraged.

Alexandra grabbed her sword and readied herself as the beast came forward again but missed.

_Light bulb. _

This time, she positioned herself near the ledge and waited for the monster to come at her.

She heard one of the Uruks below her roar, **"WE NEED THA GIRL ALIVE." **The beast roared and ran at her full speed again. This time, Alexandra dove to the left as the Uruk hurdled itself over the edge, falling to its death.

Before she could rejoice, three more Uruk-Hai reached the top and brandished their rusty blades, the rest were close behind. Alexandra remembered back to when she first took on more than one opponent… yeah, normally it doesn't go over well.

She raised her sword and attempted to hide her overwhelming fear. She had to be strong; she had to be a warrior now. The first of the beasts to charge had to be seven feet tall and had incredibly long, greasy black hair… similar to most of the others.

Alexandra blocked its first blow but was forced backwards from the impact. The beast came forward again and attempted to disarm her, but to no avail. No matter what, she was not going to let that happen.

By now, a few more had pulled themselves over the cliff and were waiting with swords in hand.

She held her sword in front of her and frantically shifted around. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that she could not win. Though in the midst of her despair, an Uruk standing near the cliff's edge let out a feral squeal and fell to the ground. Soon, two more beasts near the edge fell dead.

A loud voice boomed from bellow, "JUMP!"

Without a second thought, Alexandra sprinted towards the now clear edge and quickly lowered herself. Though as she was about to let go, a large, grimy hand roughly seized her arm. She jerked her head up and screamed as a hideous Uruk snarled inches away from her face.

Alexandra reached up to hit the beast, but cried out as it slashed the palm of her hand with its knife.

**Fwick! **

The monster's face twisted in pain as an arrow planted itself in its forehead, causing the Uruk to fall backwards and release her arm.

Alexandra shrieked as she felt herself freefalling. But, as soon as it happened, it was over. She landed with a thud into a pair of strong arms, knocking the wind out of her. The next thing she knew, a familiar voice was frantically shouting.

"Are you alright."

…

"ALEXANDRA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

She quickly nodded and set her feet down. She looked around and saw Thalion, Arandur and Naranmil firing arrows and swinging at the monsters that remained on the ground. Thalion and Arandur hurriedly glanced their way and nodded towards Legolas.

She then found herself being pulled away and back into the forest by the blonde prince. She frantically shouted and resisted his pull as she looked back to see that the others were not following.

"WAIT! WAIT WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"

The ellon did not respond and continued drag her behind him.

"Legolas **please!** We CAN'T leave them!"

Without a word, the elf threw her over his shoulder and continued running. She outstretched her arms and called after the others desperately, but none would follow. By now, they were out of sight. She let out a few more cries, hearing them as they fought the hoard of monsters in the distance.

Before she knew it, they had made it back to the abandoned camp in the clearing. Legolas quickly attached everyone's packs to their horses and readied them. He then threw Alexandra's cloak over her shoulders, "Get on Arod!"

She did what she was told, and Legolas soon mounted Arod after she was on.

"_Noro lim… NORO LIM!_"

With that, the white horse sped off, leaving nothing but a small cloud of dust behind.

The elvish prince spurred Arod on as he skillfully maneuvered the horse through the forest. The suddenness and fright of the entire situation left Alexandra speechless, unable to even comprehend what was happening.

Finally, they breached the darkness of the woods. Legolas slowed Arod to a halt as he scanned the area. In front of them lie a wide river.

The Anduin.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of me. Do you understand?"

It then occurred to her what Legolas planned to do. She looked ahead at the fast moving river and nodded unsurely. She tightened her grip around the elf's waist as he spurred his horse forward. Arod grunted and picked up his feet as they hit the water. Legolas spoke encouraging words to the steed, whom was sinking lower and lower into the cold, dark water.

By now, the water was up to Arod's belly and was getting deeper by the second. Alexandra gasped as the chilly water soaked her midsection.

All of a sudden, Arod plunged down, the river bank dropped off and they now relied solely on the horse's ability to swim them to opposite shore. The horse held his head high as he fought the current and attempted to bring his riders to land.

"Easy… easy…" Legolas cooed. Alexandra tightened her hold as she felt the current push them downstream. By now, they were about halfway through to the other side when she heard a noise back on the shore that made her heart sink. "Legolas-"

**Fwick!**

She cried out as a hot, searing pain filled her right arm. The impact caused her to slip off of Arod's back and plunge into the icy cold water, making her limbs lock up. Alexandra fought the current as it threw her around below the surface. She frantically searched for the way up, but the ice cold temperature and increasing pain in her arm caused her to become disoriented. She fought desperately to get to the surface as her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. By the time she remembered to blow bubbles to find the way up, black spots were filling her vision and she drifted into unconsciousness.

xXx

Legolas took large, heavy steps out of the water as he drug the soaked girl to shore. He had to hurry, she had been out for too long… the current trapped her and he was barely able to get her out.

He quickly laid her sopping wet body down on the pebbly shoreline and exhaustingly fell to his knees. Before he even had time to catch his breath, he placed his overlapping hands on her chest and began compressions.

One.. two.. three.. four.. five..

Nothing.

"_Iqista…iqista_…"

_She couldn't leave him… please, don't leave him…_

One.. two.. three.. four.. five..

He attempted a few more rounds of compressions in hopes to expel the water from her lungs, but to no avail.

"Breathe! Please breathe! Come back to me.."

He peered down at the still girl, knowing what he had to do. If she would not breathe, than he would breathe for her. He hesitantly lowered himself and tipped her chin up…

Suddenly, her body jerked forward as she began sputtering out water.

The elf sighed a breath of relief, "Oh, thank the Valar…"

He rolled the sopping wet elleth on her side and patted her back as she coughed up a lung full of water. After her chest was rid of it, she rolled back over and gazed at him with perplexed eyes.

Out of her shivering she managed to speak, "L-Legolas…?"

…

"W-why are you all w-wet?"

She reached up and brushed back a dripping strand of blonde hair that hung in his face. She lightly brushed her fingers over his eye, "D-did I ever tell you how m-much I missed your eyes w-when we were in Edoras?"

The elf quickly gathered her frail form in his arms and held her tightly until her shivering slowly faded. He felt her breathing ease, and listened to her steady heartbeat as she melted into his arms.

"_Goheno nin_…"

"For _what?_" Her question was muffled by his soaked chest. He was caught off guard by her translation, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go.

"Legolas… I can't breathe again..."

Her muffled voice made him chuckle as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He released her and tucked a few tendrils of hair behind her pointed ear, noting the way her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Where are we?"

His gaze shifted to the opposite shoreline, they were safe for the moment…

"We are on the eastern shore of the Anduin…"

He watched the elleth as she stared at the shore. It was as if she suddenly remembered everything that had just happened, because she inhaled sharply and stood to her feet.

"Easy-"

He wrapped his hand around her arm to help her stand but quickly let go when she hissed in pain.

It was then that he noticed the large blood stain on her sleeve.

"Wait, your arm-"

"Thalion… Arandur…Naranmil… where are they…"

She quickly jerked her head from left to right searching the area for their companions.

"You saddled their horses… I see Arod, but where are the others?"

The prince stood unmoving as she returned her gaze to his hardened eyes.

"They… they left too… right?"

...

His gaze became distant as he responded, "I cannot say…"

"Well we have to go back! They might need our help! We can't just stand here!" She quickly strode over to Arod who was sniffing at the ground. She snatched up his reins and began leading him toward the river's edge.

Legolas quickly jogged over and took the reins from her small hand.

"What are you doing?" She threw her hand out in an attempt to grab them back, but he was too quick.

**"Legolas!"**

She reached around his back as he held the reins away from her. With his free hand he gently grabbed her wrist and peered sadly into her confused, mismatching eyes. The realization and incredulous look she gave him nearly tore his immortal heart in two.

"We… we aren't going back-" her voice cracked at the very last question, _"are we?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what's in store for them now... I guess you'll just have to see! ;) Opinions? Love/hate...?**

_Noro lim - Run swift_

_Iqista - please_

_Goheno nin - Forgive me_

Niknik55 - Sorry about the cliffhanger! I just… I COULDN'T RESIST *hangs head* Thank you for your support with the story and my friend! It means the world!

Shades-Soul - Thank you for the review! I don't think I've seen one from you yet, SAWEET! XD Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think!

Nessa Leralonde - I'm glad to hear that life's gotten better! Moving can be very stressful, believe me I know! I am just still amazed at the generosity of everyone… its just been too incredible for words… About the knee dislocation, I applaud you mam. It is absolutely gruesome… *shudders* Also, glad to know you're enjoying the story! Hopefully I hear more from you, but I understand how hectic life is J Thanks again!

Patriot16 - Why thank you! Glad I have readers that weren't ticked off because of the cliffe! Haha phew!

XXxWolvesInTheNightxXx - Why don't you like Arandur? I won't get mad or anything, I'm just curious to hear your opinion. J

LittleMissDreamer7 - THANKKKKKKK YOUUUUU! No. No, you are amazing! *thumbs up*

PatonXJulia - Oh my goodness, I LOVE THE THREE MUSKATEERS! I always use that quote! Haha great minds think alike!

Gwilwillith - Thank you! We've worked very hard to raise it! J I'm relieved to hear that you like Alex, as well as their relationship's progression. You completely get where I'm coming from! Thanks!

UNKNOWN - Hi there whoever you are! Thank you for the amazing review! As far as Legolas keeping it a secret, I have my reasons ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Raider-K - Just so you know, I was refreshing my review page on my phone ALL day seeing if you left another! You are just AWESOME. I don't have much to say other than THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please, keep reviewing, your input really helped me write this chapter! 

Missy - Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - Legolas will tell her when I say so, I have my reasons ;D! Haha sorry, I'm getting excited just thinking about it…

CrissYami- Thank you so much! Happy to hear you like it!

Horselover245 - UPDATE! Haha don't worry I'll never quit on you guys! Thanks for the review!

Lotrfan234 - Gah! Thank you, I really appreciate it!


	29. Chapter 29 And Then There Was Two

A/N: Heroh! Firstly, our internet is down and I had very limited time to post this so there will not be review responses today. But you all already know how much I love and appreciate getting feedback. I've had a very difficult time trying to figure out what exactly would happen next, so many possibilities! I was just worried about the length and losing the interest of the readers. So, if I am beginning to lose anyone's interest.. let me know! Like I said from the beginning, this would be a long story so timing is key... Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!

b-^_^-b

PS

I apologize for the short chapter.

Cheers,

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29 - And Then There Was Two...<span>

Alexandra gazed at the elf as he answered emotionlessly, "No." Anger swelled inside of her at his impassive behavior. "They're your friends… your _brothers_… and you would leave them to _die?_" Pain flashed across the elvish prince's fair face. Legolas paced away and kicked a rock into the distance. He shouted in elvish and fell to his knees.

_They were not meant to be attacked… they had been safe… there had been no signs… no warnings… _

She glanced over her shoulder at the opposite shoreline, "Well, I will not condemn them to death. Feel free to join me if you would so like." She tightened the belt that held her blade and quickly strode back to the water. She could get across, they were farther downstream… the river was much tamer here… She quickened her pace as she heard another enter the river behind her. The water was up to her stomach when two long arms snaked around her waist and lifted her into the air. She fought their hold as she was carried back to land.

"LET ME GO!"

She attempted to push her self up and out of his arms like a trapped animal, but he merely spun her around and held her tightly to his chest in order to restrain her movements. Alexandra pushed against his chest until finally he reached under her arms and began pulling her back to shore. She surged forward in a futile attempt to free her arms, but to no avail.

"I've already lost my family… _not them_… NOT THEM!"

Legolas tightened his grip has he held the struggling elleth. She was strong, but not nearly as strong as he. He silently let the girl wear herself out until finally, she became limp in his restrictive hold. She was breathing heavily from her anger and resistance, and he could tell she was holding back sobs. Her knees buckled and her head hung in defeat.

"If I let you go, will you promise not to strike at me again?" He asked in a voice so calm it made her heart swell with shame.

She coarsely whispered, "I promise."

He loosened his hold just enough for her to rip her arms away. She kept her eyes on the ground, the only thing she could do to keep herself from crying.

"It was planned from the beginning. Thalion, Arandur and I decided that if we were ever attacked, then one of us would take you and get you to safety."

"-and just leave the rest to die?" she snapped bitterly.

Legolas shut his eyes, attempting to block out the image, "There was no other way. They can handle themselves, we have all survived worse.. They knew what had to be done-"

"I hardly think fleeing like cowards was what needed to be done!"

Finally, the ellon snapped, "It was in order to protect _**you**_!"

Alexandra flinched at his outburst, not used to seeing this side of him. "Why? I'm not special? Why am I of any importance? What do I contribute? I'm just a memory-less girl who idiotically ran away from home and somehow transported herself to another world! You don't need me, none of you need me!"

She scoffed, "I never thought I would say this… but Naranmil was right, I should just leave you all to the mission… who am I kidding…I'm no warrior.. I do nothing but jeopardize everyone's life, and now the others have finally paid for me being here when I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place! Why should they die for me? I don't get it, _I'm __**not **__important!_"

Legolas advanced until he was inches away from her face and threw a finger to his chest,

"**YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME**."

Alexandra fell silent and softened her gaze toward the elf who was staring intently into her eyes. He took a few steps away and turned around. He paused and stood with his back to her, "_Never_ underestimate your worth… especially to me."

…

"Legolas, I-"

"Come, we must leave before the sun has set. The Uruk-Hai may attempt to cross the river. The shoreline is not safe."

The ellon whistled to Arod who then trotted over to his side. They left the riverbank without another word and rode as far as they could before the land turned black in the shadow of the night…

xXx

Eventually, the two settled for making camp in a clearing where the woods were beginning to thin out. The two would only receive a few hours rest before they continued to travel further away from the Anduin. They didn't make a fire that night for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

The night was cold, for they had now entered the northern lands…the Wilderland. Though, it didn't help that they were still damp from nearly drowning in the Anduin... The ride had dried out their clothes and hair mostly, but left their bodies chilled. Well, at least Alex's body; Legolas did not seem bothered in the slightest bit, but he was probably more adapted to it than she was…

They still had not spoken, bar the near silent instructions he had given her about letting their presence go unknown. Alexandra folded her knees to her chest, cowering from the chilly night breeze. She winced as she wrapped her arms around her legs… she had wrapped her hand with a piece of her tunic but had nothing for her arm...

"Let me see."

Without looking up she answered, "I'm fine."

When the he didn't move, Alexandra sighed and presented the back of her arm to the probing ellon. "It looks as though an arrow nicked it. The gash is right below your shoulder… I will have to treat it…"

"It's not that deep-"

"We shall not run the chance."

She eventually gave in and raised it closer to the elf, but he did not move. Alexandra cleared her throat, hoping he would take the hint.

"It needs to be wrapped…"

"Alright." She held her arm out further.

Legolas glanced away and answered softly, "I cannot wrap it with your sleeve in the way…"

Alexandra blushed when she realized what the elf meant. She opened her mouth to protest but the "I have to" look he gave her shut her up. He was right…

She sighed in defeat and began undoing her brown leather vest. After she shimmied it off she reached down and began lifting up the right side of her dark blue tunic but hissed when the motion shot pain through her arm.

Suddenly, a hand moved her's away and lifted it so she could slowly pull her arm out of the sleeve. Alexandra shivered fiercely when another gust of wind blew against her bare arm and side.

"H-hurry its cold…"

The elf quickly went to work and before she knew it, he had already finished cleaning the wound and was finishing up the wrap. She was surprised at his precision, considering they had absolutely no light. Elvish eyes were by far superior, but they did not provide _complete _night vision. "Thanks…" She mumbled as he helped her put her arm back in the dark blue sleeve. The blonde elf nodded, "Rest. We only have a few hours before we must be on our way." She glanced up with curious eyes, "Are we going to try to find another way to Lothlorien?"

"Nay.. It seems as though the Uruk are now guarding the West bank. We cannot cross now… it is far too dangerous. The last thing they want is for us to reach the border of the Golden Wood… they hold fear of the Lady's sentry…"

"Then where else is there for us to go if we cannot cross the Anduin again?"

Legolas did not answer for a while. He merely stood and gazed restlessly into the darkness.

"There is… one place."

Alexandra watched the elf curiously, "Where?"

Legolas paused before answering, realizing the magnitude of his words.

…

"My home."

The elleth's breath hitched at their new destination, "_Mirkwood_…"

xXx

Alexandra curled up in a little ball under her drying cloak and blanket, doing her best to cease her shivering. The cold only intensified the pain hand, but it could wait until the morning… She glanced around and found a hooded Legolas standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. As she watched him she couldn't help but study his form…

He normally towered over her as it was, but from the ground it was even more exaggerated. His slender form was outlined faintly against the night sky by the light of the moon. He stood unwavering, peering into the distance. If she didn't know any better, it seemed like he did not even draw breath… it was as if he would fade right into the earth if she did not watch him closely…

He was certainly the most otherworldly thing she had ever seen… The only movement was the melodic wave of the bottom of his cloak in the eerie breeze.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the night…praying she heard not the monstrous grunts and roars of the Uruk-Hai. She thought about the others, and prayed that they were alright…

...

Alexandra drifted off into an icy sleep to the fading sight of the ghostlike creature keeping a watchful eye on the shadowy landscape... but even with such a peaceful sight to drift off too, all she could see when she shut her eyes was the gruesome faces of the Uruk-Hai...

...

...

**Twick.**

Alexandra shot upright at the sound of a twig snapping.

**Snap.**

Her breathing hitched when the sound moved closer. She slowly reached for her sword and whispered, "Who's there?" No answer. She silently got to her feet and made her way over to the elf sitting against a tree, "Legolas we aren't alone.." She outstretched her hand and shook the elf by his shoulder and gasped when her hand returned covered in blood. "Legolas!" She quickly kneeled and threw back his hood. His angelic face was covered in bloodied gashes and his eyes remained shut. The curly-haired elleth let out a horrified cry and quickly turned to get the medical supplies, but collided into a rock hard body.

The beast snarled inches away from her face, exposing yellow, dagger-like teeth.

**"FOUND YA." **

Alexandra gasped and shot upright, reaching for her sword all the while. One hand held her sword hand down, and the other covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Shh, tis only me_ Galadnin_..."

The frightened girl frantically jerked her head left and right, looking for the Uruk. "It's here... they found us..."

"No, we are safe. They did not find us..." Alexandra relaxed slightly as Legolas's soothing voice flooded her ears. "Legolas!" She quickly outstretched her arms and laid her hands on the shocked elf's face, looking for the wounds she had seen. "You were hurt..I thought you were dead..."

"I am fine _Galadnin_... See? I am right here. You had a night-"

Without a second thought, she pulled the elf down to her level and squeezed him with all of her might, making him nearly fall right on top of her if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"M-Miss Fanell... I assure you I am fine.."

...

"I thought you were gone..."

The elf smiled into her hair, "I am not going anywhere." They stayed there like that for a while, until she finally released the trapped elf. "Now, go back to sleep, you have a few hours before the sun rises..."

Alexandra looked around uneasily, not yet quite convinced they were safe. "Can I... just stay up with you?"

The ellon furrowed his brow, debating whether he should just give her herbs that will help her sleep...but he just couldn't find it in him to deny her anxious eyes.

"Come."

He lead her over to the tree he had been sitting against for the past hour and sat down. She sat to his right but nearly gasped when he effortlessly lifted her and set her to rest between his legs. He leaned her back into his chest and wrapped two strong arms around her form. The two elves sat there and spoke quietly for a while... she told him stories of home and how she had hoped to someday become an advisor, or "lawyer" as she put it. He couldn't help but smile when she explained how she would argue cases for the people... it would suit her well.

He told her stories of when he was a boy... and stories of the stars... and ever so slowly, the elleth's responses became shorter and her voice softer.

Legolas stared at the sleeping elleth he was holding and stroked her soft curls.

Tomorrow they would make for Mirkwood...and he wondered what his Ada would think of this strange elleth he had fallen for...

* * *

><p>AN: Upcoming fluff and edge of your seat stuff!

:D

Yay!


	30. Chapter 30 Confliction

A/N: So that is officially the longest I have ever taken to update… but that was simply because I did not have internet for two weeks.** IT WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL!** :( Regardless, I had to change this chapter's feel… so I apologize if it isn't what you had anticipated… the next chapter however…. Gets interesting ;) …

PS

Took the SAT today…. Totally zombiefied .

-A

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 - Confliction<strong>

Day 1

The night was long for the Sinda, longer than most. His gaze remained distant, resting on the shadow of the woods, but his mind was elsewhere. His heart was heavy with an inevitable feeling of grief and loss. He did not doubt his comrades, but the guilt he felt was almost unbearable. Leaving had not been his idea, but Thalion and Arandur insisted. He concentrated desperately, praying to the Valar for a sign that they were alive.

Though, he had made it thus far. There would be a time for grieving, and now was not the time. He had duties…

"Miss Fanell… it is time to wake…."

The sleepy elleth snuggled closer to the warmth of her bed, trying to escape the muffled sound of the elf trying to rouse her. A lone bird sang sweetly in the background, and the early morning sun began to break through her closed eyes.

"The sun has risen, we must depart."

…

"_G'away Arandur_… We can spare fih minutz…"

…

"_Pshh _you're turning into a _softie_… You never give in so eas'ly…"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Above her was the gentle face of a certain elvish prince. Long, golden locks perfectly accented his seemingly hardened gray-blue eyes. His skin glowed warmly in the morning sun. She had to admit, it was a lovely site to wake up to.

She narrowed her eyes and further examined her surroundings. The elleth stretched and mumbled lazily, "G'morning Leg'las, did I make 'im mad? He's so _moody_…"

The blonde ellon met her gaze with troubled eyes, but made no move to speak.

"Cat gotch'er tongue, prince?"

Her eyes flitted around, trying to make sense of the situation in her drowsy state, "Where'd they go? Off to fetch food again? I better go get tha plates…"

Legolas tightened his hold on her body which had been nestled on its side against his chest.

"Miss Fanell-"

She continued to break free of his grasp gently, and was slightly angered when he would not let go, "Legolas what are you do-"

"Miss Fanell.."

She cracked a half smile, "Stop playing, they'll be back soo-"

"Alexandra!"

His stern command froze her movements until he pulled her back to the ground to kneel in front of his sitting form.

He gazed emotionlessly into her eyes, "Tis only us now."

"What do you m-" His blank expression stopped her mid-sentence. It was then that she was overwhelmed with a tidal wave of realization and remembrance.

The elleth's body sagged as if under a heavy weight. She unsteadily answered, "_Oh_."

The Sinda glanced away. Neither spoke for a while, until Alexandra finally broke the silence. She could feel a large lump rising, and cleared her throat to try and rid herself of it. She answered hoarsely, "I… could have _sworn_-"

…

She stared at the elf that remained sitting stiffly against the tree. It was then she realized she was kneeling between his propped up knee and long, outstretched leg.

She laughed half-heartedly, mostly from her rising anxiety, "Looks like I trapped you here…"

The elf's eyes remained glued to the ground as he answered in a barely audible voice, "You fell asleep during the night… I hadn't the heart to disturb you…"

The elleth nodded involuntarily, doing anything to keep herself from losing her composure, "I see..."

Obviously, the change of subject hadn't worked as she had hoped.

As she studied the impassive face of the elf sitting in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder how he was so calm. Here she was, nearly biting her lip off in an attempt not to let her tears fall, while he acts as if nothing happened. This wasn't the Legolas she knew. It was repulsive.

"How can you be so still?" she asked with a voice full of sincerity.

When he did not respond she continued in a disbelieving tone, "Is there nothing? Do you feel _nothing_? Are you not worried?"

"It is the way of the warrior. You live, you fight, and sometimes you must die. If they are dead, then they died honorably and fulfilled their purpose."

She leaned back in disgust as she shook her head, "This isn't you…"

The ellon quickly fixed his eyes on her's. His ice blue eyes held no emotion as he answered,

"Then you were mistaken. It appears that the world of men has impressed itself upon you. You still act as a second-born…You must accept Eru's will. Tears will not bring back the dead."

By now, her small frame was shaking in anger as she glared at the elf who was gazing into the distance, "You act as if you know. You know nothing, _prince_… They are **not **_dead_."

Alexandra felt a hint of achievement when the elf's cold expression wavered. Without warning, he swiftly got to his feet, leaving Alexandra kneeling on the hard ground. As he strode away he called over his shoulder,

"I will prepare Arod. We leave in ten minutes."

Later that night, they stopped to make camp on a rocky ledge overlooking the vast Wilderland. The ride there was deathly quiet, and the tense atmosphere made Alexandra feel like she couldn't breathe. She looked out at the terrain, directing her mind to a better place. With her elven eyes, she could make out green valleys, rough plains and dark forests.

She held up her hand and removed the bandage she used to conceal the wound that damn Uruk had given her. The gash looked about the same, long and straight, product of a clean swipe. It had become increasingly sore since she received it. She glanced over at the cloaked Sinda who was preparing a light meal and decided against going to him about it. To hell with that…

She flexed her hand and winced, hoping she would not have to hold a sword again anytime soon. The elleth rewrapped the partly bloodied cloth tightly and strode back to the opposite side of the camp, avoiding the elf kneeling next to the fire.

* * *

><p><span>Day 4<span>

The days were long, and filled with nonstop travel. It was strange to be traveling solely with the Sinda… Even stranger now that they only spoke what was necessary. It was breaking her heart seeing him this side of him. What happened to the kind and loyal prince? She refused to believe it… or so she tried. Now, he was cold and unwavering. She had figured that maybe he was merely struggling with the fact that his two best men may be dead, but he had not shown any signs of improvement… not in the slightest bit.

If she wasn't careful, her thoughts would drift to the raid… She knew their decision was to protect her, but she wasn't worthy of such sacrifice.

_Sacrifice…_

The elleth shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that… they were okay. They made it out and were waiting for them in Mirkwood. Legolas said they had been through worse before…

She peeked around Legolas's body and rested her gaze on the landscape ahead. The ellon was leading an alert Arod across a small gurgling stream that snaked through the dark green valley they had entered. The foliage was saturated darkly with the drizzle they had been experiencing for the past two days and a slight haze laced the air. She admired the vibrant color the rain caused. The Wilderland really was beautiful, even with the bad weather.

Although, she hadn't been feeling well the past few days due to the ever present dampness and lack of sleep. She felt trapped…trapped between nightmares at all times. When she was awake, she would think about Thalion, Arandur and Naranmil… and she had been dreaming of Leo when she _could _sleep.

All she would see was his cold body entangled in that damned tree's roots…

teasing her…

she couldn't move, she could only watch her brother dying from a distance…

-and she could swear she heard someone whispering to her. But, most of the time when the voice became clear enough to interpret, it as well as the entire dream abruptly came to an end. Strangely, she would return to a normal, peaceful state of sleep. It was like she had a little guardian angel in her head..

Part of her wanted to know what the voice was saying… but the other part screamed for her to shut the voice out…

_Was she going insane? _

Alexandra pulled her hood farther over her face to shield it from the chilly rainfall and clung tighter to herself, hoping that by making her body as small as possible, the wind wouldn't be able to reach her. Mother nature couldn't have matched the mood any better…

* * *

><p><span>Day 7<span>

"How are you faring?"

"F-fine."

…

"Are you cold?"

…

"No."

…

"You are shaking."

"Am n-not."

…

"You are a terrible liar."

…

The crouching elleth eyed the blonde elf from her position on the ground. He had been trying to strike up conversation with her the entire day, but she was having none of it.

_That arrogant, indifferent…_

She still could not comprehend the past week… First, he was gentle and kind, then he was brash and infuriating… then he went back to sweet and caring! The night after the raid was no exception… The elleth buried her face deeper into the brim of her cloak, trying to rid herself of the hollow feeling making its way into her chest. She wouldn't doubt it if he held her merely out of pity…

_Pathetic_. She was truly pathetic.

She huffed to herself and let her gaze fall on a curious looking rock that was resting at her feet.

She had enclosed her entire body in her green cloak and hood. The only part visible was her pallid face and a few curly locks that fell lose from their fabric cave. She couldn't comprehend why she was so cold, she guessed she had merely become spoiled back home with heating.

…..

"Take this."

_Is he still here? _

Alexandra glanced up at the elf as he extended his hand. In it, he held his large dark green cloak.

Not wanting to answer and reveal that she was in fact shivering, she rapidly shook her head side to side. If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips as he turned to leave.

She smiled to herself. _That's right, I can handle it._

It wasn't until later that night that she wished she wasn't so insufferably stubborn…

* * *

><p><span>Day 11<span>

By now, the two were nearing the southernmost border of Mirkwood. They stopped at a small pool Legolas had found in the woods. It wasn't nearly as cold as it had been, so he decided that they would seize the opportunity.

He examined the elleth as she slowly made her way toward him. Her skin had become increasingly pallid and her movements more laborious. Maybe what she needed was a day of rest…

He motioned for her to follow him through the trees to find the spring-fed pool they had stumbled upon. She tripped over a few roots that stuck out of the ground, so he held out an arm for her to take. Not surprisingly, she denied it. She wouldn't speak to him, she would hardly spare him a glance…

He was not obtuse, he knew she was upset with him. As much as it pained him to see her this way, he had to remind himself that for now, all he could focus on was reaching his home safely. He was filled with countless conflicting emotions… he didn't know what to do with himself.

He had to a warrior… he had to be a friend… he had to be a protector… he had a duty to see the task completed… he had a duty to the one he cared for…

In all of his long years, he had never been so diverged. He felt like an elfling again… learning the important facts of life… The choice one must sometimes make between loyalty and duty… two separate concepts that are both eerily parallel and completely diverse at the same time.

You would think that after two thousand some years, one would not be so lost…

He had never faced this problem before… even in his time patroling his home's borders, he was confident in everything he did… in every order he made. His sentinel would follow him into the very dwelling of Morgoth if he so lead them.

The others did what they must…

So why now does he falter?

Soon enough, they arrived. He handed her a bar of soap and some other miscellaneous items. He then motioned over towards a large rock protruding from the forest floor in the distance, "I will be over that ledge, not two hundred yards into the forest. You have your privacy, I am merely keeping guard. If you need anything, I will be near."

She simply nodded and removed her cloak. He dejectedly sauntered over to his designated spot, and waited until she called him back.

XXX

Alexandra pulled off her tunic and leggings tiredly, thanking the Valar she had a chance to clean up. She had cold sweats for a few days now and was dying to have a bath. Maybe it would help her get over whatever she had. She sauntered over to the edge and gasped at the person staring back at her in the glassy water.

She had dark rings under her eyes and her skin looked lifeless…as much as an elf's skin could. Her normally shiny curls were horridly dull and a few dirt smears resided on her forehead.

She looked terrible.

After removing all of her clothing, she waded into the chilly water, soap in hand. She chanted in her head how _a cold bath was better than no bath _like a mantra. Though the water was chilled, it felt wonderful. She felt layers of grime wash away from her skin and hair. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she was satisfied, but could not ignore the screaming pain in her hand. She had become increasingly dizzy and decided to check on her gash. She expected it to heal well considering the injury on her arm had been much worse and healed just fine.

She slowly undid the wrap and winced when the final layer broke away from the wound, triggering a tidal wave of pain from the lack of pressure. The gash had closed itself, but her palm remained red and swollen. It was then that she noticed her hands were shaking and her body was rocking back and forth unsteadily.

"L-Leg-golas?"

She made her way back to shore and messily threw on her dark blue tunic and tan leggings. Before she could reach her boots and vest she fell to her knees from the dizziness.

"Le-leg-alos?" She cried out a little louder, unable to heighten her voice anymore. Her vision was becoming spotty and her body unsteadily rocked back and forth.

"Legolas!" She finally cried out.

Soon enough, she heard light footsteps closing in. She watched as the blonde elf quickly kneeled and steadied her.

"S-someth-thing is wr-wr-ong…"

He had only seen this happen to a few of his comrades before. He had not recognized it until now, figuring she had merely lacked rest.

"Where is it?"

Understanding, she shakily held out her hand. He gently grabbed it and flipped her palm upwards. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How long have you had this?"

"Since th-the raid."

The ellon nodded and got to his feet. He directed her gaze and spoke slowly "I will be back; I must go grab the medical supplies." He waited until she nodded, making sure she understood.

Soon enough, he returned with a small sack.

"Alexandra, _lasto_. Elves cannot die from human disease, but they can die from unattended wounds. Yours has become infected and I need to clean it out. At this point, I cannot tell if the blade was poisoned or not because of the infection. You will not die, but I must do this or else your body will become even weaker, then we will have a much larger problem on our hands."

She nodded, "I t-trust you."

He smiled reassuringly and gathered up a bit of his cloak and put it to her mouth for her to bite. She complied as he raised the knife he had been holding.

"I sterilized this in the fire at our camp. It will hurt, but only for a moment."

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Legolas tilted the tip of the knife down and slowly drug it across her palm. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut.

He was proud of her. He had seen many an ellyn react far worse…

The reopened gash oozed syrupy blood as the ellon reached over for the alcohol. He proceeded to pour the stinging liquid into her wound, making her tense and inhale sharply. Next, he wiped away the fluids and administered a healing poultice into the gash. Finally, he rewrapped her palm in clean gauze.

The elleth reached up with her good hand and removed the ellon's cloak from her mouth. Her shaking had already died down and her breathing slowed as she examined the elf's work. The throbbing in her hand had been completely vanquished and all that was left was a mild burning sensation from the new opening.

"Not even a tear..."

She glanced up at the kneeling ellon and answered through uneasy breaths, "I said.. I'm tough.. thank you…"

He nodded and all was quiet for a few moments. Finally, she spoke up, "What will happen if it was poisoned?" The elf's gaze hardened, "If the blade was poisoned it was not terribly strong, or fresh. Mind you, elves have a much higher resistance to poisonous substances than mortals. It would take a larger amount to kill one."

…

"Did that not bother you?"

Legolas glanced up, "What?"

She slowly held her palm up. He answered stiffly, "I have treated much worse."

He then helped her to her feet and waited for her to slip her boots on. About half of the way back to camp Alexandra stopped in her tracks.

"I can make it from here, go ahead and bathe while we have the opportunity," she mumbled softly.

Legolas took a few steps forward, "You must be monitored-"

"Legolas Thranduillion, I order you to march back there and relax. I am fine…"

He gazed incredulously over his shoulder to the still damp girl standing stubbornly behind him, not bothering to move the wet tendrils of hair from her face.

_This was a first… he had never been order around by an elleth… _

"If you do not, I will drag you down there myself and tie you to a log with one hand."

He answered in a challenging manner, "Such lofty threats for a girl who could barely speak not ten minutes ago."

He didn't know whether it was the determined look in her eye or the fact that she used his title in such a commanding tone that made him comply.

"I will return soon. We are safe here for the time being. Stray not from the camp."

As soon as he finished he darted off back towards the stream, secretly blessing the curly-haired elleth for her persistence.

It wasn't until he reached the pool that he realized she had addressed him for the first time since the raid.

He smiled to himself, command or conversation… he would take it.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter… fluff… scary things and…. Hmm I wonder… nuff said! Also, I left out the elvish name for a reason :)

DeathLies - Glad you like it! Let me know what you think as the story progresses further!

Metoochocolate - I'll see what I can do ;) I've had a difficult time trying to portray what Leggy is going through… bah writer's block -_- I hope you liked it!

LittleMissDreamer7 - WHOOOH! I got an "awww"… I love those :)

Gwilwillith - Yes! He's finally admitted he's fallen for her! We shall see where it goes from here…. Muahaha

Patriot16 - I'm sorry, you'll have to wait and see! Gah, I feel so evil for leaving you all wondering :(

Aliben - It killed me to separate them, I miss writing their dialogues! :(

PatonxJulia - I can't say! I sorry :(

Melty-chan 93 - I'm sure my delay did not help your impatience… I apologize :(

Raider-K - I have a lot of thinking and planning to do when it comes to Mirkwood…. Oh my goodness…. -_-

Nessa Leralonde - Hope you liked it! Sorry they aren't quite there yet :(

1122Rose - Thank you for the vibes! Lauren is improving everyday, I can't say the same for my horse and my friend's knee is fine! Two out of three… I'll take it! Haha, thank you for the review! :D

Alina - Definitely write anyways! I think that its AWESOME that you are in sixth grade and writing. Don't be afraid at all! There will always be haters no matter if you are an excellent writer or if you are new to it! Just don't let anyone discourage you! The only way to improve is to keep writing. I will definitely read your stories :D Leave me more reviews and let me know how you are doing! I'm really excited to see what your story is about! Love you too!

Iheartanime07 - Phew… its so good to know that my readers like the development! I was afraid that they would get tired of waiting L Thank you for the review! Let me know what you think of the rest of the story!


	31. Chapter 31 Mirkwood

A/N: I would like to thank Melty-chan 93, Gwilwillith, Nessa Leralonde, Alina, PatonxJulia, aliben, and Dreaming Fantasy Dreams for the amazing reviews! I apologize for not writing personals, but alas it is late on a Sunday night and I have a test in the morning. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…I have been anticipating it from the beginning! LET ME KNOOOW!

PS

Quote of the day via my little cousin as he waved around a strawberry marshmallow: "OoOoOo… floating marshmallow… who's doin' it? I duuunnnooooo…"

PSS

We're getting another horse, he's a big 16'2 Quarter horse! I'm jumping with him first chance I get! My other horse doesn't know how L

With much love and marshmallows,

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31- Mirkwood<span>

**Day 13**

The two made a considerable amount of progress towards Legolas's home, especially now that her health had improved and that worrying prince didn't insist on taking as long of rests as they had before. Though, she couldn't help but notice the way he kept a considerable amount of distance between them and the borders. She knew they were close from what little he had told her, but they had yet to see a single tree of Mirkwood. Although thankfully, they had left the Brown Lands and were somewhere near the East Bight… wherever that was.

As the elleth set down her pack it dawned on her. She was going to Legolas's _home. _

_Home _means _family…_

…

Alexandra frantically spun around and assessed herself. Her tan riding breaches were worn brown at the knees from clinging onto Arod's back and her cobalt tunic was snagged and its hem was torn unevenly from using it as gauze. Her brown vest had seen better days as well…

_Oh sweet Eru_, she looked like a neglected puppy.

As she worriedly rested her hand on her forehead she reached back to assess her mane of hair. It rested just past the middle of her back in thick, unruly golden curls… she would have to braid it nicely before they reached Mirkwood… and her nails! Oh yes.. They would need to be scrubbed…

She nearly had a stroke when she thought about her face… She had so much cleaning to do before she met his family…

If it was possible, her heart dropped another three feet.

_Family… ROYAL. FAMILY._

Alexandra plopped down on the earthen ground and groaned. She was in no shape to meet royals… **elvish **_royals_at that!

The anxious elleth began rapidly dragging her fingers through her hair, attempting to break up the knots that had formed over time, mainly from being held captive by her hood and abused by the relentless wind. When a few of her fingers failed to exit the mess of banana curls she squeaked in pain. As she tried to tug her fingers away, she felt a large cool hand cover her's and cease her yanking.

"Let me."

Little did she know the blonde Sinda had been curiously watching her from the start. He gently removed her hand from the knotted bundle.

"What in Eru's name has gotten into you…"

He knelt next to her slouching form and replaced where her hand had been with his. She sighed in defeat as he expertly separated the locks from their bond. "There now… mustn't hurt yourself over a tangle…" he muttered as he smoothed the pieces back into place.

"Heh… thank you…"

She looked up and half smiled at the ellon as he got to his feet. She stood to follow but failed to realize that her left leg had fallen asleep underneath her. She took a step forward on the lifeless appendage and felt herself falling forward. Alexandra outstretched her arms to cushion the blow, but it never came. From the split in the curtain of hair that veiled her face, she saw a smirking elf staring back at her.

Legolas held her by the arms as he helped the shocked girl to her feet… and she couldn't help but notice how the distance between the two had suspiciously vanished.

"I think you are beginning to fall for me, Miss Fanell."

It was then that she noticed the sudden strength of her heart beat. She could have sworn it was visible… As she partly opened her mouth to speak, the elf turned away and was walking towards Arod. He called casually over his shoulder, "Come, I must check your hand."

Complying, she nervously made her way over and held out her wrapped hand. Without a word, Legolas began undoing the gauze. When he pulled away the final layer a small smile graced his lips.

"How does it look? Does it need to be amputated?" she asked dramatically.

"Valar forbid… Quite the contrary actually. It will heal completely in a matter of days now."

"Good, then I can use a sword again! I don't trust myself using my left hand…" she laughed light-heartedly.

The elf did not respond, but continued to examine her hand. He drug his pointer finger ever so lightly across the red line that had formed on her palm, taking care not to cause her any discomfort. Alexandra held her breath as she watched him curiously take his thumb and rub it gently against the bends in her fingers. Suddenly, he stopped and narrowed his eyes, examining her hand further.

"You have calluses similar to those of an archer…" he muttered half to himself.

"I'd been practicing."

He glanced up at her with a confused gaze and inquired disbelievingly, "_Archery_?"

This is a moment she had been looking forward to since their argument so long ago. She would finally be able to impress him… she'd be able to show him how much she had learned.

_Damsel in distress? More like badass warrior chick._

"Yeah. When we were staying in Edoras, I learned," she answered with a cool expression.

Legolas straightened up, but did not release her hand, "And who was your mentor?"

"Naranmil, he taught me."

The elf's gaze hardened as he answered stiffly, "_Did he_."

_Mission accomplished! _

"Yep, we practiced every morning. I've gotten much better, although it took me a while to even be able to pull back his bow more than once… the guy is stronger than he looks…" she added.

Legolas dropped her hand and answered with a hint of bitterness, "You should have come to _me _if that is what you had desired to learn."

Initially, she was taken aback by his rude behavior, but as she opened her mouth to retaliate, it formed into a smirk, "Wait… are you, Legolas Thranduillion… _jealous_?"

Legolas's appalled gaze turned into a glare as he answered snappily, "_Jealousy _is for _elflings_."

With that, he turned and walked away towards his pack, leaving a laughing Alexandra in the dust. About halfway he paused, "and his bow is nothing more than a _twig _compared to mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14<strong>

_kaer… _

_poik… r_

_**poikaer…**_

Alexandra hugged her knees closer to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the voice like she normally did every night.

'_Go away…'_

She could hear her thoughts sinisterly echo off the walls of her mind.

_**Poikaer…**_

_Poikaer…_

'_Leave me alone…'_

_**You know what is to come**_

_You know what is to come…_

She pressed her forehead to her knees and hugged tighter.

'_I don't know… I don't know what you're talking about…'_

_**I have shown you**_

_I have shown you…_

'_Please… just leave me alone…'_

_**I offer you my aid**_

_I offer you my aid…_

She shook her head side to side.

'_No…no I don't want it…'_

_**Open your mind… let me in… I can show you**_

_I can show you…_

'_How do I know you don't intend to kill me?'_

_**My girl… you are far too valuable to kill… and I have no intention of doing so**_

_far too valuable to kill…_

'_I don't understand… please…'_

_**He will leave you… he does not love you**_

_he does not love you…_

She slowly tilted her head up and searched the darkness.

'_How-'_

_**He lies to you…**_

_he lies to you… _

'_Legolas is a good person… he would never lie to me!'_

_**So much he has kept from you… so much truth to be unveiled…**_

_so much truth to be unveiled…_

'_No… no you're the liar! Who are you? Are you Morohtar?'_

…_._

'_Tell me, you coward!'_

…

_**A coward would not offer his help freely**_

_his help freely…_

'_I cannot trust you'_

_**Yet you will so carelessly trust him… he left them… he left them to die**_

_left them to die…_

'_That… that was the plan from the beginning… he didn't want too!'_

_**They were his friends… and he left them to die in cold blood**_

_they were his friends…_

'_No, they're alive! He knew they would be okay!'_

_**He is a murderer**_

_murderer…_

'_Stop… please stop…'_

_**Deserter**_

_deserter…_

'_No…he didn't want to… it was their choice! Legolas is good… he is good!'_

_**He has no remorse**_

_no remorse…_

'_You don't know that!'_

_**Traitor**_

_traitor…_

'_No…he… he saved me… he didn't have too save me, yet he did!'_

…

_**Heed my warning poikaer… all is not as it seems… leave him before you regret it…**_

_all is not as it seems…leave him…_

'_Wait! What do you mean!'_

_**He will abandon you… and you will be alone in the end…**_

_alone in the end…_

…

…

Alexandra shot up gasping for air. The next thing she knew an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"No, let go of me! _What do you mean!_" she yelled into the night as she fought the ellon's hold.

"_Shh_, it was a dream.. I'm sorry…shh… I'm sorry…"

Still breathing heavy, she stared at the elf clad in green attempting to calm her, confusion sweeping over her features, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For not ending it sooner, I should have ended it."

"…my dream?"

He nodded slowly.

"…how often do you end my dreams?"

The blonde elf did not answer, sensing her frustration. This time she answered more sternly, "How. Often. Legolas."

He winced, slightly taken aback by her anger, "Almost every night."

_**He lies to you…**_

"So, that's why my dreams suddenly end…you stop them?"

The elf looked away, "Yes… I stop them before they wake you…"

"You knew the voice still speaks to me."

_**So much he has kept from you… **_

"Yes.. it frightens you…"

"I see…" she answered absentmindedly as she examined her surroundings. The sun was just about to rise and the land was shaded in blue. "We probably should get going…"

The elf nodded unsurely, and silently made his way towards a sleeping Arod. Alexandra's winced as she heard the low voice echo through her mind.

_**This is only the beginning poikaer…**_

_only the beginning…_

xXx

Hours of riding passed, and Alexandra decided it best to put off the incident earlier that morning. But, the voice's words lingered in the back of her mind like a head cold that never seemed to go away, despite her efforts to rid herself of it. She couldn't help but wonder if the voice spoke any truth. Odds were the prince. After all, the _King _of Gondor, _Aragorn Elessar, _treated him as a brother!

But then again, Brutus murdered Caesar…

She shook her head at the ridiculous notion. Legolas was so kind… yes he could be infuriating and stubborn, but he was gentle… and caring… and they were not in ancient Rome.

Suddenly, Arod came to a stop. Alexandra peeked up from the shadow of her hood. In the distance, she saw a distinct boundary of goliath trees looming eerily, casting shadows over the even plain. She looked over her shoulder at the elf sitting behind her.

"…Legolas?"

The Sinda's eyes were wide as if in shock and she could no longer hear his breath.

"What's wron-"

Suddenly, the prince spurred Arod on, who in turn took off at a lunging gallop. The horse's hoof beats thundered through the plain as they grew closer to the forest's edge.

Legolas slowed Arod to a jog and gracefully swung off, not even slightly deterred by the horse's gait. Alexandra frantically grabbed at the loose reins as she sat bouncing on the stallion's back, pulling it into a small circle.

She watched in shock as he sprinted and disappeared into the tree line. "Wha… what? Wait!" she squeaked in a high pitch voice as she ungracefully slid off of Arod's back and hurriedly led the steed into the forest.

Before knew it, she was surrounded on all sides by trees. But, they were not like any trees she had ever seen before… They towered over her, making her feel like an ant among elephants. The roots were so long and thick that they made ledges in the earth. The trunks were thick and ancient, untouched by the destructive hands of men. They were old… very old… Though the sight that captured her the most, was the enveloping green that she was surrounded in. Fan-like ferns sprouted up every ten feet and the canopy above was so thick that she could barely see the sky, but it was not dark. It was far from dark. It was as if the flora emitted its own glow…

It was breathtaking.

In her wonder, she remembered her predicament. She opened her mouth to shout the missing ellon's name, but caught herself when she laid her eyes on a small clearing in the distance.

She softly tugged on Arod's reins, signaling him to follow. As she reached the clearing's edge, she dropped them and silently made her way closer to the blonde warrior who was reduced to his knees, staring off into the distance.

She tried to find her voice, but couldn't bring herself to shatter the silence.

"I had.. almost forgotten"

His voice was so full of emotion that it hurt her just to hear it. He then glanced over his shoulder. Her heart dropped at the sight of the ellon who was smiling purely with tear-filled eyes.

"Long are the ages I have awaited this moment, when I can at last say that Greenwood thrives once more."

The pure joy in his eyes was enough to send tears trailing down her face. Though, it was in that moment a dark feeling chilled her to the core. A feeling of being watched… a looming presence…

She looked around worriedly, "Legolas-"

The elvish prince slowly stood and faced her. With long strides he began to cross the clearing, "Don't you see?"

At about halfway his stride increased to a sprint. Before she knew it, the handsome elf had reached her and crashed into her body, embracing her tightly. He happily kissed her cheek and lifted her into the air, spinning her around with him as if she weighed no more than a mere rag doll. His enchanting laughter filled the woods. "So long it has been!" he happily shouted.

He then set her down, never releasing her from his embrace. "I have dreamt of this day for two thousand years… the memory from my childhood of the beautiful world I had been born into has haunted me… for two _thousand_ years… and now I can finally relive those days… Alas! The glory of Greenwood has been restored! The necromancer no longer plagues this realm! It is beautiful!" he finished breathlessly.

He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. They stood there like that for what seemed like ages, just laughing and gazing into each other's watery eyes.

Alexandra smiled brightly and laughed as the elf reached up and ever so gently wiped a tear away with his thumb, "You are beautiful."

He then cradled her face in his hand, and slowly but surely, his now gently smiling mouth moved closer to hers. Nothing else mattered in that moment… that moment of pure bliss…

She slowly closed her eyes and let him tilt her chin up.

_**You had been warned**_

Alexandra's eyes flew open as she gasped in shock. The next thing she knew, the Sinda flung her to the side. From the ground, she looked on in horror as Legolas cried out in pain. As the elf dropped to his knees, he revealed the most horrendous being she had ever laid eyes on.

Her bloodcurdling scream echoed through the quiet forest of Greenwood.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't kill me!


	32. Chapter 32 Alone

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Wow! Awesome feedback from the last chapter! Minus the few death threats… but HEY! Its all part of the job. Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger! But I just thought it was a good place to break the chapter. Anyways! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Action scenes are fun to write!

**Please read:**

I recently checked my legacy stats…. "From Dreams to Reality" has now hit **25,205** hits! That is just… wow. My mind is blown. I never thought my story would gain so much attention… ever. Seeing that and the favorites and comments just fuel me to write. I know that once this story is finished I will definitely keep writing. I have a few ideas I have been entertaining the past week. Some LOTR and others Fairy Tale. I love reading fairy tales and have a burning desire to create my own world and characters. But, I won't start those until this is completed. More incentives, yay!

Anyways, I just want to say how much I truly appreciate you all and the time you take out of your lives to read my story. CLICHÉ WARNING: It makes me warm and fuzzy inside! Haha, but really, I can't thank you enough. Also, I love feedback that sparks discussion about the plot and characters. Not only does it help me clear it up for you, but it generates new ideas.

This story made me realize how much I truly loved writing, I know my style could improve greatly, but that comes with experience. Hopefully, one day I'll be able to write a book. Sucessful or not.

Love your author,

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31 - Alone<span>

"Legolas!"

The creature watched her hungrily with dark, beady eyes as it hung upside down from a white, rope-like substance. Alexandra's breath became ragged with fear as the monster clicked its large talon-like fangs at her.

Not fifteen feet away, hung a spider the size of a small car. Its body was a near black color of brown and bore long, menacing jagged gray lines. Arod screamed and took off, leaving only kicked up dirt in its stead.

The spider hissed, bringing her out of her frozen state. She jumped forward in an attempt to help the elf as he painstakingly got to his feet.

"**Get back!**" he roared while shoving her aside as the creature plopped to the ground.

He reached back and withdrew his knives, crouching in a defensive stance, "Stay behind me!"

She complied, but gasped as she noticed blood pouring out of a puncture wound just below his right shoulder blade. "Be gone, spawn of Morgoth… _Amin feuya ten' lle._" he snarled.

The spider hissed in response and lunged forward. Legolas jumped to the side just in time to miss its jaws and swipe at its finger-like legs, making the insect hop backwards even farther. By now, Alexandra had drawn her sword and prepared herself to fight, but could not deny the overwhelming fear in her heart. She would honestly much rather stand her chances with an Uruk..

Legolas took another strained step forward, as if he was being held back by some terrific weight. He growled through barred teeth, "_Leave my home_."

The spider lunged forward once more, but was repelled by Legolas's elvish knives. Though, the force of the blow knocked the elf off his feet. He shakily lifted himself up on one elbow and threw his other hand to the ground for support as he attempted to stand.

Seeing its opportunity, the spider scurried forward once more. Without a second thought, Alexandra jumped between the fallen elf and the spider. She raised her sword, "Touch him again, I dare you!"

Legolas shouted from the ground as she charged forward, "No, Alexandra! Leave here!" She ignored his command and raised her sword, but before she could strike, the arachnid jerked to meet her and sent her body flying into the trunk of a nearby tree, making the elleth cry out in pain.

Alexandra slumped to the ground, fighting off the dizziness and pain from the blow, though the hazy sight of the spider attaching web to the struggling elf's legs was enough to bring her out of her state. She unsteadily got to her feet and ran back, readying her blade for a second round. Thankfully, she caught the creature by surprise.

She swung with all of her might, aiming for its bulb-shaped body, but the spider moved at the very last second. A sickly crunching noise erupted as she sliced through one the oversized insect's legs.

The spider let out a horrendous shriek and shrunk back, nursing the bloody nub. Alexandra took the opportunity to frantically sawed through the web that bound Legolas's legs with her dagger.

"What.. are you.. doing!" he demanded stiffly.

She glanced up to find the spider still mourning the loss of its leg, "I don't have much time-" With one final hack, she broke the sticky cord from its trail. She then sawed through the remaining fibers that bound the length of the Sinda's legs.

Alexandra crouched down and snaked her arm around Legolas's waist as he attempted to stand, "Come on Legolas, get up! _Please!_" she pleaded.

"I can't.. feel my legs-" he snarled angrily.

"Yes you can! You have to try!"

With a final pull, she got him to his feet. As soon as they began their escape, a grizzly screech erupted behind them. "He-he's mad!" she stuttered while picking up the pace.

"What-"

She glanced behind to see the spider scurrying towards them, making her pick up the pace to an ungraceful run, "I cut off its leg!"

Legolas let out a stiffled grunt, "That.. would do it-"

In the blink of an eye, she was yanked to the ground, letting out a yelp and dropping the elf with her. She hit the solid ground and shrieked as she was dragged away by her ankle. In the retreating distance, she saw Legolas desperately try to stand as he called after her. She twisted around and yanked the dagger back out of her belt. Reaching forward, she grabbed the web and furiously sawed at its fibers.

"Come on… break already… break!"

As if a gift from God, the web snapped just before she neared the spider's reach. She rolled to a stop, and sorely got to her feet. But, by then the spider had already started scurrying towards the immobilized elf.

"Behind you!"

Alexandra took off at a sprint and once again became a blockade between the ellon and the hissing spider.

"It- doesn't.. want you- go.. for me! _Please_-" he pleaded.

She shifted left to right, mirroring the spider's movements. By now, she was breathing heavily from fright and adrenaline. With tears threatening to fall she violently shook her head.

The spider lifted its devilish body, supporting itself on four legs. It's vampiric face stared at her with not even the slightest hint of fear.

It was preparing to strike. The elleth let out a fearful breath.

"Alexandra- Move!"

She shook her head in resistance, "NO! _I won't!_"

As the arachnid fell forward, all she could see was its tiny black eyes and clicking fangs, drenched in venom. With a final cry, she threw forward her arm, sword in hand.

To her surprise, the creature let out a sickly squeal. She opened her clenched eyes to find the spider impaled upon her blade. Black blood ran down her arm in streams. She watched in horror and in joy as the beast's legs spasmed in pain.

She thrust her sword deeper into the spider's thick belly, earning her another bloodcurdling screech. She watched as the life drained from the gargantuan arachnid's body, and the only movement left was the involuntary twitching in its now seven legs.

Alexandra let out the air she had held captive in her lungs in ragged breaths, yanking the sword from the beast's twitching body. Without another second wasted, she wiped the black blood from her arm and ran back to Legolas who was now lying on his side.

She rolled him over on his back as she dropped to her knees, still attempting to slow her breathing. She smoothed back his hair repetitively, hoping that somehow it would help him… hoping that she wasn't too late…

"Legolas… its dead, I killed it.. See!" she motioned towards the hairy beast that now lay on its back.

"Come on… get up…"

The Sinda slowly turned his gaze to her and struggled to answer, "Its venom- I can't move-.. I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, "What do I do? What do I need to do? Arod fled! I don't have…" she paused, attempting to suppress the sobs that were beginning to escape, "I don't have anything! Just tell me and I'll do it, you'll be okay!"

…

"Go north.. necklace.. my necklace-"

By now, tears were falling freely from her mismatching eyes. This was Legolas! Her strong… invincible Legolas… her savior…

She nodded and shakily tugged the collars of his tunics away from the nape of his neck to reveal a white-silver chain that rested against his alabaster skin. Gently, she lifted the ellon's golden head and removed the chain, revealing a long, emerald pendant that was capped in the same beautiful, whitish metal on both ends.

She jumped when she felt a hand grip hers shakily. He extended her arm, letting the gem fall freely from the slack in its chain.

"_Amar_."

She watched him in confusion, but started when she felt a slight tug on the gleaming chain. The emerald was now slowly swinging back and forth, but her arm had not moved the slightest bit. She gazed in wonder then as the now dimly glowing gem slowly stopped in the air and pointed to her left.

"Where will it take me? You need help-" she whimpered.

"The Halls- go quickly- the forest is not safe.. the spiders nest together-"

"I'm getting you to help, Legolas… I'm not leaving you-"

He tightened his grip on her shaking hand and stared intently into her watery eyes, "Please go.. Re-member.. a_mar… amar-"_

She nodded, biting her lip to keep the sobs back. She stroked his cheek and smoothed back his hair, receiving a strained, weak smile. "I know this.. might be misplaced humor.. but I think you're beginning to fall for me, _Sir Thranduillion."_ she sniffled.

His expression relaxed and gave way to a gentle smile,

"I did.. a long.. time ago."

Tears blurred her vision as the elf's callused hand fell to the ground and his body grew still.

..

"Legolas…"

..

"Legolas..?"

..

She cradled his face in her hands, but his gray-blue eyes did not follow, frozen and glassed over.

…

"No… _wake up_…" she croaked.

Quickly, she pressed her ear against his chest, finding that his heartbeat was no more than a whisper, but it was there. She didn't know how much time she had, and staying there where more spiders could be dwelling was not an option.

She looked at the direction the strange pendant Legolas had given her, and without wasting anymore time, she snaked her arm under his back and lifted with all of her might. His body hung limp as she grabbed his opposite side and departed with haste.

xXx

Hours of carrying the elf drug by, leaving Alexandra on the brink of exhaustion. It wasn't until then that she realized just how much bigger he was than her. Even with her newly developed first-born stamina, she grew weary. She noticed with despair that his body had become colder and his skin paler… It was as if the light of the first born was leaving him with every step she took. Alexandra trudged to a halt and reached with one hand to retrieve the emerald pendant that hung around her neck.

"_Amar_"

Like it had done numerous times before, the gem glowed and pointed her in the direction she had been heading. She eyed the surrounding trees warily. The air had become thicker… she didn't quite know what it was, but she could sense something was wrong. She had no clue how she knew, but it was as if every sense was on edge. She grew anxious in the shadow of the trees...

The only good sign she had received was the light from the gem. Its glow was stronger than before. "We have to be close.."

By now, what little light that remained in the sky had vanished, and the woods grew dark. The forest glowed eerily in the night, adding to its enchanting atmosphere. It would be beautiful if they weren't in such a predicament…

**Crck.**

The elleth's eyes flitted around, searching each tree and shadow for a hidden enemy. Though her eyes found nothing, her body screamed for her to run.

She wasn't alone.

As quickly and quietly as possible, she threw on her and Legolas's hoods and took off, forgetting her exhaustion. She had to move.

**Snap.**

The elleth concealed a gasp, fighting back her fear and thinking of nothing but moving forward. But, there was no denying it now. Whatever it was following her.

Alexandra leapt to a sprint, doing her best to carry the elvish prince without struggle. She continued her hobble of a run, darting through the maze of trees for what felt like ages.

**Tck.**

…

**Crck**.

…

The sound of snapping branches was on all sides of her now. She whimpered and kept running, not keen on the idea of meeting the ones causing the sounds.

In her sprint, she quickly pulled out the emerald and cried frantically, "_Amar_!" She followed the pendent as it pulled her slightly to the right.

Suddenly, a ghastly wail sounded behind her. It was then she could hear someone or something take off behind her, snapping branches and crunching leaves as it went.

Quickly, she found a thick, fallen tree and laid the still elvish prince against it. She pulled the sword from her belt and whipped around to face whatever was pursuing her. She was too slow with his weight, running would only be the death of them.

As she surveyed her surroundings, she surprisingly found nothing but the stillness of the woods. Only a few leaves fell here and there, but she would not be fooled.

Her eyes darted from tree to tree.

It could be behind any of them.

She thought frantically.

By now, her breathing was heavy and her limbs were shaking with anticipation. She waited another few moments, but silence was all she found.

She must have lost it for the time being…

Alexandra bent down and grabbed the limp elf. As she strenuously arched her back to lift his body off the ground, she found her face inches away from two large, cat-like eyes.

Her scream bounced off the trees as she pulled the elf's body away from the ghostly creature. At first she mistook it for an orc, but it was slightly smaller and crook-legged with sickly ashen skin. Its face was sallow and sunken in, but just as terrifying as an orc's.

It raised its primitive black blade and let out a feral wail, calling to the others. Before she knew it, she was surrounded.

_One…two…three…four…_

A few scurried down nearby trees.

_Five…_

_Six…_

_Seven…_

Alexandra shook her head side to side. This couldn't be happening… no, she was so close! She knew it!

"Leave us alone!" she shouted as they sat there watching her amusedly with cocked heads. A few were crouched down, waiting for someone to make a move. Others were perched on knolls crested by tree roots, ominously outlined in the dark. Their high-pitched cackling and jerky glances nearly drove her insane.

"I- I'll kill you if you come any closer!"

She spun around, refusing to leave a side vulnerable. Now, her adrenaline was wearing off and reality hit her. She didn't stand a chance. They had the advantage, she was in a small basin. If she had any hope, it would be with one-on-one combat. She furiously wiped away a tear.

Seeing her distress, they began their horrible wailing… taunting her… they knew she was aware of her situation.

Ghastly cries erupted from all sides, only adding to her despair.

"**GO AWAY!**" she screamed desperately, but her despair was soon replaced by rage.

She charged forward and swiped at a creature, who luckily, was caught off guard and fell at her blade. She then spun around to meet the next who had run at her.

Two down.

The third then fourth came at her, and she luckily stumbled over a root and fell, missing their weapons by inches. She rolled to miss another blow and kicked the fiend hard enough to knock it down.

She pushed herself up and readied her blade once more. Another came at her from the side, followed by the others. She swept her blade upwards and missed. With her momentum, she cried out and swung down, slicing through its shoulder.

The golden haired girl spun around to block a blow from behind, soon followed by another block. As she swung down, her opponent swung up, knocking her sword from her small hands.

She glanced at Legolas who remained unmoving on the ground behind her, long silver hair spread about him. She had managed to get him this far, she would not give up. She couldn't.

The creatures moved in, slowly reforming their half-circle around her. Alexandra raised her fists. Sure it was foolish, bringing fists to a knife fight… but she had no other option.

One monster scuttled forward and gave her a wicked, dagger-toothed grin. As it entered arm's reach, she swung and managed to nail its sunken in cheek. The creature was knocked back, but not entirely to the ground. Alexandra threw forward her left fist as the creature regained its composure, but her luck had run out.

It grabbed her balled fist with its clammy, boney hand in mid swing. She didn't have time to react as the creature struck her powerfully across the face with the hilt of its knife, sending her limply to the ground.

Bursts of red and white littered her vision like fireworks. She rolled over onto her side. The fallen leaves were at eye level now, and she inwardly scoffed at the irony.

She blocked out any fear… became unaware of any pain she was feeling. She had failed. She had failed her mission… her parents… Leo… Thalion.. Arandur.. Naranmil, even.. She'd failed Middle Earth and her home… she'd failed Legolas...

The weight of the world rested on her shoulders… and she crumpled under its pressure.

She hadn't been strong enough. She was outnumbered and holding onto consciousness by a thread. Now, she only prayed that the creatures would presume Legolas dead and leave him alone… she couldn't bear the thought of his father finding his only son dead and bloodied so close to his home… under his nose, no less… and it was all thanks to her inability to be strong.

Her mismatching eyes slowly moved left to right, examining her surroundings. Life stood still, muted. She could not tell if it was because she refused to black out, or if she was dying.

With blood streaming down from her forehead and nose, she wobbly crawled over to the still ellon laying peacefully on the ground, and she imagined he was merely sleeping.

"I… tried…Legolas… I'm sorry…"

She yanked the dagger from his belt and unsteadily held it out with two hands, preparing herself for whatever fate awaited her.

Out of the four that remained, the one that disarmed her was the one to advance.

Her exhausted gaze was met by its bulging, reflective eyes. The creature raised its blade above its devilish head.

**Thump.**

The unsteady elleth slowly opened her eyes to find the monster standing with its arms still slightly raised, its face contorted in pain.

**Fwick.**

**Thump.**

…

**Fwick.**

**Fwick.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

…

Before she could even comprehend what had happened, she felt an arm encircle her shoulders. She heard voices, but could not bring herself to react. She felt weighed down by an achor, unable to move... unable to speak.. the pain in her head increased by the second.

"_Tula sinome!_"

...

"_Hiril nin, avo 'osto. Lle ume quel_-"

"Legolas… help him…" she shakily withdrew the emerald pendant from her now bloodied neck.

"_amar…amar_…"

She fell back into the stranger's hold with Legolas's dagger still clutched in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "_amar_" is saved for a later date. Hehe. Also, could someone kindly explain to me how the Beta reader things works out? I know they review it, but that's about it. Anymore I need to know? -and should I find one?**

_Amin feuya ten' lle - You disgust me._

_Tula sinome - come here!_

_Avo 'osto, hiril nin. Lle ume quel - Fear not, My Lady. You did well._

Niknik55 - I admit it! I love cliffhangers! I'll try to keep them down to a minimum if possible, I promise! ;D

Nessa Leralonde - ahhhh! *runs away screaming* please resist the urge to kill the author! She really enjoys writing and would be very sad if she was killed and could not write anymore! Haha glad you liked it! Ohhh I had fun writing it =]

Metoochocolate - *puts mustache on and slinks away* heheheh… about that cliffy… please don't hurt me, really it was in the best interest of the story! I do love you all very much, I swear! Also, don't worry about the history issue ;] I have a few ideas floating around for how its going to go down. But, I am very willing to hear any ideas you might have! And thank you for that personal message, I just now saw it. Glad you caught that bit ;)

Patriot16 - update as soon as I was able! :D that was shorter, right?

PatonxJulia - did you guess right? :D

Gwilwillith - I know, I'm evil. But don't worry, more to come… maybe ;) muahaha. I love being the author. Hope you enjoyed!

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - Hahaha your review made my day. But, we will have to see what happens ;D

Alina - Ahh! I'm sorry! But, with the way things are going to happen it was necessary! I think that people tend to view Legolas as untouchable, but we have to remember in the end we must remember he is still only an elf. Well, when you create an account let me know ASAP! What kind of fanfic are you thinking about writing? =]

J.J - Sorry to hear you're disappointed in her! But, what I was trying to get at moreso is that she doesn't trust as easily. She isn't naïve and the last thing she wants is to be caught off guard and proved to be a fool. That's why I added in that Caeser and Brutus bit. Things are not always as they seem. But, I really appreciate your feedback. I don't think I have been clear enough in my writing and should delve deeper into her character. Hope to hear back! Thanks again!

Aliben - Hello dear! I hope this chapter and creature kept you on the edge of your seat! I listened to epic music while I wrote it… just sayin' ^_^


	33. Chapter 33 The Blind Shall See

**A/N: **Wow! Awesome feedback from last chapter. You guys are amazing, but you already know that! =) **I am terribly sorry for the amount of cliffhangers**, but recently with the way the story is going, it just seems a good place to break the chapter. And I hope you understand that this chapter took me forever to write because I have to set things in place so I don't screw up the storyline in the future. So, I regret to inform you this one ends in a bit of a cliffy, but its in the best interest of the story. I still have some work to do on the upcoming part and **didn't want to postpone this chapter any longer **than I had too. I swear to you the next chapter will **NOT **be a cliffhanger. I don't do it purposely, it… just kind of happens. Please don't hate me!

**Also, **I had a reader ask about my friend Lauren. She is awake and out of her coma, but the damage to her brain stem was severe. Right now, she can't speak and in lack of better terms… in a vegetative state. But, on the bright side, they taught her to swallow and she has become more responsive and can hold her held up for short amounts of time. We recently held a HUGE benefit for her and had way over 1000 people! It still blows my mind.

**In other news, **I was accepted into the university I wanted, bought a new quarter horse that is 16'2, and got my first speeding ticket. Also, I was brutally assaulted in a local haunted house. I kid you not. Normally, haunted houses don't scare me, but picture this: blonde girl being dragged away into said house and held against a wall while four other workers rubbed chainsaws on me. BAM! The three guys I was with broke down the wooden door (knocking down the worker who held it against them), picked a on the verge of tears, fetal position me up and RAN through the house. I felt like the biggest d*** Mary Sue that night... I don't do chainsaws.

Still alive,

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33 - The Blind Shall See<span>

Alexandra's eyes flew open as she felt a hand lightly touch her neck. She immediately responded and clenched the intruder's wrist. Her other hand shot down to her side and frantically searched for her dagger, but found only soft cloth. The elleth desperately searched in her startled state, but was put slightly at ease when a soothing voice broke through her panic.

"_Hiril nin, avo 'osto."_

She followed the arm she held captive and warily examined the strange person sitting at her side, noting the intense pain in her head. "Who are you?" she inquired slightly colder than she had intended.

The man watched her curiously, and she couldn't help but harden her gaze when she noticed the corners of his lips twitch. It was then that she noticed two pointed ears sticking out of his veil of platinum hair. Inquisitive gray eyes continued to study her as she took in his appearance suspiciously.

His face was youthful as the elves are so blessedly gifted, but it held a more noticeable childlike innocence. She had a hard time guessing his age, which is a grueling task in itself when it comes to the first-born… He looked about her age, if not slightly older (though he was probably hundreds of years old…).

She tensed as his eyes flitted to her hand which was still clasping his wrist tightly, "How peculiar…" he muttered.

"What?" she retorted defensively.

"You trust neither your kin nor use your native tongue… Will you so kindly release my wrist, My Lady? I was merely checking your pulse."

She slowly released his wrist and studied him as he tested out his hand, "Such a steely grip for a lady…" he mused with a slightly teasing smile.

"I can hit hard for a lady too."

Much to her dismay, a wide grin broke out on the elf's face, "I see your condition has improved greatly! Pardon me, my Lady, I will return shortly!"

Before she could utter a word, he was gone. She examined the dimly lit room in his absence and rolled her eyes.

_This feels frighteningly familiar… _she thought, remembering back to waking up in the caves.

She looked down and realized that she was sitting in a generous bed, dressed in a long, soft blue dress that reached her ankles. Her room was a comfortable size, but what caught her eye were the walls.

They were built from beautiful dark stone that shone like water in the moonlight. Large, softly glowing vine-like pieces snaked along the walls. As she studied them further, she realized that they were not just decoration, they were roots!

Her room had very few pieces of furniture, bar a sitting chair near her bed and a table made of dark wood. As she examined it further, she realized that there weren't windows. But, even without them, the room was open and inviting. The soft, ethereal glow was soothing and mesmerizing.

Suddenly, two figures swept into the room, breaking her trance. She recognized the one that entered second to be the elf from before, though both had equally platinum hair, making her do a double take.

"Ah! My child, you have awoken! Thank the Valar…" he sighed. With a swish of deeply colored robes he was at her side holding her hand, "How do you fare? I do apologize that I could not be here when you woke, I have just been terribly busy! Oh, how confused you must be…"

She examined the strange elf's face, noting the striking similarities between the two. He had unfairly high cheek bones and a warm smile. His eyes twinkled with the similar childish gleam the elf behind him had.

"I think you have overwhelmed the poor thing," the elf standing behind chimed with his arms crossed.

The staring elf's shoulders sagged a bit at the realization, "Eru, where are my manners? I am Almárean, the head Healer, and this is my son Tegalad. He is the one who found you while on patrol, and what a lucky find… timely, indeed! Though, I believe there was more at work than purely luck…" he added with a knowing smile. "My son informed me that you prefer the Common Tongue?"

She nodded slowly, doing her best to digest Almárean's speech. "Now, what are you called my child?"

"…my name is Alexandra… it's a pleasure to meet you both. I can't thank you enough… but, where am I?"

Tegalad glanced at his father with a hint of disbelief, but he didn't seem to notice, or kindly chose to ignore the gesture. He stood and turned to retrieve a pitcher of crystalline water in the corner of the room, "You are in the Elvenking's Halls, in the Houses of Healing."

Alexandra's eyes widened with a growing realization, "The Elvenking's Halls…you mean King Thranduil?"

Almárean looked as though to answer, but his son beat him to the punch, "I know not of any other _Elvenking_, milady," he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tegalad! Mind your tongue! The poor thing has been through much in the past two days, including a heavy head injury! Do not condemn her for a trivial error! Now, fetch me that cloth, I must clean her wound…" Subconsciously, she could tell that she and the younger elf wouldn't get along all that well.

She froze as memories suddenly came flooding back. _Thranduil… Elvenking's Halls… _She now knew exactly where she was. The elleth looked around frantically, and her heart dropped when she realized the one she was looking for was nowhere to be found.

Alexandra threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, "Legolas… where's Legolas?"

Almárean paused his doings and glanced over his shoulder to find the elleth wobbling dangerously, "Tegalad!"

The ellon whipped around, needing no further instruction and hastily caught her by the shoulders as she crumpled. He then effortlessly swept her up into his arms and set her back in bed, "You must not try to stand so quickly milady…"

She sat there still in shock, gripping the calm elf's forearms, "Where is he? Please take me to him!"

"Hush now, child. The prince is down the hall being treated… Please, you must calm yourself. Panic will only aggravate your head injury…"

It was at his words that she noticed the throbbing pain in her head that had momentarily subsided in her alarm. She raised her hand to her forehead and winced.

Almárean quickly removed her testing fingers and proceed to dab at the horizontal gash that lined her forehead, promptly receiving a hiss. It was then that she began firing questions, "How is he? Did I make it in time?"

The Healer gazed down at her with sad eyes, "He is alive, but I am afraid the venom of the spider that attacked him is much greater than I have ever treated… it simply does not make sense…"

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

He sighed, "After the fall of Sauron and the destruction of Dol Guldur, the shadow of Greenwood was lifted. The evil was cleansed and the Great Spiders disappeared completely. That was nearly a year ago, and there has not been a single sighting! I still cannot find an answer as to how this happened…" he shook his head, "What ill befell you? How did you come to this state?"

Alexandra glanced between the two elves staring intently and began, "I hadn't known it, but we had just reached the borders… we had passed the East Bight the day before, and it was the first time Legolas had seen his home since the shadow was lifted…"

Her voice lowered to a whisper, and the faintest smile tugged at her lips, flashing back to the memory of pure happiness and blissful laughter, "He was overwhelmed in joy…"

…

Her face then fell as she recalled what happened next, "The spider caught us off guard… and then-"

"My Lady, you mean to tell us that you were attacked so close to the borders?" Tegalad interjected.

"Yes, we had just entered…we weren't in the woods for only a moment…"

"So close to the edge… why would one linger there? If anything it would be hiding deep within the forest, _away _from the light? I cannot make sense of it…" Tegalad deliberated.

"Peace, my son. Let the child speak." Almárean warned without removing his wise eyes from the elleth, "Continue, my dear."

She nodded and continued carefully, "He was bitten and tried to fight it off for as long as he could… but then he couldn't move, and the spider saw its chance… I ran at it with my sword but it sent me into a tree… I got up to find it had attached web to him, so I cut its leg off and broke Legolas's bounds. As we were escaping it returned and drug me away, but for some reason it didn't kill me… it went right back to Legolas? So, I ran back and impaled the spider as went to strike…"

The room fell silent as the elder Healer and his son absorbed her story.

"How did you come to where you were found? If you began just passed the East Bight… and my son found you so close to the Halls… You must have crossed the Old Forest Road…do you remember?"

"Legolas had given me a strange necklace that led me here…I can't remember much of traveling… All I could think about was bringing him to help, so I carried him the entire night until I noticed I was being followed. Finally, I realized I couldn't outrun them so I found a spot and stood my ground. I had no idea how outnumbered I was… I had killed two creatures until one disarmed me, so I swung and knocked it back, but the thing was quicker than I… and struck me with its knife…" she winced as she remembered the painful incident.

She glanced up at Tegalad, "I believe _you _know the rest."

Tegalad nodded stiffly, trying not to remember the state he had found his two kin in. After a long silence Almárean spoke up, "You know not of the creatures you fought?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. "No, I had never seen them before," she answered truthfully.

"But surely you have learned about them in your studies?" probed the younger ellon.

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, realizing she had said too much. _Would they believe me if I told them the truth? _

"It matters not," the elder elf dismissed.

"What about Legolas? He'll be okay… won't he?" she whispered.

The Healer gave her a reassuring smile, "His light is strong. I am a skilled Healer, but I have not the hands of the Lord of Imladris. This darkness is unlike any I have ever treated… I have done all I can, it is up to Lord Thranduillion now," he finished gloomily.

"Let me see him, please!" she pleaded while attempting to escape her bed, but Tegalad's arms prevented her from leaving.

"I am sorry my dear, but you are in no condition to leave bed. The blow to your head was dangerously powerful, and if you over exert yourself too soon than you may be rendered unconscious and we will have a larger problem on our hands," he stated with a foreboding sigh, "the prince needs rest and what we can provide with healing hands, you must understand, it is for both of your sakes," he laid a hand on her cheek and searched her eyes, "do you understand?"

She nodded dejectedly, eyes darkening as she comprehended what he had said. "Now, sleep, tis late and we have had enough questioning for one night. Tegalad has offered to stay and watch over you, so he shall do such." She glanced at the younger ellon who smiled sheepishly. Almárean then bent down and gave her a fatherly kiss on the unbruised side of her forehead, "I will see you when you wake in the morning."

The Healer gave his son an identical kiss and bid them goodnight.

_How could he possibly expect her to sleep?_

Alexandra glanced at Tegalad who had sauntered over to a cushiony chair near her bed and promptly sat down. He turned his gaze her to the floor, "My father has been at Lord Thranduillion's side since he arrived. He is in good hands, My Lady, I assure you."

She nodded mutely and laid back down on her side, "You don't have to stay, I'll be alright…" she muttered.

…

Tegalad sighed, trying to find the words he was searching for. "I believe that sometimes, peace and a caring presence… is the greatest method of healing."

She rolled back over to find the ellon staring off into space. His gray eyes flickered to hers he felt her gaze on him. He gave her another sheepish smile and quickly looked away.

"Thank you."

The younger elf nodded in acknowledgment and leaned back further into his chair, ending the conversation.

As Alexandra laid there all she could think of was Tegalad's words. She had to see Legolas; she needed to be with him.

The elleth peeked over her shoulder to find the younger warrior sitting in the same position he had been in two hours ago.

_Maybe by now he had drifted off…_

She squinted her eyes and frowned when she noticed they were still open. As she turned her head back in defeat, a small grin broke out on her face.

_Elves can have waking dreams!_

She craned her head back around to see that he had not moved, or blinked for that matter. She quietly sat up, holding her breath all the while. Alexandra eyed him, waiting for any movement, but none came.

As silently as possibly, she slipped out of bed and paused.

…

The smooth, stone grounded was chilled, sending a shiver up her spine. She took another step forward and paused again, this time more out of fear of falling then waking her watcher. She mentally cursed as she began to waver. The elleth inhaled deeply and outstretched her arms to balance herself.

Finally, testing her luck, she wobbly tiptoed past the ellon's line of sight and slipped through the barely wide enough crack in the doorway. As soon as she was outside, she threw her arm to the wall for support as the dizziness increased.

She looked ahead at the long, wide hallway before her. Closed doors lined the glimmering walls on both sides, making her curse.

_He could be in any one of them… _

Alexandra took careful step after careful step, doing her best to remain silent _and _upright. As she approached the first door she pressed her ear to its wood and listened. Inside she could hear an elf's steady breathing, but a muffled noise made her jump. Her eyes widened.

_Definitely awake! Not Legolas!_

She silently approached the next door and listened. There was no sound.

_Empty._

She did that for the next two doors, but by the third she was wobbling to the point where she had to put both hands on the wall for support.

_I have to find him fast.._

Alexandra sunk to the ground and sat against the smooth wall, holding her head in her hands.

"Where are you…" she breathed out.

She shut her eyes and slowed her breathing, listening to the sounds of the House of Healing. She could hear soft shuffling in a few rooms whose patients could not seem to find sleep. As she listened closer she could hear a few elves' barely audible breathing as they slumbered.

She let her mind go blank and let her thoughts drift to Legolas. She saw his azure eyes that were fierce yet gentle as a summer breeze… his smile… his laughter… his unwavering form… his sincerity… his determination…

Alexandra suddenly felt warm as she imagined lying in his arms. She could feel his chest rise and fall…hear his heartbeat under her… feel his arms hold her against him…

Her safety. Her stronghold.

She refocused and listened to the sounds of the House, letting the heart beats and breathing become one. Then, all went silent.

…

_thump… thump… _

A single heart beat rose out of the silence. It was soft and unsteady. She listened closer…

_thump… thump… thump…_

The image of an elf lying still in bed flashed through her mind.

_thump… thump... thump…_

His eyes were shut, and his face was drained of color… silver hair fanned out on his pillow… his face devoid of all emotion…

"I see you…" she whispered.

Her eyes flew open and she unsteadily got to her feet. The wavering heartbeat filled her head. With one hand on the wall she moved forward, letting the sound carry her. With every step the heartbeat grew louder.

_thump… thump… thump…_

By now, she was running. She shakily rounded a corner of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. She kept her eye on one door in particular… two down on her right…

She laboriously made her way to the door and stopped.

_He's in there… I can feel it…_

Alexandra silently opened the door and slipped in. Across the room in a bed like hers laid the elvish prince. Her heart swelled with emotions that she didn't even recognize. All she knew was that it hurt.

The girl took a step forward, but nearly wobbled until she fell over. She didn't have support in here…

Step after step she made her way to his bedside, holding her hand to her head. The glow of the room was cruel… he should be outshining it… but instead, his skin was dull and lifeless. His lips were tinged with blue and his face held no emotion. Alexandra fell to her knees and laid her head on his hand. It was at its coldness and whisper of a pulse that she began to cry.

"I see you… I see you now… I was blind…"

She paused as her body was wracked by sobs.

"I'm sorry…"

…

"And you should be."

Alexandra started as a stern voice came from behind her. She slowly looked up and turned her head in the direction of the sound.

In the corner of the room, sat an elf in extravagant, dark green robes.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she took in the mysterious elf's appearance further. His piercing blue eyes held a wisdom that she couldn't even dream of achieving, yet held a hidden intensity behind their azure façade. His features were cold but held an eerie semblance to the one lying still on the bed. His head was crowned by a woven, leafy circlet, complementing the silver hair that flowed past his shoulders and rested on his chest.

He slowly raised his arm, making his long sleeves fall away from his closed hand. He opened his slender fingers, and from them dangled a gleaming, white-silver chain. On its end, rested an emerald pendant.

..

"Are you the one that did this to my only son?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, believe me I realllllllyyyy didn't want to cut it off at this but I spent so much time on this chapter I just didn't want to postpone it any more. Please, it wasn't my original intention!**

_Hiril nin, avo 'osto. - My Lady, fear not._

iheartanime07 - I regret to inform you that I wrote another cliffhanger. BUT with good reason. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was probably the funnest for me to write!

Aliben - Hahaha, yes he CAN get booboos! Especially from big a** spiders!

Nessa Leralonde - Thank you for sparing my life! It is greatly appreciated, believe me -_-

Emerald Isles - You are quite welcome, and if anything I should be thanking you for reading and reviewing! And as far as Gimli, I'll see what I can do ;)

PatonxJulia - hereee it is! WHOOOHHHH!

Gwilwillith - Haha I was so excited that she'd got to kick some ass! When I was writing it I kept thinking of the comic book "POW!" "BANG!" "BIFF!" Hahaha, yes I am immature ^_^

Dreaming Fantasy Dreams - Woot! Here it is!

Heather - That is just awesome to hear. Everything. Firstly, thank you for following it and my friends condition. I think its just incredible the amount of kindness and support I've received. Secondly, thank you for the awesome compliments. Its words like those that really keep me going. Thank you again!

J.J - Haha why thank you! I was quite excited myself! Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from readers! I love the fact that you are connecting with my character, that's when I feel like I've done a decent job. So, again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Alina - Haha there he is! -And I'm sorry you're disappointed in her, but you also have to keep in mind a few things. She's been carrying Legolas's heavy freakin' body around all day and night (lol sucks to be her), and she's only been fighting for a few weeks (1-2 months). You have to take in account that the elves have been fighting for hundreds of years, they all started out like Alexandra. I just wanted to make it slightly more realistic because I don't want her coming off as a Mary Sue =( But, nevertheless, still excited for the account!


	34. Chapter 34 Into the Dark

**A/N: I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. All I can say is that I just went through the worst period of writer's block I have ever experienced. I wasn't happy with anything, the words just weren't there... it was horrible. I got to the end of this chapter with much more in mind but I figured I might as well give what I have now and just continue it into the next chapter when it comes to me. Some inspirational ideas would be awesome! I have mine, but I guess I'm just not happy with them anymore. To those who are still with me, I can't thank you enough. In other news, I found a guy. I have this horrible reputation for shooting guys down, not because I am a tease or anything, but because I can't ever feel anything more than friendship... and this is the first guy who has broken that since my ex a few years ago. I forgot what it feels like, can you believe that?**

**Love,**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 - I Will Follow You Into the Dark<strong>

Alexandra sat frozen on her knees, letting the harsh words sink in.

"Speak."

She flinched at his abrupt command, "Yes."

The ancient elf lord rose out of his chair, his icy features illuminated by the bluish, ethereal glow of the winding roots. He silently made his way over to the teary eyed girl, his robes making no sound as they trailed behind him. He motioned to the bed and spoke in an angelically smooth, but taunting tone, "You must be a mighty creature to render one so strong to _this_."

By now, he was a few feet away, towering over her broken form. If only he knew how his words were slowly tearing her heart in two from guilt… "What is your name?" he inquired. She tried her best to find her voice, "Alexandra Fanell… and you are King Thranduil."

His eyes narrowed, examining her and making her subconsciously lean farther back. The elf lord's presence was overwhelming, a master of intimidation. She felt like an ant under a magnifying glass in his piercing gaze.

"A wise assumption, and these are my halls… but I am sure you already knew that as well," he mused mockingly. "Tell me, who are you really? My eyes are old, but they are far from blind. I have seen life.. death.. peace.. war.. Do not be so arrogant to think you can hide anything from me."

She shyly met his eyes and mustered up all the confidence she could find, "I am Alexandra Fanell, no other." The ancient being smirked, "Aye, I am sure that is what you are _called_…" He waved his hand dismissively, "I care not for names because names are dispensable. What I seek is deeper..."

The elvenking locked her nervous eyes with his and she found herself unable to break his reading stare. "It is known only by those who care to look that the eyes reflect the soul…" he paused, "and _alas,_ your eyes deceive you much too easily, little one." His gaze softened as he leaned in an inch closer, "You know despair and it welcomes you with open arms… I see a great loss, and a terrible burden that coincides with it…"

She felt as if his gaze pierced her to the core. She felt exposed… helpless...

"Tis a pity for one so young to be weighed down so by the world's troubles…" he trailed off faintly. He tilted her chin up and redirected her gaze as her eyes fell, "I see wisdom gifted with haste; unfairly given… a wisdom that has aged you. Yet, I see the innocence and inexperience of a child…"

"So many conflictions… so helplessly caught in the rift between childhood and adulthood… past and present… heart and mind…"

The injured girl sat there staring with wide frightened eyes… hating herself more with every word. Her mismatching eyes overflowed with icy tears as the elf lord leaned down to her level, his long silver hair hanging like a curtain around his upper body.

"And what is this I see? _A flame_… a cause… there is a wealth of strength in you that lies dormant, waiting to free itself at the opportune moment. But do not smother it with a shadow of doubt, for it will suffocate it quicker than the setting sun..."

He slowly raised his slender hand to her emerald eye and lightly brushed two ringed fingers over her brow. She watched warily, but dared not move. She couldn't if she tried.

…

_Will you come back with me?_

…

_But Mommy! He's an angel!_

…

A woman surrounded by a blinding white light stood in front of the glowing, ancient tree.

_I love you, my-_

The vision abruptly ended when the elf lord snatched his hand away, knocking both back. Alexandra's chest rapidly rose and fell as she fought to control her breathing. With frightened eyes she awaited judgment. The elvenking stood slowly. His electric blue eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. She shied away as they rapidly flickered across her kneeling form for an explanation. As the elf lord parted his lips to speak, a third elf soundlessly flew into the room.

"My Lady! There you are!"

He rushed to her side and kneeled next to her, keeping his voice to a low hiss, "You cannot leave like that! You had me worried sick and if my father discovered that I let you out of my sight and you hurt yourself-" Before he could finish his sentence, his keen senses picked up the presence of another in the room. The younger elf's head snapped up as he caught sight of his King.

"My Lord! Please forgive my intrusion…" He quickly lowered his head and raised an arm to his chest.

The elvenking answered distantly as if deep in thought, "Good evening, Tegalad... It matters not… Would you kindly escort the lady to her room? She is in no condition to be out of bed..."

"Yes, My Lord,"

The curly haired elleth glanced back at the fair King whose face had returned to an emotionless mask. His blank gaze met hers and he spoke with an air of formality that had not been present before, "You risked your life for my son and brought him back to me, for that you have my gratitude..."

She blinked, still dazed by the sudden vision. Alexandra reached over to grab Legolas's cold hand once more, letting the archer's slender fingers fall lifelessly back to the bed while the young elf warrior collected her in his arms and rushed out of the room.

~X~

Two mind-numbing days of bed rest passed, leaving Alexandra prisoner to her thoughts. She was not allowed to leave yet and had only been allowed to wander around her room with an assistant closely watching for any sudden change. Almarean, much to her dismay, managed to slip her herbs to help her sleep at night for fear of another late-night excursion.

Tegalad on the other hand visited her throughout the day and was often the one to bring her food, and each time she would inwardly smirk at the annoyed looks the equally beautiful servants made when they saw a tray of food already sitting on her nightstand.

Though, the inability to leave left her feeling more frustrated than ever. She spent hours at a time staring at the wall trying to decipher her purpose and for some odd reason, her heart ached with foreign emotions. A new, overwhelming sense of guilt left her feeling hopeless and drained of life.

It was different than her guilt for Legolas's injuries… or her other companions whereabouts… no… it was much deeper than that… a buried guilt that was desperately clawing its way to the surface… and all she could provide was that it was connected to her memories. Her mind was strung with the inability to remember. Why did she feel this way? Her body felt the pain, but she had no recollection of why she felt the way she did. _Old feelings… why now? _

She constantly wracked her brain for an image, a name, a place… _anything_…but none came. She tediously reviewed what she already knew and the one thing that she kept coming back to was the name that had been haunting her since she gazed into the strange mirror.

_Morohtar_

And who were the others that day? The ominously familiar voices chaotically echoed through her mind.

_I have fallen from Heaven and cannot find my way home_

_No! Spare them!_

_But mommy, he's an angel!_

Alexandra laid her head in her hands, trembling in anger. She was so close! The memories were like pieces to a puzzle and she couldn't see the final product until she found them all. The shards taunted her like it was all just a sick joke. It made her want to scream until her throat bled. She was prey to her own mind now…

_I'm weak… so weak… _

Everyone around her was so strong… steadfast… Why couldn't she be like them?

Why couldn't she be like Legolas, who always acted without a second thought? Why couldn't she be fearless like him? Why couldn't she be like Eowyn, who stood true in front of the Witch-King when death was immanent? Why couldn't she be selfless like Arandur and Thalion?

The more she dwelled on her faults, the more she found. And when she finally thought she found redemption in realizing that she was being extremely pessimistic… she hated herself for _that_.

It was a never ending cycle of anguish, but what else can one do when they have been confined to a room for three days?

The elleth rolled over on her side and squeezed her eyes shut, selfishly giving in to Almarean's herbs. He isn't as discreet as he thinks himself to be…

…

…

_You… h…_

…

…_.s_

…

…_are…d….._

…

_S…_

…

_Cold… So cold… _

Tegalad had just taken just taken his shift and was watching the curly-haired elleth worriedly as her sleep became increasingly fitful, debating whether or not he should retrieve his father. But the young warrior knew he was spending all of his energy on Thranduillion. The King's son was in dire need of his healing hands and was by far first priority. Though, he knew that if the prince was fit for a debate, he would surely voice his opinion differently on that matter… One of the many things he admired about Thranduillion.

He cocked his golden head to the side and studied the elleth's troubled, heart-shaped face. One hand rested on her pillow balled into a fist as she tossed her head to the side. As he watched her, he couldn't quite decide whether he liked her yet. She was certainly different than the ellyth he had met. Interesting. Yes, he found her interesting, but did he truly like her? After all, she did seem to cause quite a lot of trouble for him… He could be out on patrol instead of babysitting. _And_ his father would not have reprimanded him for her previous adventure…

The elleth tossed her head to the opposite side.

Maybe he _should _get someone…

Suddenly, she shot up in bed gasping for air, ruthlessly shattering the silence of the room. Tegalad swiftly jumped to his feet and attempted to calm the frantic girl. He rubbed her back and spoke comforting words in their native tongue in an attempt to put the girl at ease. Though, to his surprise she violently pushed him away and jumped out of bed. He followed and gently yet sternly grabbed her arm, making her spin around and frantically pull away.

"My Lady, you are safe! Please, you must listen to me, you are safe here! Tis I, Tegalad!"

His words did nothing but make her pull harder.

"Let me go, let me go! Can't you feel _it__?_" she pleaded.

"My Lady, please-"

The elleth snapped her head up. The pure terror in her strange, mismatching eyes made the young warrior's heart stop.

"He needs me… HE NEEDS ME!"

With a final yank she freed her arm and took off out of the room, leaving the young warrior watching her long curls trail behind her as she disappeared down the hall.

_Sh…_

…

…_d_

Alexandra sprinted soundlessly down the seemingly endless corridor, paying no mind to the doors flying past her in a blur. The hallway became darker and every step she took grew heavier. _How could Tegalad __not__feel it? _

_Alone…_

As she rounded the corner, the sight of elves hastily flying in and out of Legolas's room made her pace quicken tenfold. She didn't know how many she nearly knocked over, but she could've cared less. She grabbed a hold of the doorframe as she flew into the dark room.

Almarean sat kneeling next to the royal's bed with both hands grasping his chalk white face, mumbling elvish words. King Thranduil sat on the opposite side, grasping his son's hand with a worried expression. Suddenly, a hand seized her arm and began pulling her away from the room. She turned around to find that it was again Tegalad. As she struggled against him she pleaded desperately, "Wait.. wait! Please, let me see him!" She glanced back into the room to find the King staring impassively at her.

She called to him, "Please! I can help! I know I can! Please!"

The elf snaked his arm around her waist, making her surge forward and plead, "Let me see him! _Please_!" As he finally pulled her away from the door a voice called from within.

"Wait. Let her enter."

Alexandra ripped her body from the elf's hold and reentered the room. A mixture of confusion and exhaustion was evident in the Healer's normally lighthearted features. She looked to the King who gazed at her warily and addressed her slowly, "You have one chance, child."

The elleth nodded back and slowly made her way over, just then realizing she had no idea what she was doing. He had Almarean who was the most skilled Healer in Greenwood, what could she do? Though, despite her increasing doubt, something deep within her was urging her to be there. With every step the voices grew louder and she felt as if something was pushing her away like an opposing magnet, but she persisted.

Almarean moved to the side, letting her take his spot. She looked down and covered her mouth to suppress a gasp when she noticed whatever color and light had been left in Legolas's body had vanished. If she had not the hearing to pick up his ghost of a heartbeat, she would have thought him dead. Alexandra kneeled next to the bed and shakily extended her hand, but when her palm met his forehead her body was sent backwards and into the quick arms of the Healer. She looked up to find he was just as shocked as she.

"That is it! She should not be near him, it is evident! There is something different about her and I will not risk my son's life over it!" the great King fumed. Almarean raised his hands slowly to calm the Lord, "My Lord, I have tried relentlessly to tap into the darkness that has overcome him, you have seen what little I have been able to do. Whatever has hold of Legolas obviously does not want the girl near him! If she harbored any ill will towards your son, she would not have been found bloodied and near death protecting him. I see no deceit! Please, My Lord…hear reason and let her _try_."

With a deep breath and hatred filled eyes he hissed, "Do not prove my suspicions to be true, you will regret it dearly!"

With a nod, Alexandra turned back to Legolas and reached forward once more. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes before laying both hands on the sides of the prince's angelic face. This time, she expected the blow and braced her body against it. Alexandra cried out as a deep wave of pain coursed through her body like a raging river and the ominous voice she heard earlier mercilessly flooded her head. Her eyes shot open, and she gasped in horror as her surroundings were slowly fading to black.

In the background she could hear make out Tegalad shouting, "Her eyes! Father, you must do something! Her eyes are black!" Hearing this, she shut her eyes and let the voice consume her.

_A..lo…_

…_.weak_

_All…de….._

She focused everything she had on the voice, and suddenly everything went silent.

Alexandra slowly opened her eyes, but the enveloping darkness made her wonder if her eyes had opened at all. She jumped when from somewhere in the black she heard a child crying. Tentatively, she took a step forward and pursued the pitiful sound.

After a minute of walking she noticed a small light in the distance. As she made her way closer, the light dulled into a soft glow and she realized it was a small child curled up on the stone floor. His small body was dressed in a soft blue tunic and he had long silky, silver hair that fanned out around his head. From his mane protruded two pointed ears and his skin emitted a gentle glow. Crystalline tears trailed down his innocent face.

"_Nana… Why did you leave…"_

Alexandra crouched down in front of the child and tentatively brushed back a few tear-damp locks of silver hair that rested on his cheek. She fought back a gasp when she examined his face further. _He looks like…_

"Legolas?" she whispered incredulously.

The child let out a small whimper.

"_Nana… Come back home…"_

Alexandra reached out to pick him up, but her arms fazed right through his tiny body.

"What the…"

She tried again, but to no avail.

As she went for her final attempt, his body disappeared.

"Legolas?"

A small sniffle made her jump to her feet. The elfling was standing ten feet ahead of her, as if waiting.

As she cautiously stood, he broke out into a run, making the elleth swiftly jump to her feet and follow after.

"Wait!"

Her echoing calls were met only by ghost-like whimpers as she took off into the endless shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No responses this time, I feel horrible and I don't think I deserve to even talk to you wonderful people after this little stunt :( I will update much sooner I swear. Also, the next chapters should have a much better feel to them if you know what I mean!**


	35. Chapter 35 Home at Last

**A/N: I am pleased to announce that I have defeated my writer's block! So I am officially back! I will begin review responses next chapter and everything! Thank you all for your support, I hope you take this chapter to your liking! I have the next one already written and ready to publish tonight! Yayyy!**

**It's so good to be back.**

**P.S.**

**I have been receiving so many messages about Lauren, and your hope and concern brings tears to my eyes. Thank you for the support and prayers! As of now, Lauren has been moved home. They renovated her house so that it is accessable to her. Just the other day she moved both of her legs! She still hasn't been able to talk, but she lets it be known when she is upset or aggravated or happy, etc. She's improving, and like I've said before, baby steps. Thank you all again, you are such loving individuals, it reallys means the world to me.**

**-A**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35 - Home at Last<span>

"Legolas, wait!"

She followed after the elfling like a lost puppy for what seemed like forever. There was no where for her to go, and if she could just catch up to him…

As she was in mid stride something caught her eye.

Alexandra skidded to a halt and raised her hand so that it was level with her face. With wide eyes she slowly turned and examined her skin.

"I'm…glowing-"

_Oh no…_

Alexandra searched the darkness with frantic eyes.

"Legolas?"

There was no reply and what little light she had vanished with the elfling. She'd have to continue on alone. She clenched her eyes shut and listened intently for any sound… movement… _something_.

But there was none.

~X~

She didn't know how long she wandered there in the dark. It was strange, really. She had entered with so much determination and bravery, but she could feel it begin to wane. There was nothing; just an endless, soundless, meaningless, nothing.

Alexandra stopped and thought back to the day she had been stabbed on the trek to Minas Tirith. She had prayed she would never return to this place. It was the definition of hopelessness, and now Legolas was here.

_He must feel so alone..._

She knew how it felt. It was as if every bit of happiness and love had been drained for your body.

_Happiness._

Images of home flashed through her mind. Her mother's kisses.. her father's hugs.. Leo's goofy grin.. Images of Thalion and Arandur playfully wrestling like siblings made her lips twitch upwards, even Naranmil's cat-like smile had the same effect..

She chuckled as images of her and Legolas laughing came into view... she saw his gaze as he bid her goodnight when they stayed at the inn in Orondel and then again as they would set up camp. His gentle face softly illuminated by the orange glow of the flames...

He was always watching her with those endless blue eyes.. She had taken the simplest things for granted, she had taken it _all _for granted.

With a newfound determination, she opened her eyes and took off into the black once more. She would run forever if she had too.

Soon she began to notice a change in the air. It was getting colder..

She was close now.

Suddenly, a gray haze began to whirl around her feet and lick at her calves. She then noticed she was running on stone and from within the dewy fog, colossal fallen pillars began to emerge. She knew this place, she had seen it before in her dreams. She shook off the chilling memory for the time being. A lone path was all she had to follow, but it was enough. He was here somewhere, she knew it.

The elleth called out his name as she darted through the ruins.

_Maybe he could hear her…_

As she was immersed deep within the wreckage she felt her heart stop.

The elleth shakily drew in a breath at the sight of the back of an elf resting on his knees. She slowed to a walk and approached cautiously.

With gentle strides she circled around the elf and knelt directly in front of him. His eyes were downcast and unfocused, and he made no move as she made her presence known.

"Legolas?" she whispered.

When she didn't receive a response, she tried again, only louder.

"Legolas, can you look at me?"

The elf's eyes remained downwards as he answered so softly that even her first-born hearing was strained.

"You have returned, ghost… you visit me too much…"

…

"I am not a ghost, Legolas."

…

"Such words… such deceitful words…"

"No, I'm really here-"

Suddenly, his eyes flared with an anger she had never seen before.

"You taunt me with these lies! With false hope! You come and you go and each time you are no different, dead! You have her eyes, you have her face… but you are now what I made you, a product of my failure and that is unforgivable! I endlessly repent for my crimes, and you, ghost, take what is left of my sanity with you every time you reappear! You ask me "why?" why I failed you, why I killed you. You stare at me with those dead eyes, with a bloodied face, you show me your last moments… Tell me, ghost, is there no relief from this torture?"

…

"Legolas, please… look at me."

Slowly, his eyes rose and met hers as he whispered with such sincerity it broke her heart,

"_Forgive me_."

"Legolas, I'm here. I've come to bring you back. There is nothing to forgive."

…

The elleth hesitantly extended her hand and rested it on his cheek.

"Let's go home now."

Ever so cautiously, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

As her lips met his, she no longer felt cold. A feeling of warmth seeped into her body, flowing through her veins like liquid sunshine. The gray sky faded into a brilliant white light that mercilessly flooded the wreckage and filled the sharp crevices until they disappeared into the background. The haze dispersed, along with any trace of hopelessness or despair that had once been present. _Let's go home_.

~X~

When she woke she was in her bed. She sat up slowly, balancing herself on her elbows.

_Was it all just a dream?_

She rolled over onto her side, expecting to find Tegalad sitting in his usual spot, but found another in his stead. She was met by beautifully piercing blue eyes and a warm smile. He was leaning against the wall gazing at her. His silver hair rested on his chest, unrestrained and natural.

She threw her blankets off in a single motion and dove into his welcoming arms. Pure joy and longing washed through him. Finally, not being able to take the feeling any longer, he pressed his lips gently to hers, hesitant, asking.

Her lips answered, opening for him. His hands fell to her waist, fingers digging into the soft fabric of her dress, pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes, deepening the kiss. He took his fingers and gently stroked her cheek bone and then reached around to entwine his fingers in her thick curls, feeling the need to savor everything that he had dearly missed.

He closed his eyes and kissed her without abandon.

_This_, _was home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? Next chapter will be up tonight! Annnnd you'll finally get to see Greenwood!**


	36. Chapter 36 A Wooded Haven

**A/N: Alright, this is the part that took me forever. I have always had Greenwood visualized perfectly, but I just couldn't seem to bring it to words. So, hopefully I did it decently. You have to keep in mind that Greenwood is the home of Wood Elves. From what I've gathered and from what I believe, the Greenwood elves should be the most in tune with nature. They have a love for trees and the earth that others cannot comprehend. I picture everything being earthy and blending into the landscape and forest. I would love to see some feedback on my image!**

**Please read the note at the bottom! Go to my profile for some pictures that remind me of Greenwood!**

**-A**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36- A Wooded Haven<span>

Legolas had soon after and left her to Ladeth, a fair-haired maid who kindly brought her an armful of new dresses. Even as she helped Alexandra change, she couldn't bring herself to speak. The entire incident left her shell shocked and confused.

Her cheeks burned intensely as she thought back to their kiss. It wasn't like it was her first kiss (which is actually quite a funny story, but more on that later), but it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The feelings were foreign to her, and she was left questioning her motives…and his.

She was smart enough to realize that things probably didn't work the same way they did back home. There they had all different confusing levels of l-… affection.

There was _talking _and _dating _and _boyfriend and girlfriend_ and they all had different meanings! _So where did that leave her?_

She had to be completely honest… she didn't know what to do, and now she had to face him again!

And another thing… were there _players_ here? Did that concept even exist? And he was royalty… she would certainly NOT go for being a concubine. She shuddered at the thought.

She was confident that he wasn't like that… but then again he could be slightly cocky at times… She sighed, realizing how ridiculous she was being and turned her attention to her new attire, pushing the confusing feelings and doubts to the back of her mind to be brought up at a different time.

Thankfully, the elves here were kind enough to tailor her dresses, otherwise they would have draped past her feet in a heap. Even at her respectable 5'6-5'7 height she was still quite a bit shorter than the other female elves (those she had seen so far at least). She realized just how nice it was to be wearing something other than her usual worn out traveling breaches and tunic. Though, she couldn't help but marvel at her dress's craftsmanship.

The dresses here were much different than the Rohirric. Even the "casual" dress she was wearing seemed formal enough for her to wear at a banquet like King Eomer' silky, pine green material clung to her lithe frame and complemented her slight hourglass figure, flowing down her body like a river. The sleeves draped past her hands with an addition of a sleek, gold material and the cut was a little lower than she was used to these days... Elaborate, ivy vine embroidery snaked around on the bottom front, around the bottom of the bodice and on the neckline in delicate, matching golden thread.

She sighed. Ever since she was little, she's wished to be as beautiful as her mother someday. To her, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, easily rivaling Queen Arwen (in her opinion).

Alexandra had hoped that maybe a bit more curve would come as she aged. Though, she was starting to become discouraged as she was already 17 (or was she 18 now?) and most girls she knew were developed by then.

She turned to the side and stared at herself in the mirror.

_I mean... its not like I have nothing... _

She glanced around to make sure one of the sneaky maids hadn't entered without her noticing. Once she decided the coast was clear, she grabbed her chest. She shrugged. _Enough for me to grab, could be worse I suppose. _

The elleth brushed out her tangle of curls, noticing how the length had changed once all of the knots were gone. She hadn't realized until then just how long her hair had grown since she showed her true colors. It was always long, but they now reached just above the small of her back.

With a final once-over in the mirror and a deep breath, she ventured outside of her room to find the elven prince waiting in a new, similarly colored, regal tunic. It was certainly a change from his normal earthy traveling garb… and his hair was still unrestrained and natural as it was before.

She was too busy hiding her blush to notice the prince clearing his throat as he attempted to regain his composure before offering his arm,

"Shall we?"

~X~

Alexandra was at a complete loss for words at Greenwood's beauty. She felt as though she was in a completely different world. It was not rustic as was Edoras, nor imperial and majestic as the White City. The sight was breathtaking.

By now, they had left the confines of Thranduil's Mountain, which was truly fantastic with its incredibly high, glittering cathedral ceilings, but even the ethereal glow of the ancient, spidery roots that wound through its halls and acted as support beams held no comparison to the outside realm. They now stood on the dark stone courtyard that protruded from the mountainside along with the visible half of Thranduil's Halls, overlooking the elven city before them.

The trees that grew on the perimeter of the forest seemed like babies compared to the giants here. She'd seen pictures of the redwoods back home and these trees easily beat them. The bark was silky smooth and a rich chocolate brown. Some trees, she noticed, wore oversized, flat topped mushrooms that were big enough to stand on. The winding roots alone reached the size of cars, some larger, which formed the layout of the dwelling.

Elaborate buildings made of polished stone and root sat next to each other on the irregular land made by the mountain, connected by winding stair cases and arched bridges over ledges and ravines that cradled fern and flower lined gurgling streams.

She marveled at the detail that was put into the stone buildings. They all carried a similar vine-like style, imitating the leafy growth around them…high arches and flowing patterns mixed with the trees' large roots… It was all so surreal.

Delicate looking stair cases wound up the behemoth trunks of the trees, stopping every so often to create balconies and platforms where a "talan" as Legolas called them, sat. Large, smooth roots protruded from the ground, twisting around each other to form natural archways above the paths that already flowed with their growth like streams. Some paths became descending stairways that disappeared beneath the trees where the roots breached the surface.

Alexandra was amazed at the elves' ability to build around the landscape instead of attempting to control it. The structures blended into the scenery, making it hard to decipher where elf-made and nature began.

Angelic male and female elves gracefully floated over the grounds, carrying on with their daily doings, taking no notice to their prince and his guest's presence as they looked down on them from the courtyard above. Groups of ellyth walked arm in arm quietly giggling and chattering to themselves. Some were softly singing joyful, melodic songs that were unlike any she had heard before. Their voices harmonized perfectly, flowing like a stream of liquid gold.

Once or twice she saw a small group of elflings nimbly dart through the streets like deer, laughing and playing. She gazed on in awe; the residents were just as otherworldly their home.

She tilted her head back, following the trunk of a nearby towering tree upwards. The lush green canopy was illuminated by the sun above, creating a green glow, partly casting it on the buildings.

Everything here was green. The foliage was saturated as if a warm summer rain had just kissed its leaves. It was unlike anything she could have ever dreamed of.

A gasp escaped from her lips as she made her next discovery.

An entire network of lantern-lined bridges stretched between the goliath branches of the trees. Some of the branches were large enough for paths to rest on. She watched in awe as elves easily manuevered through the web as if they were on land. The bridges in the sky continued in all directions, connecting the different levels of the forest.

There was an entire half of the civilization in the air and she hadn't even noticed! Legolas's amused chuckle made her gaping mouth snap shut. She returned her gaze to the ground level, slightly embarrassed. The forest floor was sprinkled with patches of sunlight by the leafless clearings in the canopy, casting randomly placed spotlights and allowing smaller plant life such as ferns, mushrooms and tree sprouts to flourish.

Even with the gargantuan trees, there was no sense of overwhelming enclosure. They provided space between each other every now and then, which the residents had clearly taken advantage of. Some clearings in the city were lined by stone and adorned with age old statues. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The air was fresh and tinted with the crisp aroma of the green plant life. She held out her hands when she felt the slightest breeze delightfully kiss her skin.

Everything seemed to breathe life.

Here, there weren't large crowds like towns had in her world. This place, Arda, Greenwood, it was pure, untouched by the cruel effects of time and mankind's will to dominate the elements. Here, it was like a story book, where the good fought the evil, where courage, hope and valor thrived. There was no gray area like there was in her world, none that she had seen at least. Everything seemed clearer here.

Here, she could finally breathe.

...

"It is magnificent, is it not?"

"Magnificent doesn't do it justice," she answered.

"Such evil it was that plagued this realm. Such evil that the trees stopped speaking to each other. Their voices buried deep within themselves... sleeping... hiding from the gloom and darkness Dol Guldor and its ruler cast..There was no sun, no light... only a lingering gray haze and the orange glow of our torches...

Then the spiders came, pushing my people closer and closer to the protection my father's sentry could provide. Ruthless, conniving monsters they are... killing such peaceful and loving elves. They are always hungry…"

He kept his gaze ahead, lost somewhere in a distant, yet painful memory. Though, she could see the anger welling in his eyes.

"Many were forced to dwell within the mountain when their homes on the outskirts were destroyed. My father was always working to create homes, to help his people find comfort... maintain hope... He even went to the borders and deep within the forest regularly to fight the waves of beasts that would so often attack... spiders, goblins, trolls.. and creatures far darker than they."

His gaze softened as he glanced at her through this corner of his eye, "We were trapped in a sense. Unwilling to leave and let our beloved home to fall to the spawn of Morgoth. So, we stayed, in a place no other sane elf would, because of our love for it."

A small smile tugged at his lips, "_Mirkwood Pride_, I believe is what they called it... the _other _elves that is," his smile grew wider as he continued in a teasing tone, "_Rumors_ began to float around that my father had lost his sanity, and that we would all die here... but he would never allow that. He loves his people far too much, and our forces are strong. Hardened by experience, precise, fearless."

…

"Tell me, what is more sane: staying to fight for your home and the future of your people in place that you have been for ages, in a place you've adapted to, or fleeing and becoming vulnerable? After all, you know your home, you successfully defended it for years…" Alexandra wondered out loud and glanced at the obviously amused elf.

"Hundreds, of years... ages," he added with a grin, but it slowly began to fade, "Though, it was not without loss..."

Finally, he turned to face her, dismissing the dark notion, "You think like my father, he will take a quick liking to you."

"I'm not quite sure about that..."

He sent her a puzzled look, but before he could speak she continued, "Its nothing, pay no mind to me."

"As you wish," he nodded, still unsure, "In any case, we have only seen a portion of the city. Would you like to see more?" As he held out his arm she gratefully took it.

She would never take the little things for granted again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so I finally managed to type it all out. I'm sorry for the uneventful chapter but if I was going to describe Greenwood the Great I was going to give it all, not just brush it aside. Things will pick back up, but there's just been so much drama in the past chapters… blah.**

*******On another note, I figured much of the civilization should be off of the forest floor because of Mirkwood's history with raids, and I know Jackson portrayed the elves as "perfect, loving, angelic… etc" but from what I get from reading bits of the Silmarilian and other works that they are perfectly capable of more "human" emotions. So I can definitely see a bit of "racism" or "stereotypes" and whatnot that goes on between the different civilizations (which is quite humorous in my opinion). Again, little is really said about Mirkwood, so I had to really think this through. I'd like to delve deeper into the elvish lifestyle and characteristics if possible instead of making the bland. Please please review, I'm dying to know your opinions!**


	37. Chapter 37 A Long Expected Chapter

A/N: Lauren smiled!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 37 - A Long Expected Chapter<span>

Thranduil sat back in his large, velvet lined chair and massaged his temples. Nothing added up.

_The mark was certainly that of a Mirkwood spider… but a spider on the outskirts of the forest? In these times? It is simply unheard of… They were driven deep within the depths of the forest and disappeared when the realm was cleansed? Not a single creature has been spotted in months! The old nests have emptied… the webs have gone… _

He dropped his hands to the armrests and stared at the heap of letters and papers that still needed to be read, momentarily forgetting this little puzzle of his.

It was not the spider attack that disturbed the great elvenking the most, it was the fact that the spider was able to maim his son.

_His _son.

Now, he never believed in spoiling his only child with extra praise, after all too much can be unhealthy for the mind (especially a young one). He knew very well just how skilled his son was, even rivaling himself at times, as of late. Greenleaf's senses, too put it plainly, were purely unrivaled.

_A spider attack? He used to train on those devils while the other elflings were being fitted for their first bows! _

Granted he was never fought them alone when he was that young, but regardless…

The king reached into the pocket of his pine green robe and pulled out the emerald pendant. He turned it over and over in his hands.

'_Too think the old trinket that guided him home when he was but an elfling would lead him home once more…' _he mused to himself.

As he gazed into the gem, and for a moment thinking he had seen it somewhere else. Suddenly, an image of the mysterious ellyth's unnaturally green eye flashed through his mind.

What is it about that child that causes him such unease?

There was something missing from the order of events that explained all of the dead ends, and he knew beyond a reasonable doubt that the ellyth was a part of it. There was something in her, something held captive, begging to be released. He could feel it. It worried him, it worried him greatly. Her appearance betrayed her, Greenleaf could not have overlooked it. She looks not of any elf he had ever seen, acts and speaks not of any elf he had met.

He shut his eyes and watched as the vision they shared replayed in his mind, the words echoing eerily like shadows of the past…

_Will you come back with me?_

He saw the same woman surrounded by a blinding white light as she stood in front of the strange, glowing tree.

A sudden knock on the door brought him back to reality. "You may enter," he replied stiffly.

He knew what had to be done. He must read her again.

~X~

"Gone. What do you mean she is _gone_?" the elvenking answered in an unnervingly even tone.

"Tis not only her, my Lord. Your son is missing from his room as well," the young guard answered carefully.

This caught the elf lords attention more so than the previous news, "Both you say… and how have they _both _managed to slip from your sight? Your instructions were clear."

"Prince Thranduillion insisted that I leave him to rest and gave me orders to do the same. He told me that he had arranged for another to take my shift guarding the ellyth. Forgive me, My Lord." he finished with a humble bow.

Thranduil leaned back in his red, velvet lined chair and rested his silver head in his hand. With the ghost of a smile in his voice he mumbled, "So two days is all it took… Legolas was never one to sit still…" He raised his head and continued, "Gather the guards and find the child. Bring her back for questioning, _immediately_."

"Yes, my Lord. And the prince?"

"He will find me."

~X~

Alexandra had expected their walk to be relaxing. Oh, how wrong she was.

Elves gathered from all sides, cheering and joyously welcoming back their prince. Secretly, she wondered just how long it really was since he had last been home because they were certainly happy to see him. No, happy was an understatement. This was one thing she didn't have to be completely fluent in Sindarin to understand.

She couldn't keep track of how many times they stopped and addressed the elves. It's not like she minded, meeting new people was always a love of hers, and the elves were no exception!

She could always tell the difference between friend or acquaintance by the way Legolas greeted them. Some received the hand over the heart gesture while others he either clasped arms with or outright hugged.

All bowed, but the prince made his disapproval of the act known. He spoke to them and treated them as equals. Even a blind man could see why they loved him so much.

Though what she didn't expect, was being introduced to everyone he spoke with. Thankfully, she could easily hold her own with small talk, but as soon as she began to stumble over her words Legolas kindly picked up where she left off and spoke for her. But, most conversations she was able to follow along.

She loved the way the musical words floated off her tongue; the way they resembled music when strung together. It was strange to be speaking a language other than her native, but something felt right about it. The language was comforting, and the more she thought about it, the more she remembered hearing her parents speaking it to each other.

How blind she had been...

She was actually beginning to prefer it over English, or Common Tongue as they called it here. Her speech had become much more fluid, natural even, but she still had a slight accent.

Many of the elves that cocked their heads to the side like it was the strangest thing they had ever heard. Even though the majority didn't react to her accent, she knew they were only being polite. She didn't expect any different from those who did though- Legolas had mentioned previously how most had never heard or spoken anything other than Sindarin and had really only heard Quenya through song and ceremonies and such (other than the scholars who studied it).

All the more reason to become fluent as quickly as possible.

At one point, three small elflings swarmed them, two boys and one girl, joyously shouting his name. Each bowed, but after every bow they attacked Legolas with hugs. He laughed and lifted them in the air. The mothers appeared shortly waiting in the background, and she could tell they were not happy that their children were being so informal with the royalty (she assumed they were worried about disrespecting him). But, she had a good idea from the little ones' excited demeanor that he visited them often.

The two boys stood on either side of the little girl. One had chestnut colored hair similar to Thalion's and the other had near black hair hair. The little girl in the middle had fair hair that was pulled back into a single, intricate braid. She gazed up at Alexandra with her gray orbs, ""

Before she could respond accordingly Legolas piped in, "They do not yet know Common Tongue fluently, but they are certainly improving." They were then introduced as Gondien, Nestarion, and Lieriel. Legolas knelt and whispered something in Sindarin, making all three break out in smiles and take off running.

"What did you tell them?" she inquired.

He stood back up with a mischevious glint in his eye, a look she would have expected more from Arandur.

"Nothing of importance."

~X~

The only unpleasant part of their excursion that day was avoiding the prying eyes of elf maidens who were too shy or for whatever reason would not greet their prince in person. Many hastily made their way over and gushed over his return, but Alexandra could literally feel the other's gazes bore into her body as they watched warily from afar.

As they passed a particular group that had been whispering in a tight circle she happened to make eye contact with one. She was an incredibly tall elleth with dark, pin straight hair that contrasted her fair complexion. Alexandra smiled timidly at her, but the elleth returned it with a less than pleasant look. She held the same beauty as did all the elves, but her features were much sharper and her slightly upturned nose hinted at a sense of arrogance.

The elleth's disapproving gaze made her involuntarily grip onto Legolas's arm tighter. Apparently he had noticed, because he leaned down to her level and whispered, "We have become quite the spectacle..."

"So you noticed them as well I see... the one seems to have a staring problem..." she continued in a challenging tone.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile, making her heart flutter, "Even with all of the wisdom and grace gifted to our kind, ellyth can tend to be slightly... envious at times."

"Envious females!" she gasped dramatically, "How outlandish, really Sir Thranduillion your antics sometimes are just ludicrous!"

He threw his head back and filled the surrounding area with an articulate laugh. She glanced up at him with a satisfied smile when she noticed the ellyth glaring in her direction and drawled, "I think I've angered them..."

"Pay them no mind. Tis not a personal matter... Valadhiel, the one in the middle is their ring leader you could say. Her father is a marchwarden and is very close friends with my father. They have been after me to see her in a different light for ages..." he sighed.

"And why haven't you been able too?" she piped up, now intrigued.

"Her haughty behavior is revolting."

She laughed as he crinkled his nose the slightest bit, "You crack me up!" The ellon stopped in his tracks, "Crack? Did I hurt you?"

For a moment she stared blankly at his concern, "No, no you didn't. Its just a saying from my home. It means... you make me laugh." The elf stared at her, still slightly confused, "Then…I cracked you up. I am funny?"

She grinned at his interpretation, "Yes, very!"

The two picked up their pace again. "Such strange sayings you use... I should like to hear more about your home, maybe you can 'crack me up' with a story or two," he added with a hopeful smile.

"I don't even know where to begin? My world is so, _so _very different…"

"Then maybe we should save this discussion for a more private setting. It probably is not wise to speak of it when there could be others listening. -Though not for matters of your safety, you have nothing to fear of from the elves. We are a trustworthy and loyal race. We would not betray our kin. Nay, those days are long over…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Such an innocent question… I speak only of the most infamous age for the elves… long before even I was born. Though I feel it, the pain, we all can feel it… a dark reminder that the elves were not created to pursue violence against one another."

"Tell me, what happened?" her burning curiosity was now begging to be quenched.

He glanced down at her through the corner of his eye and a sly smile broke through his solemn expression, "I will give you my story, when you give me yours."

"You can't just leave me wondering like th-"

She stopped midway through her sentence when she realized Legolas had stopped walking. She turned and found he was being approached by a group of Greenwood guards.

He happily greeted the leader of the sentry but didn't receive the anticipated response. Legolas's smile soon turned into a look of disbelief as the conversation took a turn. It was too rushed for her to make much sense out of, but whatever they said angered him to no end. Suddenly, two of the guards hastily approached her, making her back away.

"Um… Legolas…?"

Legolas turned his attention to them and stormed over yelling orders, but to no avail. One grabbed her arm, but she tore it out of his hand. Seeing she would not simply go, each guard took an arm and began pulling her away.

"Wait, where am I going! Hey!"

One of the guards muttered an apology, but continued to pull her away. She could hear Legolas in the background arguing with the leader. Finally, he jogged up and grabbed a hold of one of the guard's shoulder, this time shouting in Common.

"Release her! That is an order!"

The young guard looked at his superior apologetically but did not budge. As he made a move to release the guard's hold the leader stepped in.

"Legolas.." he warned.*

"Maldor! She has done nothing wrong! You have no right, she is with me!"

"I am under your father's orders. I have no choice. You must take it up with him."

In a low voice he answered, "Then I will do just that."

By now, elves had gathered from all sides and watched on as their prince followed after the ellyth as she was being led away by her own kind.

* * *

><p>AN: *Maldor and Legolas are close, (like an uncle-nephew kind of relationship).


	38. Chapter 38 It Has Been Too Long

**A/N: Hello everyone, and Happy Hunger Games! Kidding. Great series though. I know it has been months since I last updated, but I have had good reason for the better part of it. I was in a snowboarding competition and well… lets just say I didn't win.**

I ended up laying on the ice and pushing myself up with both arms thinking, "Why do I feel so heavy? Why can't I get up?" Then, I looked down and saw my left arm laying in the snow… lifeless. First thing I thought was…._**that's not supposed to be there**_**. **Apparently, I wasn't pushing myself up. I had no feeling in my hand or arm whatsoever, so I yelled for ski patrol and tried to stay calm. When they got there, I had finally been able to reach my fingers and get them moving… Oh how I regret that. I regained all of the feeling and when the ski patrol shifted my arm it was like grabbing a handful of rocks and grinding them together. Worst part was my muscles trying to spasm and put everything back in place. So, I'm up there all alone. Thankfully, my boyfriend's older brother happened to be competing that day and rushed me to the hospital (my boyfriend was working that day and couldn't go). Long story short, I completely destroyed my left arm. I flipped in the air and landed completely on my shoulder. I dislocated my shoulder and shattered my humerus into five vertical pieces. The doctor didn't realize how bad I had broken it until he opened me up during surgery and saw that my bones were shards. The emergency surgery was supposed to take an hour to an hour and a half. It took him three hours to reconstruct my arm and shoulder, longer than brain and heart surgery. Sweet.

So, I woke up the next morning thinking that I had simply dislocated my shoulder and possibly fractured my arm. (Mind you when I woke up I am high as a kite on pain meds and my arm is nerve blocked) I look over as the nurse is changing my bandage and there is the most gruesome looking incision I have ever seen. You know, I was expecting tiny little incisions because surgeries have become so small now. Nope! My incision went from the end of my colar bone to the middle of my upper arm. THERE WAS BLOOD…EVERYWHERE! Haha sorry couldn't resist, but there really was haha. Okay, at this point… kind of freaking out. The surgeon came in and sat down very seriously. Apparently with the amount of force that I hit the ground with to blow everything so far forward that if I would have landed a few inches over on my head or neck, there was not a doubt in his mind I would be here any more. Even with the helmet I was wearing. So, now I have a huge metal plate in my arm and ten screws. There are supposed to be eight more in the middle of the plate but my ortho said the middle section of my bone was "dust" and they couldn't screw into it. Long story short, my arm is incredibly unstable and could fall off the end of my shoulder if I get hit the slightest bit. Now, I'm waiting for my bones to mesh together again. They say I'm never going to fully get my arm back but… we'll see about that. After all, I'm going to have a busy winter next year picking up where I left off! Not to mention, I'm joining my university's equestrian team this fall! No time for this nonsense. I was really proud of myself because I think I handled the pain like a champ. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life but I really surprised myself. Pain is definitely mind over matter. As far as my boyfriend goes… I have never been so blessed in my life to have someone like him.. He was with me 24/7 at the hospital… through pre-surgery, surgery, recovery, the next morning… he helped my parents get me home and set me up and stayed with me every single night for two weeks straight until I fell asleep. (This was after we had broken up for reasons we could not control but because of the difficulty we hadn't talked for two weeks before this happened.) Needless to say, we are now together again and he is completely defying the fact that we can't technically be together... And he told me he was in love with me…

Extremely glad that I am capable of typing again,

-A

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38 - It Has Been Too Long<span>

"What is the meaning of this?" the enraged prince nearly shouted as he barged into his father's study.

The normally cave-like office was filled with beams of warm afternoon sunlight, instead of dancing shadows the once gloomy forest cast. For a moment the young archer was taken back by the sight, having not seen the study -or any part of the Halls for that matter- illuminated by such warmth since he was an elfling, but the study seemed more significant to him than any other room. Unfortunately, his nostalgia was short-lived when the elder addressed his son's wrath.

"_Hm_.. Maldor made good time… his efficiency is most admirable…" the elvenking mused without looking up from the parchment he was writing on. The incessant scratching of his feathery quill only added to Legolas's growing irritation as he regained his focus.

"She has done nothing wrong."

"Aye, she has not violated our laws…"

"So she is being unjustly imprisoned? Since when did hospitality become an ideal of the past?"

"Your concern intrigues me. Tell me, how well do you know her?" the elder questioned offhandedly. The suddenness almost threw the younger off, but he was prepared for this. His father always had a way with manipulating the conversation. In fact, he was infamous for it among the council. Only the brave dare enter an argument with him… Thankfully, he had grown accustomed to his father's ways.

"Well enough to place my trust in her."

"And what are your reasons?" his wise eyes flitted to his son's, "Her smile? Her tales? Her laughter? Even the darkest souls can shed some light. Tell me your reasons."

Unfortunately, he could never fully predict the elvenking's next move… When Legolas's eyes fell to the floor, the lord continued, "Oh come now, you do not mean to tell me you have placed your trust in her that easily? What have I told you since you were an elfling?"

"Appearances are a glimpse of the unseen."

"And yet you refuse to utilize my lesson. I thought I raised you better…"

"You did not raise me to wrongly imprison the innocent! Though, this is not the first time we have had this discussion," the younger replied tauntingly. Legolas smirked when he saw his father's normally cool eyes blaze with anger. He was fully aware of the card he had just played, but he was left with no other option.

"That is enough! Apparently I have been insufficient in teaching you respect as well!"

"I hold the highest respect for you father, you know that. But what you are doing, it is not right! She has done nothing worthy of being imprisoned, she-… she is only a girl for Eru's sake! How could you send her there?"

"She is no ordinary girl, she is no ordinary elf! There is something dark about her… there is an evil that clings to her every step, like a shadow that does not wane when the light has gone… Tis not the first time you have heard about such evil. You know of whom I speak, those who betrayed us so long ago… Her eye, _ion-nin_… I read into her…"

"She does not belong to the Dark Ones! Everything will be explained in due time if you would only-"

"No. We shall have her tell us herself," Thranduil paused and looked off into the corner of the study, "-as far as her detainment goes, I have instructed not to send her into the mountain… She is merely in a holding room, for the time being that is… After all, she risked her life for yours. The least I can do is spare her from that… That is, until I deem such measures necessary. If I find any threat to my people then-"

"The only threat that we face is growing while we waste time playing these asinine games!"

"_Ion-nin_," the ancient king interjected, this time in a voice so gentle it broke Legolas's rage almost instantly, "Can we not speak of such things for a moment's time? Can I not simply rejoice that my only child has returned to me after fighting the greatest war of his time… not only for a moment? You barge in here as if Morgoth himself is on your heels without even taking into the account that the only word I have received from you is a letter detailing your survival of the final stand at the Black Gate, and that you would soon be working to restore Ithlien. No more, no less."

Legolas's normally tense shoulders sagged as a feeling of guilt swept through his body. _How long had it been? One year? Two years? _He couldn't remember. The more he thought about it, the more it began to feel like ages since he had last seen his father. Two years might seem like a matter of weeks for most elves, but he had never left home for an extended amount of time before he journeyed to Imladris with his message. In truth, he hadn't thought much about his father's concern for him. Everything had become business it seemed…

"Then to have you, my only son, carried back bloodied and clinging to dear life… is nothing _any _father should have to experience."

Thranduil rose out of his sturdy oak chair and made his way over to his son. He then reached into the deep pocket of his pine green robe and revealed the emerald pendant, placing it around Legolas's neck.

The great king's eyes glistened with stubborn, unshed tears, "It is good to have you back, my child."

"It is good to be back."

Without a moment wasted, Legolas enveloped his father in a strong embrace. The leaves of his father's earthy crown pressed against the side of his head. '_How long had they done that_?' he mused to himself. Legolas pulled away but still kept their arms clasped tightly.

"There is much you must tell me."

"I couldn't agree more, but I am afraid that will all have to wait. There is a much more urgent matter we must attend to."

He nodded in response, and for the first time in two years Legolas saw his father's proud smile. "My son, one of the famed Nine Walkers…"

~X~

Alexandra sighed as the guards led her into a small, torch lit room somewhere within the east side of the mountain halls. Legolas had sprinted off ahead some time ago to sort the situation out with Thranduil, leaving her only company to be the guards. The pressing silence between them made Alexandra uneasy, and their stony expressions and otherworldly beauty only added to her apprehension.

After about twenty-five minutes, boredom and anxiety had gotten the best of her. So, she decided to strike up a conversation with the kinder of the two elves.

"Do you speak Common?"

She bit back a smile when she saw the faintest hint of confusion flash across his face. The guard looked up as if thinking, "I speak little Common."

She smiled, "What is your name?"

"Nibenon."

She nodded, "Why don't you sit, Nibenon? You must get tired standing."

When the elf cocked his head to the side, she got the message and switched. She motioned toward the chair in the corner of the small room, _"Havo dad?"_ The ellon took a second to respond, but answered in Common. "I will not rest, when lady does not."

It was then she realized she had been pacing back and forth, and her anxiety was the reason he would not sit. She quickly sat on one of the chairs that lined the circular table in the middle of the room, "Now, _havo dad_." She received a timid smile back as the young warrior took a seat across from her.

"_Pedich edhellon?" _he questioned.

She motioned that she was decent, triggering him to revert to his more comfortable language. She was better at understanding the language when it was spoken to her than speaking it herself. _"I apologize for your treatment. It pains me to see a lady in such a dreary place, but I am under orders." _

"_It is your duty."_

After a moment of silence she motioned for the guard to move closer. When he picked a chair next to her she grabbed his hand and flipped it over.

"_What are you doing?" _

"Um…_Choose a number… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… do not tell._"

He nodded and watched with amusement as Alexandra did tests to see which finger she would read. Now, she held his pointer finger. He watched curiously as she examined it further.

"_Your number was four_."

She giggled as the elf sat straight up and looked on incredulously, "_You are gifted with sight! Are you an oracle?"_

Before she could answer, a loud metallic clank reverberated throughout the small room, a distasteful sound to her firstborn ears. As the thick wooden door opened with a groan, two familiar ellyn entered. The guard quickly stood to attention along with his counterpart. Alexandra followed suit, and couldn't help but stare.

Thranduil and Legolas stood side by side. It was the first time she had seen the two standing next to each other and was amazed by the eerie similarities. Even in his age, (which she didn't even want to think about what it was), Thranduil's features showed no more than thirty some human years of age.

Their facial features were strikingly similar, although Thranduil's face was slightly narrower, adorned with unfairly high cheekbones and untrusting eyes. One would have to be careful not to mistake them if they didn't know better.

Legolas gave her a reassuring look. Thranduil on the other hand, motioned for the guards to leave.

"Miss Fanell. Please, sit."

She took a seat and waited.

"I would like to… _apologize_… for your sudden detainment…" he shot a sideways glance to Legolas who nodded discretely, "Though, there is much that leaves me room for concern. Unanswered questions.. dead ends.. _holes in the story _if you will. I suggest that you introduce yourself, fully."

"She is-"

"No, Legolas, I can do this. Thank you," she politely said, turning her attention to the waiting King. "I am Alexandra Fanell, daughter of Nostalion and Lothiriel the Giving."

The ancient King's eyes darkened, and for a while he stood there, his gazed fixed on her. The air grew still and the only movement was the flickering orange glow of the torches. Legolas warily watched his father, waiting for his initial assessment. Though, when none came he answered darkly.

"The spawn of Laurelin has awoken."

* * *

><p>I apologize for the length but it hurts to type still :(<p> 


	39. Chapter 39 The Spawn of Laurelin

**I AM BACK**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 39 <span>**

**The Spawn of Laurelin**

* * *

><p>Alexandra told the elvenking her entire tale as he listened surprisingly patiently. "But the spawn of Laurelin? I don't understand… what does that mean?"<p>

The great King collected his hands behind his back as he thoughtfully paced the small room, "Tell me, what did this tree look like? Describe it to me…" Alexandra closed her eyes and thought back to when she had stumbled upon the tree. How long ago had it been? A month? 3 months? She realized that little by little her retention of time had begun to fade. "It was enormous… not three men could reach around the trunk entirely… there were markings in its bark. A door carved into its body that glowed blue… it was unlike any other tree I had ever seen…" she trailed off in remembrance. "What about its leaves?" Thranduil asked inquisitively, if she wasn't mistaken, even knowingly. "Its leaves were golden like the sun even though it wasn't autumn…" She glanced up at the elvenking who now directly behind her. He bent down and whispered in her delicate firstborn ear, sending shivers down her spine, "and how did you feel when you saw this tree? When you stood in its presence? Think… remember every detail…"

She glanced up at Legolas who wore a mixed expression of concern and curiosity. She closed her eyes once more, losing herself to the memory. She could see herself standing there in front of the magnificent tree. No, the word tree didn't do it justice. The being. "It spoke to me like a child… I felt warm in its presence… I felt a peace that I once thought unattainable… but at the same time I could feel an overwhelming power. It's like it pierced my very mind and took control of my body. It drew me in." The was a long moment of silence before the elvenking spoke again, "Are you familiar with the Two Trees of Valinor?" Alexandra shook her head, "Not in the slightest."

Thranduil perked an eyebrow as he stared down at her, "In a age far before mine and my son's, before Arda as we know it there were two trees, Telperion and Laurelin. Though these were no ordinary trees… they were creations of the Valar and they were the most beloved treasures of Valinor. Each tree was a source of light: Telperion's silver and Laurelin's gold. However, Morgoth, jealous of these creations, allied himself with the giant spider-creature Ungoliant in order to destroy the Trees of Valinor. By concealing himself in a cloud of darkness, Morgoth struck them down and Ungoliant devoured all life and light remaining in the Trees. The Valar desperately tried to revive the trees, but all they were able to conjure was Telperion's last flower and Laurelin's last fruit. Telperion's silver flower became the moon and Laurelin's fruit became the sun. However, it is said that only the true light of the Trees, before their poisoning by the creature Ungoliant, now reside only in the three Silmarils."

The elvenking raised a pointed finger, "To this day only Telperion is known to have successors… through a long and arduous process, one being the White Tree of Gondor," he said with what she understood was almost disgust. Obviously he did not care for such a thing to be in the hands of mortals. Suddenly the white trees embroidered on every stitch of fabric in Gondor made sense to her now. She remembered it now. She remembered seeing the White Tree. Granted she had little time to spend marveling at it as Legolas, Arandur and Thalion rushed her inside the White Halls. Her mind sadly drifted to her two friends whom she missed dearly…

"There are no known successors of Laurelin, but there are stories…" he drifted off. "Stories?" Alexandra questioned as she stood. She glanced at Legolas who was still standing in the background, his posture stiffening at what she assumed was news to him. "Whispers of another…. Few have known of the fabled Doors and even fewer have made the connection that these Doors are actually a spawn of the Tree Laurelin."

"You said spawn, as in one," she noted aloud. The King perked a brow, "Yes, it seems more logical to me that there are not two Doors but _one_ Door." Legolas stepped forward out and closer to Alexandra, "You claim that is has awoken. What does that mean?" Thranduil continued, "When Ungoliant devoured the life of the Two Trees in his insatiable hunger, they were left weak…. barren of the light and glory they once had. Its said that Ungoliant forever poisoned them. Miss Fanell, do you know why your mother and father were sent to the other side?"

"To seal it," she said sharply. The memory of what she had lost still hurt deeply. "Ah, but that is not the only reason. This Tree is most likely a direct descendant of Laurelin, unlike the White Tree of Gondor. It remains poisoned by Ungoliant. It craves life and the only way for it to function is if it has life to thrive off of."

The weight of this realization hit Alexandra with deafening force, "Oh my God, Leo!" She grabbed Legolas's arms, "Legolas he wasn't lying. The voice that spoke to me, it wasn't a lie!" Tears streamed down her face. Legolas seemed stunned, unable to find a way to comfort the elleth as she made the grisly realization. He then wrapped her in his arms and stared at his father who wore a shocked expression. "Leo is her brother," the elf prince explained darkly.

Though the great elvenking held little remorse for the elleth as he glided to the door of the holding cell. "Miss Fanell, I trust that you are truly the daughter of Nostalion and Lothiriel, but I do not trust that within you is something entirely good. I was not blind to our little encounter that night in the healing ward. Something has tainted you, something dark. Do not be mistaken; I am not your friend. While my son seems to have taken a liking to you, I have not. If it were not for my son and the debt I owe you for bringing him back to me, you would be kept here in this cell until a plan was set. For now, you will be given a room until I decide what the best option is. Is that understood?" he questioned with no expectation of an answer other than _yes. _

Legolas glowered at his father and Alexandra nodded, understanding full well the King's distrust. Thranduil swept out of the cell, leaving Alexandra and Legolas alone. Legolas gathered the elleth closer to his chest and laid a hand on the side of her head, "we will finish this."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40 Peace of Mind

**A/N: Finally have the writing bug back! I hope you are all in for a full out novel! Please keep in mind that elves don't just rush into relationships :)****.. not that there won't be fluff**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 - Peace of Mind<strong>

The trip to her room was an adventure in itself. A network of narrow pathways rose high above pitfalls filled with running streams and green foliage. Arched ceilings soared above her in a way that mimicked the appearance of the forest outside. Orange hanging lanterns lit the pathways, giving everything in sight a warm glow.

Legolas saw to it that Alexandra received the best accommodations. Her room was in a wing of the mountain fortress separate from the royal family, but it was no less grandeur. Her chamber was expansive and complete with three wings. She had her own washroom, sitting area and bedroom. Giant roots that emitted a glow similar to stars in the night sky once again lined the walls. She could stay here forever.

For the next three days, Alexandra kept mostly to herself inside the safety of her room. Legolas had not been around and insisted she rest while he and Thranduil debated with the advisors concerning their next course of action. She had tried to venture out once but was quickly ushered back into her room by the guard that stood at front. She really underestimated just how untrusting Thranduil was.

Alexandra paced the sitting room. She didn't like being alone anymore. It allowed her to think of things she would rather not think about. Yes, the accommodations were great, the food and dresses were lovely, but they would not replace the hole in her heart. She found herself unable to sleep. Guilt began to build up and she could not keep away from darker memories. When her mind wasn't drifting to Leo, bits and shards of her memory would fade in and out of darkness. On the second day she requested drawing paper and charcoal. She sketched what she saw, new and old. Soon, the elleth's room was filled with drawings of visions that made sense only to her.

She tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle. The voices, her memories, the spider attack and the one called Morohtar. It felt like she was playing a game of Wheel of Fortune. She had only a few letters, but not enough to spell out the expression. It was exhausting. She wished desperately to see Legolas. She wished she had someone to talk to. Truthfully, she was afraid to fall asleep. Lately, the elleth felt a change within her. At first she mistook it for anxiety, a buildup of stress and worry. But then on the third night something happened.

Alexandra's dreams became increasingly vivid. She woke with a start in the dead of the night, sweat clinging to her forehead. The curly-haired elleth flew out of bed and straight to her sketches. She grabbed at the few pieces of blank paper she had left and began. She furiously scratched down her dream, afraid of losing the image that was fresh in her mind. Strands of golden hair fell to the sides of her face, partially blocking her vision as the elleth worked like a madman by the light of her candles.

"Don't forget…. Don't forget…" she chanted mindlessly to herself.

Her marks became bolder and her movements quicker as the image was beginning to fade. The piece of charcoal shattered under the increasing weight of her hand. "No… no… no!" she yelled. Suddenly, her room went dark as every candle simultaneously blew out. Alexandra sat in the shadow, her mismatched eyes wide in shock. She attempted to calm down, the jolt causing her to realize how worked up she had gotten. She hugged her arms as she noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably and her heart felt as though it was ready to jump out of her chest.

Terrified, she grabbed a robe and dashed to her door. She poked her head outside and found that the guard was surprisingly gone. She needed air. She needed out.

Alexandra noiselessly darted through the halls, searching for anything that would bring her peace. Eventually she found herself standing in a circular room that was lit by a small skylight. At its center stood a stone statue of an unknown elf lord. She stared at its face, observing a hint of familiarity in his features. The ellon stood tall, taller than the towering Thranduil and everything about him radiated strength. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder making her shriek.

She whipped around and backed against the statue, her chest heaving and her eyes wide with fear. Standing directly behind her was Legolas who seemed to be equally as shocked as she. "I'm so sorry," she quickly breathed out. "Eru, Alex… are you alright?" he questioned stiffly. Clearly she caught him just as off guard. The silver light of the moon shone down on his features, causing his skin to glow and his unrestrained hair appear white as snow. At a glance one would think he was his father.

"Yes, I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed, "why are you lying to me?"

Alexandra knew he didn't like when she kept things from him, but she realized she couldn't tell him what happened. She had no explanation. She just needed to forget about it. "I couldn't sleep," she finished. His expression softened, understanding, "that makes two of us." He stepped closer to her, gazing up at the statue. She hadn't thought about it lately with everything that has happened, but she realized that they had never truly discussed their feelings…or their kiss for that matter.

It was times like these that she was thankful for his reserved personality. It didn't need to happen now. She smiled to herself. Most would see him as cold, maybe even aloof. But she knew better. She didn't quite understand yet the reason behind the stone mask, but she understood that behind it there was more. But it had worsened lately, here and around his father. She worried for him.

"This is Oropher, my grandfather. He settled our people here. All of this was his creation," he said with pride in his voice, "he was slain in year 3434 of the Second Age during the War of Wrath… my father was there. It is said that he was never quite the same after that day…" The prince turned towards her, "I apologize for his behavior… he only means to protect his people. He would die for them as many days as he has been alive if need be..."

"Don't apologize, I understand his distrust," she replied with a false smile. Truthfully, his distrust was exhausting and it frustrated her to no end. But, she wasn't lying when she said she understood it. The elleth yawned, catching the attention of the elven prince to her right. "Let me escort you back to your room," he offered. She froze, the fear still exceedingly present.

"You are frightened," he stated. His recognition threw her. He lightly grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his gaze, "talk to me." His azure eyes pleaded for her to open up to him. She wanted to tell him everything so badly that it hurt. But, she couldn't. "Just… nightmares…" she explained. It wasn't a complete lie. He nodded and gently grabbed her hand, leading her back to her room.

His long robes draped to the floor as he held the door open for the elleth. As he followed her inside he examined the state of her room. Loose papers with sketches littered the floor and every inch of table space. "What in Eru's name…." he trailed off, stunned by the chaos of her room. She looked down, embarrassed, "I've been seeing a lot lately. So, I decided to sketch everything I see. I figured it would be helpful at some point… if not to us than maybe at least me." He reached down and silently picked up a sheet. "These markings are written in Quenya… you have seen this?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know what they mean. But they were written on the Door…"

Legolas looked at the small elleth. He had not noticed until now how exhausted she looked. Her sleeping gown dragged on the floor, which was obviously made for taller ellyth, and her eyes and posture both weary. He strode over to her and guided her to the bed. After she climbed under the sheets he sat beside her, eyes searching for anything unspoken. After a few moments he rose to leave but was quickly stopped when her hand shot up, grabbing his wrist. His heart broke as her eyes remained wide with fear.

"Would you like me to stay here tonight?" he asked cautiously, afraid of making her uncomfortable. She nodded soundlessly. Legolas slid onto the bed and propped himself up, letting her gently rest her head in his side. Never before had he shared such intimacy with a girl. He glanced down at her heart shaped face, which now rested peacefully. No, she is no girl. She is a woman, an elleth. At first he thought her to be a mere child… her nineteen years and his several thousand. What would she be? A human of nineteen would maybe be a mere five or so elf years younger than him? But it is not the years that made him see her as a woman. Yes, she may show more emotion than the regular elleth, but she is not afraid to be whom she is. Even while staring in the face of death she carried on. Fear did not rule her.

Legolas gently rested his hand on top of hers. "_**You are safe, I will watch you," **_he softly promised in his native tongue right before the golden haired elleth drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Two more days of deliberations passed and rumors of a banquet spread rapidly throughout the kingdom. Alexandra overheard a few of her maids giggling to themselves as they made her bed that morning. She listened while taming her locks in a loose side braid from the sitting room as they excitedly chattered about a large party being held in honor of their prince's return. _**"I wonder if Thranduillion would grace me with a dance!" **_one gushed in Sindarin. _**"Ah, Lirya we are but mere Silvan palace maids, his father would never allow it…" **_the other replied. _**"Well Thranduillion keeps close to this one, and what noble title does she have?" **_Alexandra smirked to herself, they must not realize that she could somewhat speak the elvish tongue, as her ineptitude was one of the many rumors floating around Greenwood. _**"They will never be more than acquaintances, King Thranduil will make sure of that." **_

A sudden weight tugged on her heart. Had she heard that correctly? Alexandra sunk down against the wall and hugged her knees through her green day dress. She supposed this would be something to talk to Legolas about when the time came. For now she would not add to his troubles. She knew that he has been working tirelessly to make a plan of action.

Alexandra sauntered over to her small wooden table. She had moved all of her sketches from her floor to a leather bound book Legolas had given her. She flipped through its pages, one drawing catching her eye. It was the drawing she made of the Tree. Anger welled up inside her. She tightly grasped the edges of her book. This Tree… this _THING _has been the source of all of her troubles… her hurt… her loss. God, how she wished she could burn it down and be done with it. No one else would be hurt by the misfortune that followed her and her stupid tree. The elleth laid her golden head in her hands. The hatred she felt towards it began to scare her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone rasped on her door. She kept her head resting in her hands as she called out tiredly, "Come in."

"Well, this is no way to greet friends."

The elleth's heart stopped. She slowly lifted her head, her breathing hitched. When she gained enough courage she rose from her chair and faced her visitor. Legolas stood off to the side, donning a warm smile. Alexandra let out an incredulous cry and flew into the welcoming arms of the one to his right. Arandur. The elleth sobbed into his chest. "I thought you were dead!" she managed to choke out. "I am hurt, mellon nin, you think me that easy to slay?" he lightheartedly joked. When she opened her tear filled eyes she saw that standing behind him was his counterpart. "Thalion! My God, you are alright!" she exclaimed as she fell into his embrace. The elleth's legs gave out, causing the elf warrior to collect the collapsed girl. He smiled into her hair, "hello."

By now, elves of all kinds watched from down the hallway, but she could care less. "What took… you two… so long!" she asked through her tears of joy. Now she grasped Arandur's face, pushing back his dark locks to examine him for injury. "You weren't hurt, were you?" she asked with haste. "We were delayed," Thalion answered, "we searched for remaining Uruk parties and managed to keep one alive long enough to interrogate the pitiful beast." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately it did not bode well for the filth… but later on that," Arandur finished in a disgusted tone.

She poked her head up, searching for the third. Standing a few feet behind the group was the raven-haired Naranmil. For as iffy as she was about him, her heart soared at the sight of seeing his dark eyes peer back at her. His normally nonchalant façade was cheated by the slightest glimmer of amusement in his gaze. She could not help herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him just as she had the others. He appeared stunned by the sudden display of affection, just as the rest of the group. He lightly rested a hand on her back without a word.

Alexandra pulled back, more tears formed in her eyes as she was still unable to grasp that fact that her friends were standing before her. She once again grasped the three ellyn in an embrace. "You claimed that this would make her happy and all we have accomplished so far is making the poor thing cry," Arandur struggled to say through her tight embrace to his captain whom was now leaning against the door frame. "I.. am.. happy," she sniffled, "I thought… I lost you! Don't do that again!"

"From what we've heard, you have had quite the experience as well," Thalion added.

Legolas shot the elf a cautionary glance. He didn't want to overwhelm the girl anymore than she already had been.

"We shall speak no more of dark things. Tonight is for celebration."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41 Celebration

**A/N:**

**After this chapter, this story will start to pick up again and it will conclude! Be ready, folks ;) Its about to get real.**

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Celebration**

The hours seemingly flew by as Alexandra felt immensely unready for the night. This was not a Rohirric banquet. This was an elvish celebration. Beautiful, flawless, graceful elves. More importantly, Thranduil would be at the head of the banquet. Oh how she was looking forward to his unfriendly stares.

Her two elf maids begrudgingly, yet still somehow politely, assisted Alexandra with the dress that was delivered to her to wear that night. She stared wide-eyed in the full size mirror. "Miss Fanell," she heard Arandur calling from the other side of her door, "it is time!" At the moment Alexandra was locked in her washroom. "I can't go out there, Arandur!" She could hear him sigh, "and why not?"

"I will ruin this dress! I will spill wine on it or accidentally tear it or set it on fire and then what will I do? I can't afford to pay back something like this!" He knocked lightly on her door, "I assure you that you will do nothing of the sort, and it was a gift! Please come out now, I do not wish to arrive at the banquet alone. Our princeling will have my head." She sighed, realizing that she would need to leave at some point. Tonight, Thalion and Arandur were her escorts as Legolas would make his appearance at the right hand side of his father.

She did one final take of her appearance. The dress gifted to her was made of a sheer, mint green fabric, emphasizing her emerald-colored eye. Its bodice was adorned by an uncountable amount of white stones sewn into a twisted pattern. Gold bands ended tight sleeves just above her elbows. From there, the material fanned out into dramatic floor length drapes. Her soft curls lay loose past her midsection, their sole restriction being a simple headdress that matched the white stones of her dress. It was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen, let alone touch and wear.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to her washroom and stepped out. Arandur went silent as he gazed upon her. He himself was wearing a dark green tunic that blended with his near black hair. His smile grew as he observed her discomfort. "Thalion," he called out into the hallway wearing a gigantic grin. The less assured ellon entered and stood in shock. "Please, tell the Lady that she has no reason to worry," he finished. Thalion nodded and then shook his head quickly, "No… no reason whatsoever."

"What about Thranduil? What will he do if he sees me, which I'm sure he will! He hates me-" she started but was cut off by Arandur. "Do not fret over such things, he will be busy with others tonight. I can assure you," he lays a caring hand on her cheek, "do not give up on his majesty yet. He is not as terrible as he appears. Do you remember what I told you to say when they ask your name?"

"Alexandra Nostalarion… but no one is going to ask about me, you worry too much." she as she waved him off. They paced into the hallway, both ellyn flanking her sides and holding out an arm. "Believe me, they will ask," Thalion says with a curt smile as they make their way to the gala.

Every elf in Greenwood was in attendance that night. The banquet was held in a cavernous room that perfectly resounded the surprisingly playful elvish music. Angelic creatures, both male and female, surrounded her. The elves whisked about the party, danced and laughed which one another and all praised the return of their prince. Happiness and goodwill hung in the air. It was fantastic. It was marvelous. It was the definition of harmony.

Alexandra received curious looks as she entered with her warrior chaperons. Eventually the room went silent as the royals made their entrance. The crowd parted, creating an aisle that lead to the head table. Thranduil entered and to his left stood Legolas. Even from their positions at the end of the pathway, the light radiating from the two Sinda royals did not wane. Thranduil wore kingly robes of gleaming silver, his features relaxed in the presence of his people. Legolas on the other hand, wore an ornate tunic with a military style collar that glistened various shades of green and silver. His hair hung relaxed and unrestrained past his shoulders. His appearance eerily reminded her of moonlight on the treetops. She noticed that his unfairly strong jaw and electric eyes were surprisingly tense, as was his posture.

As they made their way to the table, every elf bowed his or her head and laid a hand over their heart in their traditional sign of respect. The three companions bowed their heads and greeted the royals as they approached. Alexandra kept her eyes glued to the ground, suddenly feeling nervous in the archer's presence. It was then that she truly understood that he was not just Legolas. He was a thousand year old prince.

His eyes that were once trained ahead glinted over to her. An unreadable emotion flickered across his features as the two held their gaze for a noticeable moment. Then he was gone. Thranduil took his place at the head, his powerful yet soothing voice echoed throughout the hall. Alexandra understood bits and pieces of his entirely Sindarin speech. Though her interest was particularly caught when she heard references to the war, the One Ring's destruction, his son's safe return and their happiness for his wellbeing. Suddenly, the hall erupted into cheers and the party resumed.

The three companions sat near the head table, along with top ranking captains, warriors and other elves of importance, including Almarean and his son Tegalad. The head table was reserved exclusively for the two royals and their advisors. For a while, Alexandra enjoyed listening to Thalion's and Arandur's lighthearted conversations with the other military officials. She regularly glanced over to Legolas whom she often caught glancing back.

Soon, bottles of wine were passed around and Thalion kindly poured her a glass. As her lips met the cool glass she glimpsed up at Arandur who was watching her with a more mischievous look than normal. She gulped down the velvety liquid and met his gaze. "How is it?" he asked. Her eyes were wide with shock, "Amazing!"

Many of the soldiers now listened in as that had been her first word of the evening. A wide grin spread across his face as he turned to address them in Sindarin. Now, each warrior beamed at her, obviously amused. She leaned towards Thalion and asked for the translation as she did not understand a few of the words. "He told them that this was your first taste of _Miruvor_," he explained with a chuckle, "he is curious to see your tolerance."

Numerous elves approached her soon after, introducing themselves and asking her name. Many of which introduced themselves as soldiers. Many of which were _also_ shortly thereafter shooed away by Arandur once they started to become friendlier than "friendly" with her. As the night progressed, she began to feel stares bore into her from all ends of the party. She may be an elf, but she knew all too well that because of her mannerisms and speech she would never completely blend in. They could tell she was different.

She looked once more to Legolas, hoping that he would finally save her from her discomfort. But when she found him her heart sunk. An elleth with pin straight chocolate hair and milky white skin stood conversing with the two royals. Thranduil wore a pleased smile as she conversed with them. She could tell that perfect she-elf held high status, and it was evident that Thranduil approved. She wished desperately that Thranduil would see her that way. But, how could she prove herself? How would he ever look at her in that way?

Alexandra quickly rose from the table and waded through the crowd of elves whom like her, now had become mildly intoxicated on the Miruvor. Thankfully, Thalion and Arandur didn't notice her departure and continued to laugh hysterically at their conversation. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed air. She found herself in a hallway pacing. Tonight was supposed to be fun. She was supposed to be at ease.

"Good evening," a familiar voice called. Standing in the shadow was Naranmil, his black locks and deep red dress tunic barely visible in the dark. She scoffed anxiously, "Hello Naranmil, I'm sorry. If I could just be alone for a moment-" As she turned away he grabbed her arm and she was flying.

Below her she saw a river that stretched as far as the eye could see. She soared above it as it sped beneath until it fed into a calm, dark sea. Glimmers of firelight broke through her vision until the terrain became arid and undulating. Finally, she saw a great, tangled forest.

The vision ended suddenly, leaving her staring wide-eyed at the cryptic elf. He gazed back at her despondently, "I know what you saw." Alexandra slowly backed away, feeling uneasy in his presence. He took a step toward her, holding out a hand. "Why do you recoil?" She had seen that vision. She had seen it that night in Rohan. She began to shake, anger and fear blending into one, "I've seen that before! Stay back-" He ignored her demand and continued towards her. "What you seek lies in Rhûn. You can feel it, can't you? I do as well."

Alexandra turned again to leave but Naranmil seized her arm once more, "It's begun, hasn't it?" he whispers into her ear. She freezes and answers solemnly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He closes the distance between them, laying a hand on the nape of her neck as he stands directly behind her. She stares ahead unable to move. He presses his head against hers and whispers gently, "you are the daughter of two elves of the Light, both of which had power beyond the firstborn. Their blood runs through your veins," he traces her one vividly green eye, "and this… a dark mark. It is like poison to you."

He softly strokes her cheekbone and replies in an almost pleading tone, "I can help you, just let me." A rush of calmness takes her mind. This is what she had known for years. This was the visitor in her dreams. "Why should I trust you?" she questions plainly. He waited a moment before answering, "You have no other choice. I understand the burden you carry. Thranduil cannot help you, and he would refuse even if he had the ability. The Sinda prince cannot help you, his skills lie with battle and other petty things… let us just say that I am better equipped for this little dilemma of yours."

She hated that Naranmil was right. Thranduil would sooner send her away than even consider helping her. Legolas… he had enough on his plate and to tell him would be to tell his father.

"Think about it, Miss Fanell. Now, go enjoy the party, I believe your prince is looking for you."

Alexandra quickly gathers herself and paces away. "You look beautiful, by the way. Save a dance for me," he calls after her. She regards the shadowy elf once more before reentering the gala.

"_**Good evening, My Lady." **_The blonde elleth jumps and grabs at her chest, "a moment's peace is all I ask!" She turns to find an ellon with auburn hair restrained in a single low plait down his back, his face was narrow and his violet eyes alive with intrigue. "_**Forgive me, I meant not to startle you**_."

"I recognize you," she replies in Common, too caught off guard to focus on Sindarin, "you are seated at my table,"

"Indeed. I know that we have not formally met though, for I would remember such an occasion," he bows his head, "I am Mithlaes, a Captain of the Guard. You seem ill at ease. Come, share some Miruvor with me. It will calm your nerves." Mithlaes guides her to a table and pours two large glasses of wine. He gazes at her with the awe and curiosity of a child, a stark contrast to his masculine presence. She takes a dainty sip of her wine in an attempt to hide her human origins in front of the important military figure. Evidently he had caught on to her charade. "There is no need for formalities and manners here, My Lady. The point of the wine is to calm the nerves, not intensify them."

She regards the ellon for a fleeting moment before downing her glass. He chuckles in response, "I can appreciate an ellyth who can set aside the pretense." Alexandra leaned back in her chair and cocked a relaxed smile, "and I can appreciate an elf lord who can appreciate normality." Both take a sip of their wine. "Are you enjoying the party? I understand that you are not of Greenwood, it seems terribly awkward to not know an elf here."

"I'm happy to know that my discomfort is so blatantly visible," she jokes as she takes another sip of wine. "I merely speak out of care. However I imagined that the daughter of Nostalion and Lothiriel would have more an ere of… authority." The curly-haired elleth chokes on her wine and stares at the Captain with wide eyes, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my name to be recognized!" He waves her off with a friendly smile, "Be at ease. That is not my intention. We shall cease to speak on the matter for the time being. I am merely here to help you enjoy your night."

At that moment, the music picked up and a lighthearted song coursed through the room. Couples began to form and lithely twirl about the great hall. Mithlaes rose to his feet and offered her his hand. As she was about to accept his invitation he quickly straightened and bowed his head, "My Lord." Alexandra turned and found Legolas standing directly behind her chair. He responds shortly in Sindarin, too quickly for her to comprehend. Mithlaes nods and grasps her small hand in his and brings it to his lips for a moment longer than polite, "until we meet again, My Lady."

Alexandra forces the blush to pass as she stands to meet Legolas, also noticing the strengthening effects of the Miruvor. She met his electric eyes as he peered down at her. He looked every bit of royal at that moment. His hair that was now released from his usual warrior braids made him appear eerily akin to his father. It was about time that she started treating him with the respect he deserved. She held her hand to her chest and bowed her golden head, curls curtaining her face, "My Lord." Legolas furrowed his brow and tilted her chin up replied lowly, "never do that again."

He slid his hand from her chin to neck, resting it there comfortably. "I'm sorry that I could not find you sooner. I've not had a moment's rest." Any ill feelings she had felt before now melted away in his presence. She wished she could hug him. She wished he would hold her right there. Though truthfully, she did not know what to expect and what was appropriate. They had yet to truly speak of their feelings, but that could wait. She understood priorities. She rested her head into his warm but firm hand, "You are forgiven."

His eyes now held a strange glimmer as he smiled down at her, "You and I are going to enjoy tonight. It is time that you begin to have some fun." She suddenly felt overwhelmed with happiness, possibly exaggerated by the effects of the Miruvor. Fun? Had Legolas Thranduillion just suggested they have fun? This was a first.

By now, elves had begun to stare at the prince's odd behavior. Legolas either did not notice or did not care as he led her by hand to the middle of the hall. His lean yet strong arm latched around her waist and his large hand cradled hers as he spun her around to the melodious elvish music. He kept her close and guided her flawlessly, despite her ignorance of the dance. Alexandra laughed as he beamed down at her. They had never been a pair to drown each other in words, they did not need them.

Legolas watched her heart shaped face illuminate with pure joy. She brought him peace, a peace unlike any he had ever experienced before in his two thousand years. Her laughter, her smile… never would he have imagined such seemingly trivial things could bring him such happiness. She was his light.

Eventually, Thalion and Arandur joined them. Thalion and Legolas finished off a bottle of Miruvor as they watched Arandur playfully twirl the girl around in circles, her laughter ringing throughout the hall. Every now and then she-elves approached and greeted the prince to which he politely, yet uninterestedly addressed in return.

By now, Thranduil had retired, as well as most of the older residents of Greenwood. All that remained were drunken (yes, drunken) warriors and some highly interested and available ellyth.

"Legolas! This little elleth of ours is tireless!" Arandur spiritedly shouted, "she makes me feel old!" Legolas raised his chin and answered offhandedly, "You _are_ old." "Well, compared to the Lady I am! But we are young, my dearest friend, my Captain! So very young!" he rejoiced as he bent down and kissed Alexandra on the cheek.

"Miruvor has made you bold, My Lord! But I'm not tireless, I just do not tire of you!" she exclaimed with a drunken giggle. "Oh, she flatters me! My Lord, you better keep her close or I might steal her away!" the liveliest of the elves joked, earning him a challenging look from his superior.

"Steal me away?" Alexandra butts in, "so far about ev-very two weeks someone tries ta take me or kill me, and look how far they've gotten!" She holds up a hand and counts off her fingers, "Orcs, men, Uruk-Hai, spiders, gobl-" Before she could finish her sentence Legolas's hand clamps down over her mouth, "That is enough, little warrior. We shall speak of no such thing this night."

She hiccups under his hand and mutters an apology. "I think it is time that Arandur and I introduce ourselves to the lovely ladies enviously watching our prince attend to the charming, Miss Fanell," Thalion says with a knowing glint in his eye, "Enjoy yourselves."

As the two companions eagerly stride away towards the blushing group of ellyth, Legolas gently grabs her hand and quickly leads her from the dying party. The elven prince glances back constantly, all the while smiling as they make their way out of the darkened mountain halls and immerse themselves within the forest of Greenwood. She had never seen him like this, his eyes vivacious and glowing in the light of the moon. He suddenly stops as they reach a clearing. The stars above radiate white light on the leaves of the trees, casting a silver glow on the forest.

"What do you think?" he asks breathlessly, his smile that of a child. "It is beautiful, Legolas!" she says as she twirls around in the starlight, her dress flowing about her like flower petals. "But I am scared," she continues, feigning fear.

"Of what? There is nothing to fear when I am with you," he says with a sideways smile, grabbing her hips and drawing her to him. She returns the look, "that Arandur will steal me from you." An inkling of sadness leaks through her intoxication as she simply thought of being taken away from Legolas, her Blue Eyes. The elf snorts in an uncharacteristic manner. Her mouth drops open in disbelief, "My Lord, have you let the Miruvor effect you?" He beams down at her, "Arandur and Thalion have been begging me to lighten up, and so I have," he pauses and quickly becomes serious, "are you bothered by it-"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" she sequels in a most un-elf like manner as she happily throws her arms around his neck. Both fall to the soft forest floor and stare up at the shreds of night sky peaking through the winding branches of Greenwood. The leaves below them cradled their bodies like a soft bed.

They lay there conversing and laughing, letting time pass them by like they were two rocks resting on the side of a flowing river. "Do you recall the banquet in Edoras?" he asked. "Of course, why?"

"I saw you dancing with Naranmil."

She froze. Was he angry with her? Was he upset? She apprehensively turned her head towards him but found only a rare, wide grin spread across his normally stern features, "I nearly murdered him." Alexandra burst into a fit of laughter, "and here I was, thinking you were about to murder me!"

"Alas, the elvenkind must never slay their kin…" he trails off. His mention of Naranmil sparked her memory of her encounter earlier that night with the elusive elf. She knew now how different he was, there was something that separated him from every elf she had ever met. There were pieces missing to the elaborate enigma that was Naranmil. Now that she thought of it, she would never know how to go about telling Legolas that the ravenhaired elf was the man from her dreams back home. How could she? It didn't even make sense to her. Coincidence, perhaps… but she knew better. Meeting him in the alley that night… it simply couldn't be coincidence.

"Legolas, is there such thing as evil elves?"

"It is difficult to say," he begins, "no being of Eru is born evil, but no being is safe from corruption. Even we elves." She nods, "but has an elf ever killed one of their kin?" He stares sadly at the stars above, "Ay. Long ago, in the early ages of this world there were the Kinslayings. A battle between Noldor elves under their king Fëanor, between their fellow Teleri. Numerous battles followed, innocents were slaughtered…." he trailed off sadly.

"What happened?"

"Mandos of their Valar cursed the leaders for their treachery… the sons of Fëanor perished. It is something we can all feel, Alexandra. The pain and agony of those who suffered so long ago. It is a constant reminder of the unspeakable treacheries they committed. Then there are the Dark Elves…"

She sat up and removed the leaves that had become entangled in her curls, "Dark elves?" He continued, "the elves who refused to migrate West from their birthplace and behold the light of the Two Trees of Valinor. Some of those who remained eventually migrated and became wood elves, like many of my people. But there were those who never left the East… very little is known about them. It is often speculated that they were untrusting of the Valar and instead were influenced by Morgoth… then there was Eol the Dark Elf whom captured his bride as she lost herself in his woodland realm."

His seriousness fades as he peers at her menacingly, "And what is this? An elleth lost in my woodland realm?"

Alexandra slowly stands and backs away as he watches her, his semblance to the statue of Oropher uncanny as he now stood in the silver glow of the moon. Excitement welled up inside of the girl's chest leaving her feeling light as air. "You will never catch me, Eol," she asserts. His eyes light up with fiery determination and desire at her challenge. He lifts his chin and answers shortly, "Run."

And then she was running.

Alexandra dashed through the trees, thankful that the elvish dress she wore was made of the lightest material, allowing her to fly. She glances over her shoulder, finding the blonde warrior following behind her. The two soundlessly dart through the forest, rounding trees and soaring over fallen limbs. The girl's heart thunders with the thrill of the chase, her senses ablaze. She had never felt more alive. Soundless moments passed. Everything cruel and terrible in the world but a long lost memory. In this moment it could not exist.

She glanced over her shoulder finding the Sinda prince hot on her trail, his catlike athleticism a deadly asset in the chase. Legolas was now on her heels and as soon as she made the realization, she was enveloped in his arms. He cradled her against his solid chest as they tumbled to the forest floor. A blend of silver and green was all she saw as they somersaulted to a halt.

Alexandra rested on her back, attempting to catch the breath she had lost through her wild excitement. She opened her eyes to find Legolas hovering closely over the top of her, pinning her to the ground and not even the least bit tired. She reached up and brushed a few platinum locks behind his ear. A comfortable breeze danced through the treetops, the sounds of crickets and frogs singing were woven into an enchanted nighttime symphony. He smiles gently down at her, "you are so beautiful..."

"Is this real?" she questioned with a small smile in a total state of peace.

He gazes deeply into her eyes and nods, "I often wonder what my purpose is in this world, what the Valar intended for me to do now that the War of the Ring has ended… and then I found you. That of all of the places in Middle Earth I could have been, I happened to find you, right when you needed me. I believed my role was clear, that I was charged the sole responsibility of helping you, of looking after you. But then it changed," he paused, his eyes revealing a seriousness that was not present before, "I do not know if it was the Valar's intent or not, but I am now making it my duty to prove that I am worthy of your heart. Alexandra Fanell, I have fallen so deeply for you that the thought of losing you terrifies me. Will you allow me to prove myself?"

Shock ruled the girl's face. She knew they cared for each other, but to hear the Legolas say it out loud was another thing entirely. He stared intently at her, waiting for a response and seemingly perturbed by her inability to speak.

Suddenly she pressed her lips against his, showing him her feelings instead of fighting her speechlessness. He openly welcomed her affection and smiled under her passionate embrace. Laughter mixed with weeping as bliss overtook her. She soothingly caressed the sides of his face and Legolas deepened their kiss. She traced over his shoulders and down his chest, his muscles hardened from ages of battle. He entwined his long fingers in her golden locks. She never thought it possible for such deadly hands to be so gentle and loving. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the sweet pleasure of his warm lips against hers.

Eventually his kisses slowed and they slowly made their way back to the mountain hall. Legolas held her small hands in his and studied them as they sat in the low light of her room. "In two days time we will leave Greenwood and search the East for the Spawn of Laurelin," he said. She brought his hands to her face and rested her cheeks into them, "so soon…" A quiet moment passed between the two. Neither wanted to leave.

"My father will be coming with us."

This caught Alexandra by surprise. Before she could ask any questions he continued, "he understands well, probably better than we do, the gravity of the situation." She stares at the blonde elf blankly, "He worries for you. He is scared for his son. He does not trust me." She could see it in Legolas's eyes that she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He was too kind. "Thalion and Arandur will accompany us, as well as Naranmil. We have taken what you have seen weeks ago and studied our maps for days. We think we may know its location."

Legolas rises to his feet and paces away, staring out the root-lined window of her room into the glowing forest, "Alexandra… I will not force you, but I ask that you heavily consider remaining here when we leave for the East. A fear has been growing in the back of my mind as of late. What evil we may be facing, I believe it to be entirely different."

"I don't understand," she answers blankly.

His demeanor turns fiercely as covers the distance between them in two long strides, "You do not understand, Alexandra. I fear that our enemy is an ancient evil. It is not something that can be slain with swords or arrows. Sauron has vanquished, who else is left to become a threat? There are no puppets left! This is not something I wish for you to ever experience-"

"I am strong, Legolas-"

"BUT I AM NOT!" he shouts, making her jump. He takes a deep breath and looks at her apologetically, "I am not strong enough to have something happen to you. Do you understand what that would do to me?"

She stretches her arms out, silently asking him to come near. Legolas advances until they stand arm in arm. "I will not stay here. This is something that I have to do, something that you need me for. Nothing will happen to me," she muttered reassuringly. Deep down, Alexandra knew that was not the truth. She could feel it in her bones. This journey would take its toll. "For now, we will not think of such things," she continued.

"Stay with me, tonight," she said nervously, unaware of how he would react. Surprisingly he began removing layers of clothing. Alexandra blushed feverishly as she left to change out of her luxurious gown and headdress into a simple, white night dress. She stopped for a moment before stepping back into sight. Was this truly her life right now? Was a handsome elven prince really waiting for her in her room?

She found Legolas pinching out the flames of her candles in nought but a simple, loose white undershirt and silvery breeches. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. A sudden burst of bravery inspired Alexandra to grab the elf and kiss him with a passion she herself did not expect. He quickly reciprocated the intensity and pulled her flush against his solid body. She could feel the warmth of his skin against hers as he held her tight to him. He then gracefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her below him, his hands traveling down her slender waist and gripping it tightly. His kisses grew more frantic, and she responded equally. They were caught in a battle for dominance until eventually he pulled away, leaving both breathless. "I apologize, I have better manners than that," he said with a laugh.

Alexandra's face was flushed red as she smiled wildly at him, "So do I , I am just choosing not to use them." He gazed down at her adoringly before answering softly, "I will show you the respect you deserve, _Galadnin. _So for now, we must sleep." She understood what he meant and decided not to push further. Legolas situated himself next to Alexandra under the blanket and wrapped her in his strong arms. She rested her head on top of him, listening to his steady heart beat and savoring the rise and fall of his chest, "what does that mean, _Galadnin_?" Legolas pulled her closer, smiling into her hair, "It means_ my light_."

Soon enough, both had fallen into a deep slumber, entwined tightly in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Please review, it makes this so much better and easier for me! Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 42 A Deal

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! Its difficult to find time to leisurely write during the school year. Can I just say that I miss speaking with you all dearly?

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**A Deal**

Alexandra watched wearily as the night sky began to fade into soft, pearly light in the early morning hours. Sometime during the early hours she found herself wandering about the mountain halls and remaining nearly entirely motionless upon a ledge in a stone courtyard. Her gaze remained locked on the sky above as she continuously wondered how the elves constructed such a space that was neither completely inside nor outside. She had not slept a wink; her nerves were frayed from the constant anxiety born out of the fear she held for reentering the wild. It was all too clear to her now what monsters lurk in the shadows, what awaited her.

Despite her reasonable discomfort around the untrusting and ill-tempered elvenking, she felt safe within the confines of the mountain halls and forest kingdom. She finally began to understand why Thranduil shut his people off from the world. She could not blame him. The world is a dangerous place.

Greenwood faintly reminded her of home; her untouched safe haven. She missed it dearly. She missed the pink summer sky as the sun set behind the trees. She missed feeling completely safe under her trees, where the greatest threat was stumbling upon a bee hive. She missed her room, her bed. She missed a time when she was a child and could smell her mother's warm dinner on a cold evening. She missed it all.

Or did she? Sadness crept over her as she made the dark realization she endlessly tried to forget. Who knew how valid those memories were? For the past two days she had begun to feel… different. She felt detached. It was as if the very threads of her being were pulling away from each other like the ends of an old sweater. She was confused, unsure of herself and her ability to do what must be done. But, what concerned Alexandra the most was her ability to ensure the safety of her companions. If she were to have it her way, she would walk this road alone, with no chance for her loved ones to fall victim in the wake of her surely self-destructive quest. But, she was not like Legolas or the other elves. She knew better, she knew that she wouldn't last more than a minute alone in this strange world. Thus, further perpetuating her never-ending cycle of doom.

"Something troubles you," a rich, measured voice echoes from behind her. Alexandra pauses a moment before slowly turning to glance at the age-old elvenking, not completely sure how to respond. She was surprised to find the monarch dressed in a set of forest colored traveling clothes, not dissimilar from his son's normal attire. "May I speak openly with you?" she shoots. He perks a brow but remains still.

Alexandra peers back up at the fading stars, "I would do this alone if I could, but I know that Legolas wouldn't allow it," she pauses, taking a moment to prepare herself for the gravity of what she was about to say next, "I suppose I just want to know that should it come down to my life, I want to know that I can rely on you to make sure that he doesn't do something regrettable. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The smallest smirk pulls at the corners of Thranduil's mouth as he nods, "That goes without saying." His words were harsh, but she understood. Legolas was his son, as well as his heir. He would not allow harm to come to him, especially for the likes of a girl. Though his severity did not leave her untarnished as tears soon betrayed her. Alexandra locked watery eyes with his domineering blue orbs. "I'm so scared, Thranduil," she whispers.

In that moment she forgot whom she was speaking with. She forgot formalities. She forgot everything. In that moment, she saw her father in the looming elvenking. She could not deny the emptiness she felt being in a different world with no family, and her pure, innocent fright only intensified the loneliness settling in her heart, "This journey will not have a happy ending for me. I can feel it."

An unreadable emotion flickers across Thranduil's face, she wonders briefly if it was pity, but she did not desire pity. Something told her that he too, in all of his wisdom, saw this coming as clearly as she.

"My home… dying a grisly death by blade, arrow or at the hands of some merciless monster is a thing of fiction… nothing more than a nightmare," she pauses, "This is my reality now."

His features soften, a gift to her. His piercing eyes make a brief escape, allowing her privacy to wipe a stray tear.

"I've been seeing things…. hearing things…. whispers of my end. At first I thought that I could fight it, but then I realized that if I accepted what's to come maybe I could find peace. But until then, I will give every bit of life within me. It will not all be for nothing. I will see this through."

"Do not mistake my harshness for a death wish, Miss Fanell," he pauses, choosing his words carefully, "while I do not entirely trust you, you are of my kin and dear to my son… know that you shall be looked after."

Thranduil turns to leave but delays at the stairs, "I see the light my son sees in you. In fact, I would have to be blind not to. Though unlike him, I see the shadow that clings to your every step. I see the darkness that desperately grasps at your limbs," his voice lowers, "licking your legs like black flames…"

His gaze locks her in place, "Be wary of it, Miss Fanell… if you are not already."

-x-

The group of six left shortly after, just before the sun engulfed the forest in bright, white light. Scouting parties were sent ahead to ensure the clear passage of Thranduil and his party. All of the arrangements were made, and with the peace brought on by the destruction of the ring, the worries of Greenwood were few and far. No guard was present, bar Thalion, Arandur and Naranmil, despite the overwhelming complaints and advising of the elvenking's council. They were to be quick and quiet, concisely necessitated by Thranduil.

They left by boat down the Celduin. After a few weeks travel it would lead them to the merging of the Carnen, born from the Iron Mountains, and then eventually feed them into to the landlocked Sea of Rhun.

Alexandra ran her fingers over the black scales concealing her shoulders, admiring with wide eyes the craftsmanship of their new armor. "You look like a little dragon," Legolas commented from his seat behind her. She twisted around, seeing the smile playing at his lips. "A little dragon is still a dragon," she countered. "Indeed it is," he replied softly before discretely kissing the top of her head. The brief touch sent shockwaves through her body. She desperately wished to lean into him, but knew too many displays of affection wouldn't sit well with Thranduil.

The days of travel passed quicker than Alexandra anticipated. The current of the Celduin was strong in most parts, leaving little work to be done with paddles. And unlike endless hours of horseback, she rarely found herself sore and tired. Thalion almost always accompanied Thranduil, while Arandur endured Naranmil.

It was odd seeing the age-old monarch outside of his realm, wearing travel clothing and light armor. Though he seemed neither put off, nor uncomfortable. A certain wildness was woven into his regal veins, cleverly masked as it was… it was there. Talk was little during the day, and every so often she felt the elvenking's ever-watchful eyes on her. The only time he spoke was to give directions to the others. Alexandra guessed this was nowhere near his first time navigating waters. At sunset they broke for nightfall, camping on the shores when dangerous conditions could no longer be seen ahead.

On the fifth day of travel, they found a place among fallen boulders on the river's edge to make camp. While the elves soundlessly glided from post to post doing whatever task they'd taken up, Alexandra hopped to and from the boats, unpacking essentials. She rested for a moment to hold the small, opal necklace her mother had given her and froze.

"No…"

Each elf paused in the middle of their task, finding the elleth's eyes frantically darting around the rocks below her. "What's wrong?" Arandur called. She dropped to her knees, still searching the ground. "My necklace…. Its- its gone! No… no…." Thranduil watched with the slightest hint of annoyance, his nose turned upwards, "A petty loss. A necklace may be replaced."

"No, no… my mother gave it to me! It can't be gone… it's all I had… its all I had!" she pleaded.

Legolas, Thalion and Arandur immediately began searching each boat and bag while Alexandra continued to search their stone landing. In one fluid motion she threw herself over the edge of an overhang to search a lower boulder. When she found nothing she was nearing hysterics.

Anxiety welled up inside her. But, it soon took the form of something entirely different. Something much darker.

Her heart raced, her breathing became frantic. Blackness neared the edges of her vision and all around her pebbles and bits of dirt began weightlessly lifting from their resting places. Her eyes darted around, unable to process the deterioration of her senses.

Panic set in. She was losing herself.

Then, two strong arms enveloped her body from behind as a soothing voice called her name gently. At first it blended in with the heartbeat hammering in her ears, but then the voice broke through the bedlam, "_You must relax. Calm yourself. I'm here with you. Let the fear fade. You must relax_."

Alexandra nodded her head, doing her best to focus on the instructions. Eventually, she began to regain control and her senses returned. She looked up to find herself trapped within Naranmil's constricting embrace, his raven head rested against the side of hers as he continued to instruct her to relax. She focused on the rhythmic beat of his heart, finding immediate comfort as the dark receded out of sight and the world returned. Alexandra's eyes remained wide in shock and fear.

She whispered shakily, "Naranmil, what's happening to me?"

"You're blood is awakening," he replied lowly, "Look into the water."

Alexandra sauntered forward, her gasp cut short by the elf's hand. Her right eye was slowly fading from a glowing, vibrant green to its normal shade. His voice lowered to avoid being heard by the others, "I've tried to warn you. That mark is like poison to you. A wicked hand gave it; therefore by nature it is wicked. The blood that runs through your veins is at war with that mark, and your emotions only further a agitate it. You _must_ learn control."

"Help me."

Her sudden plea threw the ellon off guard.

"They cannot know, they cannot find out about this! I'm not evil, Naranmil! I don't want to hurt anyone! If they knew… if Thranduil knew-" She grabbed his hands, "_Please_, help me." She could see something behind his darkened eyes, leading her to wonder if he knew more than he let on.

He drew a deep breath and cast a glance over his shoulder, ensuring that they were still alone. His voice lowered, "I will help you, but I require your entire trust. You must abide by my every word. The next few weeks will not be pleasant as it will begin to worsen," he grabbed her chin and leaned in, measuring his words, "you must trust me. Do you understand?"

Perhaps it was the intensity in his black gaze. Perhaps it was the gravity in his words. But for the briefest moment she could have sworn she was making a deal with the devil.

"I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43 Tension

**A/N:**

**Hello dear readers,**

**Sorry for the delay. I expect to get at least three chapters up in the next three weeks (winter break). PLEASE review and give me feedback, its what keeps me going! Also, please visit my story "The Greatest Gift of All". Its a story about a mortal girl and a Galadhrim warrior... and its very dear to me.  
><strong>

**I have missed you all so much.  
><strong>

**Love and loyally, **

**-A**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Tension**

Naranmil was right when he said that it would worsen.

Hushed voices began to mingle with the wind, kissing her ears with promises of powers she could only imagine. At first they came to her at night when she could better hide it from her companions, but she couldn't fool everyone. Naranmil noticed almost immediately. It was when he caught Alexandra staring into the fire, unaffected by Legolas calling her name for some unimportant reason. He sauntered over and lightly grabbed her shoulder, breaking her from her daze. When the others would ask she would brush them off, insisting that nothing was wrong.

Naranmil stayed near her at all times after that night. When she found herself giving in to the voices he would be there to pull back into reality. He began sleeping near her at night and watching her keenly from his boat. Although this was not something Legolas remained blind to.

Alex ventured into the trees to gather wood for the fire when she noticed a slight tingle in her fingers. She rubbed them together, finding nothing out of the ordinary and continued her search for lightable firewood.

Then it began again.

She found a tree and rested against it while she worked on braiding her golden tresses into a loose plait down her back, attributing the feeling to restlessness.

_Let it course through you…_

_Its there… running through your veins…_

Alexandra's eyes widened as she became entranced by the hushed whispers. Slowly, the tingling returned.

_You desire strength…. _

_Use your gift…_

"How?" she questioned aloud.

The whispers surround her, drowning out all sight and sound except for the leaves resting about her lounging form. Alexandra slowly raises her arm and lets the sensation grow until she feels warmth spreading through her veins, humming with a life of its own.

The leaves slowly lift from their resting places as if gravity held no effect on them. She cautiously stands and raises both arms, guiding the leaves higher. Her lips twinge upwards, somewhere between joy and shock. She guides the leaves with her hands, making them dip and dive in intricate arrays. Childlike ecstasy consumes her as she twirls around, snaking her arms above her and manipulating the leaves into a green funnel.

Soon, the whispers compete for dominance with the hissing of the leaves. All sound vanishes except for the overpowering voices that have now penetrated her mind entirely. Bliss becomes fright as the leaves form a thick wall and twist about her in a vicious torrent.

_Such power…_

"Stop…" she breaths out, squeezing her eyes shut to hide the all to real nightmare.

_This is your strength... use it…_

Suddenly she is constricted in a tight embrace. Two steely arms crush her against a solid chest. "Regain control, regain yourself. Do not let fear rule… Open your eyes."

The leaves whirl around in a frenzied storm. It was as before on the rocks. She remembered now. Alexandra's eyes flitted about as she did her best to calm down. "Its only leaves. I am me. Everything is fine," she chanted to herself, "Everything will be fine… Relax…"

Finally, the leaves slow their dance and float back to their rightful places on the forest floor. She should've been pleased with herself, but the fear had not yet faded. She lost control so easily. She lost herself. It was that simple.

As the warmth receded from her limbs and returned deep within the confines of her heart, it took with it the strength in her body.

She crumbled into Naranmil's ready hold, her head lolling to the side. He curses under his breath as he lifts her into his arms and swiftly returns to camp. Thranduil catches sight of them first as he peers up from the blade he was sharpening, his sharp blues eyes wide with shock, "Legolas!" he barks.

"What happened?" Legolas snaps as he races across the clearing. The archer moves to take the limp girl from her resting place in the unfazed elf's arms but is quickly denied, "She will be fine. She is merely unconscious. Exhaustion has taken its toll on her."

Thalion and Arandur become motionless as the prince's eyes narrow, knowing full well that the wrath their lord so rarely displayed was now scratching the surface of his normally schooled demeanor, "I will be the judge of that. Give her to me, Naranmil. That is an order." Naranmil straightens, his shoulders tensing as his rapidly darkening eyes lock on Legolas, "You cannot order me around like a dog. I do not serve you," he hisses, "perhaps if you had been watching over her as you swore to do, you would be the one caring for her in my stead."

Thranduil rises from his resting place, keenly observing the heated exchange. Arandur clasps his hand down on Naranmil's shoulder. "Do not test him," he drawls. Naranmil glares deeply into the Sinda's eyes before placing Alexandra in the seething elf's arms.

"You may not serve me, but when it comes to her you will not disobey my command," he warns, his electric blue eyes commanding the defiant elf's respect.

"Legolas," Thranduil calls from behind, "there are more important matters to attend to." Legolas holds his gaze for a moment more before whisking away and tending to the unconscious girl.

-X-

She awoke later that night dazed and momentarily oblivious to her surroundings. Directly at her left sat Legolas, his face illuminated by the orange glow of the fire he peered into. He senses her wake almost immediately. "Are you alright?" he questions carefully, reining back the urge to bombard her with more. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

A wave of sickness overwhelms her as she lurches forward, catching her head in her hands. Legolas steadies her shoulders. "I feel awful," she slurs with a shutter. "What is the last thing you remember?" he questions. "I don't know, I was just getting firewood and…" she pauses knowing full well what happened but unable to say, "….passed out."

He eyes her suspiciously. "Just like that?" he replies with enough accusation in his voice to make her uncomfortable. Alexandra nervously plays at the ends of her forest green tunic. Did he know? Had he seen what she did?

"Just like that," she tries, desperately wishing for him to buy it.

Legolas glances across the campfire to the sleeping form of Naranmil before leaning in, his eyes searching her face, "Why do you lie to me?"

A pang of guilt stabs at the girl's heart. He was hurt. Legolas's eyes darken, his voice lowers to a barely audible volume, "Did he harm you in any way?"

Harm her? Had she missed something? "No," she replies before looking away, "of course not." He rests his hand on the nape of her neck, "Alexandra, there is no need to be afraid. I can protect you but you must be truthful with me-"

"I don't need to be protected," she asserts, jerking away from his touch. Stunned by her rejection he lowers his hand.

"What has he done to you?" he questions sadly. The elleth takes a deep breath, calming herself for his sake. "We should both rest, we will still have a long, hard road ahead of us," she murmurs before laying her head down. The silver haired prince gazes down at her beneath the rim of his hood before leaning down to kiss her temple.

A long, hard road indeed.

-X-

Two days passed since Naranmil carried her back to camp. Legolas knew Alexandra was hiding something from him, he could see the fear behind her eyes. It was cloaked, but not well enough.

The raven-haired elf clung to her like a shadow. It was fitting, for that is what he was, a shadow. He watched as the creature whispered things in her ear, stared her her with his dead, black eyes. He was careful; for he spoke so low that even Legolas's first-born ears could not overhear at times.

"Interesting… how _close_ they've become," the rich voice of his father drawls from behind. Legolas says nothing as he continues unloading packs from the boats.

"Perhaps he cares for her… perhaps he loves her," he continues in a characteristically taunting manner. Legolas draws his lips into a thin line, biting back the rising anger he felt from the thought alone. "Do you suspect she loves him?"

"It is not love," the younger royal snorts as he forcefully places a pack on the ground. Thranduil finds amusement in this, never had he seen his son become perturbed by such things before. "Perhaps not," he offers, "but it is something to consider… would you give her your blessing if she loved him? Do you care for her enough that you could put her happiness before your own?" Legolas rises from his bent position. He glances over to Alexandra who was laying out bedrolls for the others, long, curly tendrils of hair falling loose from her tie. "Her happiness will always come before mine, but why that _thing_ shadows her is not because of love. I believe he has far more sinister intentions than what he lets on."

"You've skirted around my original question," Thranduil calls after his son who now left to scout the surrounding area.

-X-

Each day of travel into the southeast brought them harsher and more unpredictable terrain. Greens slowly became browns as the lush forests transformed into older, wilder trees clinging to the sharp edges of the river. The Celduin began to grow wider as they neared the forging of the Carnen. A few leagues east laid the rarely traveled lands of Rhun, and a few leagues to the south laid the desolate lands of Mordor. They were now in the heart of Rhovanion.

As they submersed themselves deeper into the wild, a noticeable distance grew between Alexandra and Legolas. So much so, that they barely spoke beyond what was polite, and even that was a stretch. She wasn't blind to the stares she received whenever Naranmil was near her, offering her words of peace when she could feel the voices return from their slumber. Soon, Thranduil watched her with distrust unrivaled to his previous custom. She felt like an outsider at times. Even Thalion and Arandur approached her less often, their joking ways nearly ceasing to exist.

She tried to ignore the stares, keeping in mind that pleasantries were not of priority. This was a mission, not a camping trip. Although as much as she tried to remain unfazed by it, her separation from Legolas was secretly wearing at her spirit.

On one morning that she had been feeling particularly low, Naranmil called her name from across camp. He raised his arm and in his hand he held her mother's opal necklace, it's stone glittering bright in the firelight. A cry of disbelief escaped her lips as she jumped on the raven-haired elf, nearly toppling him over in a joyful embrace. Tears streamed down her face, "You found it! How? Thank you… thank you…"

Legolas glared at the Naranmil, earning a smug smile in return. Legolas straightened his stance after setting down the logs he had been carrying, "And where was it?"

"Caught between a few layers of clothes in one of the packs," Naranmil replied smoothly.

"That is impossible. I checked them all."

Naranmil perked a brow as he assisted Alexandra in clasping the necklace back in its rightful place, "then you did not check well enough."

"It was not in any bag," the Sinda fumed as he made his way towards Naranmil. "Legolas!" she interjected, "are you insinuating that he's lying?"

"I know that he is lying," Legolas glowered as he brought himself face to face with the smug elf, eyes alight, "What is this game that you play?"

"I don't know what game you speak of."

"You lie," Legolas hisses, his voice so low it sends shivers down her spine. Naranmil remains unfazed by the venom dripping from his words. The others watch tensely in the background. Suddenly, his eyes angrily flit to Alexandra.

"And you-"

Though no words follow. He shakes his head once before pacing away.

She would have been hurt by his wrath, but she couldn't hold it against him, for in a way she _had_ betrayed him. She had confided in Naranmil in ways that she could not with Legolas. She hid things from him. She deserved any wrath she received.

They left shortly after. As they anxiously surveyed the quickening pace of the current, Thranduil began shouting orders in elvish. Legolas tensed behind her as he shouted back, initiating a heated argument that was moving too quickly for her to comprehend. Alexandra glances over to Arandur who was also listening intently to his superiors. From across the river Thalion catches her attention as he points ahead.

Alexandra gasps as they begin rounding a bend in the river, revealing the great mouth of the Carnen and rapids that soon follow. "Legolas…" she cautions stiffly.

"The Carnen makes birth high up in the mountains, its flow is strong and dangerous. We can either ride through and try to stay afloat, or we can abandon our boats and go by foot," Legolas answers before he continues shouting to his father in Sindarin.

"**We stand a better chance risking the wild than we do this merging!" **

Thranduil points to the river's edge, "**If we abandon our boats we will become easier to track, ambush and catch. We will be vulnerable; we do not know these lands well enough to go by foot yet. We stay on course!" **

Legolas curses under his breath

The shouting adds on to the chaos of the now roaring river. Alexandra death grips the wooden edges of their boat as it bucks up and down like a wild mustang. A steely arm wraps itself around her midsection as they crash down a dip in the river, making Alexandra shriek in fright. Ahead of them Arandur works tirelessly to steady the ruler's boat as Thranduil continues barking orders.

"**Heed left!" **he shouts to them. Legolas vigorously steers their boat away from a boulder protruding from the deep blue depths of the river, missing it by a foot. Thalion and Naranmil's boat narrowly misses it as well.

Their boats suddenly steady, allowing them a moment's rest and a sigh of relief. They float onwards for a time with a steady current and no sign of danger. But that comfort doesn't last long. The roaring intensifies to a terrifying level and soon Thranduil's boat disappears behind a bend in the river. Legolas nimbly jumps to his feet to get a better view, careful not to rock their vessel. All they hear is Thranduil's voice shout one word before all hell breaks loose.

"WATERFALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


End file.
